


Schwul, lesbisch oder anders

by buffy017, Silberchen



Series: Das Forum [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 06:30:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 67,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11663523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffy017/pseuds/buffy017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberchen/pseuds/Silberchen
Summary: Eine Mail bringt alles ins Rollen – ein Forum, in dem sich Spieler anonym austauschen können? Wie lange bleibt man anonym, wenn man sich gut versteht?





	1. Einladung per Mail

**Author's Note:**

> Mal wieder etwas älteres, die Geschichte spielt 2015.   
> Bis auf die Tatsache, dass einige Spieler jetzt woanders oder gar nicht mehr spielen, hat das Thema nichts von seiner Aktualität verloren.

Christoph ließ sich aufs Sofa fallen. Der Tag war anstrengend gewesen, verdammt anstrengend, und jetzt hatte er sich einen gemütlichen Feierabend verdient, mit ein wenig Knabberzeug - bloß nicht zu viel - etwas Fernsehen und vielleicht etwas Facebook. Dort meldete er sich auch gleich an und durchstöberte die Neuigkeiten seiner Freunde. Nichts Aufregendes dabei. Dann noch kurz die Nachrichten angeguckt, das waren auch eine Handvoll... eine davon von Mats Hummels.

Eigentlich hatten sie weniger Kontakt, auch wenn sie sich bei der WM gut verstanden hatten. "Hi Chris, ich habe da heute einen Link bekommen, der könnte dich auch interessieren: dfbplayerforum.de Guck es Dir mal an, Gruß, Mats"

Ein wenig skeptisch betrachtete er den Link. "DFBplayerforum"? Darunter konnte sich ja so ziemlich alles verbergen. Und so, wie er seine Kollegen kannte, war es vermutlich entweder was saudoofes oder etwas saukomisches.

Auf jeden Fall würde es sich lohnen mal draufzuklicken, beschloss er und probierte es gleich auf. Und war überrascht, denn es war weder saudoof noch saukomisch - es war ein Forum im offiziellen DFB-Design. Keine Einträge waren zu sehen, lediglich ein Einleitungstext. "Liebe Spieler, wie schon länger angekündigt ist seit heute das neue, interne Forum freigeschaltet. Mit freundlichen Grüßen, das DFB-Webteam."

"Länger angekündigt?" murmelte Chris. Wann zum Teufel war denn ein internes Forum angekündigt worden? Er grinste leicht. Zum Glück war Patrick nicht da, der würde jetzt wieder sagen "Haste bei der Info mal wieder auf deinen Ohren gesessen?".

Er klickte kurzerhand auf 'weiter' und kam auf eine zweite Seite, auf der beschrieben wurde, wie sie sich anmelden sollten, und das alles superanonym war, und sie entsprechende Benutzernamen und Mailadressen wählen sollten.

"Und wofür melde ich mich hier bitte an?" fragte Chris ein bisschen genervt. Mats hätte sich ja auch mal ein bisschen näher auslassen können, worum es hier ging.

Andererseits hätte er irgendwann auch mal aufpassen können... Kurzerhand generierte er sich bei gmx eine neue Adresse, Cyberman, und meldete sich mit diesem Benutzernamen auch gleich an.

Wenig später erhielt er eine Registrierungsmail mit einem kryptisch Link, der seinen Account im Forum freischalten würde.

Dann war er drin, in diesem ominösen DFB Player Forum, wie es oben groß und offiziell überschrieben war. Die Themen der Foren wirkten zunächst ganz normal, da gab es "Sieg und Niederlage", "Presse & Co.", "Das liebe Geld" und ähnliches. Erst weiter unten wurde deutlicher, warum das Forum anonym war: "Alkohol und Tabletten", "Down oder Depression?" und "Schwul, Lesbisch oder anders".

"Was zum Teufel...?" murmelte Chris mit großen Augen.

Er sah genauer hin, tatsächlich gab es auch in diesen Unterforen schon die ersten Einträge! Er ließ den Cursor seiner Maus leicht kreisend über die Menüpunkte fahren, ehe er dann auf den Link klickte, der ihm am meisten ins Auge gefallen war. 

"Schwul, Lesbisch oder anders" Er atmete tief durch, während die Seite lud, dann sah er es - fünf Einträge!

Sein Herz klopfte ihm plötzlich bis zum Hals und seine Handflächen waren verschwitzt.

Mit zitternden Fingern klickte er auf den ersten Eintrag, von Rübennase:

"Ich komm mir schon komisch vor hier als erster zu schreiben, aber irgendwer muss ja den Anfang machen. Also - ich spiele Fußball und bin schwul. Wer noch?"

Gegen seinen Willen musste Chris grinsen. Rübennase - wer zum Teufel nannte sich denn so? Kopfschüttelnd las er den nächsten Eintrag, der kam von MeisterSumm: "Hallo Rübennase, ja einer muss immer der Erste sein. Aber du bist nicht allein. Ich bin auch Fußballer und ein stolzer schwuler Mann mit Freund."

"Hey MeisterSumm, ja, Freund hab ich auch ;-) Und ist schon klar, dass ich nicht alleine bin. Aber man kennt ja keine Namen...", hatte Rübennase geantwortet.

Chris saß mit offenem Mund da. Wollten die ihn verarschen? Rübennase und MeisterSumm - wo er ja stark jemanden aus Dortmund vermuten würde - hatten beide feste Partner?

Auf den letzten Eintrag von Rübennase hatte noch ein dritter geantwortet, ein gewisser Torscheißer: "Meinen Glückwunsch Euch beiden und allen, die auch den Mut hatten."

"Gehörst du denn auch zu unserem Club?" fragte MeisterSumm - dieser Eintrag war grad mal ne halbe Stunde her, wie Chris feststellte.

Der Torscheißer hatte noch nicht weiter geantwortet. Sollte er selbst sich trauen? Ehe er drüber nachdenken konnte, tippte er schon, als Cyberman. "Zum Club von denen mit Freund gehöre ich leider nicht. Zu dem anderen Club schon."

Ein bisschen über seinen Mut überrascht - und verängstigt - sah er, wie die Worte unter dem Eintrag von MeisterSumm erschienen. Hatte er sich hier echt grad in nem Forum geoutet? So ein Forum war nie ganz anonym, irgendwie - mit IP-Adresse und so - würden sie rausfinden können, wer er war! Aber als er einen Moment hier saß und durchatmete - da fühlte er, dass es sich gut anfühlte. Rübennase, MeisterSumm und der Torscheißer wussten jetzt von ihm. Er hatte Leute, mit denen er reden konnte, und die ihn verstanden.

Und zumindest MeisterSumm... nein, er würde jetzt hier nicht rumraten, sondern erstmal abwarten. Seinem Verdacht über MeisterSumm konnte er dann immer noch nachgehen.

Chris stöberte noch ein wenig weiter, vornehmlich in den Foren, die weiter oben angezeigt wurden und in denen sich Spieler über ihren Alltag unterhielten. Nach einer halben Stunde guckte er noch einmal in das Schwulenforum, und tatsächlich hatte MeisterSumm geantwortet. "Schön, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist, Cyberman! Und in den anderen Club werden wir dich früher oder später auch noch aufnehmen."

Ehe Chris nachdenken konnte, schrieb er: "Na das hört sich ja nach einem Plan an. Wie willst du mich denn in den Club aufnehmen?"

":-D Warte einfach ab, wer hier noch so alles auftaucht, Cyberman, kann doch gut sein, dass sich da etwas ergibt.", kam sehr schnell die Antwort, MeisterSumm war offenbar auch gerade online.

Christoph lachte auf. Das wär tatsächlich zu schön um wahr zu sein. Aber an solche Zufälle glaubte er nicht.

"Na bisher bin ich armer, einsamer Single ziemlich allein auf weiter Flur", tippte Chris breit grinsend. "Außer unser Scheißerchen entpuppt sich als einsam und willig."

"Pruust - na, Scheißerchen, wär der Cyberman nicht was für dich?", schrieb MeisterSumm gleich.

Chris grinste breit. MeisterSumm war immerhin echt lustig, also hatte sich die Anmeldung doch schon mal gelohnt.

Er unterhielt sich noch etwas mit MeisterSumm, im Forum, und hatte so die nächste Stunde viel Spaß, bis der Meister irgendwann nichts mehr schrieb - offenbar war er ins Bett gegangen. Und das sollte er, als braver kleiner Fußballer wohl auch machen. Immerhin stand übermorgen das heiß ersehnte Match gegen Dortmund und danach die nächsten und letzten Länderspiele des Jahres an. Da sollte er fit sein.


	2. Es summt und brummt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ihr seid herzlich eingeladen zu raten, wer sich hinter den Pseudonymen versteckt.

Den nächsten Tag über dachte er kaum an das Forum, erst am Abend im Hotel surfte er wieder auf die Seite. Inzwischen waren ein paar neue Anmeldungen hinzugekommen und neben MeisterSumm war auch ein neuer Spieler mit dem Nick MRB11 unterwegs.

Auch dieser Spieler trieb sich in dem Schwulenbereich herum. Chris hatte einiges nachzulesen, was die anderen so im Laufe des Tages geschrieben hatten. Der Torscheißer hatte sich wieder zu Wort gemeldet, "Danke für das Angebot, Cyberman, aber ich hab Familie", war seine kurze Absage.

Chris stöhne. "Bin ich denn echt der einzige Kerl der Single ist?" brummte er, während er weiter nach unten scrollten.

Hier fand er noch drei weitere Neue, von denen zwei sich auch gleich als Singles zu erkennen gaben: ErnieOhneBert und JayDee.

Chris grinste. "Hallo meine beiden Leidensgenossen! Ich hatte die Hoffnung schon aufgegeben, hier noch andere ungebundene zu finden", schrieb er den beiden.

Es dauerte nicht lange bevor ErnieOhneBert antwortete. "Ich glaub, es gibt mehr von uns als von diesem anderen Club da. Aber schön, es auch von jemandem zu wissen."

"Und wenn du vergeben bist, änderst du den Nick dann auf "ErnieMitBert?" kam die Frage von JayDee.

"Gute Idee", antwortete ErnieOhneBert, "Aber wenn ich ehrlich bin, so bald wird das nicht der Fall sein. Wir haben ja eh kaum Zeit, und wenn man sich dann noch verstecken muss?"

"Wie haben es denn dann die anderen geschafft?" fragte Chris. "Hey MeisterSumm, erhelle uns mit deiner Weisheit. Wie hast du dein... Brumm zu deinem Summ gefunden?"

Es dauerte etwas, dann antwortete MeisterSumm, "Sorry, musste mich gerade erst wieder vom Boden aufsammeln. Bzw. das Brumm hat mir dabei geholfen. Mein Brumm kenn ich schon ewig, und irgendwann - ja, es war einiges an Alkohol beteiligt - habe ich ihm dann meine unsterbliche Liebe gestanden. Und er mir seine. Vor vier Jahren."

"oooooooooooh", kam es von ErnieOhneBert und auch Chris seufzte leise. Zum Glück war Tony noch unten, der hätte sich ziemlich über das Seufzen gewundert. "Spielt ihr in einer Mannschaft?" fragte JayDee.

"Nee", antwortete MeisterSumm, "Aber glücklicherweise beide in der Liga und nicht allzu weit voneinander entfernt. Könnte mir nicht vorstellen, zu ihm nach London fliegen zu müssen oder so."

"Ist dein Brumm denn auch hier angemeldet oder... liest es anonym mit?" fragte ErnieOhneBert.

"Anonym lesen ist ja nicht. Er ist noch nicht angemeldet, aber jetzt hat er ja seinen Namen." Und tatsächlich, kurz darauf war ein "Brumm" angemeldet.

Chris lachte leise. Na die beiden schienen ja ein lustiges Paar zu sein. "Hallo BRUMM!", schrieb JayDee mit einem dicken grinsenden Smiley dahinter.

"Hey, der Meister meinte, ich würde erwartet werden. Und man gehorcht einem Meister ja. Manchmal. Aua!"

"Hat MeisterSumm mit seinem Stachel zugestochen?" kam es von MRB11.

"Ja... aua", kam es von Brumm. "Aber er hat‘s wieder gutgemacht."

"Keine Details!", schrieb JayDee, fast gleichzeitig tippte Chris: "Ach und wie?"

"Ich glaub, wir halten lieber die Klappe;)", schrieb MeisterSumm.

"Ja, sonst summt es heute in der Badewanne", schrieb Brumm.

Wieder musste Chris lachen, sich hier anzumelden war wirklich eine tolle Entscheidung gewesen!

"Nana, wir wollen hier aber keine Beziehungskriese auslösen", schrieb Ernie.

"Keine Sorge, so schnell schafft ihr das nicht", meinte MeisterSumm.

"Wie ist es eigentlich zu diesem Forum gekommen?" fragte MRB11.

"Ein gewisser Herr Hitzlsperger hat das vorgeschlagen", wusste Brumm.

"Da hatte er ja ne richtig gute Idee", schrieb Ernie. "Aber... ich hab nichts davon mitbekommen. Ich hab nur ne Mail von nem Kumpel bekommen in der stand, ich soll mal den Link angucken."

"Der DFB wollte wohl noch offizielle Mails verschicken, aber man weiß doch, wie lange sowas dauern kann - bis dahin weiß eh jeder Bescheid."

"Ich frag mich nur, woher der Kumpel wusste, dass ich... naja Interesse daran haben könnte.“

"Die Mail soll doch an alle Spieler gehen - nicht nur an uns hier in diesem gemütlichen Unterforum.", schrieb Brumm.

"Oh, ja... stimmt. Gibt ja noch mehr hier", kam es mit einem lächelnden Smiley von Ernie.

"Aber wir haben bestimmt das schönste hier. Wobei, ein wenig mehr Deko würde dem Raum hier schon gut tun", scherzte der Torscheißer, der jetzt wohl gerade online gekommen war.

"Guck mal an, das Scheißerchen", grinste MeisterSumm. "Was hättest du denn gern an Deko? Rosa Plüschsofas?"

"Ja, und diese animierten Glitzergifs. Am liebsten Einhörner!"

"Einhörner???" kam es ziemlich entsetzt von JayDee.

"Na, geschockt?", fragte der Torscheißer.

"Ziemlich. Wenn ich heute Nacht von Orgien voller Einhörner, die es auf rosa Plüschsofas treiben, träume seid ihr schuld!"

"Wir werden dich retten. Als Ritter in der glänzenden Rüstung", versprach Brumm.

Chris biss sich auf die Lippe um nicht lauf aufzulachen. "Irgendwer liest hier eindeutig zu viele komische Bücher", schrieb MRB11.

"Ja. Mein Brumm zum Beispiel - seufz", schrieb MeisterSumm.

"Die Sache mit der Badewanne steht noch mein Schatz", antwortete Brumm.

"Ich krieg Angst - vielleicht sollten wir uns für heute hier Verabschieden."

"Spinner!", schrieb Torscheißer. "Gute Nacht euch beiden. Treibt es nicht zu wild!"

Darauf antwortete weder MeisterSumm noch Brumm.

"Mein Gott, die beiden hatten es aber plötzlich eilig", bemerkte MRB11.

Chris lächelte nur für sich, die beiden waren wirklich zu beneiden. Schon so lange zusammen, und man merkte sogar hier im Forum, wie sehr sie sich liebten.

In diesem Moment wurde es lauter vor seiner Tür. Er sah kurz auf die Uhr und erschrak. Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wieviel Zeit vergangen war. Tony würde bald kommen und er sollte langsam auch mal die Augen zumachen.

Ohne sich zu verabschieden klappte er den Laptop zu.

Er kuschelte sich in sein Bett, seine Gedanken kreisten aber immer noch um das Forum. Wie viele Spieler sich dort schon geoutet hatten. Ob er einen von ihnen wohl kannte? Ob jemand davon vielleicht sogar mit ihm in der Nationalmannschaft spielte?

Das wäre wieder ziemlich viel Zufall, oder? Aber... rein statistisch gesehen, konnte er gar nicht der einzige in der Natio sein.

Er sollte aufhören darüber nachzudenken und lieber schlafen, sonst würde das Spiel morgen total in die Hose gehen.

Aber das hörte sich so einfach an.

Weiter und weiter kreisten seine Gedanken um die Jungs, mit denen er sich unterhalten hatte. Um MeisterSumm und Brumm, um den Torscheißer, der ja auch Familie hatte...

Er wälzte sich von links nach rechts und wieder zurück, nur schlafen konnte er nicht.

"Ey Chris, jetzt penn mal", zischte Tony irgendwann.

"Ich versuchs doch schon..."

"Das klingt aber eher so, als würdest du das Spiel schon vorspielen."

"Ich üb das Tore schießen...", murmelte Chris. "Ich glaub, ich geh noch mal... raus? Duschen? Keine Ahnung."

"Viel Spaß", schnaubte Tony.

"Was soll ich denn machen?", maulte Chris.

"Ein braver kleiner Fußballer sein und schlafen", schlug Tony vor.

"Und wie...?"

Tony setzte sich auf und knipste die Nachttischlampe an. "Soll ich dir ein Schlaflied singen?"

"Meinst du, das hilft?"

"Ähm... das war nicht ernst gemeint Chris", grinste Tony. "Also... warum kannst du nicht schlafen?"

"Weiß nicht... Mir geht ne Menge rum im Kopf...“

"Was schlimmes?"

"Weiß nicht... Ähm... hast du auch schon diese Adresse fürs Forum bekommen?"

"Welches Forum?" fragte Tony.

"Vom DFB. Damit wir uns mal... austauschen können."

"Wir zwei beiden?" grinste Tony.

"Idiot. Nein, allgemein. Erste Liga, zweite wohl auch... keine Ahnung. So richtig groß und anonym und so."

"Aha", sagte Tony. "Und über was redet man da?"

"Über allgemeines... wies im Verein läuft und so... aber gibt auch Unterforen für Leute mit Problemen."

"Und du... hast ein Problem?"

Chris zuckte mit den Schultern, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Ich denke eher drüber nach, was die anderen so..."

"Zeig‘s mir", sagte Tony und nahm sein Tablet vom Nachttisch.

Chris zögerte kurz, dann nahm er ihm das Tablet ab und tippte die Adresse ein.

Tony stand auf und setzte sich ohne zu fragen mit auf Chris Bett.

Ohne zu überlegen hob Chris die Bettdecke an und legte sie über Tonys Füße, dann hielt er ihm das Tablet hin. "Hier."

"Danke", sagte Tony und las dann neugierig die verschiedenen Kategorien des Forums.

Er reagierte ähnlich wie Chris - zunächst neugierig, dann doch nachdenklich. "Und überall schreiben Leute..."

Christoph nickte.

"Und du denkst über die Jungs nach, die da schreiben? Die mit Alkohol, oder Depressionen, oder die Schwulen?"

"Ähm... naja... schon irgendwie", sagte Chris.

"Das ist ja nett von dir, aber sie haben jetzt ja Leute, die ihnen zu hören, und bestimmt liest da auch jemand vom DFB mit und hilft ihnen", meinte Tony.

"Aber es ist alles anonym."

"Ich meinte ja nicht, dass die Jungs direkt angemailt werden. Aber dass jemand da mitschreibt, der Ahnung hat."

Chris nickte. "Ja, das kann gut sein."

"Also mach dir mal keine Sorgen um die Jungs, es wird ihnen ja geholfen. Kannst du jetzt schlafen?"

"Ich versuchs", grinste Chris schief.

"Okay. Und... wenn du über irgendwas reden willst, dann musst du nicht in dieses komische Forum gehen..."

"Das weiß ich doch", sagte Chris und strubbelte Tony durchs Haar.

"Dann ist gut. Also, Licht aus, Augen zu, schlafen."

"Hast du nicht was vergessen?" fragte Chris und sah Tony mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

"Du willst mich hier recht rausschmeißen?", sah Tony ihn entsetzt an, dann schob er sich aber gleich aus dem Bett.

Chris lachte. "Nimm dir das nächste Mal nen Teddy mit, wenn du was zum kuscheln brauchst."

Tony grummelte zur Antwort nur, dann kroch er in sein eigenes Bett, legte das Tablett zur Seite und schaltete das Licht aus.

Chris schloss die Augen und lauschte auf Tonys immer ruhiger werdenden Atemzügen. Nach und nach übermannte ihn nun endlich die Müdigkeit und schließlich schlief er ein.


	3. Richtig scheiße

Besonders gut hatte er nicht geschlafen, aber eine kalte Dusche weckte ihn schließlich. Den Laptop ließ er liegen, auch wenn er gerne gelesen hätte, was MeisterSumm, Brumm und die anderen so geschrieben hatten.

Allerdings würde ihn das nur ablenken und sie hatten an einem Spieltag genug, auf das sie sich konzentrieren mussten.

Er schaffte es durch Gespräche und Musik die Konzentration an das Spiel aufrecht zu halten.

Es war schon komisch, wenn man sich die Tabelle so ansah. Dortmund der letzte, Gladbach als einer der Bayern-Jäger ganz vorn. Das würde kein einfaches Spiel werden, das war Chris schon klar.

Die Dortmunder würden kämpfen, kämpfen müssen, wollten sie nicht auf dem letzten Platz bleiben.

Aber sie selbst hatten grad eine Siegesserie, waren gut drauf und spielten richtig tollen Fußball.

Also sollte das doch zu schaffen sein.

Im Kabinengang, kurz vor Anpfiff, hatte Chris dann endlich die Möglichkeit die Jungs von Dortmund zu begrüßen, mit denen er Weltmeister geworden war. Oder zumindest einen Teil, denn Mats war ja wieder verletzt und würde das Spiel nur auf der Tribüne verfolgen.

Dann ging es schon raus auf den Platz.

Heimspiele waren schon immer Chris Lieblingsspiele gewesen. Die Atmosphäre war einfach unbeschreiblich!

Dann ging es schon raus auf den Platz. Sie wurden von den Fans gefeiert, angefeuert, schon vor dem Spiel, und dann auch nach dem Anpfiff.

Allerdings lief das Spiel nicht gut für Gladbach. Dortmund war stark und drängte schon in den ersten Minuten auf ein Tor. Die Wut über den bisherigen Saisonverlauf und den Willen endlich etwas zu ändern, war spürbar. Doch es dauerte bis in die zweite Halbzeit, bis endlich ein Tor fiel.

Es war nicht das Tor, das Chris sich erhofft hatte: es hatte ein einfacher Rückpass zum Torwart werden sollen, von der Mittellinie aus, aber dann hatte Chris den Ball total falsch getroffen - und der Ball ging ins Tor.

Völlig fassungslos stand Chris da. "Heilige Scheiße", flüsterte, als plötzlich der Jubel der Dortmunder-Fans aufbrandete.

Er fühlte jemanden neben sich, nahm am Rande wahr, dass es Sebastian Kehl war, der ihm einen Arm umlegte. "Kopf hoch", sprach er ihm gut zu, "So ein Scheiß kann jedem passieren. Hast schon so viel für die Mannschaft geleistet."

Chris sah Sebastian zwar dankbar an, brachte aber kein Wort raus. So ein Scheiß konnte auch echt nur ihm passieren. Jetzt würde er nicht nur der Kerl mit dem Gedächtnisverlust beim WM-Finale sein, sondern auch noch der Rekord-Eigentor-Schütze.

Er blickte zum Himmel hoch, und irgendwie konnte er über dieses Pech nur grinsen. Immerhin würde man ihn so schnell wohl nicht vergessen.

Es dauerte noch einen Moment, dann wurde das Spiel wieder angepfiffen.

Auch wenn sie sich danach bemühten, gelang Gladbach einfach nichts und so verloren sie mit 1:0.

Mit hängendem Kopf trottete Chris den Mitspielern hinterher in die Katakomben.

"Das war ja mal beschissen", murmelte Tony neben ihm.

"Wem sagst du das?", murmelte Chris und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen.

"Hey", sagte Tony und legte ihm einen Arm um die Schulter. "Ich hab auch schon Eigentore geschossen. Sowas passiert."

"Ich weiß - aber da war ja wohl ein Eigentor aus dem Lehrbuch... Tor des Monats..."

"Du hast ein sehr... schönes Tor geschossen, über das man bestimmt lange reden wird", nickte Tony.

"Na, besten Dank auch...", knurrte Chris.

"Komm, du kannst es entweder mit Humor nehmen oder dir die Kante geben. Und da du morgen ein Date mit unserer Kanzlerin und dem Bundespräsidenten hast... nimm es mit Humor."

"Tu ich schon, aber einen Moment brauch ich wohl noch."

"Kann ich dich trotzdem gefahrlos zum Duschen lassen?"

"Ich pass ja nicht durch den Abfluss..."

Tony lachte und stand auf. Dann hielt er Chris eine Hand hin. Der ließ sich hoch- und gleich mit in die Dusche ziehen.

Auch wenn er es erst gewollt hatte, blieb er nicht lange unter dem warmen Wasser stehen. Er wollte jetzt nur noch nach Hause und die nächsten Stunden mit niemandem reden. Er verabschiedete sich hastig, wobei ihm die Mitspieler noch gut zusprachen, dann fuhr er nach Hause.

Er schloss die Tür hinter sich ab, lief im Dunkeln ins Schlafzimmer und ließ sich dort vollständig angezogen auf sein Bett fallen. Das war doch zum Kotzen. Ein einfacher Rückpass, den er nicht gebacken bekommen hatte, und ganz Deutschland lachte über ihn.

Er wusste jetzt schon, dass er sich morgen bei der Natio so einiges würde anhören dürfen. Sticheleien, blöde Witze, gut gemeinte Ratschläge... Sie meinten es alle nicht böse, das wusste er, aber wer den Schaden hat...

Bestimmt eine halbe Stunde blieb er so liegen, bis er aufstand und sich langsam auszog. Eigentlich wollte er den Laptop nicht mehr aufmachen, aber irgendwie wollte er sich doch noch etwas ablenken. Und bisher hatten die Jungs in dem Forum ihn immer zum Lachen gebracht.

Er rief gleich das Forum für die Schwulen auf. Hier hatte sich seit dem Vorabend einiges getan, die Jungs hatten sich offenbar am Vormittag noch unterhalten, ehe sie alle zum Spiel mussten.

Zumindest schrieb ab Mittag niemand mehr. Dann meldete sich JayDee zu Wort, anderthalb Stunden nach Abpfiff. "Chris Kramer ist echt ein Pechvogel. Ich hoffe, er denkt nicht zu lange drüber nach."

"Ach verfickte scheiße", brummte Chris. "Jetzt nicht auch noch hier drüber reden."

Aber nach wenigen freundlichen Zusprüchen wurde glücklicherweise das Thema gewechselt. "Ich hoffe, ihr seid alle heile geblieben", schrieb der Torscheißer, "dann haben ja zumindest einige von uns zwei ruhige Wochen vor sich."

"Oder anstrengende, je nachdem", meldete sich MeisterSumm. "Übrigens, für alle die heute Morgen nicht online waren: Einer unserer lustigen Spaßvögel hier hat eine kleine Umfrage gestartet und bittet um rege Beteiligung. Und ja, offenbar sind schwule Fußballer genauso niveauvoll wie pubertierende Mädchen ; ). "

Chris grinste bei dem Vergleich und suchte dann die Umfrage raus.

Schon bei dem Titel der Umfrage, brach er in schallendes Lachen aus. "Das schwule Forum sucht: Mr-sexy-Bundesliga-Man oder auch den heißesten Typen, den das runde Leder so zu bieten hat".

Unwillkürlich lachte Chris auf. Dann überflog er die Beiträge. "MeisterSumm" - klar, das kam von Brumm, und der Meister nominierte seinerseits sein Brumm. Die liefen aber natürlich außer Konkurrenz. Ansonsten wurden die üblichen Verdächtigen nominiert - Mats Hummels, Marco Reus, Erik Durm, Manu Neuer, Philipp Lahm, Yann Sommer... es war jetzt schon eine lange Liste.

"Ihr spinnt doch alle", meinte Chris kopfschüttelnd, gab dann aber auch eine Stimme ab. Für Mats. Verdammt, er hätte blind sein müssen um nicht zu sehen, wie heiß der Typ war. Und er hatte den Sommer mit ihm verbracht. Mats hatte sich diese Krone ganz bestimmt verdient.

Irgendwie interessierte es ihn, ob und welche dieser Spieler hier mitlasen - nicht nur im Forum allgemein, sondern gerade in diesem Unterforum, in diesem Thread.

Allerdings konnte er wohl kaum fragen. Selbst wenn er ja hinter MeisterSumm ganz stark einen Dortmunder vermutete.

Er lud die Seite neu, und wow, JayDee hatte neben Mats und Yann Sommer ihn selbst nominiert! Er fühlte sich ziemlich geschmeichelt, vor allem, als auch ErnieOhneBert für ihn stimmte.

"Immerhin hab ich also noch mein gutes Aussehen, falls es mit dem Fußball nicht klappt", grinste er.

"Er hat ein tolles Lächeln", hatte ErnieOhneBert noch geschrieben, "Selbst, wenn’s richtig scheiße läuft."

"Ernie, ich könnt dich grad knutschen", sagte Chris.

Das konnte er natürlich nicht schreiben, immerhin war das Forum anonym, aber er wusste, woran er denken konnte, wenn er heute Abend das Bild vom Eigentor nicht aus dem Kopf kriegen konnte.

Er warf einen Blick auf die Uhr und seufzte. Er sollte langsam schlafen. Es ging morgen früh los und er musste auch noch packen.

Schnell machte er sich fertig und legte sich hin. Mit einem Hörbuch in den Ohren und den Gedanken an Ernies lieben Kommentar schlief er schließlich ein.


	4. Kit-Kat

Am nächsten Morgen musste er ziemlich hetzen. Schnell packen, Frühstücken und dann mit dem Auto zum Flughafen. Die Mannschaft würde sich direkt in Berlin treffen, wo die Verleihung des silbernen Lorbeerblatts und die Premiere ihres WM-Films anstanden.

Und auch in Berlin ging es mit viel Hetze weiter. Er wurde zusammen mit einigen weiteren Spielern vom DFB abgeholt und direkt zum Schloss Bellevue gefahren, hier zogen sie sich um, schließlich sollten sie bei dieser Veranstaltung angemessen gekleidet sein, und dann wurden sie vom Bundespräsidenten empfangen.

Zum Glück musste er nicht viel sagen, das übernahmen Philipp und einige der alten Hasen. Immerhin stolperte er nicht, kotzte Frau Merkel nicht auf den Blazer und blamierte sich auch sonst in keiner Weise, die er sich schon ausgemalt hatte.

Hätte ja auch zu ihm als Pechvogel der Nation gepasst.

Er war trotzdem heilfroh, als sie nach dem Empfang erstmal zurück ins Hotel fuhren, wo es dann auch bald etwas zu essen geben würde.

Sehr gerne hätte er jetzt ins Forum geguckt, aber dafür hatte er nicht genug Zeit. Außerdem hatten sie zumindest in Berlin keine Einzelzimmer, und sein Mitbewohner - er hatte noch keine Ahnung, wer das sein würde - musste ja nichts mitbekommen.

"Na, Chris hast du vorher schon mal ein Tor aus 45 Metern geschossen?" fragte Mats, als sie mit einigen anderen Spieler auf den Fahrstuhl warteten.

Chris seufzte nur leise. "Nee, ich wollte mit so einem Tor gleich in die Geschichte eingehen."

"Na das hast du geschafft", lachte Benni. "Ein echtes Traumtor. Und wie der arme Yann geguckt hat! Filmreif!"

"So ein Ei hat ihm noch keiner eingeschenkt", zuckte Chris mit den Schultern.

"Das glaub ich. Sowas erlebt man wohl auch als Torhüter nicht alle Tage."

"Ist auch nicht schön..."

"Kopf nicht hängen lassen", sagte Mats. "Benni hat auch schon so einige Eigentore auf dem Konto und er darf immer noch spielen."

"Aber bei keinem war es so dämlich wie ich."

"Kein Wort!" sagte Benni sofort, als Mats den Mund öffnete. "Du bewegst dich grad auf extrem dünnem Eis Mister."

Unwillkürlich musste Chris grinsen, die beiden benahmen sich wie ein altes Ehepaar.

"Ich wollte überhaupt nichts sagen", sagte Mats. "Und ganz bestimmt würde ich niemals nicht behaupten, dass du dämlich bist."

"Das will ich ja wohl auch meinen", sah Benni ihn ernst an.

"Wollt ihr mitfahren oder wartet ihr auf den nächsten Lift?" fragte Chris grinsend, als keiner der beiden auf den grade angekommenen Aufzug reagierte.

"Na, wer weiß, ob der nächste nicht Verspätung hat", überlegte Mats und stieg ein.

"Du bist heute ja mal wieder ein Witzbold", meinte Benni und folgte Mats und Chris in den Lift.

Chris sah die beiden einen Moment lang an. "Seid ihr sicher, dass ihr nicht seit zehn Jahren verheiratet seid?", fragte er dann spontan.

Mats und Benni sah ihn mit fast identisch hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. "Wie kommst du denn darauf?"

"Ähm..." Chris wurde ein wenig rot. "Naja, so wie ihr... ähm... redet und so."

Einen Moment hielten die beiden ihren skeptischen Blick aufrecht, dann brachen sie in lautes Lachen aus.

Daraufhin wurde Chris noch ein wenig roter. "Ähm... sorry..."

"Ach, wofür denn?" fragte Mats grinsend.

Chris sah ihn unsicher an. "Naja, so... dass ich da was Komisches gedacht habe."

Benni lachte und legte einen Arm um Chris Schulter. "Ersten bist du bestimmt nicht der Erste und einzige, der uns sowas gesagt hat und zweites müsstest du uns nach der Zeit in Brasilien doch so gut kennen, dass dich das nicht mehr überrascht!"

"Brasilien war schon noch anders als hier", überlegte Chris, "da waren wir alle anders drauf. Enger."

Mats zuckte mit den Schultern. "Benni und ich kennen uns einfach schon so lange. Wir sind immer so."

Chris nickte, vermutlich war das so, und er sah hier Gespenster.

"Sollen wir dich noch zu deinem Zimmer bringen?" fragte Benni fürsorglich. 

"Danke, schaff ich alleine", knurrte Chris. "Wann geht’s doch gleich weiter?"

"Ähm..." Mats griff nach Bennis Handgelenk und sah auf dessen Uhr. "In einer Stunde gibt’s endlich was zu futtern."

"Das klingt doch gut", nickte Chris. "Dann... bis später!"

Benni und Mats blieben im Lift, offenbar waren sie auf einer anderen Etage untergebracht. Chris sah auf seine Keycard und stellte erfreut fest, dass er gleich das zweite Zimmer hatte.

Er war - gerade nach der vergangenen Nacht - ziemlich müde und war froh, dass er sich auf dem Bett für eine Stunde ausstrecken konnte

Trotzdem würde er ja zu gern auch noch ein bisschen im Forum lesen. Und sein Zimmernachbar - wer auch immer das war - hatte den Weg noch nicht nach oben gefunden...

Also klappte er den Laptop auf, machte es sich bequem und rief die Seite auf.

Tatsächlich waren einige online - allerdings weder MeisterSumm noch sein Brumm, wie Chris sofort feststellte. Und beide hatten sich offenbar auch den ganzen Tag noch nicht blicken lassen.

Dafür hatten der Torscheißer, MRB11 und Rübennase angefangen, sich die dämlichsten Schwulenwitze zu erzählen. Auch ein Neuer, Tinkerbell, hatte sich beteiligt.

"Tinkerbell, noch schwuler geht’s ja auch kaum noch", grinste Chris. Er war dann doch froh über seinen eher einfallslosen Nickname Cyberman.

"Gucki da, der Cyberman ist da", begrüßte Torscheißer ihn in diesem Moment.

"Hi Torscheißer, euer Niveau geht ja ganz schön runter, wenn man nicht auf euch aufpasst."

"Niveau? Welches Niveau?" fragte Rübennase mit zwei dicken fetten Smileys.

"War klar, dass du nicht weißt, worüber ich rede", konterte Chris.

"Tja, was soll man von ner Rübennase auch denken", mischte sich Tinkerbell ein.

"Komm du mal nach Rübennasenhausen, du Tinkerbell!", drohte die Rübennase, allerdings erneut gefolgt von einigen Smileys.

Chris lachte erneut. "Rübennasenhausen? Wo liegt das denn?" schrieb er.

"Kurz hinter Kleinkleckersdorf bei Großposemuckel. Kannst mich ja mal besuchen kommen."

"Sollen wir euch beide kurz allein lassen?" fragte MRB11.

"Danke, da hätte mein Freund was gegen", meinte Rübennase nur.

"Ist dein Freund hier auch angemeldet?" fragte Tinkerbell.

"Ich überrede ihn noch... ja, jetzt ist er auch da."

In diesem Moment erschien die Nachricht, dass Clueso online gegangen war

"Clueso, bist du aus Rübennasenhausen?", fragte der Torscheißer gleich.

"Natürlich kommt er von hier!" schrieb Rübennase sofort.

"Dann muss ich wohl die Pfoten von ihm lassen", meinte ErnieOhneBert, der ebenfalls gerade online gekommen war.

"Ja, sorry, Rübennase ist sehr... besitzergreifend", schrieb Clueso.

"Wie der Meister und sein Brumm?"

"Niemand ist so schlimm wie die beiden!" behauptete Torscheißer.

"Du weißt, wer die beiden sind?"

"Ich habe eine Vermutung."

Chris nickte für sich. Er konnte sich... aber vermutlich irrte er sich.

"Jungs, ich muss euch jetzt verlassen. Bleibt anständig und verschreckt den armen Clueso nicht!" schrieb Torscheißer.

"Die Rübennase wird ihm schon genug erzählt haben, da kann man ihn nicht mehr schocken."

Chris grinste kopfschüttelnd. Das waren schon ein Haufen Spinner. Aber man konnte sich mit ihnen wirklich wohl fühlen.

Der Torscheißer verschwand und auch MRB11 hatte einen wichtigen Termin, wie er schrieb.

Auch Chris verabschiedete sich, er hatte nicht mehr viel Zeit bis zum Abendessen.

In diesem Moment ging seine Zimmertür auf und sein bisher verschollener Zimmergenosse kam herein.

"Ah, du bist es", grüßte ihn Mario Götze, der gleich seinen Rucksack auf das freie Bett schleuderte.

"Hey Mario", lächelte Chris. Das hätte wirklich schlimmer kommen können. Mario war ein netter Kerl - wenn er nicht grad das Trikot der Bayern an hatte.

"Schön, dass wir das Zimmer zusammen haben", erwiderte Mario das Lächeln.

"Find ich auch."

"Wir haben bestimmt Spaß. Irgendwie hab ich lieber das Zimmer mit wem zusammen als alleine", meinte Mario.

"Ja, ich auch. Ist immer viel lustiger und man lernt sich auch viel besser kennen."

"In Brasilien, das war toll mit den Häusern."

Chris seufzte. "Ach ja... Brasilien. Das war eh so geil."

Mario lächelte versonnen. "Es war ein Traum."

"Ich freu mich schon total auf den Film nachher. In Erinnerungen schwelgen und so."

"Oh ja, ich glaub, den kann ich tausendmal gucken!"

Chris grinste und sah auf die Uhr. "Wollen wir schon runter? Ich hab echt Hunger. Irgendwie war ich heute Morgen zu nervös um richtig zu frühstücken."

"Ich wollt kurz aufs Klo, dann komm ich mit."

"Ich warte", sagte Chris sofort.

"Danke", lächelte Mario ihn an und verschwand schnell.

Chris lehnte sich noch einen Moment zurück und musste dabei unwillkürlich nachdenken, ob Mario wohl auch schon in dem Forum angemeldet war. Und ob er eventuell sogar in seinem Unterforum unterwegs war. Vielleicht war er ja Torscheißer.

"Chris? Nicht träumen", unterbrach Mario den Gedanken, als er aus dem Bad zurückkam.

"Ich... oh sorry", lachte Chris und stand auf. "Ich hab nur grad über was nachgedacht."

"Über was?", wollte Mario wissen.

"Hast du diesen Link bekommen?"

"Link? Ach, dieses Forum da? Ja, hab aber noch keine Zeit gehabt mich anzumelden. Bist du da drin?"

"Ja, ich war neugierig", nickte Chris ein wenig enttäuscht. Also war Mario nicht Torscheißer und auch keiner der anderen.

"Und? Lohnt es sich?"

"Ist schon ziemlich interessant. Und für jeden was dabei denke ich."

"Okay, dann guck ich da auch mal rein", versprach Mario.

"Aber erst nach dem Essen", grinste Chris und schob Mario aus dem Zimmer.

"Ja-ha", knurrte Mario und trat auf den Flur.

"Hörst du meinen Magen etwa noch nicht knurren?"

"Ich habe Angst vor dem Monster!"

"Ja, armer kleiner Kerl", schnaubte Chris und schob Mario weiter zum Lift.

"Ich bin der Held, du musst mich schützen!"

"Das tue ich ja, indem ich schnell dafür sorge, dass wir runter zum Essen kommen."

"Puh, da bin ich beruhigt. Da kommt auch schon der Fahrstuhl.“

"Na gucki da, der Chris schon wieder", begrüßte Benni sie grinsend, als sich die Lifttüren öffneten.

"Ah, unser Ehepaar. Wo hast du deine bessere Hälfte gelassen?

"Ist schon unten. Ich hatte oben was vergessen."

"Ich dachte schon, es gäbe Ärger im Paradies", scherzte Mario.

"Niemals", lachte Benni.

"Dann ist gut!"

"Wartet! Ich will mit!" hörten sie plötzlich jemanden rufen. Chris trat schnell in die Lichtschranke und hielt so die Türen für Erik auf.

Der hastete die letzten Schritte bis zum Fahrstuhl und stürzte hinein.

"Na, nicht so stürmisch", sagte Benni. "Wie sollen wir das eurem Trainer erklären, wenn du dich beim Liftfahren verletzt?"

"Der ist Kummer gewohnt...", knurrte Erik. "Gibt doch kaum noch heile Spieler bei uns."

"Eben. Also schön vorsichtig sein."

"Ihr passt schon auf mich auf."

Chris musste unwillkürlich grinsen. "Du wirst also von einem Bayernspieler, einem Schalker und einem Gladbacher beschützt. Also ich als Dortmunder würde sofort die Flucht ergreifen!"

"Ich hab hier einen tollen, roten Notrufknopf", grinste Erik.

"Nein, das geht nicht. Chris muss sofort gefüttert werden, sonst fällt er vermutlich jemanden von uns an", sagte Mario. "Wenn ihr nämlich ganz still seid, dann hört ihr sein Monster knurren."

"Oh Gott, ein knurrendes Monster?" Gespielte Panik machte sich in Erik breit.

Benni verdrehte die Augen, griff in seine Tasche und im nächsten Moment hielt er ein Mini-Kit-Kat vor Chris Nase. "Monster-Besänftigung."

Chris stutzte, dann lachte er auf. "Danke, du bist ein Held!", grinste er und nahm ihm dankbar das Kit-Kat ab.

"Weiß ich doch. Manchmal frag ich mich, wie ihr alle ohne mich überleben könnt."

"Wir können es nicht, das ist doch klar!"

In diesem Moment hielt der Aufzug in der Lobby.

Chris stopfte das Kit-Kat-Papier in seine Hosentasche und folgte den anderen durch die Lobby bis zum Hotelrestaurant.


	5. Filmpremiere

"Wenn wir noch einen Stuhl ran rücken, haben wir alle bei Mats Platz", sagte Benni und deutete nach links wo Mats allein an einem Tisch saß, sich aber mit Per am Nebentisch unterhielt.

"Machen wir doch einfach - wir können euch beiden doch nicht trennen", grinste Mario breit.

"Blödmann", sagte Benni nur und führte die anderen dann zu Mats Tisch.

"Ah, schön, dass ihr kommt", begrüßte Mats sie gleich.

"Ja, ich hab die ganze Bande eingefangen und hergeführt", verkündete Benni und setzte sich neben Mats.

"Schäfer mit Schafen?", lachte Mats.

"Eher Kindergärtner."

"So schlimm die Jungs?"

"Chris musste schon mit einem Kit-Kat ruhig gestellt werden, Erik hätte sich fast beim Einsteigen in den Lift verletzt und Mario war keine große Hilfe in der Angelegenheit", fasste Benni die Lage zusammen.

"Ich helfe dir ab sofort", versprach Mats. "Also, Jungs. Da ist Besteck, seid mit den Messern vorsichtig und piekt euch nicht mit den Gabeln. Die Teller und Gläser sind zerbrechlich - nicht auf den Boden werfen, ja?"

"Ich pieke dich gleich!" drohte Mario.

"Ich sorge mich doch nur um dich."

Chris sah Erik an. "Ich hatte wirklich schon wieder verdrängt, mit was für Spinnern ich da in Brasilien war."

"Oh, das konntest du vergessen? Naja, vielleicht liegt das auch an deinem Kopfproblem im Finale."

Drohend hob Chris seinen Teller. „Pass auf oder ich werf was nach dir!“

"Komm, Chris, bevor wir hier ne Geschirrschlacht anzetteln, wollen wir schon mal gucken, worauf dein Monster so Lust hat?", schlug Erik lachend vor.

"Gute Idee", nickte Chris und folgte Erik zum Buffet.

Es waren schon einige Jungs da, die sich von den Köstlichkeiten holten. Chris überlegte immer wieder, ob von ihnen auch jemand im Forum sein könnte.

Aber aus diesen blöden Nicknames konnte man echt gar nichts ableiten. Außer MeisterSumm und da kamen dann ja auch noch mehr als einer in Frage.

Er suchte sich einige Sachen aus dem reichhaltigen Angebot aus, dabei wanderten seine Gedanken weiter. Wer von den Anwesenden konnte noch schwul sein? Wer konnte einen Freund haben?

Sein Blick glitt schon fast automatisch zu Mats und Benni. 

Vielleicht waren sie doch MeisterSumm und Brumm? Es würde verdammt gut passen, so wie die beiden sich benahmen.  
Aber konnte er sich trauen das zu fragen?

Wenn er falsch lag, dann könnte er damit ziemlich ins Fettnäpfchen treten. Und mit beiden musste er es hoffentlich noch länger zusammen aushalten.

Also... wie konnte er dann rausfinden, ob seine Vermutung stimmte?

Jemand anderen aushorchen war Quatsch. Also doch fragen? Oder anonym im Forum eine private Nachricht schreiben?  
Das wäre natürlich ne Möglichkeit.

Er würde es einfach machen, sobald er wieder in seinem Zimmer war und einen Moment Ruhe hatte, und dann konnte MeisterSumm entscheiden, ob er ihn ansprechen wollte.

"Ist das eine meditative Übung, die du hier absolvierst?" fragte Erik hinter ihm.

"Wie? Ach so, ja. Ich beschwöre den Schokopudding, dass er seine Kalorien in der Schüssel lassen soll. Und ich versuche, dass die Vitamine vom Salat in der Vanillesauce landen."

Erik starrte ihn einen Moment an, als wollte er entscheiden, ob er das wirklich ernst meinte.

Dann entschied er sich zu lächeln, und einen Moment später bat er, "Wenn du das geschafft hast, kriege ich dann was vom Pudding und der Sauce ab?"

"Aber klar doch, ich teil gern", grinste Chris und reichte Erik eine Schüssel.

"Danke", lächelte Erik ihn an, irgendwie hatte Chris den Eindruck, er wäre nervös.

"Alles ok?" fragte er nach.

"Ja, klar", antwortete Erik hastig.

"Ok", nickte Chris und wartete noch, bis Erik sich am Pudding bedient hatte. Gemeinsam gingen sie mit ihren Tellern dann zurück an ihren Tisch.

Hier war schon eine heiße Diskussion in Gange, an der sie sich gleich beteiligten.

Auch nach dem Essen saßen sie noch eine Weile zusammen, ehe sie alle nach oben gingen um sich fertig zu machen und für die Premiere in Schale zu werfen.

"Ist es okay, wenn ich schnell dusche?", fragte Mario, "Fühl mich irgendwie bisschen... müffelig."

Chris grinste. "Dann ab mit dir, ehe deine Freundin noch das Weite sucht."

Er selbst setzte sich auf sein Bett und meldete sich im Forum an. Er sah erst einmal nicht nach neuen Einträgen, sondern formulierte gleich eine Nachricht an MeisterSumm. "Hey, Meister... ich weiß nicht, wie ichs sagen soll... ich habe einen "Verdacht", wer du sein könntest. Natürlich ist es deine Sache, ob du mir verrätst, ob ich Recht habe, aber... bist du Mats? Gruß vom Cyberman, den du, solltest du Mats sein, heute schon gesprochen hast."

Er zögerte, dann schickte er die Nachricht ab.

Wenn MeisterSumm nicht Mats war, dann würde der Empfänger der Nachricht zumindest wissen, dass Cyberman Nationalspieler war. Und wenn es Mats war, konnte er es noch immer abstreiten und wüsste ziemlich genau, wer Cyberman war.

Aber... er hielt Mats nicht für den Typ, der sowas machen würde. Wenn es Mats war, dann würde er auch dazustehen.  
Und wenn nicht, dann hatte der Empfänger noch immer eine große Auswahl an Kandidaten - 22 Spieler, nur eben Mats nicht.

Wenn es Mats war, dann würde er aber vermutlich erst mal auf eine Antwort warten müssen. Er rechnete jedenfalls nicht damit, dass Mats - wenn er MeisterSumm war - vor der Premiere noch im Forum lesen würde. 

Also konnte er ganz entspannt den Film genießen.

Nachdem Mario aus der Dusche kam, machte er selbst sich auch fertig und zog sich dann seinen Anzug wieder an.

"Fertig?", fragte Mario ihn und grinste ihn auf seine typische Weise an. "Dann können wir ja los."

"Kino im Anzug", brummte Chris. "Das hatte ich auch nicht."

"Du willst da doch nicht im Trikot hin, oder?"

"In Jeans halt, wie man so normal ins Kino geht. Bei meinem Glück sau ich mich doch total mit Cola und Popcorn ein."

"Du glaubst doch nicht, dass wir Cola und Popcorn kriegen", knurrte Mario, während er die Tür hinter ihnen schloss.

"Wie? Keine Cola? Kein Popcorn?" fragte Chris entsetzt.

"Ich glaub eher nicht."

"Auch das noch! Ich vermute Nachos und Bier sind auch gestrichen?"

"Vermute ich schon. Vielleicht ein bisschen rohes Gemüse mit Kräuterquarkdip."

"Können wir Ann-Kathrin nicht bestechen, dass sie was für uns reinschmuggelt?"

"Popcorn im BH schmuggeln?"

"Ähm... ok, die Idee war vielleicht doch nicht so gut", lachte Chris bei der Vorstellung.

"Mal gucken, was sie uns so anbieten."

"Erstmal müssen wir runter, sonst fahren die ohne uns", sagte Chris.

"Dann Beeilung", scheuchte ihn Mario. Sie liefen die Treppe runter und trafen auf die anderen, die hier noch in der Lobby warteten. So spät waren sie noch nicht. Chris' Blick wanderte unwillkürlich zu Mats, der - wie so oft - mit Benni zusammen stand und etwas auf seinem Handy tippte. Sollte er tatsächlich MeisterSumm sein - und jetzt gerade antworten?

Als hätte Mats seinen Blick gespürt, sah er hoch und sah ihn an.

Scheiße, ahnte er was? Ahnte er, dass Chris Cyberman war?

Allerdings... wenn er was ahnte, dann hieß es ja, dass Mats wirklich MeisterSumm war. Und dann war es ja überhaupt nicht schlimm, wenn Mats in ihm Cyberman erkannte.

Am liebsten wäre Chris jetzt zu ihm gegangen und hätte ihn direkt gefragt. Aber er würde sich gedulden, bis sie aus dem Kino zurückkamen.

Und dann... dann würde er - auf dem Handy - schnell nachsehen, ob MeisterSumm geantwortet hatte. Oder ob Mats ihn ansprach.

Als schließlich auch die letzten Spieler und die Frauen und Freundinnen eingetrudelt waren, ging es los zum Kino.

Es herrschte eine aufgeregte Anspannung im Bus.

Die wenigsten von ihnen waren schon einmal auf einer Premierenfeier gewesen und noch dazu für einen Film, in dem sie selbst die Hauptrolle spielten.

Zu Marios - und Chris' - großer Freude wurde tatsächlich Popcorn und Cola, sogar Bier spendiert, dann machten sie es sich in den bequemen Sesseln gemütlich und genossen den Film.

Es wurde viel und vor allem laut gelacht – ob über Thomas Auftritt im rosa Dirndl, die Interviews oder Chris großem Auftritt als Diva auf der Fähre zurück ins Camp.

Danach ging es zurück ins Hotel, wo sie den Abend mit den Frauen und Freundinnen an der Bar ausklingen ließen.


	6. Treffen

Irgendwann verzog sich Chris klammheimlich auf die Toilette um auf dem Handy zu gucken, ob er eine Nachricht von MeisterSumm bekommen hatte.

Tatsächlich war eine private Forumsnachricht angekommen. Nervös öffnete Chris sie. "Soso, du spekulierst also schon. Dann war wohl mein Nickname entweder zu eindeutig oder du bist verdammt gut im Raten. Bleibt nur die Frage, ob ich auch so gut im Raten bin;) Wenn du Lust hast - und es nicht schon 3 Uhr Nachts ist - komm einfach nachher bei mir vorbei. Zimmernummer müsstest du ja wissen;)"

Chris' Hals klopfte bis zum Hals. Er hatte tatsächlich richtig geraten! Und Brumm - Brumm konnte dann nur Benni sein. Unglaublich - Mats und Benni waren zusammen, und es war so offensichtlich! Er brauchte einen Moment um wieder runterzukommen, dann pinkelte er schnell - schließlich war er gerade auf der Toilette - und nach einem letzten prüfenden Blick ging er zurück zu den anderen.

Sofort suchte sein Blick den Tisch, an dem Benni und Mats saßen. Die beiden waren offenbar grad dabei sich zu verabschieden

Sollte er die Einladung von Mats annehmen und ihm gleich folgen? Annehmen ja, aber ein paar Minuten würde er wohl noch hier bleiben, nicht, dass er zu auffällig wurde.

Also setzte er sich erstmal wieder neben Erik an seinen Tisch.

Sie waren beide gleichermaßen begeistert von dem Film und den Erinnerungen, die er wachrief. So fiel es ihm schwer sich gerade mal 15 Minuten später zu verabschieden, "Ich sollte langsam ins Bett, hab letzte Nacht ziemlich mies geschlafen..."

Erik blickte auf seine Uhr und nickte. "Du hast Recht. Morgen müssen wir ja auch relativ früh raus."

"Dann los", forderte Chris ihn auf und stand auf. Er würde mit Erik hochfahren, in sein Zimmer gehen, einen Moment warten und dann zu Mats schleichen.

Die Zeit in seinem Zimmer nutzte er, um endlich aus dem Anzug rauszukommen und sich etwas Bequemeres über zu ziehen.

Dann lauschte er an der Tür. Auf dem Flur schien alles leise zu sein. Eigentlich war das albern, es kam öfter vor, dass Spieler abends noch in andere Zimmer gingen, sei es um zu reden, zu zocken oder sich irgendwas zu holen.

Also öffnete er die Tür und verließ das Zimmer. Vor dem Eingang zum Treppenhaus kamen ihm Thomas und Philipp entgegen, denen er schnell eine Gute Nacht wünschte, er die eine Etage nach oben lief und kurze Zeit später vor Mats Zimmer hielt.

Sein Herz klopfte und seine Finger waren schweißnass, als er leise an die Tür tippte.

Als keine Reaktion kam, wiederholte er sein Tippen, allerdings ein klein wenig lauter.

Schließlich öffnete sich die Tür. "Ah", strahlte Mats ihn an. "Richtig geraten. Komm rein."

Ein großer Teil seiner Anspannung fiel von Chris ab, als er Mats ins Zimmer folgte.

"Hallo Cyberman", grinste Mats und umarmte ihn kurz. "Komm, setz dich. War mein Name so eindeutig, oder wie kamst du auf mich?"

"Na MeisterSumm hat ja schon auf nen Dortmunder hingedeutet und dann... dein Brumm", grinste Chris und sah zu Benni.

"Für den Namen seid ihr aber verantwortlich!", lachte Benni.

"Aber ist so passend", meinte Mats.

"Ja, ja, oh großer Meister Summ!"

"Immerhin weißt du wer dein Meister ist", grinste Mats.

"Oh ja, mein Herr und Meister, Euer Diener... ähm, Sklave steht Euch bereit", grinste Benni breit.

Chris lachte auf. "Ihr beiden seid schon so Spinner."

"Das sagen die anderen auch alle...", meinte Benni trocken.

"Dann werden wir wohl recht haben", sagte Chris.

"Dabei sind wir beide total normal. Außer... naja, außer dass wir halt schwul sind."

"Was auch nicht unnormal ist", sagte Mats. "So und du gehörst also auch zu unserem netten kleinen Club, Chris."

"Zu dem einen", nickte Chris, "zum anderen nicht. Aber das ist ja auch nicht so wichtig."

"Hast du auch wieder recht", nickte Mats.

"Und... hast du einen Verdacht bei dem einen oder anderen Spieler? Dem Torscheißer oder Ernie?"

"Ich glaub das Scheißerchen ist ein Torhüter", sagte Benni.

"Wie kommst du da drauf?", wollte Chris wissen.

"Weil man für so nen Nickname echt nen Schaden haben muss. Und wer, außer einem Torhüter, käme dafür in Frage?"

"Okay, wenn man das so sieht...das Torscheißerchen muss ein Torwart sein."

"Das heißt wir sprechen jetzt jeden Torhüter mit "Hallo Scheißerchen" an und gucken, wer reagiert?" schlug Mats lachend vor.

Chris lachte laut auf. "Kannst ja schon mal anfangen. Aber pass auf, dass du dir dabei nicht welche einfängst."

"Ähm... ich glaub ich fang damit lieber nicht bei Manu an."

Benni schüttelte den Kopf. "Dabei haben wir hier schon mal drei Kandidaten hier."

"Die ich aber alle drei ausschließen würde. Roman auf jeden Fall und Ron? Niemals!"

"Und bei Manu traust du dich nicht?", lachte Benni.

"Ich... ich... also ich finde Chris sollte das machen", sagte Mats. "Er kann das ja total gut und er hat noch den... Kükenbonus."

"Ich kann doch nicht hingehen und Manu fragen, ob er ein Scheißerchen ist!"

Mats sah Benni an und beide fingen an zu lachen.

"Eben", knurrte Chris.

"Sorry, aber die Vorstellung..." Benni schüttelte kichernd den Kopf. "Außerdem ist das Forum ja nicht dazu da, um zu spekulieren wer wer ist."

"Ja, genau", nickte Chris. "Ich hab nur bei euch... bei dir, Mats, gefragt, weil ich irgendwie... ich hatte halt den Verdacht", versuchte Chris sich zu verteidigen.

"Hey, so war das nicht gemeint. Natürlich wäre es toll, wenn sich durch den Chat engere Kontakte ergeben würden. Und wir vielleicht so mutig werden, uns vor mehr Menschen zu outen", sagte Benni.

"Von euch wissen doch bestimmt so einige Leute, oder?"

"Ähm... ja", grinste Mats. "Aber das sind meistens Leute, die wir nun schon Jahre kennen. Leute wie Neven oder Schmelle."

"Ich... bei mir weiß kaum jemand Bescheid."

"Ich glaube es ist auch viel schwerer, wenn man allein ist", sagte Benni. "Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es ohne Mats so vielen Menschen gesagt hätte."

"Bei mir ist es ja auch gar nicht nötig - ich mein, warum sollte ich es jemanden sagen, wenn ich nicht auch gleich einen Freund dazu vorstellen kann?"

"Na um über heiße Jungs zu reden?" fragte Mats grinsend, schüttelte aber sofort den Kopf. "Ich weiß schon, was du meinst, aber ich fühl mich immer ziemlich beschissen, wenn ich die Leute anlügen muss. Dass ich auf Männer stehe, mit einem Mann zusammen bin, das gehört zu mir."

"Ja, aber ich bin halt mit keinem Mann zusammen", zuckte Chris mit den Schultern.

"Gibt’s niemanden, der dich interessiert?" fragte Benni.

"Klar, gibt immer mal wieder jemanden, aber ich will nicht, dass das zu doll wird, weil‘s ja doch so bald nichts wird. Und es ist nichts ätzender als sich zu verknallen und keine Chance zu haben."

Mats seufzte. "Und da fängt das Problem an. Denn du weißt ja gar nicht, ob du wirklich keine Chance hast oder der Typ nicht vielleicht auch schwul ist und dich vielleicht toll findet."

"Ja, aber die Wahrscheinlichkeit ist einfach total klein, dass er schwul ist und dann noch auf mich steht."

"Das klingt aber ganz schön pessimistisch", meinte Benni.

Chris zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ist schon okay so."

"Klar, man überlebt auch ohne Freund, aber... mit ist schöner", sagte Mats. "Aber da du kaum eine Kontaktanzeige schalten kannst, muss du wohl wirklich auf Mr-Zufall vertrauen..."

"Ja, genau. Irgendwann wird Mister Right schon auftauchen."

Benni lächelte. "Das hört sich doch schon besser an."

"Ganz so pessimistisch bin ich ja auch nicht."

"Chris, es tut mir total leid, aber ich muss dich rausschmeißen", sagte Mats nach einem Blick auf die Uhr. "Mein Flug nach Dortmund geht noch früher als eurer, weil ich nen Arzttermin hab."

"Oh, nein, kein Problem", meinte Chris und stand sofort wieder auf. "Dann... gute Nacht, und gute Besserung, Mats."

"Danke. Und du passt auf mein Brumm auf während ich nicht da bin?" bat Mats.

"Ja, klar - dein Brumm ist in guten Händen."

Benni lachte. "Keine Angst Chris, ich bin ein pflegeleichtes Brumm."

"Und wenn ich Probleme mit dir hab, dann frage ich einfach deinen Meister Summ."

"Sehr gut", grinste Mats und stand auf um Chris zu drücken. "Ich find’s wirklich schön, dass wir jetzt voneinander wissen."

"Ja, ich auch", nickte Chris und erwiderte die Umarmung.

Auch Benni umarmte ihn fest, dann verabschiedete er sich und ließ die beiden in ihrem Zimmer allein.

Langsam schlich er zurück in sein Zimmer. Summ und Brumm... die beiden waren wirklich ein Traumpaar.

Jetzt wo er es wusste, war es auch so offensichtlich! Diese tiefe Verbindung zwischen den beiden, die er während der WM immer für Freundschaft gehalten hatte. Dabei hätte er sehen können, dass es mehr als Freundschaft war.

Sie waren sich so nah, kannten sich so gut wie es normale Freunde nicht taten. Sie beendeten gegenseitig ihre Sätze. Und sie konnten ganzen Unterhaltungen führen, indem sie sich einfach nur ansahen.

Es war so offensichtlich!

Als er zurück in sein Zimmer kam, lag Mario schon in seinem Bett. "Na, wo kommst du denn her? Du bist doch schon vor ner ganzen Weile mit Erik abgehauen."

"Hab noch Mats getroffen", erzählte Chris, warum sollte er das auch verleugnen?

"Stimmt, der war mit Benni ja auch schon nicht mehr da."

Ob Mario wusste, dass die beiden zusammen waren? Er konnte es sich zumindest vorstellen. Mats und Mario kannten sich ja nun auch schon eine halbe Ewigkeit.

"Ja, genau, die beiden waren noch vor mir hoch, wir hatten uns dann noch getroffen."

"Hat Mats gesagt, ob er morgen mit uns fliegt oder gleich zurück nach Dortmund fliegt?"

"Fliegt morgen gleich zurück - auch recht früh wohl."

"Mist", brummte Mario. "Ich wollte ihm noch was für Marco mitgeben."

"Vielleicht siehst du ihn noch beim Frühstück, wenn du früh aufstehst."

Mario sah ihn an, als wäre das der dümmste Vorschlag den er hätte machen können. "Ich warte und geb‘s Erik oder Roman mit."

"Bloß nicht zu früh aufstehen?", lachte Chris.

"Ich brauch meinen Schönheitsschlaf", grinste Mario.

"Ja, nee, schon klar", lachte Chris und begann sich auszuziehen.

"Was denn?" schnaubte Mario und zog die Bettdecke höher. "Ich hab ne anspruchsvolle Freundin."

Chris schüttelte den Kopf. "Bist schön genug", knurrte er und verschwand dann schnell im Bad. Er wusch sich, putzte sich die Zähne und ging dann zurück ins Zimmer.

"Siehst du, du machst dich auch schön", meinte Mario, als Chris sich aufs Bett setzte.

"Ich will mein Bett ja nicht erschrecken", grinste Chris.

"Und deine Freundin."

"Ähm ja... wenn’s eine gibt, die auch nicht."

"Okay, ich dachte..."

Chris zuckte mit den Schultern. "War halt nicht so groß in der Zeitung wie die Trennungen von Manu und Mesut."

"Nee, muss es ja auch nicht sein", meinte Mario, "Darauf hätte ich auch keinen Bock."

Chris nickte leicht und kuschelte sich in sein Bett. Für einen Moment musste er daran denken, dass Mats und Benni jetzt eine Etage über ihm auch im Bett lagen. Aber zusammen, aneindergekuschelt...

Mehr wollte er sich nicht vorstellen, mehr passierte sicher nicht, aber allein das musste traumhaft schön sein.

"Das war aber ein tiefer Seufzer", bemerkte Mario. "Alles ok bei dir?"

"Ja, ist schon okay."

"Ok. Aber... also, wenn du reden möchtest. Oder jemanden zum Zuhören brauchst..."

"Danke, das ist nett. Aber nicht notwendig."

"Dann schlaf gut Chris."

"Du auch, Mario."

Mario machte das Licht aus und wenig später waren sie beide eingeschlafen.


	7. Benjamin Blümchen und der Bert-Test

Wie Mario schon angedeutet hatte, schlief er gerne lange, so dass Chris der Erste war, der aufstand, noch ehe der Wecker klingelte - zugegebenermaßen relativ spät.

Langsam schälte er sich aus dem Bett und stöhnte unterdrückt. Offenbar hatte er ganz beschissene gelegen, jedenfalls taten sein Rücken und seine Hüfte weh. Aber bei dem wirren Traum, den er gehabt hatte, war das kein Wunder. Er konnte sich nicht an alles erinnern, aber es war nicht schön gewesen.

Irgendetwas hatte ihn gejagt, bis er sich in einem Schrank versteckt hatte, in irgendeinem verlassenen Krankenhaus.

Mit einem Schaudern schüttelte er den Kopf. Nicht drüber nachdenken. Stattdessen langsam ins Bad gehen und heiß duschen. Das würde den Traum verjagen und seinen Körper entspannen.

Er versuchte sich zu dehnen, aber wirklich besser wurde sein Rücken noch nicht.

Vielleicht würde er sich ja eine Massage gönnen, wenn sie in Nürnberg angekommen waren.

Die Jungs waren ja eigentlich immer ganz gut und würden seinen Rücken schon wieder hinkriegen.

Nachdem er fertig war und sich angezogen hatte, sah er erneut auf den Wecker. Ob er Mario wecken sollte?  
Oder würde ihn dann der heilige Zorn Seiner Majestät treffen?

Chris entschloss sich schließlich, einfach den Wecker eine halbe Stunde später zu stellen und schlich sich dann aus dem Zimmer.

Es war noch leise auf dem Flur, die meisten Spieler schliefen wohl noch. Aber Mats war doch früh aufgestanden, vielleicht erwischte er den ja noch.

Und wenn nicht, würde er vielleicht einfach mal gucken, was so im Forum los war.

Im Frühstücksraum angekommen sah er wirklich einen dunkelhaarigen, sehr bekannten Kopf in der Nähe des Buffets sitzen - alleine.

Langsam ging er auf ihn zu und setzte sich dann Mats gegenüber. "Brumm noch am Schlafen?" fragte er grinsend.

"War nur kurz wach, aber er braucht seinen Schlaf", grinste Mats. "Und da ich eh gleich los muss..."

"Und so sitzt du hier also ganz einsam und verlassen rum."

"Ja, armer Meister Summ", bemitleidete sich Mats selbst.

Chris lachte und goss sich etwas von dem bereitstehenden Kaffee in eine Tasse.

"Aber ist lieb, dass du mir wenigstens ein bisschen Gesellschaft leistest. Bist aber früh dran heute."

"Hab blöd geträumt."

"Klar, dann kannst du auch dem armen Meister ein wenig Gesellschaft leisten."

"Weiß Mario eigentlich über euch bescheid?" fragte Chris.

Mats nickte. "Ja, ist ja auch ein recht guter Freund."

Chris nickte. Das hatte er ja auch schon vermutet.

"Von dir aber vermutlich nicht?"

"Nein. Ich hatte mich gestern Abend nur gefragt, ob er von euch weiß. Und... naja, kann ja nicht schaden zu wissen, dass ich ihm sowas anvertrauen könnte, wenn ich wollte."

"Ja, könntest du. Und du musst keine Angst haben, wenn du dich verquatschst."

"Stimmt, das ist auch gut zu wissen."

Mats sah auf seine Uhr. "Du, mein Taxi wartet bestimmt schon... ich muss dich alleine lassen."

"Dann komm gut nach Hause und werd schnell wieder fit", sagte Chris.

"Ich tu mein bestes, versprochen", lächelte Mats ihn an. "Halt die Ohren steif, ja?"

Chris nickte und umarmte Mats kurz zum Abschied.

Dann war Mats schon weg und ließ ihn alleine im Frühstücksraum zurück.

Seufzend sah er sich in dem Raum um. Es war verflucht seltsam, hier so allein zu sitzen. Das Gespräch mit Mats war gut gewesen, und dafür hatte es sich gelohnt, aber jetzt wusste er wirklich nicht, was er tun sollte.

Schließlich stand er auf und holte sich etwas zu essen. An seinem Tisch zog er dann sein Handy, das er sich vorsorglich eingesteckt hatte, hervor. Er würde einfach ein bisschen im Forum lesen, bis die anderen Spieler wach wurden.

Zu seiner Freude hatten die anderen Spieler im Forum fleißig geschrieben, der Torscheißer und MRB11, aber auch Rübennase und Clueso hatten sich gemeldet.

Also schienen die vier keine Nationalspieler zu sein, überlegte Chris. Schließlich hatten sie auch gestern Abend geschrieben. Oder sie waren verletzte Spieler.

Er sollte nicht so viel nachdenken, es reichte, dass er jetzt von Mats und Benni wusste. Es war einfach schön hier mit den anderen zu schreiben, auch wenn es bis jetzt eher oberflächig war. Aber er wusste ja nicht, wie viel hinter den Kulissen passierte.

Außerdem musste man sich ja auch erstmal ein bisschen... beschnuppern. Dieses Forum war für sie alle so neu und brachte so viele Möglichkeiten mit sich, die sie erst noch ausprobieren mussten.

Zumindest war es schön mit den anderen zu schreiben - und die dämlichen Sprüche und Witze zu lesen, die sie von sich gaben.

"Ihr seid ja alle früh wach", schrieb er schließlich, als er fertig gegessen und damit die Hände frei hatte.

"Muss zur Reha", schrieb MRB11, "deswegen bin ich auch schon weg..."

"Ich muss auch gleich los zum Doc", schrieb Rübennase. "Drückt mir die Daumen, wenn alles ok ist, darf ich vielleicht bald wieder ran."

"Sind gedrückt", schrieb Chris schnell zurück.

"Für euch beide", schrieb Torscheißer. "Und Jungs - danach gesund bleiben, ok? Ich hab das Gefühl die halbe Liga könnte im Moment in nem Invalidenverein spielen..."

"Ja, das glaub ich auch langsam. Und es werden immer mehr..."

"Ja. Aber wenigstens sind alle Vereine gleich davon betroffen."

Chris nickte, ihm fiel spontan kein Verein ein, der keine Verletzten hatte. Bremen vielleicht, aber die spielten trotzdem nicht so sonderlich gut.

"Jungs ich verlass euch auch, muss mein Rübennäschen noch verabschieden", meldete sich auch Clueso ab.

Rübennase hatte bei Clueso geschlafen? Beneidenswert... dann spielten sie wohl beim selben Verein - oder zumindest recht nah beieinander.

"Da kann man schon neidisch werden...", schrieb Torscheißer.

"Ja...", stimmte Chris ihm zu.

"Wo ist denn eigentlich unser anderes Traumpaar? Summ und Brumm?"

"Schlafen wohl noch", schrieb Chris, auch wenn er genau wusste, wo Summ war, und bei Brumm gab’s auch nur die Alternativen Bett und Bad. Oder schon auf dem Weg zu ihm.

"Diese ganzen Langschläfer hier! Keine Disziplin diese Jugend von heute."

Aha, der Torscheißer war also schon etwas älter. "Wer weiß, was sie gestern Abend noch so getrieben haben..."

"Vermutlich können wir uns das zumindest ansatzweise vorstellen und alles andere möchte ich gar nicht so genau wissen", antwortete Torscheißer mit einem Smiley.

Chris lachte, "Vermutlich haben wir viel zu viel Phantasie und sie lagen geschafft vom Training im Bett."

"Klar. Ganz brav im Schlafanzug mit heißer Milch und ner Guten-Nacht-Geschichte auf CD."

Chris lachte, "Meinst du, Benjamin Blümchen ist zu aufregend? Ist der eigentlich mit Otto zusammen?"

"Oh.Mein.Gott. Du hast eine sehr kranke Vorstellungskraft Cyberman."

"Wieso? Bei Ernie und Bert war ich mir schon als Kind sicher!"

"Na das ist aber auch was anderes."

"Findest du?"

"Schon. Ich mein, Benjamin Blümchen ist immerhin ein Elefant."

"Ähm... dann eben platonisch. Aber trotzdem, das ist doch auch große Liebe!"

"Ich merk schon, ich werde Benjamin Blümchen nie wieder hören können, ohne an diesen Chat hier denken zu müssen!"

"Ähm... hörst du Benjamin Blümchen?"

"Nein! Also nicht direkt... ist kompliziert", kam die ziemlich ausweichende Antwort.

Das war eine merkwürdige Antwort, aber da der Torscheißer offenbar nicht reden wollte, würde Chris auch nicht weiter nachfragen.

In diesem Moment sah er, dass sich ErnieOhneBert angemeldet hatte.

Irgendwie freute er sich darüber besonders, Ernie war zwar recht ruhig, aber ein netter Kerl.

"Guten Morgen ihr zwei beiden", begrüßte Ernie sie. "Ich dachte ja, ich wär um diese Uhrzeit allein hier."

"Clueso ist sogar schon wieder weg", schrieb Chris.

"Ja, und er die Nase mitgenommen. Und MRB11 hast du auch verpasst", fügte Torscheißer hinzu.

"Und ich lass euch jetzt auch alleine", schrieb Chris, als sich die Tür öffnete und Benni reinkam.

"Schade", schrieb Ernie. "Vielleicht sieht man sich ja heute Abend?"

"Ich denke schon", schrieb Chris, auch wenn er noch nicht genau wusste, was am Tag geplant war.

"Morgen Chris", begrüßte ihn Benni und Chris schaltete sein Handy aus.

"Morgen. Hab Mats schon Gesellschaft geleistet."

"Das ist lieb von dir."

"Konnte ihn doch nicht alleine sitzen lassen, wenn du noch gepennt hast."

"Ich wollte eigentlich mit ihm Frühstücken, aber er hat mich nur kurz geweckt um mir nen Abschiedskuss zu geben", schnaubte Benni.

Das klang nach viel Liebe, fand Chris, und es passte zu Mats und Benni. "Schon gut, er war ja nicht alleine hier."

"Ich find’s einfach zum Kotzen, dass er schon wieder verletzt ist", sagte Benni. "Das zieht sich jetzt seit Monaten so durch und wir hatten uns so auf die Länderspiele zusammen gefreut."

"Ist auch kacke", stimmte Chris zu. "Was meinst du, dann kann er denn wieder?"

"Mats hofft auf Ende November."

"Mist", murmelte Chris. "Da ist noch ganz schön lange."

"Und das bei der Verletztenmisere, die Dortmund hat. Aber er hat schon das letzte Mal zu früh wieder angefangen. Und das das keinen Sinn hat, sieht man ja jetzt."

"Ja, man will wieder, aber man sollte doch noch warten - auch wenn’s scheiße ist."

"Naja... lässt sich nicht ändern. Hast du schon gegessen? Ich würd mir dann nämlich mal was zu essen holen."

"Hab schon, aber ich glaub, so ein, zwei von diesen gegrillten Tomaten..."

"Dann komm mit", lachte Benni.

Chris füllte sich zu den Tomaten noch Obst auf und nahm auch etwas Joghurt, während Benni sich ein schönes Frühstück zusammenstellte.

Als sie zurück an ihren Tisch kamen, hatten sich Erik und Mario auf die freien Plätz gesetzt.

"Guten Morgen", wünschten auch die beiden, dann aßen sie - und erzählten von dem Film, der sie an so viele schöne Situationen erinnerte hatte.

Nach dem Frühstück verabschiedeten sich Per, Philipp und Miro von der Mannschaft, während sich der Rest fertig machte um zum Flughafen zu fahren.

Das war der letzte Auftritt der drei bei der Nationalmannschaft, und irgendwie war das schon eine traurige Angelegenheit.

Chris war glücklich, dass er die Chance gehabt hatte, mit diesen drei zusammen zu spielen.

Er hatte gerade bei der WM viel von ihnen lernen können.

Aber es war natürlich toll, wenn man mit einem WM-Titel abtreten konnte. Und es gab so viele junge Spieler, die nun eine Chance bekommen würde. Also hatte es auch was Gutes.

Am Flughafen traute er sich nicht ins Forum zu gucken, es waren einfach zu viele Leute um ihn herum die ihm über die Schulter gucken konnten.

Außerdem war jetzt ja eh für die meisten Training oder so, da wäre er vermutlich der Einzige, der online wäre.

Erst, als er in Nürnberg in seinem Zimmer war, konnte er den Laptop rausholen. Ein bisschen bedauerte er es ja schon, dass sie nun Einzelzimmer hatten. Es war wirklich nett mit Mario gewesen.

Und bei Mario hätte er wohl auch kein Problem gehabt, hätte er etwas gesehen oder erraten.

Als er sich eingeloggt hatte, sah er, dass MRB11 sich mit JayDee und einem anderen unterhielt, den Chris bisher noch nicht kannte und der den einprägsamen Nickname "S-ist-hier" trug.

Chris begrüßt den Neuen, "Hallo S", dann stieg er in das Gespräch ein.

Nach und nach wurde es voller und Chris entdeckte auch Mats und Benni. Die beiden waren aber nicht lange online. Vermutlich mussten sie sehnsuchtsvolle Telefonate führen und konnten nebenbei nicht chatten, dachte er grinsend.

Irgendwann gähnte Chris und rieb sich die Augen. Da aber in diesem Moment ErnieOhneBert auftauchte, hielt er sich noch ein wenig wach.

"Na, Cyberman, da bin ich heute Morgen echt zu spät aufgestanden. Dein Chat mit dem Scheißerchen war ja mal interessant", schrieb Ernie ihn direkt an.

"Ja, wobei du das ja eher beurteilen kannst - zumindest das mit deinem Bert."

"Hab ja keinen. Mein Bert ist noch irgendwo da draußen und wartet hoffentlich auf mich."

"Natürlich", schrieb Chris zurück, "und dann bist du ErnieMitBert." Und er selbst würde dann weiter Cyberman ohne Superman sein...

"Weißt du zufällig auch noch, wie ich ihn finde?" fragte Ernie.

"Sitzt der nicht immer in seinem Sessel und zählt Tauben? Oder seine Bleistiftsammlung? Oder willst du einen anderen Bert?"

"Ähm, wenn möglich ja;) Obwohl ich gar nicht so anspruchsvoll bin, aber Tauben oder Bleistifte sammeln wär schon etwas... schräg."

"Stehst du eher auf Bernie und Ert?", fragte Chris nach und dachte lachend an die zyklopischen Handpuppen aus irgendeiner abstrusen Spätabendcomedyserie.

"Dann doch lieber Bert!"

Chris nickte leicht, das war ihm auch lieber. "Seh ich auch so."

"Und wie müsste dein Traummann so sein?" fragte Ernie.

"Auch eher ein Ernie und kein Bernie. Was Normales halt."

"Na das ist mal ne genaue Definition;)"

"Wie genau ist deine Definition denn?"

Ernie schien zu überlegen, ehe er weiter schrieb: "Er muss mich zum Lachen bringen."

"Ja", schrieb Chris sofort zurück. "Du hast Recht, das ist wichtig. Aber er muss auch da sein, wenn was nicht zum Lachen ist." Dabei dachte Chris an seine Aussetzer in letzter Zeit - besonders das verdammte Eigentor.

"Und er muss gut küssen können."

"Ja, das natürlich auch. Und... naja, halt einfach perfekt sein."

"Und da fängt die Schwierigkeit an - nen perfekten Kerl zu finden, der schwul und Single ist? Das ist ne echte Herkulesaufgabe."

"Also bleiben wir alleine sitzen und warten. Und mit uns... JayDee, Tinkerbell, MBR11, das Torscheißerchen wohl auch, und so viele andere."

"Unsere Kollegen haben es da ein bisschen einfacher", schrieb Ernie.

"Ja... Die Frauen laufen ihnen nur so hinterher, und sie brauchen nur zuzugreifen..." Darum hatte er die anderen immer sehr beneidet. "Oder meinst du Summ und sein Brumm, und die Nase und Clueso?"

"Beide. Die einen, weil sie so viel Auswahl haben und sich nicht verstecken müssen und die anderen, weil sie jemanden gefunden haben."

"Wir werden auch noch jemanden finden, da bin ich sicher", versuchte Chris sich zuversichtlich zu zeigen.

"Das weiß ich, aber manchmal wär‘s einfach schön... grad wenn’s nicht so gut läuft..."

Chris nickte, das verstand er nur zu gut. Gerade nach seinem Eigentor hätte er sich gern bei jemanden verkrochen, der ihn liebte und keine blöden Sprüche machte.

Offenbar lief es bei Ernie also auch grad nicht rund.

"Wir finden schon so jemanden", hoffte er. "Und so lange höre ich dir zu. Und du mir."

"Das ist lieb von dir. Es ist ja auch nicht so, dass ich niemanden habe. Ich hab hier gute Freunde im Verein, aber... ist ja halt doch ein Unterschied, ob es der Kumpel ist, dem man was erzählt, oder der feste Freund."

"Der für einen da ist - und einen ins Bett schickt, wenn man schlafen sollte. So, wie wir beide jetzt auch." Inzwischen war ihr Gespräch zu einem Dialog ohne Mitleser geworden, alle anderen hatten sich schon verabschiedet.

"Oh, schon so spät?" kam es von Ernie. "Dann gehören wir wirklich ins Bett. Obwohl... ich muss ja gestehen, dass ich da schon drin liege. Mir dir zusammen;)"

"Ja, wir beide im Bett, das wär doch mal was", grinste Chris und wunderte sich ein wenig über seinen Mut.

"Na du bist mir ja einer!" kam es von Ernie zurück. "Dazu müsstest du erstmal meinen Bert-Test bestehen."

"Dann lass ihn mir mal zukommen - morgen - dann können wir sehen, ob ich ihn bestehe. Gute Nacht!"

"Dir auch!" verabschiedete sich Ernie.

Chris lächelte leicht, mit Ernie konnte man gut reden, das machte einfach Spaß. Er schaltete den Laptop aus und kuschelte sich in das Bett. Wer Ernie wohl war?

Viele Hinweise hatte er ja nicht, da brachte Raten ehrlich gesagt überhaupt nichts. Dennoch schlief er mit dem Gedanken an Ernie ein.


	8. Cowboy und Indianer

Am nächsten Morgen stand der gewohnte Ablauf der Nationalmannschaft auf dem Programm. Fast ein bisschen komisch nach den ganzen Feierlichkeiten, sich wieder voll aufs Training konzentrieren zu müssen. Dabei waren ja einige Nicht-Weltmeister dabei und mit Jonas sogar ein richtiger Frischling.

Es machte Spaß mit den Jungs, aber das hatte Chris ja schon früher und besonders in Brasilien erlebt.

Und immerhin ließen die Jungs ihn auch mit seinem Eigentor in Ruhe. Bis auf ein oder zwei dumme Sprüche hatte es niemand erwähnt. Offenbar war das jetzt überstanden - gut so. Schließlich sollten sie sich auf Gibraltar und Spanien konzentrieren, und das taten sie jetzt auch. Nach dem Laufen begab sich Chris gleich zu den Physios, die seinen Rücken mal ordentlich durchkneten sollten.

Die leichte Verspannung von Montag war immer noch spürbar und grade nach der intensiven Einheit ziepte es nun ganz schön. Der Physio war leider alles andere als zufrieden, "wenn’s nicht besser wird, kannst du nicht spielen", kündigte er schon an.

"Na super", knurrte Chris. "Was hab ich eigentlich getan, dass ich ständig so ne Scheiße an der Hacke habe?"

"Na, so schlechtes Karma hast du doch gar nicht - das wird alles schon wieder", meinte der Physio.

"Fühlt sich schon irgendwie so an. Das Ding im Finale, mein unglaubliches Eigentor und jetzt zickt mein Rücken auch noch..."

"Der Rücken ist doch nun kein Problem. Außerdem bist du Nationalspieler, hat ein tolles Standing im Verein und bei den Fans - das nenn ich nicht unbedingt schlechtes Karma."

Chris lächelte. "Danke. Ich glaube, ich musste das grad einfach hören. Nach so nem blöden Tor sieht man irgendwie alles erstmal mehr schwarz als weiß."

"Is schon gut", erwiderte der Physio das Lächeln. "Klar ist man mal down, aber gerade bei dir geht’s gerade so steil bergauf..."

"Ok, hast mich überzeugt", lachte Chris. "Ich bin ein braver Fußballer und mecker nicht weiter rum."

"Gut erkannt", meinte der Physio und klatschte ihm leicht auf den Hintern. "So, und jetzt ab mit dir. Morgen früh stehst du wieder auf der Matte."

"Jawoll Sir!" sagte Chris zackig, stieg dann aber doch relativ vorsichtig von der Liege.

"Mit ein bisschen Glück kriegen wir dich bis zum Spiel wieder hin", versprach der Physio.

"Ich drück mir die Daumen", grinste Chris. "Dann bis morgen."

"Bis morgen", verabschiedete ihn der Physio, dann verschwand Chris aus dem Raum.

Chris hatte noch Zeit bis zum Abendessen und verzog sich erstmal auf sein Zimmer.

Er setzte sich bequem auf sein Bett und zog seinen Laptop heran. Ob schon jemand online war? Ernie vielleicht?

Ernie war nicht da, aber dafür unterhielten sich grade Mats und JayDee.

"Hey Ihr beiden", grüßte Chris die beiden.

"Ach guck mal, da kommt ja doch noch jemand", grüßte Mats. "Wir armen Invaliden fühlen uns schon total vereinsamt!"

"Oh, JayDee, du bist auch verletzt?", fragte Chris nach. Noch würde er nichts über seinen Rücken, sagen, er hoffte ja, dass der Physio ihn noch zum Spiel fit kriegen würde.

"Ja... und frisch operiert", schrieb JayDee.

"Oh! Mist, das ist doof. Wenigstens gut gelaufen?"

"Das schon, aber es ist einfach beschissen."

"Ja, ist es immer", schrieb Chris. "Hoffe, du bist bald wieder fit und kannst wieder spielen. Weißt du schon, wie lange du brauchst?"

"Ich rechne nicht damit, dieses Jahr noch zu spielen."

"Mist", schrieb Chris mitfühlend. "Sowas wünscht man echt niemandem."

"Vor allem bräuchte meine Mannschaft mich. Das läuft hier alles grad nicht wirklich toll und wenn dann so viele Leute ausfallen..."

"Ja, damit haben ja viele zu kämpfen. Der Meister ja auch."

"Als ob die bei dem Kader das merken würden", schrieb JayDee.“ Da fällt der eine Superstar aus und ach Mensch, guck mal, da haben wir ja noch einen 20 Millionen-Mann auf der Bank. Nehmen wir doch einfach den."

"Oh, an den Meister habe ich nicht gedacht, sondern an MeisterSumm. Dass die Bayern bei Verletzungen weniger Probleme haben ist klar", schrieb Chris. Also war JayDee nicht bei den Bayern.

"Aber man wünscht niemanden, auch den Bayern, eine Verletzung. Jedenfalls... nichts schlimmes", schrieb Mats. "Aber es stimmt so, bei mir war dieses Jahr auch ne ziemliche Seuche. In der Hinsicht bin ich ganz froh, wenn 2014 vorbei ist. Auch wenn das Jahr alles in allem schon gut war."

JayDee antwortete gleich, "So schlimm war‘s bei mir nicht, aber ich freu mich auf 2015, wenn ich wieder spielen kann."

"Aber vorher freu ich mich auf die freien Tage um Weihnachten und Sylvester rum", schrieb Mats. "Ich hab das Gefühl, als hätten wir die Sommerpause dieses Jahr komplett übersprungen und die kompletten 12 Monate durchgespielt..."

"Habt ihr was Besonderes vor? Urlaub?", fragte Chris.

"Brumm hat alles geplant. Er will mich überraschen", schrieb Mats mit einem Smiley mit Herzchenaugen. "Weihnachten feiern wir zwar mit unseren Familien, aber am zweiten Feiertag geht’s los und wir kommen erst einen Tag vor Trainingsbeginn wieder."

"Das klingt wunderschön", schrieb Chris etwas neidisch.

"Der Meister hat ne ziemlich sadistische Ader. Ich lieg hier einsam mit Gipsbein im Bett und er schwärmt uns hier einen von Brumm vor... FIES!" kam es von JayDee.

"Oh, das ist gemein, armer JayDee. Hör nicht auf den Meister."

"Wenigstens du hältst zu mir Cyberman. Rübennase hat vorhin auch schon rumgesäuselt, da ist Ernie dann geflohen und hat mich hier allein gelassen."

"Wir Freundfreien müssen doch zusammenhalten", meinte Chris.

"Passt auf, sonst verteil ich hier gleich ne Runde Taschentücher", kam es von Mats. "Aber ich muss jetzt los. Mein Brumm ruft grad an."

"War klar." Man konnte JayDees Seufzen förmlich lesen.

"Ich bleib noch", schrieb Chris.

"Das ist schön. Ist echt ätzend so nutzlos rumzusitzen. Kann ja gerade mal zum Klo humpeln."

Chris musste einen Moment an Marco denken, der dieses Jahr ja auch schon so viele und schwere Verletzungen gehabt hatte, aber Marcos Verletzung war diesmal ja nicht wirklich schlimm. Und du hörst jetzt sofort auf zu spekulieren, ermahnte er sich. "Und niemand da, der sich um dich kümmert?" fragte er stattdessen.

"Ich bin bei meinen Eltern, sonst würd ich hier die Wände hochgehen."

"Gut, sonst hätt ich mir wirklich Sorgen gemacht", schrieb Chris.

"Könntest ja kommen und mich pflegen", schrieb JayDee und sandte einen Kuss-Smiley mit.

Chris lachte auf. "Sehr verführerische Idee, aber ich komm hier im Moment nicht weg. Außerdem wüsste ich ja gar nicht, wohin ich kommen müsste, um dich zu pflegen."

"Würd ich dir dann schon sagen. Auf jeden Fall könntest du in Deutschland bleiben."

Toller Hinweis, dachte Chris mit einem schnauben. "Vielleicht komm ich dich ja mal besuchen, wenn ich nicht grad so eingespannt bin."

Es dauerte etwas, ehe JayDee antwortete. "Du müsstest in den Western kommen."

Chris las den Satz bestimmt zwei Mal und grinste immer breiter. "Ok, Rothaut. Ich bring mein Lasso und den Cowboy-Hut mit und dann jag ich dich um den Marterpfahl."

"Mit Gipsbein? Aber immerhin können wir hinterher am Lagerfeuer sitzen und die Friedenspfeife... ähm... bäh!"

"Gut keine Pfeife und kein Marterpfahl. Aber nen Karohemd und ne Lederhose hab ich sogar im Kleiderschrank. Und für dich finden wir bestimmt ein paar hübsche Federn, die du dir ins Haar stecken kannst."

"Wann kannst du kommen?"

"Tja... das ist das Problem. Wir haben hier einen ziemlich straffen Terminplan und ich bin auch eher im Süden als im Westen unterwegs. Ich komm erst nächste Woche wieder in die heimatlichen Gefilde."

Ein trauriger Smiley kam von JayDee, dann schrieb er, "Vielleicht schaffen wir es danach ja mal..."

"Ich würde mich total freuen dich persönlich kennenzulernen", schrieb Chris.

"Dann machen wir das, sobald du Zeit hast. Und in den Western kommen kannst."

Chris grinste ziemlich dämlich vor sich hin. Er konnte kaum glauben, dass er wirklich drauf und dran war, einen dritten Spieler kennenzulernen, der schwul war. "Und bis dahin unterhalten wir uns einfach hier im Chat weiter."

"Gerne, ich bin hier jederzeit erreichbar."

"Schön, ich muss jetzt gleich erstmal was essen, aber heute Abend bin ich auf jeden Fall wieder online", versprach Chris.

"Schön, ich werde auf dich warten, Cowboy."

"Halt die Ohren steif, mein roter Bruder."

Damit klappte er den Laptop zu und streckte sich. Sein Rücken tat wieder weh, das würde ihm echt noch das Spiel kosten!

"Scheiße verdammt", fluchte er und stand langsam auf. Ob er nach dem Essen noch mal beim Doc vorbeischauen sollte? Vielleicht konnte der ihm ne Creme geben, die ein bisschen half. Oder ne Spritze, damit sich die Muskeln mal entspannen konnten.

Ja, genau das würde er machen. Dann würde bis Freitag auch schon wieder alles in Butter sein.


	9. Ernstere Töne

Er machte sich auf zum Essen, anschließend ging er direkt zum Doc.

"Versuchen wir es erstmal mit der Creme und viel Wärme. Wenn’s morgen nicht besser ist, geb ich dir ne Spritze", sagte der Doc.

Chris nickte nicht ganz zufrieden, er wollte doch spielen, unbedingt!

"Dusch heiß leg, dich ins Bett und halt den Rücken schön warm", wiederholte der Doc.

"Mach ich", seufzte Chris.

"Kopf hoch, das wird schon."

"Ich hoffe es...", murmelte Chris.

Ziemlich geknickt verließ er das Zimmer und wäre fast in Erik reingerannt, der grade um die Ecke bog.

"Hey", grüßte der ihn, "Was ist los?"

"Rücken", seufzte Chris.

"Ach shit", seufzte Erik voller Mitgefühl. "Aber gegen Gibraltar kannst du doch?"

"Das hoff ich doch! Ich freu mich seit Wochen drauf."

"Dann klappt das auch", zeigte sich Erik zuversichtlich.

"Du denkst auch immer positiv, oder?" fragte Chris mit einem leichten Lächeln. Es war schwierig mies drauf zu sein, wenn Erik einen so anlächelte.

"Klar, gibt genug Negatives, da muss man was gegen machen."

"Das heißt also, ich soll einfach fest dran glauben, dann ist mein Rücken morgen wieder in Ordnung?"

"Ja, genau. Wenn du nicht dran glaubst, wird’s auch nicht besser."

"Ok, wenn du das so sagst, muss ich ja dran glauben", lachte Chris.

"Gut so", nickte Erik. "Was hast du jetzt noch vor?"

Chris zuckte mit den Schultern. "Nichts bestimmtes, wenn ich ehrlich bin."

"Wollen wir dann noch ein bisschen an die Bar gehen?"

"Klar", sagte Chris sofort.

"Dann komm mit", lächelte Erik ihn an.

Die beiden gingen die eine Treppe nach unten und dort in die Hotelbar, wo auch ein paar andere Spieler verteilt an den Tischen saßen.

Ganz brav tranken sie hauptsächlich Wasser und Apfelschorle, nur wenige Gläser Cola waren zu sehen.

Erik deutete auf einen kleinen Zweiertisch mit gemütlichen Sesseln. "Da?"

"Sieht gut aus", nickte Chris und steuerte auf den linken der Sessel zu. Er griff sich ein festes Kissen und schob es sich in den Rücken in der Hoffnung, dass es so zumindest nicht schlechter wurde.

"Wie ist das denn passiert? Du bist doch heute beim Training nicht gefoult worden oder so?" fragte Erik.

"Nein, keine Ahnung, wo es herkommt. Ist einfach da. Vielleicht schlief gelegen letzte Nacht oder so."

"Im Traum wieder zu viel Fußball gespielt, hm?"

"Keine Ahnung, vermutlich. War schon bei der Massage, und jetzt hat mir der Doc noch so eine Creme gegeben."

"Und wie bekommt du die Creme auf deinen Rücken?" fragte Erik grinsend.

"Bisschen recken und strecken... ähm... war das ein Angebot?"

"Recken und strecken wenn man Rücken hat ist keine gute Idee. Frag mal Mats, wenn du ihn das nächste Mal siehst. Der kann dir ne lustige Geschichte über einen Pfannenwender, ein altes T-Shirt und einer sehr... speziellen Cremeverteilungsmethode, wenn du allein bist, erzählen", grinste Erik breit. "Aber wenn du möchtest, dann leih ich dir meine Hände."

"Mats?", fragte Chris, und schon fragte er sich, warum Benni das nicht gemacht hatte. Vermutlich war er unterwegs gewesen. "Klingt auf jeden Fall... ungewöhnlich. Aber hier komm ich so schnell an keinen Pfannenwender - wenn du also...?"

"Wie gesagt, kein Thema. Wenn man bei uns in Dortmund spielt, bekommt genug Möglichkeiten anderen Leuten diverse Körperteile einzucremen. Also... das hörte sich jetzt sehr viel zweideutiger an, als ich es gemeint hatte", nuschelte Erik. "Du weißt schon, was ich sagen wollte..."

"Ja, klar, ist auf jeden Fall nett, dass du das machst."

"Na wir wollen doch alle, dass du Freitag fit bist."

"Oh ja, und ich ganz besonders."

"Wenn nichts schief geht, darf ich auch wieder ran", erzählte Erik. "Und diesmal spiel ich besser. Meine bisherigen Spiele für die Natio waren ja eher grauenhaft."

"Man muss sich halt erstmal dran gewöhnen. Und bei mir ist ja auch nicht alles Gold, was glänzt."

"Deine Einsätze waren aber eigentlich immer gut. Sonst wärst du auch nicht so begehrt bei anderen Vereinen."

"Ja, mal abgesehen von kaputten Köpfen und dämlichen Eigentoren..."

"Na für dein kaputtes Köpfchen kannst du aber nichts. Du wolltest halt mit aller Macht den Titel. Und das Tor... immerhin schießt du Tore."

Chris lachte leise, "Ja, ich sollte nur noch lernen, das richtige Tor zu treffen."

"Dann geb ich dir mal nen Tipp für Freitag. Wenn der Neuer dir in die Augen gucken kann, ist es das falsche Tor."

Chris starrte ihn mit offenen Mund an, dann lachte er auf. "Ich glaub, so wie der gucken kann, krieg ich Angst."

"Siehst du. Und schon hab ich dich von der Eigentorkrankheit geheilt", sagte Erik zufrieden.

"Danke, danke, oh Danke!"

"Geht‘s euch beiden hier gut?" fragte Mario, der grade an ihrem Tisch vorbeiging, offenbar auf dem Weg Richtung Ausgang.

"Ich hab Chris gerade beigebracht wie man Tore schießt - ins richtige Tor", grinste Erik. "Jetzt wird alles gut."

"Warum überlasst ihr das mit dem Tore schießen nicht lieber mir, dann kann überhaupt nichts schief gehen", schlug Mario lachend vor.

"Ein Tor, ein einziges Tor, und schon wird er unerträglich", seufzte Erik.

"Es war nicht ein Tor. Es war DAS Tor", grinste Mario.

"Hast dir lange genug Zeit gelassen für DAS Tor", knurrte Chris.

"Ich mag es halt spannend."

"Schon klar", murmelte Chris. "Ich glaub, ich geh ins Bett."

Erik nickte. "Ich komm mit hoch."

Dankbar sah Chris ihn an, dann stand er auf. "Schönen Abend noch", wünschten sie allgemein und verließen dann die Bar.

"Soll ich dir gleich den Rücken eincremen?" fragte Erik.

"Das wäre schön", nickte Chris. "Kommst du dann gleich mit zu mir?"

"Ja klar, liegt ja eh auf dem Weg."

"Schön... dann komm mal mit", forderte Chris ihn auf und ging vor. Zweiter Stock, dann drittes Zimmer links. Er schloss auf und ließ Erik vor sich eintreten.

"Boah bist du ordentlich", sagte Erik bewundernd. "Mein Zimmer sieht aus wie nach nem Bombeneinschlag."

"Hab halt noch nicht so viel Zeit gehabt", murmelte Chris. Immerhin hatte er, als er im Zimmer gewesen war, eher im Forum geschrieben.

"Ist ja nicht schlimm, muss ja nicht jeder so ein Chaot sein wie ich", meinte Erik zwinkernd.

Dazu nickte Chris nur, dann suchte er die Creme raus, die der Doc ihm gegeben hatte, und zog ohne Umschweife sein T-Shirt über den Kopf.

"Am besten setzt du dich mal aufs Bett", meinte Erik.

Chris nickte und setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf die Matratze, mit dem Rücken zu Erik.

Erik schnappte sich die Creme und stellte sich dann vor das Bett, so dass er gut an Chris Rücken kam.

Mit geübten Bewegungen strich er die Creme auf die Stellen, die Chris ihm beschrieb.

Chris schloss die Augen. Erik machte das tatsächlich ziemlich gut und mit viel Routine.

"So, fertig", beschloss er dann auch viel zu bald.

"Hm, danke", sagte Chris. "Das war gut. Sehr entspannend."

"Sollte es auch sein. Dann pack dich mal schön entspannt ins Bett, dann wird das schon wieder."

"Werd ich machen. Nochmal danke Erik."

"Mach ich doch gern", meinte Erik dazu nur. "Also, gute Nacht!" Damit stand er auf und ging zur Tür. "Bis morgen."

"Bis morgen", verabschiedete sich Chris.

Dann war er alleine. Schnell machte er sich fertig und legte sich dann ins Bett.

Vor allem weil er es JayDee versprochen hatte, schaute er noch einmal im Forum vorbei.

Zu seiner Überraschung war noch einiges los - Mats und Benni meldeten sich hin und wieder zu Wort, und auch Rübennase schrieb noch. Außerdem hatte sich Ernie wohl kurz vor ihm angemeldet.

"Hallo Cowboy;)" begrüßte JayDee ihn sofort.

"Hugh Indianer", schrieb Chris und lachte leise. Mit JayDee war es wirklich lustig.

"Indianer? Cowboy? Hab ich was verpasst?" fragte MeisterSumm sofort.

"Ja, hast du", schrieb Chris mit einem Grinsen. "JayDee ist der Indianer im Western."

"Ähm... okay", schrieb Mats zurück. "Und du bist der Cowboy und jagst unsere kleine Rothaut?"

"Ja, rund um den Marterpfahl."

"Ich dachte, die Rothaut kann im Moment nicht laufen", mischte sich nun auch Brumm, also Benni, ins Gespräch ein.

"Er humpelt ja auch vor mir weg", lachte Chris. "Damit bin ich halt im Vorteil."

"Hatten wir den Marterpfahl nicht schon ausgeschlossen?" fragte JayDee. "Ich bin auch ein ganz lieber Indianer."

"Hatten wir? Na gut, wenn du meinst. Aber keine Friedenspfeife! Dann lieber... Friedensplaystation?"

":) Das klingt gut. Das kann ich auch vom Bett aus machen", schrieb JayDee. "Das ist echt lieb von dir, Cyberman, dass du JayDee so versorgen willst. Und nebenbei zum Training - oder reicht die Friedensplaystation?", tippte Rübennase.

"Nene trainieren muss ich schon noch", tippte Chris.

"Bin schon ein großer Indianer, kannst mich auch mal alleine lassen."

"Na im Moment kann ich mich ja auch um dich kümmern, während die anderen alle trainieren", schrieb Mats. "Soll es ja laaaaaaaaaaangsam angehen lassen..."

"Ja, schon klar, die Invalidenfraktion..." Chris hoffte ja sehr nicht auch noch dazuzugehören.

"Jetzt aber Schluss mit Jammern!" schrieb Ernie. "Dadurch werdet ihr nämlich auch nicht schneller fit. Habt ihr schon alle Weihnachtsgeschenke zusammen?"

"Weihnachtsgeschenke?", fragte Chris nach, "Da sind noch Blätter an den Bäumen. Grüne!"

"Jetzt sag nicht, dass du so nen Spätzünder bist, der am 24.12 noch los zieht um was zu kaufen!"

"Das nicht, aber ich such auch nicht schon im Sommer", schrieb Chris. "Ist doch noch genug Zeit im Dezember. Und du? Stapeln sich schon die Geschenke?"

"Wir haben November, nicht mehr Sommer. Und ja ein paar Sachen hab ich schon", schrieb Ernie.

Chris stellte eine etwas kleinere Schriftart ein. "Und - hast du ein paar Tipps für mich?"

"Das kommt ja drauf an, wen du so beschenken willst."

"Die üblichen Verdächtigen - Mama, Papa, Freunde..."

"Oh Mann, du bist ja ein schwerer Fall!;)"

"Ich hab nie geschrieben, dass ich Hilfe brauche!", protestierte Chris.

"Aber ich hab so ein weiches Herz und spüre einfach, dass du mich brauchst;=)"

Chris lächelte leicht, irgendwie fühlte sich das gut an, was Ernie da schrieb.

"Ich würde dir ja sogar anbieten, mit dir shoppen zu gehen. Ich geh gern shoppen", fuhr Ernie fort.

Wieder schob sich ein Lächeln auf Chris' Lippen. "Das Angebot nehm ich doch gerne an!"

"Hey!" beschwerte sich JayDee sofort. "Erst kümmerst du dich um mich. Ich war zuerst da!"

"Hey, Cyberman, gleich zwei Verehrer, da musst du gut aufpassen, dass du da nicht durcheinander kommst", neckte ihn Rübennase.

"Neidisch?" fragte Chris grinsend und fühlte dabei ein leichtes Kribbeln im Bauch. Das hier war ja alles nur Spaß, aber irgendwie war das schon ein schönes Gefühl.

"Ich hab ja Clueso, aber andererseits..."

"Na lass das dein Schatzi mal nicht hören", mahnte Mats. "Mein Brumm wäre ziemlich eifersüchtig, wenn ich hier so einfach rumflirten würde."

"Clueso ist da nicht so... außerdem liest er ja gerade nicht mit."

"So einer bist du also", kam es von Benni.

"Denk nichts falsches von uns, ja?", schrieb Rübennase. "Bisschen im Netz flirten ist okay, aber wir sind uns total treu."

"Na wir flirten doch alle mal ganz gern. Gell mein Brumm?" fragte Mats. "Ich erinner mich da dunkel an die eine Party..."

"War ja auch ein leckeres Kerlchen", schrieb Benni zurück. "Aber gegessen wird immer noch zu Hause."

"Das hoffe ich doch sehr! Sonst muss ich mal ein verdammtes ernstes Wörtchen mit dem Jüngelchen sprechen. Und ich verbiete dir in Zukunft mit ihm zu trainieren. Und zu duschen. Und dich umzuziehen!;)"

Bennis Flirt spielte bei ihm im Verein? Bei Schalke? Zwei schwule Spieler bei Schalke, die voneinander wussten? "Der ist bei dir im Verein, Brumm?"

"Ähm ja... aber ich hab nur mal erwähnt, dass er ganz niedlich ist. Und ich glaub nicht, dass er überhaupt geschnallt hat, dass ich mit ihm flirte."

"Aber er weiß, dass du schwul bist?" Irgendwie konnte Chris das kaum glauben.

"Nicht offiziell", kam es ziemlich wage von Benni. "Ich... bin mir ein bisschen unsicher, wie er darauf reagieren würde."

Chris schüttelte den Kopf, da flirtete Benni mit jemandem, der gar nicht wusste, dass er schwul war? "Und er ist schwul?", fragte er vorsichtig nach.

"Da streiten sich die Geister noch", schrieb Mats. "Ich denke er ist schwul - und war meiner Meinung nach ein bisschen in Brumm verschossen. Brumm ist sich nicht sicher und deshalb schweigen wir."

Das war vermutlich so auch besser, überlegte Chris.

"Vielleicht war er aber froh, wenn er von euch wüsste", meldete sich Ernie zu Wort. "Er ist ja offenbar jünger als ihr beide und vielleicht ist er total unsicher und überfordert. Ich... ich hab auch gebraucht, bis ich mit mir im Reinen war. Und bis heute weiß es kaum jemand. Auch im Verein nicht, obwohl ich da sogar von jemandem weiß, dass er schwul ist."

"Und selbst der weiß nicht von dir?", fragte Chris nach. "Aber ich hab da eigentlich nichts zu sagen, von mir weiß auch kaum jemand."

"Nein, weiß er nicht. Ich... naja, solange bin ich mir noch nicht sicher, dass ich auf Männer stehe und... er ist so selbstbewusst und geht damit so normal um. Ich bewunder das total, aber ich hab Angst, dass er das dann auch von mir erwartet. Und wo weit bin ich noch nicht. Ich mein, ich merk ja hier, wie gut es sich anfühlt mit euch zu reden. Vielleicht... vielleicht trau ich mich ja doch und erzähl es ihm."

"Es wird dir gut tun", war Mats sicher. "Ich habe auch gebraucht um mit jemandem darüber zu reden, aber als ich mich endlich getraut habe... und bald darauf hab ich mich dann auch getraut mit meinem Brumm zu reden. Und das war das Beste, das ich je getan habe."

"Tja... aber ich hab leider keinen Brumm. Oder in meinem Fall keinen Bert in Aussicht.“

"Du findest deinen Bert schon, Ernie", schrieb Benni. "Und dann wird auf einmal alles klar sein. Und dann wirst du es ihm auch sagen."

"Und dann wird es dir plötzlich total leicht fallen, es anderen zu erzählen, weil du so glücklich bist, dass du es am liebsten ganz laut in die Welt schreien würdest", ergänzte Mats.

"Das klingt schön", schrieb Ernie, und Chris empfand es ganz genauso. Er gähnte, aber er mochte noch nicht schlafen gehen.

"Das ist auch schön Ernie", schrieb Mats. "Jungs bevor ich mich jetzt gleich verabschiede, wollte ich noch kurz was ankündigen. Und zwar möchte sich Thomas in den nächsten Tagen mal mit uns hier im Forum unterhalten. Ich hatte an Samstag nach dem Länderspiel gedacht. Da haben wir fast alle frei -auch die Nationalspieler. Wie sieht’s bei euch aus?"

Es dauerte einen Moment ehe Chris verstand, wen Mats meinte. Thomas Hitzlsperger. "Sehr gute Idee", schrieb er schnell, "Und Samstag ist gut."

Auch die anderen stimmten sofort zu. "Schön, dann setz ich das als Ankündigung mal hier rein und geh jetzt an der Matratze horchen. Gute Nacht ihr verrückten Hühner!" verabschiedete sich Mats.

"Gute Nacht, Oberhuhn", schrieb JayDee, dann verabschiedeten sie sich nach und nach.

Auch Chris sagte den anderen gute Nacht und schloss seinen Laptop. Das war ja heute Abend doch überraschend ernst geworden.

Andererseits bildete sich langsam eine echte Gemeinschaft heraus - man blödelte nicht nur über Bernie und Ert oder Cowboy und Indianer, sondern vertraute sich auch Dinge an, die man sonst mit niemandem besprechen konnte.

Und wie Ernie ja schon festgestellt hatte, tat das einfach unheimlich gut.

Chris lächelte leicht, als er sich in das Kissen kuschelte und schließlich einschlief.


	10. Erneute Beschwerden

Es war nicht das schrille Klingeln seines Weckers, der ihn aus dem Schlaf riss, sondern ein dumpfes Pochen. Nein, kein Pochen, sondern ein Klopfen. Auf Holz? Ja - die Tür! Es klopfte an der Tür, drang es langsam in Chris schlaftrunkenen Geist.

Wer war da in seiner Wohnung und... nein, nicht seine Wohnung. Hotelzimmer. "Ja?" rief er mit vom Schlaf heiserer Stimme.

"Chris, aufwachen!" rief jemand von draußen herein.

"Hm? Ja, bin ja wach..." Wer zum Teufel war das?

"Dann mach auf!"

Chris seufzte leise und quälte sich dann aus dem Bett.

Chris schleppte sich zur Tür und öffnete sie - und wurde gleich von zwei ekelhaft munteren Gesichtern begrüßt: Max und Erik. "Du hast ja echt noch gepennt", stellte Max kopfschüttelnd fest.

"Ja, ihr nicht...?"

"Hast du mal auf die Uhr geschaut?" fragte Erik. "Du bist viel zu spät! Wir alle sind schon so gut wie mit frühstücken fertig."

"Was?" Erschrocken sah Chris sich um, aber da war kein Wecker. "Wie viel Zeit hab ich noch?"

"Noch genug Zeit, wenn du dich beeilst", sagte Erik. "Ich hab erst gar nicht geschnallt, dass du nicht unten bist, sonst wär ich schon früher hoch gekommen."

"Okay, ich bin in dreieinhalb Minuten fertig", versprach er und verschwand in seinem Zimmer. Gesicht waschen, Zähne putzen, ein wenig Deo, dann anziehen, und schon war er fertig.

Erik hatte sich inzwischen in Chris Zimmer geschoben, während Max in sein eigenes verschwunden war. "Wie geht’s dem Rücken?" fragte Erik.

"Nicht viel besser", murmelte Chris, nachdem er sich probehalber bewegt hatte.

"Soll ich dich nochmal eincremen?"

"Würdest du das noch schnell machen?"

"Klar, sonst hätt ich es nicht angeboten", lächelte Erik.

"Dann... Creme ist auf dem Nachttisch", deutete Chris zur Seite und zog sein Shirt noch einmal hoch.

Schnell cremte Erik ihn ein. "Hast du wenigstens was Schönes geträumt, dass du gleich so überziehen musstest?"

„Keinen Plan.“

"Kannst du dich nicht erinnern oder willst du es mir nicht verraten? Du hast doch wohl nichts unanständiges geträumt?" fragte Erik gespielt entsetzt.

"Ich würde dir nie etwas verheimlichen... nein, ich weiß es nicht mehr."

Erik lachte leise. "So, kannst dich wieder ordentlich anziehen. Und dann sollten wir runter gehen, damit du noch was zu essen bekommst."

"Kommst du noch mal mit runter?", fragte Chris erstaunt.

"Ja klar. Lohnt doch jetzt vor dem Training eh nichts mehr."

"Das ist schön, dann muss ich nicht alleine essen."

"Ich hab halt ein großes Herz", zwinkerte Erik und hielt Chris die Tür auf.

"Du bist zu gut", lächelte Chris.

Schnell liefen sie nach unten in den Frühstücksraum. Er war noch nicht der letzte, auch wenn die meisten der anderen bereits fast fertig waren.

"Da bei Benni ist frei", sagte Erik und deutete an den Tisch, an dem Benni saß und offenbar noch mit seinem Obstsalat beschäftigt war.

"Guten Morgen", wünschte Chris, "Willst du dein Obst alleine essen, oder können wir uns zu dir setzen?"

"Oh mein Obst ist nicht so schüchtern, das hat gern Gesellschaft", lachte Benni. "Du bist aber ganz schön spät dran Chris."

"Hab verschlafen", erklärte Chris. "Aber Erik und Max haben mich geweckt."

"Na wie gut, dass ich hier nicht Kapitän bin, sonst müsste ich jetzt ein ernstes Wort mit dir reden", sagte Benni mit einem ernsten Blick und grinste dann breit.

"Ich bin immerhin noch pünktlich hier - und hol mir jetzt schnell was." Mit diesen Worten stand er auf und trat an das Buffet.

Schnell hatte er sich seinen Teller zusammengestellt und ging zurück zu Benni und Erik.

Er beeilte sich ein wenig mit dem Essen und beteiligte sich nicht so an dem Gespräch.

"Jungs, ich verschwind nochmal kurz für kleine Weltmeister", sagte Erik irgendwann und ließ ihn mit Benni allein.

Benni sah ihm nach, dann blickte er wieder Chris an. "Und? War ja dann doch ne kurze Nacht."

"Ja... aber es war gestern Abend einfach zu... spannend um einfach aufzuhören."

"Es war ein schönes Gespräch", stimmte Benni zu. "Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass wir uns so schnell schon so ernst unterhalten."

"Ich auch nicht. Und es kam ja auch ziemlich überraschend. Aber... also, ich wollte gestern Abend natürlich nicht fragen, aber wen meinte Mats? Er muss dann ja bei Schalke spielen oder hab ich das so falsch verstanden?"

"Doch, er spielt bei Schalke. Aber irgendwie... ich möchte nicht sagen, wer er ist. Ich weiß es ja nicht sicher."

"Oh ja natürlich", sagte Chris sofort. "Ich war einfach nur neugierig."

"Ist ja okay. Aber die Story an sich ist schon nett."

Chris lachte leicht. "Mats klang tatsächlich ein bisschen eifersüchtig. War deine Flirtattacke wirklich so wild?"

"Nein, so schlimm war‘s nicht. Wie gesagt, ich weiß ja nicht mal, ob er schwul ist oder überhaupt was davon mitgekriegt hat. Aber Mats war schon ziemlich eifersüchtig."

"Kann ich mir bei Mats gar nicht vorstellen. Er wirkt immer so ruhig."

"Ja, ist er nicht immer..."

"Ja, stille Wasser sind tief, sagt meine Mutter immer", grinste Chris.

"Tief und schmutzig", lachte Benni.

"Ach ja?" fragte Chris sofort.

"Ich glaub, ich halte jetzt lieber die Klappe. Und du solltest essen, wir müssen gleich los."

"Immer wenn es spannend wird!"

"Ja, manche Erfahrungen sollte man selbst machen."

Chris stockte und sah Benni an. "Ich soll...? Mit Mats?"

"Was?", fragte Benni entsetzt und starrte ihn mit großen Augen an. "Ich warne dich!"

"Du hast doch grad... ich halt jetzt besser mal meinen vorlauten Mund und esse", nuschelte Chris.

"Würde ich dir empfehlen", sagte Benni trocken.

Chris senkte den Blick auf sein Müsli und war erleichtert, als wenig später Erik zurückkam. "Huch, was ist denn bei euch los? Benni, was hast du mit dem armen Chris gemacht?"

"Ist alles okay", nuschelte Chris nur.

"Na komm, was hat der böse Schalker gemacht?" fragte Erik. "Die meinen das meistens nicht so. Die können einfach nicht anders. Aber jetzt bin ich ja da, da wird sich das Schlumpfmännchen hier wieder ordentlich benehmen."

"War nur ein total peinliches Missverständnis...", murmelte Chris.

"Was heißt hier bitte Schlumpfmännchen?" hakte Benni sofort nach.

"Papa Schlumpf?", stichelte Erik weiter.

"Ja, genau. Und damit hast du mich mit Respekt zu behandeln!"

"Und du hast Chris mit Respekt zu behandeln!"

"Nicht streiten ihr beiden", sagte Chris, obwohl er es extrem... schmeichelnd fand, wie Erik ihn hier verteidigte. "Zwischen mir und Benni ist alles ok."

"Sicher?"

"Ganz sicher", sagte Chris und sah Erik an. "Mein Mund ist manchmal schneller als mein Verstand und dann kommen dumme Dinge raus, die andere Leute falsch verstehen, weil sie nicht in meinem Kopf sind. Aber Benni weiß, dass ich das nicht ernst gemeint hab."

"Ich hatte mich auch komisch ausgedrückt, das war nicht nur deine schuld."

"Ok. Also habt ihr euch wieder lieb", sagte Erik zufrieden.

"Haben wir", nickte Chris, und auch Benni stimmte zu.

"Bist du fertig?" fragte Erik Chris. "Wir sollten langsam los."

Chris nickte, "Muss ich irgendwas mitnehmen?"

"Dich", grinste Benni. "Wenn du alle deine Körperteile beisammen hast, dann brauchst du nichts weiter."

"Müssten alle da sein", überlegte Chris gespielt, "Zumindest die, die ich brauchen könnte."

"Auf welchen Körperteil könntest du denn bitte verzichten?" fragte Erik neugierig.

Nach einigen schlechten Erfahrungen musste Chris da nicht lange nachdenken. "Beim Training und bei den Spielen gern auf Schwanz und Eier..." Schon beim Gedanken daran tat es wieder weh.

Erik und Benni lachten auf. "Und wo verwahrst du die dann? In der Tupperschale?" fragte Erik.

"Ja, zum Beispiel. Aber gut geschützt, dass sich da niemand aus Versehen draufsetzt!"

Benni schüttelte den Kopf. "Das ist schon wieder ein extrem seltsames Gespräch, was wir hier führen"

"Ich hab nicht angefangen!", meinte Chris.

"Nein, das war der Dortmunder schon klar", grinste Benni.

"Pah, was für Unterstellungen von dem Schlumpf!"

"Sei lieb zu mir du Bienenvieh!"

"Ja, sonst stech ich dich", drohte Erik lachend.

Benni schnaubte. "Ich weiß, wie ich mit euch Bienen umzugehen hab. Kenn eure Oberbiene immerhin schon Jahre!"

Und sehr gut, schoss es Chris durch den Kopf, und er konnte nur mit Mühe ein Grinsen unterdrücken.

"Ich weiß", sagte Erik und rollte mit den Augen. "Diese Verbrüderung mit dem Feind ist aber auch schrecklich!"

"Ja, unglaublich. Und sogar Kevin hat damit angefangen!"

"Ihr armen", sagte Chris nur lachend.

"Ja, es ist schrecklich", sah Erik ihn leidend an.

"Na ob ein Gladbacher der Richtige ist, um dich zu trösten", sagte Benni skeptisch.

"Er hat wenigstens Mitgefühl."

"Hab ich das?" fragte Chris.

Erik sah ihn mit großen Augen an. "Nicht?", fragte er verängstigt.

Einen Moment blieb Chris ernst, dann grinste er. "Quatsch. Als könnte ich dich jemals hängen lassen."

"Puh", lachte Erik nun auf.

"So Jungs jetzt mal zackig sonst müsst ihr euch beide gleich gegenseitig leidtun, weil Jogi mit euch schimpft, weil ihr zu spät kommt", sagte Benni und schob die beiden vorwärts.

Wenig später standen sie auf dem Trainingsplatz und liefen ihre Runden. Die ersten Schritte waren noch ganz okay, aber je länger er lief, desto mehr spürte Chris wieder seinen Rücken.

Er biss die Zähne zusammen und versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.

Doch als es dann zum eigentlichen Training kam, konnte er es nicht mehr abtun - sein Rücken tat einfach weh, und er hatte das Gefühl, es würde von Schritt zu Schritt schlimmer werden.

Schließlich blieb er stehen und presste eine Hand in sein Kreuz. "Verfluchte Scheiße!"

Es dauerte nur einen Moment bis ein Physio bei ihm war. "Wieder der Rücken?", fragte er nach.

Chris nickte mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

"Dann komm mal mit", wurde er aufgefordert und folgte ihm an die Seite. Eine kurze Untersuchung, dann stand das Urteil, "Training abbrechen, du kommst erstmal mit."

Chris knurrte. "Mist... ich sag schnell dem Trainier bescheid..."

"Mach das, und dann kommst du mit mir zum Doc."

Mit ziemlich hängendem Kopf schlich er zu Thomas und Jogi. "Mein Rücken zickt rum, ich muss abbrechen."

"Okay", nickte Jogi, "Dann sieh zu, dass das bald besser wird. Möchte dich echt nicht nach Hause schicken müssen."

"Ich will auch nicht weg", grinste Chris schief.

"Dann sind wir uns ja einig. Also, los, lass dich behandeln."

Chris nickte und ging langsam zurück zum Physio, der ihn zum Doc begleitete.

Diesmal bekam er eine Spritze, aber dazu auch gleich die Prognose, dass er vermutlich die beiden Länderspiele ausfallen würde.

"Wir warten aber noch mal bis morgen ab, ehe wir ne endgültige Entscheidung treffen."

Verdammt, das waren nun wirklich beschissene Aussichten. Chris wollte nicht zurückfahren nach Hause, er wollte diese beiden Spiele spielen!

"Komm lass den Kopf nicht hängen. Es ist auf jeden Fall nichts Schlimmes und du wirst nicht viel länger ausfallen als für diese beiden Spiele."

"Aber gerade diese beiden Spiele", murrte Chris. Außerdem fühlte er sich hier in der Mannschaft wohl.

"Wie gesagt, wir warten noch bis morgen. Vielleicht gibt es ja für Dienstag noch eine Chance."

"Hoffentlich", murmelte Chris.

Inzwischen begann die Spritze zu wirken und er fühlte, wie das Mittel zu wirken anfing und sich seine Muskeln lockerten. Es fühlte sich gleich so viel besser - so würde er wohl auch spielen können. Aber klar, dann würde er sich womöglich noch mehr kaputt machen, blablabla...

"Ich geh dann mal", sagte Chris seufzend und stand langsam auf. "Danke für die Spritze..."

"Gern. Wenn noch was ist... sonst sehen wir uns morgen vor dem Training."

"Ja, bis dann", murmelte Chris nur und verließ so schnell es ging den Behandlungsraum.

Er ging zu den Jungs am Trainingsplatz, schließlich würden sich später erst gemeinsam mit dem Bus zurück zum Hotel fahren.


	11. Eriks Idee

In einer der kurzen Pausen kam Erik zu ihm. "Der Rücken?" fragte er. 

"Ja", knurrte Chris. "Ist totaler Mist... mit Glück kann ich am Dienstag spielen, aber nur mit viel Glück." 

"Das tut mir total Leid Chris." 

"Danke", schaffte Chris es zu lächeln. 

"Kann ich irgendwas für dich tun? Dich irgendwie aufmuntern?" 

"Wir können ja nachher bisschen was zusammen machen." Ablenkung würde ihm gut tun, das merkte er selbst. 

Erik nickte sofort. "Keine Angst, ich bin gut im Ablenken. Mir fällt schon was Nettes für uns zwei beide ein." 

"Schön", lächelte Chris ihn an. "Ich glaub, du musst wieder los..." 

"Oh ja", grinste Erik. "Sollte ich wohl." 

"Bis später", rief Chris ihm nach. 

Erik lief zu Benni und Chris beobachtete die beiden. Dabei schweiften seine Gedanken unwillkürlich ab und er musste wieder an Bennis Teamkollegen denken, der ja vielleicht auch schwul war. Mit dem Benni geflirtet hatte... wer das wohl war? In Gedanken ging Chris den Kader der Schalker durch - da waren aber viele Kandidaten dabei. Und Ernie.... Ernie kannte auch jemanden, der schwul war. Wer das wohl war? Ob er von Mats wusste? 

Ernies Beschreibung würde jedenfalls ziemlich gut zu Mats passen. Selbstbewusst, mit sich im Reinen... Aber er konnte Ernie ja schlecht fragen, wen er kannte! Das war doch echt scheiße! 

Chris schüttelte den Kopf, am besten sollte er nicht weiter darüber nachdenken. Aber es war schwer nicht daran zu denken. Und... es war immer noch besser, als über seinen Rücken nachzudenken. Also begann er mal einfach die Nationalmannschaft durchzugehen. Ob es neben Benni und ihm hier noch weitere Schwule gab? 

Mario konnte er ausschließen. Der war zwar auf eine gewisse Art extrem süß - und hatte einen tollen Körper - aber irgendwie... Auch die anderen Bayernspieler schloss er aus. Am ehesten könnte er sich das tatsächlich bei Manuel vorstellen, aber auch da hatte er seine Zweifel. Die Dortmunder? Außer Mats? Oder... wer war noch dabei? Sein Blick wanderte über den Platz. Roman? Nein. Vielleicht Kevin Volland? Der tat zwar immer ziemlich Machohaft aber das kam ihm wie eine Fassade vor. Ron? Matthias? Erik? Sebastian? Lars? Bei einigen konnte er es sich das eher vorstellen als bei anderen, aber wirklich sicher war er sich bei niemandem. Wie denn auch? Es redete ja niemand darüber! Nicht mal nach dem Outing von Thomas Hitzlsperger. Ein paar Kommentare und lobende Worte, das war’s schon gewesen - und auch das nur von den alten Hasen wie Arne Friedrich oder Christoph Metzelder - die nicht mehr spielten. 

Er selbst hatte sich nicht getraut - wie all die anderen auch nicht. Nicht mal Mats hatte öffentlich etwas dazu gesagt. Aber immerhin hatte er offenbar privat Kontakt zu ihm, sonst hätte er ihn nicht ins Forum gelotst. Vielleicht sollte er Mats einfach mal fragen, wie das gekommen war. Würde ihn ja schon interessieren. Und er würde an dem Abend ganz sicher online sein und gucken, was da so passierte. Ganz offenbar hatte er ja eh nichts anderes vor und musste seinen Rücken schonen. 

Es fiel ihm schwer über etwas anderes als seinen blöden Rücken nachzudenken. 

Gott sei Dank war das Training bald vorbei und es ging zurück ins Hotel. Er saß im Bus neben Erik, der fröhlich erzählte und ihn damit von allen blöden Gedanken ablenkte. 

Erik hatte so eine lebhafte Art zu erzählen und immer wenn er grinste, strahlten seine Augen und seine Wangen röteten sich. Apfelbäckchen würde seine Mutter dazu sagen. Es machte tatsächlich Spaß ihm zuzuhören! So verging die Fahrt extrem schnell und viel zu bald waren sie wieder beim Hotel. 

"Mittagessen in einer Stunde", kündigte Jogi an, was schon an mehreren Stellen im Hotel ausgehängt war. 

Erik sah Chris an. "Ich muss kurz aufs Zimmer und mich umziehen und so, aber danach kann ich zu dir kommen. Wenn du möchtest heißt das." 

"Ja, klar, gerne. Ich muss auch duschen und so, aber... in zehn Minuten?" 

"Ich beeil mich", versprach Erik. 

Chris lächelte ihn kurz an, dann stand er auf und verließ den Bus. 

Mit dem Aufzug fuhr er hoch in sein Zimmer, duschte und zog sich um. Dann setzte er sich auf sein Bett und entschloss sich, einen ganz kurzen Blick ins Forum zu werfen. Natürlich war nicht viel passiert - JayDee hatte aus lauter lange Weile irgendwelche Witze zusammenkopiert, und Mats - also MeisterSumm - hatte ein paar Kommentare dazu abgegeben. 

"Oh mein Cowboy ist da", schrieb JayDee. 

"INDIAAAANEEER!", schrieb Chris dazu schnell. 

JayDee antwortete mit einer Reihe wild grinsender Smileys. "Wie geht’s meinem bleichen Blutsbruder so?" fragte er dann. 

"Braucht mal deinen Medizinmann - wobei, deinen Hinterlauf kriegt er ja auch nicht hin." 

"Was ist los?" fragte JayDee. "Sag nicht, dass du dich verletzt hast." 

"Bin mir noch nicht sicher. Aber sieht nicht so toll aus. Wär aber nur für ein paar Tage." 

"Nicht du auch noch", schrieb Mats. Und nur Sekunden später sah Chris, dass er eine private Nachricht von Mats bekommen hat. 

Schnell öffnete er sie. 

"Benni hat schon erwähnt, dass du Rückenbeschwerden hast. Ist also doch schlimmer, als gedacht?" 

"Hab heute ne Spritze reingekriegt, gegen Gibraltar wird’s nichts werden, vielleicht gegen Spanien." 

"Das ist doch wie verhext im Moment!" 

"Es ist einfach Kacke", schrieb Chris zurück, dann sah er wieder ins Forum. Hier hatte JayDee ihm schon seinen Medizinmann angeboten und auch, sich selbst um ihn zu kümmern. 

"Das ist lieb von dir", schrieb Chris zurück. "Aber du musst ja auch selbst fit werden." 

"Wir könnten zusammen fit werden." 

Ehe er JayDee antworten konnte, klopfte es an seine Tür. Das musste Erik sein. 

"Ich hab noch einen Termin - bis später", verabschiedete er sich schnell, klappte den Laptop zu und öffnete dann die Tür. 

Erik strahlte ihn an. "Dein Unterhaltungsprogramm ist da!" 

"Super!", erwiderte Chris das Strahlen. 

Er ließ Erik ins Zimmer und die beiden setzten sich kurzerhand auf Chris Bett. Eine Weile unterhielten sie sich lebhaft über alles Mögliche, lachten viel und Chris vergaß für einen Moment sogar seinen Rücken.

"Wie sieht es eigentlich mit deinem Rücken aus?", wollte Erik schließlich wissen.

"Im Moment wirkt die Spritze noch", sagte Chris.

"Soll ich dich trotzdem noch mal eincremen?", bot Erik an.

Chris nickte ohne lange zu überlegen. "Schaden wird’s bestimmt nicht."

"Dann... wo ist... ah, da", hatte Erik sich kurz umgesehen und dann nach der Tube gegriffen.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte sich Chris schon sein Shirt ausgezogen und Erik den Rücken zugekehrt.

Einen Moment später fühlte er Eriks' Hände, die über seinen Rücken strichen. Es fühlte sich gut an, Erik war geschickt und wusste noch vom Vortag genau, wo er eincremen musste.

"Pass auf, wenn du so weiter machst, stell ich dich als meinen persönlichen Eincremer ein", grinste Chris.

Für einen Moment verharrten die Hände auf Chris' Rücken, dann cremten sie ihn kurz weiter ein, ehe Erik aufhörte. "Das... mach ich gern."

Chris drehte sich um und sah Erik fragend an.

"Fertig", erklärte Erik leise und wischte sich die Hände an seiner Jogginghose ab.

Chris nickte nur leicht. Irgendwie hatte sein dummer Scherz die Stimmung ziemlich umschlagen lassen. Nur wusste er nicht, warum. Es war doch nur ein harmloser Joke gewesen.

Irgendwie musste er jetzt versuchen wieder die Ruhe herzustellen, und die Eintracht, die geherrscht hatte.

"Ich... ich glaub wir können langsam runter zum Essen", schlug er vor. Vielleicht würde das ja helfen.

Erik nickte nur leicht und stand dann gleich auf. "Wird bestimmt wieder lecker..."

Schnell zog sich Chris sein Hemd wieder an und stand ebenfalls auf.

Ohne noch miteinander zu sprechen machten sie sich auf den Weg nach unten.

Automatisch steuerten sie beide den Tisch von Benni an, der diesmal mit Jonas schon einen weiteren Tischnachbarn hatte.

"Ah, da seid ihr beide ja", wurden sie begrüßt. "Was macht dein Rücken?"

"Der ist noch gedopt", grinste Chris schief. "Mal gucken was ist, wenn die Spritze nachlässt."

"Ich drück dir die Daumen!"

"Danke. Aber viel Hoffnung hab ich nicht..."

"So schlimm?", fragte Benni besorgt nach.

"Der Doc will noch bis morgen sehen, aber fürs Qualispiel fall ich auf jeden Fall aus. Vielleicht, ganz vielleicht, klappt es für Spanien."

"Mach einfach was der Doc sagt, dann wird’s schon."

"Und solange sorgen wir dafür, dass du nicht verhungerst", sagte Erik und stand auf. "Ich bring dir was zu Essen mit."

"Oh, danke", lächelte Chris ihn an.

Erik erwiderte das Lächeln und verschwand dann Richtung Buffet.

"Was ist denn nun mit deinem Rücken?", wollte Jonas wissen, und während Erik weg war, erklärte Chris ihm seine Verletzung.

Als Erik mit zwei Tellern Gulasch mit Nudeln zurückkam, machten sich Jonas und Benni auf zum Buffet. "Das sieht sehr lecker aus", sagte Chris zu Erik.

"Schön, ich war mir nicht sicher, ob du Gulasch oder lieber den Auflauf wolltest."

"Auflauf hätt ich auch gegessen", lachte Chris. "Aber Gulasch ist super. Das krieg ich selbst nicht hin und meine Mutter mag es nicht so gern, deshalb essen wir es nur ganz ganz selten."

"Ich mag auch total gerne Gulasch", erzählte Erik, während er sich setzte.

Chris war erleichtert. Die komische Stimmung zwischen ihm und Erik war verflogen und der Dortmunder verhielt sich wieder ganz normal - fröhlich, lustig, strahlend.

So wurde auch das Mittagessen sehr lustig, auch mit Benni und Jonas.

Benni war schließlich der erste, der aufstand. "Muss noch zu Hause anrufen", sagte er und Chris grinste in sich hinein. Mats wartete bestimmt schon sehnsüchtig.

Er konnte sich gerade noch so zurückhalten, "Grüß schön" zu bitten.

"Irgendwann wächst Benni das Handy nochmal am Ohr fest", kommentierte Erik den Abgang.

"Dann würde er auch noch beim Derby telefonieren...", schlug Chris vor. Am besten mit Mats!

Erik lachte laut auf. "Das wär ein Bild!"

Ob Erik wusste - oder zumindest ahnte - mit wem er telefonierte?

"Muss ja ganz schön Sehnsucht nach seiner Freundin haben", meinte Jonas nur dazu.

"Oder sie nach ihm..."

Erik schnaubte leicht und sah Chris an. "Nachtisch?"

"Was gibt’s denn so?"

"Rote Grütze, Wackelpudding und Schokopudding. Und alles drei schmeckt prima mit der Vanillesauce, die es auch gibt", zählte Erik auf.

"Und wie soll ich mich da entscheiden können...?"

"Ok, also von jedem etwas", grinste Erik und stand auf.

"Wenn er meint...", sah Jonas ihm zweifelnd hinterher.

"Erik wird schon wissen was er tut", meinte Chris.

"Ich wird‘s ja schon sehen wie es wird."

"Und wie fühlst du dich hier so als Neuling?" fragte Chris.

"Naja, zumindest Poldi kenn ich ja", grinste Jonas. "Aber sind ja alle ganz okay hier."

"Nur ok?" fragte Chris grinsend.

"Ausnahmen bestätigen die Regel", lachte Jonas.

"Na, da hast du aber grad noch so die Kurve bekommen!"

"Ich hab nicht gesagt, dass die Ausnahmen positiv sind!"

"Du... du... Frechdachs!" sagte Chris empört.

"Die Vorlage konnte ich mir doch nicht entgehen lassen."

Chris schnaubte. "Kein Respekt vor einem Weltmeister du junges Gemüse."

"Oh großer Weltmeister, könnt Ihr uns noch verzeihen?"

"Das muss ich mir noch mal gut überlegen", sagte Chris.

"Aber Erik wird mir bestimmt verzeihen - da kommt er schon."

Chris fing fast an zu lachen, als er Erik sah der, mit vor Konzentration zusammengekniffen Augen, auf sie zukam. In seinen Händen balancierte er eine Reihe von Schüsseln, die teilweise gefährlich schief aufeinander standen.

"Nicht lachen... hilf mir lieber", bat Erik ihn beim Näherkommen.

"Oh ich will dein... Kunstwerk nicht irgendwie zerstören!"

"Beeil dich, sonst zerstör ich es selbst!"

"Na gut, dann bin ich mal so nett", sagte Jonas und stand auf um Erik vorsichtig einen Teil der Schüsseln abzunehmen.

"Danke", lächelte Erik ihn an.

"Chris hat mir grad beigebracht, dass ich respektvoll mit euch Weltmeistern umgehen soll und ich bin ja lernwillig und tue was man mir sagt", grinste Jonas breit.

"Guter Junge", grinste Chris ihn an.

"Puh", sagte Erik, als er sich wieder neben Chris setzte und alle Schüsseln sicher auf dem Tisch standen. "Das war harte Arbeit."

"Du bist ein Held!"

"Danke, endlich erkennt das jemand."

"Dann zeig mal, was du so mitgebracht hast."

"Na alles was da war", sagte Erik und deutete auf die Schüsseln.

"Boah", lächelte Chris, das war wirklich viel und lecker, was Erik mitgebracht hatte.

"Ähm ja... hab ich schon erwähnt, dass ich ein Nachtisch-Fanatiker bin?" grinste Erik ihn an.

"Noch nicht, aber... jetzt weiß ichs ja."

"Also, lasst es euch schmecken", sagte Erik.

"Danke", lächelte Chris ihn an.

Erik sah ihn einen Moment an, dann nickte er und zog eines der Schälchen zu sich.

Auch Chris bediente sich. Schweigend genossen sie die verschiedenen Nachspeisen.

Chris konnte seinen Rücken ganz vergessen, dafür schmeckte es einfach zu gut. Außerdem genoss er Eriks Gegenwart, der mit solch sichtlicher Freude und Genuss seinen Nachtisch aß. Das war einfach ansteckend!

"Ok Jungs, ich geh auch noch mal ein bisschen hoch", verkündete Jonas schließlich.

"Treffen war um halb vier, oder?", fragte Chris noch mal nach.

"Für uns ja, aber du mein Lieber darfst ja nicht trainieren", sagte Erik.

"Menno...", knurrte Chris, "und ich kann im Zimmer hocken und warten..."

"Na irgendwie wirst du dich schon beschäftigen", sagte Erik. "Playstation spielen oder nen Film gucken oder... du kannst mir ein Bild malen. Was Lustiges bitte. Und schön bunt. Und ein Fußball muss drauf sein. Und... Schokopudding."

Mit großen Augen sah Chris ihn an. "Das meinst du nicht ernst!"

Erik sah ihn an ohne zu Blinzeln. "Doch natürlich mein ich das ernst."

"Du... ich kann nicht malen."

"Ja und?"

"Und ich hab nichts zum Malen dabei."

"Na die haben hier im Hotel bestimmt Papier und Stifte."

Dagegen konnte Chris kaum noch was sagen. "Aber... das besorgst du."

Erik grinste breit. "Klaro, kein Problem."

Leise seufzte Chris, "Du kannst ganz schön überzeugend sein."

"Ich weiß", sagte Erik mit einem strahlenden Lächeln. "Deshalb wird auch niemand dumme Fragen stellen, wenn ich Papier und Stifte haben will."

"Du spinnst..."

"Aber Chris... ich bin enttäuscht. Das du das erst jetzt erkennst... also wirklich", sagte Erik gespielt schmollend.

"Ich hab’s ja immer geahnt", versuchte sich Chris rauszureden. "Aber dass es so weit geht..."

"Normal kann jeder", behauptete Erik und schnappte sich Chris Löffel, auf dem noch ein Rest Schokopudding war.

Ungläubig schüttelte Chris den Kopf, lachte dann aber leise. "Du bist mir echt so einer!"

"Ich weiß, du hast mich schrecklich lieb", lachte Erik und schob sich den Löffel in den Mund um gleich darauf genussvoll die Augen zu schließen.

"Aber sowas von..."

Erik gab ein zufriedenes Geräusch von sich und öffnete seine Augen.

"Spinner", wiederholte Chris kurz. "Also, was machen wir jetzt bis halb vier?"

"Hm... nichts anstrengendes, da hätte der gute Schokopudding was gegen", meinte Erik.

"Hoch? In mein Zimmer, oder deins?"

Erik stockte und lachte dann auf. "Also junger Mann, du meinst, erst machst du mich mit Schokopudding gefügig und dann kannst du mich abschleppen? Was sagt deine Freundin denn bitte dazu?"

Was sollte Chris dazu sagen? Dass es gar keine Freundin gab? "Sie muss es ja nicht erfahren...", murmelte er.

Für einen kurzen Moment blitzte etwas in Eriks Augen auf, aber es verflog schnell wieder. "Wie wär’s mit Playstation?" schlug er vor und ging damit nicht weiter auf Chris Antwort ein.

"Gute Idee", nickt Chris.

"Dann lass uns hoch zu mir gehen", sagte Erik.

Chris nickte nur und folgte ihm aus dem Speiseraum nach oben.


	12. Abstrakte Kunst und eine Verabredung

"Ähm... mein Zimmer ist nicht so schön aufgeräumt wie deins", warnte Erik ihn vor, als er seine Tür öffnete.

"Hattest du ja schon... oh!" In der Tat herrschte komplettes Chaos im Zimmer.

Erik sah ein bisschen peinlich berührt aus, als er mit den Schultern zuckte. "Es liegt immer alles ganz unten im Koffer, was ich suche und dann... verteilt sich das Zeug einfach von selbst im Raum. Ich kann da eigentlich nichts für..."

"Es flüchtet aus dem engen Koffer", grinste Chris ihn an.

"Ja, ganz genau! Ich wusste, dass du es verstehst."

"Und wenn ich die paar Sachen hier vom Sessel... entferne, kann ich mich sogar hinsetzen."

"Werf sie einfach auf den Boden", meinte Erik nur.

"Okay", nickte Chris, und einige Kleidungsstücke landeten tatsächlich auf dem dicken, weichen Teppich.

"So... Playstation, wo hab ich dich zuletzt gesehen?" murmelte Erik und sah sich suchend um.

Chris kicherte leise. "Musch-musch-musch, wo bist du denn?", lockte er leise.

"Musch?" fragte Erik und sah Chris an. "Was willst du denn bitte damit hervorlocken?"

"Wie lockt man Playstations sonst so? Ich hab damit keine so große Erfahrungen:"

Erik grinste kopfschüttelnd. "Musch, damit verkrie... Ha! Da ist sie ja!" rief er und zog die Playstation unter dem Bett hervor. "Wie kommst du denn nur dahin...?"

"Hatte Angst vor deiner Unterwäsche", schlug Chris vor.

"Aber die kennt sie doch."

"Spinner", kommentierte Chris das nur.

"Ja, das hatten wir schon. Bin ich gern für dich", lachte Erik und verkabelte schnell die Playstation mit dem Fernseher. "Worauf hast du Bock?"

"Fifa?", schlug Chris vor, ohne auf die vorherige, etwas merkwürdige Erklärung einzugehen.

"Sehr gute Wahl", nickte Erik und drückte Chris einen Controller in die Hand.

Er startete das Spiel, und wenig später lief ein heißes Match.

Chris wusste noch aus der Zeit in Brasilien das Erik ein harter Gegner war und auch diesmal war er hoffnungslos unterlegen.  
Trotzdem machte es großen Spaß gegen ihn zu spielen.

Viel zu schnell verging die Zeit und schließlich sah Erik ihn bedauernd an. "Ich muss dich jetzt verlassen, sonst krieg ich Ärger von Jogi."

"Ich werd mich dann noch ein bisschen in meinem Zimmer langweilen. Und nachher noch mal zum Physio."

"Vergiss nicht das Bild", grinste Erik ihn an.

"Vergiss die Stifte nicht!"

"Ich sag gleich unten an der Lobby Bescheid, dass man dir Stifte und Papier hochbringt, keine Angst."

"Ich hab’s befürchtet...", murmelte Chris.

"Du hast es mir versprochen. Vergiss nicht, ich will einen Fußball und Pudding", meinte Erik zwinkernd. "Und jetzt hoch mit dir, sonst komm ich wirklich noch zu spät."

"Wir sehen uns dann später", nickte Chris, während er aufstand und das Zimmer verließ. Er würde erst mal ins Forum gucken, dann das Bild für Erik kritzeln - wenn er schon so darauf bestand - und dann wohl zum Physio gehen. Irgendwie mussten sie den Rücken doch wieder hinkriegen.

Immerhin war er so auch beschäftigt, bis die anderen vom Training wieder kamen. Und im Forum müsste er ja zumindest auf JayDee treffen. Dann könnten sie sich gemeinsam ihr Leid klagen.

Er war kaum in seinem Zimmer angekommen als eine freundliche Bedienstete des Hotels ankam um ihm Papier und einige recht professionell wirkende Buntstifte brachte. "Brauchen Sie sonst noch irgendetwas?"

"Nein danke", sagte Chris schnell.

"Dann wünsche ich Ihnen weiterhin einen schönen Tag." Freundlich, aber doch ein wenig auswendig gelernt klang das, aber vermutlich war das normal, wenn man so einen Satz hundertmal am Tag sagte.

Chris lächelte und schloss dann hinter ihr die Tür. "Malen, also wirklich", brummte er und legte Papier und Stifte erstmal auf seinen Nachttisch ab.

Er schaltete den Laptop an und rief gleich das Forum auf. Noch war niemand in seinem Bereich online, also las er ein wenig nach, was er in der letzten Zeit so verpasst hatte.

JayDee und Mats hatten sich ein bisschen unterhalten. Mats hatte JayDee Mut gemacht, da dieser offenbar mit dem Gedanken spielte einem Kollegen von sich zu erzählen.

Er hatte sehr liebe Worte gefunden, von denen sich Chris auch angesprochen fühlte. Allerdings hatte er ja schon den Mut gefunden und Benni und Mats von sich erzählt.

Anscheinend wusste aber niemand von JayDee. Also war es bei ihm wie bei Ernie, der ja offenbar auch noch kaum jemandem von sich erzählt hatte.

Da inzwischen noch niemand aufgetaucht war, zog er sich die Malsachen heran und begann mit seinem Gemälde. Es wurde nicht sonderlich schön, wie ein Kinderbild irgendwie, aber immerhin war der Fußball sehr schön rund geworden - er hatte den Deckel von einer kleinen Shampoo Flasche als Schablone genommen.

Außerdem war es irgendwie lustig zu malen. Das hatte er schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gemacht.  
Er war absolut untalentiert, aber es machte dennoch Spaß. Irgendwann wurde das Bild eher... abstrakt, und damit sah man nicht mehr so deutlich, dass er nicht malen konnte.

Nickend und mit ein bisschen Stolz sah er das fertige Werk an und legte es dann vorsichtig zur Seite um es später Erik zu präsentieren.

Dann klappte er den Laptop wieder auf.

Tatsächlich waren inzwischen Rübennase, MRB11 und JayDee im Forum unterwegs.

"Ah, die Lazarettrunde ist da - wo steckt MeisterSumm?", grüßte er die Anwesenden.

"Beim Onkel Doktor um zu betteln, dass er wieder trainieren darf", antwortete MRB11.

"Dann drücken wir ihm mal kollektiv die Daumen."

"Oh ja!" schrieb MRB11 sofort zurück, was in Chris den leichten Verdacht wachrief, dass MRB11 wusste, wer sich hinter MeisterSumm versteckte.

Dann würde sicher auch Mats von MRB11 wissen. "Und wie sieht es bei euch so aus? Besserung in Sicht?"

"Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaa:)" kam es von MRB11. "Ich darf wieder ran."

"Super", freute sich Chris für ihn.

"Du glücklicher", kam es fast zeitgleich von Rübennase und JayDee.

"Ihr könnt auch bald wieder", kam es gleich von MRB11.

"Nächstes Jahr halt", schrieb JayDee.

"Ja, dich hat‘s ja echt besonders mies erwischt, Indie", schrieb Chris. "Mal gucken, ob der Cowboy bald vorbeikommen kann."

"Das wär schön", schrieb JayDee zurück.

Im nächsten Moment erreichte ihn eine private Nachricht. "Wenn du echt zu mir kommen möchtest, müsstest du Richtung Gelsenkirchen fahren."

Oh, dachte Chris. Gelsenkirchen? Das war... ziemlich nah bei ihm. "Das passt ja, ist kein weiter Weg von Gladbach aus", schrieb er zurück.

"Gladbach also? ;-) Dann sag mal an, wann du kommen möchtest."

"Kommt drauf an... vielleicht kann ich schon am Wochenende kommen", schrieb Chris und seufzte innerlich. Wenn sein Rücken morgen nicht besser war, würde Jogi ihn ja bestimmt gleich nach Hause schicken.

"Ich würd mich freuen - langsam versauer ich hier echt noch."

"Kümmern sich deine Teamkollegen nicht um dich?" fragte Chris.

"Doch, schon, aber mir fällt hier trotzdem die Decke auf den Kopf."

"Soll ich dich ein bisschen beschäftigen?" fragte Chris und grinste. "Ich hab nämlich grad auch ne Beschäftigungstherapie hinter mir, die mir ein Kollege aufs Auge gedrückt hat."

"Beschäftigungstherapie? Was hat er dir aufgetragen? Streichhölzer sortieren?"

"Malen. Ein hübsches, buntes Bild mit einem Fußball und Schokopudding."

"Ist er Torwart?", war JayDees kurzer Kommentar.

"Nein, er spinnt einfach so", lachte Chris.

"Musst mir unbedingt von ihm erzählen, wenn du bei mir bist."

"Mach ich. Ist ein lieber Kerl, der sich ziemlich Mühe gibt, mich aufzumuntern."

"Sieht er gut aus?"

Chris stutzte. Sah Erik gut aus?

Er rief sich sein Gesicht in Erinnerung. Ein ziemlich süßes Lächeln... schöne Augen... sein Körper war eh klasse, aber das traf ja eigentlich auf alle Profisportler zu. "Ich denke schon", tippte er.

"Du denkst schon?" kam es von JayDee zurück.

"Hab halt nie so drüber nachgedacht", gestand Chris.

Das tat er eigentlich nie, wenn er mit Teamkollegen zusammen war. Das war viel zu gefährlich. Natürlich nahm er unterbewusst wahr, wenn jemand gut aussah, aber richtig drüber nachdenken? Lieber nicht.

Das konnte nur peinlich werden. Und das schrieb er auch an JayDee.

"Stimmt schon. Aber manchmal passiert es ja trotzdem und man verguckt sich in einen Teamkollegen, weil er einfach so toll ist", schrieb JayDee zurück.

"Dir schon passiert?", fragte Chris nach.

"Ja. Aber ich glaube er hat‘s nie bemerkt. Inzwischen bin ich auch drüber weg, obwohl ich ihn immer noch toll finde."

"Blieb mir bisher glücklicherweise erspart."

"Inzwischen glaube ich, dass es eh besser wär, wenn der Freund kein Fußballer ist. Stell dir vor, du würdest mit deinem Freund in einem Team spielen - das muss doch rauskommen!"

"Meinst du? Gibt doch viele, die gut befreundet sind. Solange sie sich dann nicht irgendwo öffentlich küssen...?"

"Mir würde man es vermutlich sofort ansehen..."

"Meinst du?" Unwillkürlich lächelte Chris, auch, wenn er nicht wusste, mit wem er schrieb, aber er konnte sich vorstellen, wie verliebt der Unbekannte aussehen konnte.

"Oh ja! Ich kann es ja kaum glauben, dass noch niemand drauf gekommen ist, dass ich auf Männer stehe."

"Rechnet einfach keiner mit."

"Zum Glück!"

"Ich denke, so schnell wird das niemand rausfinden, auch, wenn man mit jemandem zusammen ist. Guck dir Summ und Brumm an. Oder die Nase und Clueso."

"Ich beneide die vier ziemlich."

"Oh ja, ich auch!"

"Ich frag mich, wie sie das geschafft haben. Sich zu finden und dann zusammenzubleiben."

"Wir müssen sie mal fragen. Sie müssen ja nicht genau werden, aber so eine kleine Liebesgeschichte... ;))“

"Gute Idee. Wenn wir schon am eigenen Leib keine erfahren."

"Nicht so pessimistisch", bat Chris. "Wir werden auch noch unsere Liebesgeschichte erleben."

"Ach so meinte ich das auch gar nicht. Ich weiß, dass ich auch noch jemanden finde werde. Ist im Moment halt alles irgendwie doof. Mit meiner Verletzung und so..."

"Ist auch doof. Aber wer weiß, vielleicht läuft dir gerade jetzt jemand über den Weg."

"Ach ja? Wo ich ja grad so gut zu Fuß bin ; ) Wenn er sich nicht in meinem Schrank oder unter dem Bett versteckt hat, wird’s noch dauern."

"Dein Doc? Physio? Taxifahrer? Der Supermarkttyp, der dir die Einkäufe nach Hause schleppt?", schlug Chris vor.

"Der Taxifahrer und der Supermarktyp fallen aus - das macht mein Bruder die meiste Zeit. Und mein Doc... ähm nein, nein und nochmal nein!"

"Dann bleibt noch der Physio. Und auch sonst bist du doch nicht in Einzelhaft."

"Willst du mich verkuppeln?; )"

"Klar, ich weiß nur noch nicht mit wem", grinste Chris.

"Komm her, dann kannst du dir ein Bild machen, zu wem ich passe."

Chris nickte, darauf freute er sich schon. "Mach ich, auf jeden Fall. Sobald ich Zeit habe."

"Ich schick dir die genaue Adresse, sobald du mir sagst, dass du Zeit hast. Und... ich verrate dir dann wohl auch, bei wem du klingeln musst..."

Chris lächelte. "Wenn du willst, dann schreib ich dir dann auch wer kommt. Oder willst du dich überraschen lassen?"

"Ich glaube, ich lass mich überraschen", schrieb JayDee nach einem kurzen Zögern.

"Okay, dann schreib ich dir vorher nicht, wer ich bin."

"Du bist mein Cowboy mehr ist ja gar nicht wichtig; )"

"Okay, mein Indianer", lachte Chris. Dann sollte er wohl auch etwas Passendes mitnehmen, wenn er zu JayDee fuhr.

"Muss ich Kriegsbemalung auflegen wenn du kommst?"

"Nein, ich komme in Frieden", versprach Chris.

Diesmal dauerte es etwas, bis JayDee antwortete. "Mein Bruder ist grad gekommen. Hören wir uns heute Abend wieder?"

"Ja, ich kann aber noch nicht genau sagen, wann."

"Macht nichts, ich warte einfach."

"Ich freu mich schon drauf", schrieb Chris. "Bis dann!"

"Bis dann", kam es von JayDee zurück, dann loggte er sich aus.


	13. Geheimnisse bewahren ist nicht leicht

Chris klickt sich wieder in den öffentlichen Bereich des Forums, aber da war gerade gar nichts los. Also blickte er in die anderen Unterforen. Auch hier war schon einiges los, erschreckendes, wenn er ehrlich war. Eine ganze Gruppe von Spielern, die mit Alkohol zu tun hatten, im Depressionsbereich waren auch Leute unterwegs, und auch die anderen Themen wurden intensiv diskutiert.

Offenbar hatte wirklich Bedarf an so einem Austauschort bestanden. Gut, dass das jetzt möglich war - anonym, so dass man wirklich offen sprechen konnte.

Er bemerkte ja selbst wie gut das tat. Und auch den anderen schien es zu helfen.

Das Klingeln seines Handys ließ ihn erschrocken zusammenzucken. Er war so vertieft gewesen, dass sich das Klingeln schrecklich laut anhörte.

Sofort ging er ran, "Ja?"

"Hallo Chris", hörte er Mats Stimme.

"Ah, Mats - wie geht’s?"

"Wie es einem so geht, wenn man verletzt ist. Benni sagte vorhin, dass es bei dir auch nicht so gut aussieht?"

"Nee, ich sitz hier rum während die anderen trainieren, und kann mich nur mit der blöden Spritze bewegen."

"Rückenbeschwerden sind ätzend", sagte Mats der das ebenfalls aus leidvoller Erfahrung kannte.

"Ja, sind sie. Und das, was die Physios so anstellen, ist auch nicht besser."

"Das kannst du laut sagen. Ich war heute kurz davor zuzubeißen."

"Hättest du mal machen sollen, dann wären wir ihnen nicht mehr so hilflos ausgeliefert.“

"Oder sie legen mir das nächste Mal einen Maulkorb an und quälen mich extra lange."

"Das wäre natürlich auch möglich..."

"Naja... genug davon. Wie läuft es denn sonst so? Sind alle nett zu dir und Benni oder muss ich jemanden verhauen?"

"Alle ganz lieb, auch zu deinem Brumm - jedenfalls soweit ich das beurteilen kann. Bin ja nicht immer dabei."

"Dann bin ich ja beruhigt."

"Aber ich hätt nichts dagegen wenn du wieder herkommen könntest. Und dein Brumm erst recht nicht."

"Ich wär auch lieber bei euch, glaub mir. Aber es geht nicht. Frühestens Anfang Dezember ist wieder dran zu denken."

"Echt doof", meinte Chris mitfühlend.

"Wird schon wieder. Aber sag mal - was ist diese Cowboy-Geschichte mit dir und JayDee eigentlich?"

"Was meinst du? Der Indianer hat immerhin noch nicht das Kriegsbeil ausgegraben."

"Na, das wird er wohl auch nicht, so wie ihr miteinander flirtet."

"Wir wollen uns demnächst treffen", erzählte Chris und lächelte dabei.

"Das ist toll Chris", sagte Mats. "Genau darauf hab ich gehofft. Deshalb war ich auch sofort begeistert von der Idee eines solchen Forums. Es ist schon toll, wenn man sich anonym austauschen kann, aber... jemanden dann richtig kennenzulernen ist doch was anderes."

"Du willst uns verkuppeln?"

Mats lachte. "Quatsch. Ich meinte das tatsächlich ganz harmlos. Ich meine, es ist doch was anderes seit du weißt, wer sich hinter MeisterSumm und Brumm verbirgt, oder?"

"Ja, ich weiß. Und es ist auch wirklich toll."

"Eben. Vor dem Forum wusste kaum jemand von dir und du kanntest niemanden in deiner Situation. Jetzt kennst du zwei weitere Spieler und bist kurz davor auch einen dritten kennenzulernen."

"Und es sind Leute, mit denen ich wirklich reden kann. Und... es ist so schön euch beide zusammen zusehen."

Erneut lachte Mats. "Es gibt Leute, die finden Benni und ich sind klebrig süß und ekelhaft verknallt."

"Seid ihr auch. Bis auf das ekelhaft - ich find’s schön das zu sehen. Dass das geht. Dass es das gibt."

"Warum sollte es das nicht geben?"

"Ist halt nicht so einfach in unserem Job", meinte Chris.

"Nein, das stimmt. Und ich weiß, dass ich großes Glück hatte. Aber wir sind ja nicht die einzigen, die es geschafft haben. Rübennase und Clueso zum Beispiel. Und das Scheißerchen hatte auch schon eine lange und sehr glückliche Beziehung hat er mir erzählt."

"Oh, hatte? Ich dachte, der wär noch immer mit jemandem zusammen."

"Ja, aber irgendwie scheint das kompliziert zu sein. Er wollte nicht wirklich darüber sprechen, also hab ich nicht nachgefragt. Wenn er doch noch drüber reden will, weiß er ja wo er uns finden kann."

"Das Gefühl hatte ich auch", meinte Chris. "Also drei Paare - oder Ex-Paare. Und ebenso viele Dauersingles."

"Bei einem weiß ich auch sicher, dass er schon eine Beziehung mit einem Mann hatte. Also noch einer weniger von deinen Dauersingles."

"Von wem?", fragte Chris neugierig.

Mats schwieg einen Moment. "Ich würds dir echt gern sagen, aber ich hab Angst, dass es in deinem Kopf dann zu rattern anfängt. Was es jetzt wohl auch tun wird, aber... so hast du weniger Anhaltspunkte."

"Okay, schon gut."

Mats seufzte hörbar. "Diese Geheimniskrämerei ist manchmal total ätzend."

"Ja, aber ich will ja auch nicht, dass es von mir irgendwo rumerzählt wird."

"Ich überleg mir mal, wie ich euch unauffällig an einen Tisch bringen kann", sagte Mats nachdenklich. "Er ist eigentlich auch immer froh, wenn er jemand neuen in seiner Situation kennenlernt..."

"Das wär schön", nickte Chris.

"Wie gut das ich im Moment so viel Zeit zum Nachdenken hab", grinste Mats.

"Ich doch auch...", murmelte Chris. "Aber erstmal lern ich ja JayDee kennen."

"Ja. Nervös?" fragte Mats.

"Schon. Aber ich fahr ja hin, da weiß ich dann ja, wer er ist. Aber er will sich überraschen lassen."

"Das macht er völlig richtig."

"Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das könnte", überlegte Chris.

"Ich könnte es nicht", gab Mats zu. "Aber Benni würde es genau wie JayDee machen."

"Ich erzähl dir hinterher wie es war. Und vielleicht sag ich dir auch, wer er ist."

"Nur wenn er damit einverstanden ist Chris. Und nur, wenn er dann auch von mir und Benni erfährt."

"Ich werde ihm dann auf jeden Fall von euch erzählen - wenn er es will." Ach, dieses Rumgeeiere war doch zum kotzen.

"Ist nicht einfach plötzlich neben seinem Geheimnis auch die Geheimnisse von anderen zu verwahren, hm?" fragte Mats mitfühlend.

"Nein, besonders, wenn man Leuten schon was erzählt - aber dann nicht alles."

"Irgendwie kriegen wir es hin", sagte Mats zuversichtlich.

"Haben wir bis jetzt ja auch." In diesem Moment klopfte es an Chris' Zimmertür.

"Du hier klopft es", teilte Chris mit und stand auf.

"Dann guck mal, wer da ist. Und wenn dir langweilig ist, ruf wieder an, ja?"

"Mach ich. Bis bald", verabschiedete er sich und öffnete dann die Tür.

Erik stand dort, frisch vom Training und noch nicht geduscht.

"Hi!" sagte Chris etwas überrascht.

"Ich wollte nur gucken, ob es dir gut geht. Oder ob du dich zu Tode gelangweilt hast."

Chris lächelte leicht. Das war unglaublich lieb von Erik. "Ich hab’s überlebt. Hab gemalt und ein bisschen im Internet gesurft."

"Dann zeig mal dein Gemälde!"

"So neugierig?" fragte Chris und ließ Erik ins Zimmer.

"Ja, klar!"

"Es ist... eher etwas abstrakt geworden", warnte Chris und reichte Erik das Bild.

"Oh, ist doch schick. Und der Ball ist so rund", grinste Erik ihn an.

Chris lachte. "Ja. Total freihändig gemalt natürlich."

"Ja, das sieht man. Du bist ein echter Künstler!"

"Du meinst, wenn’s mit dem Fußball nicht mehr klappt, sollte ich Maler werden?"

"Ja, auf jeden Fall! Du wirst Millionen machen."

"Du Spinner!" lachte Chris.

Erik lachte auf und grinste. "Ja, aber du bist nicht besser."

In diesem Moment kam Chris JayDees Frage wieder in den Sinn. Das hier war einer dieser Momente, in denen Erik einfach unglaublich gut aussah. Dieses Leuchten in den Augen, die roten Wangen, das Lächeln.

Dabei wollte er doch gar nicht darüber nachdenken! Warum hatte JayDee ihm nur diesen Floh ins Ohr gesetzt?

"Also, ich sollte mich wohl mal schnell duschen und umziehen", meinte Erik. "Soll ich dich dann zum Essen abholen?"

"Ja, mach das mal. Ich mach hier inzwischen mal klar Schiff."

Erik sah sich in dem aufgeräumten Zimmer um. "Klar Schiff machen? Wenn’s noch sauberer wird, kannst du vom Teppich essen."

"Da drüben liegen ein paar Sachen rum", murmelte Chris.

"Tu was du nicht lassen kannst, mein kleiner Ordnungsfanatiker", grinste Erik. "Bis nachher."

'Mein kleiner Ordnungsfanatiker'? Erik war echt ein Spinner!  
Aber ein sehr netter, der sich auch noch so lieb um ihn kümmerte. Ohne Erik hätte er vermutlich sehr viel mehr über seinen Rücken gegrübelt.

So war er gut beschäftigt gewesen - und war es auch die letzten Minuten ehe Erik zurückkehrte und ihm zum Essen abholte.

"Ich werde Freitag vermutlich spielen", erzählte Erik ihm auf dem Weg nach unten.

"Echt? Toll", freute sich Chris für ihn.

"Ja, ich freu mich auch. Im Prinzip hätte ja auch Benni wieder links spielen können."

"Aber der Trainer hat dich ausgewählt. Weil du gut bist."

"Ich hoffe ich kann es auch wirklich mal zeigen. Und das ich dann auch gegen Spanien ran darf."

"Du machst das bestimmt klasse.“

Erik strahlte ihn an und deutete dann zu einem leeren Tisch. "Dahin? Benni scheint noch nicht da zu sein und bei Mario ist alles voll."

"Ja, der Tisch ist gut."

Sie setzten sich und Erik schenkte ihnen aus der bereitstehenden Wasserflasche etwas in die Gläser.

Sie tranken ein paar Schlucke, dann gingen sie zum Buffet.

Chris hatte nicht viel Hunger, schließlich hatte er sich heute auch kaum bewegt, aber Erik langte ordentlich zu und trug einen voll beladenen Teller zurück zum Tisch.

"Wie gut, dass du viel Sport treibst", grinste Chris ihn an.

´"Ja, das ist tatsächlich mehr als gut", lachte Erik. "Sonst würde ich als kleiner fetter Kloß durch die Gegend rollen."

"Ich glaub nicht, dass dir das stehen würde."

"Oh nein, würde es nicht. Ich hab mal so ne lustige App auf dem Handy gehabt, damit konnte man sich selbst Älter oder dicker machen. War nicht schön sag ich dir."

"Oh - nein, das möchte ich nicht ausprobieren!"

Erik lachte. "Ich hab sie auch ganz schnell gelöscht."

"Is wohl auch besser so."

"So, dann lass es dir mal schmecken", sagte Erik und griff nach Messer und Gabel.

"Dir auch einen guten Appetit!"

Nach einer Weile setzten sich Musti und Ron zu und ihnen, mit denen sie sich während des Essens unterhielten.

Den restlichen Abend verbrachten sie mit der Mannschaft, ganz locker, so dass er erst spät wieder ins Forum gucken konnte.

Er kam grade noch rechtzeitig um Clueso und Tinkerbell eine gute Nacht zu wünschen, sah dann aber, dass JayDee noch online war.

"Hey, Indianer", grüßte er ihn in einer privaten Nachricht.

"Hallo Cowboy! Ich dachte schon, du kommst nicht mehr."

"Ich war noch unterwegs, aber jetzt bin ich ja da."

"Das ist schön. Und wie geht’s dir? Gibt’s schon ne Besserung von der Verletzungsfront oder ist alles beim alten?"

"Ist noch beim Alten. Zwickt und zickt..."

"Das tut mir leid", schrieb JayDee.

"Danke... mal gucken - entweder, ich kann bald wieder spielen, oder aber wir sehen uns bald."

"Ich wünsche dir, dass du bald wieder spielen kannst und wir uns trotzdem schnell sehen können."

"Ist halt ein Trost, wenn ich dich besuchen kann."

"Melde dich sobald du genaueres weißt."

"Mach ich - vermutlich morgen früh schon."

"Ich werd den ganzen Morgen online sein, hab erst mittags meinen Termin beim Doc."

"Das heißt Medizinmann - zumindest für einen ordentlichen Indianer."

"Oh ja, verzeih mein weißer Bruder."

"Und wenn der Medizinmann nicht lieb zu dir ist, dann red ich mit ihm."

"Ach, mein Medizinmann ist ganz ok. Kann ja auch nichts dafür mein dummes Bein, das hier rum muckt."

"Er könnte es mal heilen..."

"Ja... gilt für deinen Medizinmann aber doch auch."

"Ja, stimmt..."

"Lässt sich alles nicht ändern", schrieb JayDee.

"Nein, leider nicht. Aber wir werden ja sehen, was da so draus wird."

"Sei mir nicht böse, mein Cowboy, aber mein Zelt wartet auf mich."

"Dann ab in dein Wigwam, ich geh auch schlafen."

"Bis morgen Cowboy."

Mit einem Lächeln klappte Chris den Laptop zu. Sollte er morgen wirklich nach Hause fahren müssen, dann konnte er sich wenigstens auf JayDee freuen.

Auf jemanden aus Gelsenkirchen, oder zumindest aus der Nähe von Gelsenkirchen. Wer sich wohl hinter JayDee versteckte? Jemand aus der Bundesliga oder vielleicht aus einem der vielen kleineren Vereine im Ruhrpott?

Der Link war wohl an die ersten drei Ligen verschickt worden, das waren dann... hochgerechnet. 56 Vereine, jeweils mit 25 Spielern, das machte dann... genügend Spieler. Verdammt viele.  
Da machte es überhaupt keinen Sinn irgendwie zu raten.

Also... schlafen. Jetzt. Und hoffen, dass er JayDee erst nach der Länderspielpause kennenlernen konnte.

"Rücken, reiß dich zusammen", murmelte er und kuschelte sich dann unter die Bettdecke.


	14. Der Rücken macht, was er will

Er schlief tief und fest - und wachte am Morgen auf, als er sich wohl dumm bewegt hatte. Ein scharfer Schmerz war durch seinen unteren Rücken geschossen und Chris stöhnte unwillkürlich auf.

Scheiße, damit war sein Einsatz bestimmt gegessen.

"Verdammt", fluchte er und drehte sich auf die Seite - was auch keine gute Idee war, denn sofort protestierte sein Rücken mit einem weiteren schmerzhaften Stich.

Auf dem Rücken liegen ging auch nicht, bis er sich irgendwann entnervt ein Kissen unter das Kreuz schob.

Na das würde ja lustig werden, wenn er nachher aufstehen musste. Vermutlich musste er unten in der Lobby anrufen, damit man ihm aus dem Bett half.

Glücklicherweise nahm der Schmerz mit dem Kissen etwas ab, so dass er sich schließlich aus dem Bett rollen konnte. Eine heiße Dusche tat ihr übriges, so dass sein Rücken zumindest nicht mehr ganz so sehr schmerzte.

Allerdings war ihm klar, dass er so keinen Fußball spielen oder trainieren konnte.

Er machte sich fertig - ganz vorsichtig - und ging noch vor dem Frühstück zu einem der Physios, der gerade irgendwelche Sachen zusammenräumte.

"Na, wenn du so früh hierher kommst, siehst wohl nicht so gut aus, hm?"

"Nein, wird eher schlimmer als besser. Konnte mich heute Morgen kaum bewegen."

"Dann erstmal kein Training für dich. Ich creme dir jetzt den Rücken ein und nach dem Frühstück gehst du zum Doc."

"Hab ich befürchtet."

"Tut mir echt Leid für dich."

"Ich weiß...", murmelte Chris.

Der Physio nickte und deutete auf die Liege. "Leg dich hin, dann schmier ich dich ein."

Schnell zog Chris das Shirt über den Kopf - und fluchte dann verhalten, als sich sein Rücken meldete.

"Planänderung, du gehst jetzt gleich zum Doc", sagte der Physio kopfschüttelnd.

"Okay", seufzte Chris und ließ sich vom Physio zwei Räume weiter führen, dann telefonierte er schnell mit dem Arzt.

Zwanzig Minuten und eine Spritze später, hatte Chris zwar keine Schmerzen mehr, dafür aber die Gewissheit, dass er die nächste Spiele verpassen würde.

"Ich red mal mit der Organisation, wann du nach Hause kannst.", schloss der Arzt seine Erklärungen.

"Frühstücken darf ich mit den Jungs aber noch, oder?" fragte Chris.

"Ja, klar, ich denke, heute Vormittag, Mittag könnte es losgehen."

Seufzend nickte Chris. "Ok..."

"Dann mal ab mit dir - aber nicht zu heftig, auch, wenn’s jetzt nicht weh tut."

"Ich bin vorsichtig", sagte Chris und verließ den Behandlungsraum. Überrascht sah er, dass Erik gegenüber der Tür an der Wand lehnte und ganz offenbar auf ihn gewartet hatte.

"Oh... guten Morgen", wünschte er.

"Hey", sagte Erik und stieß sich von der Wand ab. "So wie du aussiehst, hast du keine guten Nachrichten von der Rückenfront."

"Nein, der ist noch immer hin. Will nach Hause. Und irgendwie häng ich an ihm... werd ich wohl mitfahren."

Erik sah ihn mitfühlend an und umarmte ihn dann vorsichtig. "Tut mir total Leid Chris."

Chris lehnte sich an ihn, die Umarmung tat gut.

"Aber es ist bestimmt besser, ehe du dir wirklich was tust. Dein Team braucht dich doch noch zum Ende der Hinrunde", sagte Erik leise.

"Ich weiß... ist halt einfach schade."

"Ich hätt auch gern mit dir zusammen gespielt."

"Im Frühling dann wieder..."

Erik nickte und löste sich aus der Umarmung. "Aber das heißt ja nicht, dass wir uns bis dahin nicht mehr sehen oder so. Gladbach und Dortmund sollen gerüchteweise ja ziemlich nah sein."

"Ich würd mich freuen dich bald wiederzusehen. Und vorher gibt’s ja auch Telefon."

Erik lächelte. "So und jetzt sollten wir beide was essen."

"Ja, komm, dann können wir den anderen auch schon sagen, dass ich nach Hause muss."

Auch die anderen bedauerten Chris Abreise sehr. "Du bist aber auch so ein kleiner Pechvogel", bemerkte Benni.

"Ja, im Moment echt. Ich hoffe nur, dass es besser wird."

"Bei Rückenbeschwerden hilft wirklich nur Ruhe", sagte Benni. "Und viel Wärme. Mats hatte so ne Infrarot-Lampe und verschiedene Heizkissen, das hat ihm immer gut geholfen."

"Werde ich mir auch besorgen... Das Duschen heute war auch schon ganz gut."

"Und nicht zu früh wieder mit dem Laufen anfangen."

"Okay, auch, wenn’s schwer fällt."

"Das kennen wir ja alle - das Jucken in den Füßen", sagte Erik. "Aber Benni hat recht. Wenn du möchtest, darfst du mir noch ein paar Bilder malen."

"Ja, genau, ich mal noch ein bisschen, und du verkaufst meine Gemälde."

"Haben wir da was verpasst?" fragte Benni lachend.

"Beschäftigungstherapie", erklärte Chris nur kurz. "Erik hat mir Buntstifte besorgt."

Benni sah Erik an und fing an zu lachen. "Sowas kann nur einem Dortmunder einfallen!"

"Immerhin ist er brav auf seinem Zimmer geblieben."

Benni kicherte weiter. "Das muss ich unbedingt Mats erzählen"

"Damit du demnächst auch Mats bändigen kannst?", grinste Chris

"Ach ich hab da andere Methoden", sagte Benni.

Etwas überrascht sah Chris ihn an, dann nickte er leicht - offenbar wusste Erik auch über die beiden Bescheid.

Erik drehte den Kopf und sah Chris mit einem ebenfalls ziemlich überraschten Blick an. "Du... weißt Bescheid?"

Chris nickte leicht. "Und du offenbar auch."

"Ja. Mats hatte mich kurz vor der WM eingeweiht", erzählte Erik.

"Ich weiß es erst seit... ein paar Tagen."

"Oh so frisch noch", sagte Erik lächelnd. "Hast du die beiden beim Knutschen erwischt?"

"Nein, wir sind einfach so... drauf gekommen", deutete Chris wage an.

"Außerdem war das einmal", sagte Benni. "Und es war nur Kevin, der uns erwischt hat. Seitdem schließen wir immer brav ab."

"Oh", machte Chris und sah Benni mit großen Augen an.

"Ja. Ups..."Benni lachte. "Ich weiß nur immer noch nicht, worüber Kevin nun schockierter war. Die Tatsache, dass Mats nen Mann knutscht oder das es ein Schalker ist."

Erik lachte auf. "Na, dass es ein Schalker ist!"

"Das befürchte ich auch", sagte Benni. "Hat er sich wenigstens inzwischen dran gewöhnt?"

"Ja klar. Ich bin ja auch immer ganz lieb zu allen gelben um mich herum."

"Ja, das ist er wirklich. Besonders zu dicken Hummeln", grinste Erik.

Chris schüttelte lachend den Kopf. Langsam fragte er sich, ob beim BVB überhaupt noch jemand nicht über Benni und Mats Bescheid wusste.

"Jungs", unterbrach sie einer der Betreuer, "In einer halben Stunde geht’s los."

"Oh, so spät schon!" sagte Benni erstaunt. "Bist du noch da, wenn wir vom Training kommen?" fragte er Chris.

"Ich weiß nicht - ich hab noch keine Ahnung, wie ich nach Hause komme."

"Gut, dann drück ich dich jetzt schon mal", sagte Benni und stand auf.

Das kurze Drücken wurde zu einer liebevollen, festen Umarmung, die Chris in diesem Moment wirklich brauchte. "Wenn dir die Decke auf den Kopf fällt, dann ruf Mats an", sagte Benni leise. "Der freut sich auch immer, wenn er nicht zu Hause hocken muss."

"Mach ich", versprach Chris. "Und ich will ja noch jemanden treffen..."

"Ja, das hat mir Mats schon erzählt. Dabei wünsche ich dir auf jeden Fall auch ganz viel Spaß."

"Buschtrommeln funktionieren also", grinste Chris. "Ich erzähl euch hinterher, wies war, okay?"

Benni nickte und ließ Chris los. "Bis bald Chris."

"Bis bald", erwiderte Chris. Dann stand Erik vor ihm. Die Umarmung war kürzer, aber nicht weniger herzlich. "Halt die Ohren steif!"

"Mach ich. Und wir telefonieren, ok?", sagte Chris.

"Ja, klar", nickte Erik. "Melde dich, wenn dir langweilig ist. Und auch so." Damit verschwanden die beiden.

Seufzend sah er ihnen nach und setzte sich wieder. Er würde in Ruhe fertig frühstücken und dann nach oben gehen und seinen Koffer packen.

Wie schon vermutet wurde er abgeholt noch ehe die anderen vom Training zurückkamen, so konnte er sich nur per Whatsapp-Nachricht von Erik und Benni und einigen anderen verabschieden.

Ein Fahrer des DFB brachte ihn zum Flughafen, wo er zum Glück nicht lange auf seinen Flug nach Gladbach warten musste.

So saß er drei Stunden später wieder zu Hause.

Bei seinen Eltern hatte er sich schon kurz gemeldet, damit die nicht aus der Zeitung oder dem Radio erfuhren, dass er abgereist war und auch im Verein hatte er schnell bescheid gegeben.

Hier wollten sie ihm im Laufe des nächsten Tages einen ausführlichen Reha-Plan zusammenstellen, mit dem er schon bald beginnen sollte.  
Aber zumindest heute sollte er sich wirklich schonen und sich so wenig wie möglich bewegen.


	15. Wenigstens etwas

So setzte sich Chris gemütlich aufs Sofa, Laptop auf dem Schoss, und guckte sich wieder ein wenig im Forum um. Mats war online und unterhielt sich gleich mit ihm, Benni hatte ihm schon alles erzählt.

"Aber ein gutes hat es ja. Ich lern wirklich JayDee kennen", schrieb Chris.

"Dabei wünsch ich dir ganz viel Spaß. Scheint ein netter Kerl zu sein, dein Indianer!"

"Oh ja! Und ich bin ehrlich gesagt schon ein bisschen aufgeregt. Fast wie ein Blind-Date das ganze;)"

"Ja, auf jeden Fall ist das ein Blind-Date. Wobei du ja im Vorteil bist, wenn du hinfährst und schon weißt, wo du klingeln musst. Außer, JayDee tauscht noch den Namen am Klingelschild aus."

Chris lachte. "Zutrauen würd ich es ihm!"

"Von wegen Chancengleichheit ;) Hätte er ja schon recht mit."

"Vielleicht schlag ich es ihm vor", meinte Chris.

"Musst du wissen. Du, ich muss los - und du kannst ja JayDee schon mal schreiben."

"Mach ich. Bis bald Mats."

Das tat er dann auch gleich, "Howgh Indianer, ich bin wieder zu Hause und könnte bei dir vorbeikommen. Muss aber morgen erstmal sehen, wie sie meine Reha geplant haben."

Da JayDee bestimmt noch beim Arzt war, las er noch ein bisschen in den anderen Foren, ehe er sich ein paar Nudeln kochte.

Erst, als er aufgegessen hatte, sah er wieder ins Forum, und in der Tat lag da die Antwort von JayDee in seinem Postfach. "Oh - das tut mir leid. Und andererseits freu ich mich total, dass wir uns so bald kennen lernen können."

"Ja, ich freu mich auch schon unglaublich drauf!", antwortete Chris.

"Im Moment geh ich meistens morgens in den Kraftraum, damit ich nicht alles verliere, aber danach hock ich hier rum, du kannst also jederzeit kommen."

"Mal gucken, was mein Reha-Plan so sagt, aber vielleicht klappt es dann ja schon morgen oder übermorgen."

"Ich freu mich total drauf!"

"Übrigens... also, wenn wir es total spannend halten wollen, dann überklebst du dein Klingelschild einfach mit Indianer oder JayDee. Dann sind wir beide überrascht, wen wir dann vor uns haben."

"Oh, gute Idee! Wer ist denn darauf gekommen?"

"MeisterSumm."

"Ich glaub, der hat ganz gute Ideen - er und sein Brumm."

"Find ich auch. Er freut sich jedenfalls sehr für uns und wünscht uns viel Spaß", schrieb Chris.

"Den werden wir bestimmt haben, Cowboy!"

"Das glaub ich auch. Haben wir ja jetzt schon!"

"Oh ja, den haben wir auf jeden Fall. Ohne dich würd ich schon die Wände hochgehen."

"Und das, wo du so schlecht zu Fuß bist!" schrieb Chris grinsend.

"Ja, du trägst also zur Heilung bei!"

"Na aber gern doch. Wenn’s bei mir schon nicht hilft, dann wenigstens bei dir."

"Vielleicht heile ich dich ja auch. Was auch immer du hast - Wände hochgehen ist nie gesund."

"Ich hab Rücken", schrieb Chris. Falls JayDee nun den Zusammenhang zwischen der Abreise von ihm aus dem Trainingslager der Natio herstellte, war das ehrlich gesagt ja auch egal.

"Dann ist Klettern keinesfalls angebracht", tippte er aber nur zurück.

"Nein, ich bin brav und verhalte mich so still wie möglich. Aber nachdem ich heute Morgen kaum aus dem Bett gekommen bin, will ich mich im Moment auch nicht groß bewegen."

"Shit - kannst du dann morgen überhaupt Autofahren?"

"Ja, das wird schon gehen", schrieb Chris. "Zur Not gibt’s ja aber auch Taxis."

"Wäre auf jeden Fall schön, wenn du das hinkriegst. Was möchtest du essen?" Für JayDee schien der Termin schon ganz fest zu stehen.

"Solange du mir keine Innereien vorsetzt, ess ich alles."

"Okay, keine Innereien, das sollten wir hinkriegen."

"Sehr schön. Aber wir können uns auch gern einfach was bestellen. Du kannst mit deinem kaputten Fuß doch bestimmt auch nicht so lang in der Küche stehen."

"Auf jeden Fall wirst du nicht verhungern", versprach JayDee.

"Das hab ich auch nicht befürchtet;)"

"Dann ist ja gut. Du, kannst du mal nachfragen, ob du morgen echt kommen kannst?" Irgendwie wirkte JayDee ungeduldig.

Chris lächelte. Das war irgendwie richtig süß, wie hippelig JayDee war. "Ich ruf mal im Verein an und meld mich gleich wieder, ok?"

Das Telefonat dauerte nicht lange, am nächsten Morgen sollte er zum Doc, dann zur Physio, dass die noch einmal guckten, was zu tun war, und am Nachmittag hätte er frei. "Ich kann gleich morgen Mittag zu dir", tippte Chris schnell.

JayDee antwortete mit einem vor Freude hüpfenden Smiley.

Chris lächelte, er freute sich ebenfalls sehr auf ihr Treffen. "Dann brauch ich nur noch deine Adresse - und den Namen auf der Klingel."

"Na der Name ist doch klar;) Indianer wird da stehen. Und meine Adresse kommt einmal hier", schrieb JayDee und teilte ihm eine Straße und Hausnummer direkt in Gelsenkirchen mit.

"Ich freu mich", lächelte Chris und verabschiedete sich dann. Er musste noch auspacken und wollte noch in die Badewanne.


	16. Ein Geheimnis wird enthüllt

Termin beim Doc, bei der Physio, noch eine Einheit im Kraftraum, dann war es endlich so weit, und Chris konnte sich auf den Weg zu JayDee machen. Er war total nervös, je näher er Gelsenkirchen kam. Etwas über eine Stunde war er gefahren, dann stand er vor einem recht edel wirkenden Mehrfamilienhaus.

Er parkte seinen Wagen und stieg aus. Er grinste, als er am Klingelschild tatsächlich einen Indianer-Aufkleber sah, der über einen Namen geklebt war. 

Vor Neugier war er kurz davor den Aufkleber abzupulen, aber das wäre gemein. Also klingelte er einfach und wartete ungeduldig, bis der Summer erklang. So schnell er mit seinem Rücken konnte lief er die Treppe hoch in den ersten Stock.

Immerhin nicht ganz oben, dachte er erleichtert.

Die Tür war nur zu einem Spalt geöffnet, so dass der Mann dahinter ihn nicht sehen konnte. "Wollen wir es wie bei Herzblatt machen?", fragte eine Chris sehr bekannte Stimme, die er aber trotzdem nicht richtig einordnen konnte.

Chris lachte. "Mit nur einem Kandidaten?"

"Na, die Auswahl unter den Kandidaten haben wir ja schon im Forum getroffen, jetzt fehlt nur noch die Wand... 'Und das ist ihrr Herrzblatt'", zitierte JayDee Rudi Carell mit seinem holländischen Akzent.

"Ok, wenn du nicht mehr als Fußballer arbeitest, kannst du als Herzblatt-Moderator gehen", grinste Chris. "Jetzt mach es nicht so spannend, ich will mein Herzblatt endlich in die Arme schließen."

"Dann komm rein", forderte Jaydee ihn auf - und dann war er nicht mehr JayDee. Chris sah erstaunt in die braunen Augen, das ebenmäßige Gesicht - "Juli?" fragte er überrascht.

"Chris?" kam es fast ebenso überrascht von Julian.

Chris grinste und trat auf Julian zu. "Komm her, mein Indianer", lachte er und umarmte ihn fest.

Julian erwiderte die Umarmung. "Mit dir hätt ich nie im Leben gerechnet!"

"Ich mit dir auch nicht", bestätigte Chris. "Aber ist schön."

"Das find ich auch", lächelte Juli. "Aber komm doch erstmal rein. Das mit mir und dem Stehen ist im Moment etwas... kompliziert."

"Oh ja, sorry." Sofort löste er sich von Julian. "Geht‘s so, oder soll ich dir helfen?"

"Hab meine Krücken gleich hier", sagte Julian und deutete an die Wand, an der die Krücken lehnten.

"Okay", nickte Chris. "Dann... was hast du nach der ersten Überraschung so geplant, Indianer?"

"Komm gleich mal mit in die Küche", sagte Julian. "Mein Bruder war so nett und hat mir geholfen nen Auflauf zu machen."

"Oh, das ist gut, ich hab ziemlichen Hunger. Und der riecht gut!"

Juli nickte. "Ist nach griechischer Art mit Fetakäse und Kartoffeln und Hackfleisch."

"Du verwöhnst mich!"

"Nur das Beste für meinen Cowboy", lächelte Juli ihn an und humpelte dann voraus in Richtung Küche.

Chris folgte ihm und setzte sich, das tat seinem Rücken besser.

Julian spähte kurz durch die Ofenscheibe und nickte zufrieden. "Sieht gut aus, ich denke so in 10 bis 15 Minuten ist er fertig."

Irgendwie unsicher sah Chris ihn an. Natürlich, sie kannten sich gut und hatten sich bei der WM auch gut verstanden, aber das jetzt war doch anders.

"Du... ist komisch, oder?" fragte Julian, als hätte er Chris Gedanken gelesen.

"Ja... irgendwie war’s im Forum einfacher.", stimmte Chris zu. "Dabei war es doch nie so zwischen uns."

"Es war einfacher, weil wir da nicht wussten, wer der andere ist", sagte Julian. "Aber... ich bin froh, dass du es bist. Also ich mein, wir haben uns ja auch schon vorher gut verstanden und so. Ich... hatte ein bisschen Angst, dass hier jemand auftaucht den ich kenne und überhaupt nicht mag..."

"Jemand aus Dortmund", grinste Chris ihn an.

"Zum Beispiel. Obwohl... naja, ich hab ja sogar gemerkt dass der Großkreutz ganz normal sein kann. Wenn er will."

"Das ist echt ein lieber Kerl, wenn man ihn mal kennengelernt hat. Und selbst Manu hat das mitgekriegt."

Julian lachte. "Ja, obwohl Manu und Kevin schon ne Kombi sind, die ich nicht verstehe. Ich muss jedes Mal zweimal hingucken, wenn die beiden sich unterhalten oder sogar zusammen lachen."

"Oder wie sie zusammen den Titel gefeiert haben - da hat wohl ganz Fußballdeutschland zwei Mal hingeguckt."

Julian nickte. "Ich bin trotzdem froh, dass du nicht Kevin bist."

Chris lachte auf. "Oh je, ich stell mir das gerade vor. Und der wär sicher in voller Montur gekommen!"

"Ob er wirklich freiwillig nach Gelsenkirchen gekommen wäre?" überlegte Julian.

"Seine Neugier hätte gewonnen."

"Vermutlich. Ich wär in dem Fall ja auch nach Dortmund gefahren."

"Eben", nickte Chris. "Was anderes - kann ich dir beim Aufdecken helfen?"

"Das wär total lieb", sagte Juli. 

"Kein Problem, zu lange kann ich eh nicht sitzen."

"Was genau ist denn mit deinem Rücken?"

"Nichts Schlimmes", beruhigte Chris ihn gleich. "Nur irgendwie verlegen, verkrampft, sowas alles."

"Dann ist ja gut", sagte Julian erleichtert. 

"Ich hoffe, dass ich ein, zwei Wochen wieder ran darf. Ist halt nur scheiße - die anderen spielen schön gegen Gibraltar und Spanien, und ich häng hier rum. Aber das geht dir ja nicht anders."

"Immerhin waren wir bei der WM dabei", sagte Julian.

"Oh ja, darüber bin ich auch echt froh. Und das meiste weiß ich ja auch noch", grinste Chris.

Julian lachte. "Na den Gedächtnisverlust hättest du doch lieber im letzten Spiel gegen Dortmund gehabt, oder? Das Eigentor war schon... sehenswert."

"Ja, erinner mich nicht daran. Und jetzt wird auch noch gefordert, dass das zum Tor des Monats werden soll."

"Ich würd dir meine Stimme sofort geben", lachte Julian.

"Ja, das war klar", knurrte Chris. "Ich würd das Tor des Monats lieber für ein richtiges Tor kriegen."

"Ärger dich nicht. Sowas passiert immer mal wieder."

"Ich weiß, und wär’s jemand anderem passiert, würd ich mich ja auch drüber lustig machen."

"Dann reden wir einfach nicht mehr drüber", sagte Juli. "Der Auflauf müsste jetzt auch fertig sein, das heißt es gibt Futter!"

"Darauf warte ich doch nur", grinste Chris und stand vorsichtig auf. Er öffnete den Ofen, nahm sich die dicken Handschuhe und hob den Auflauf behutsam heraus.

"Nur damit du nichts Falsches denkst - mein Bruder ist das Kochgenie", sagte Julian, als der dampfende Auflauf vor ihnen auf dem Tisch stand.

"Immerhin hast du den Auflauf gekonnt bewacht", meinte Chris und füllte erst Julian, dann sich selbst auf.

"Oh, darin bin ich groß!", lachte Julian. "Dann lass es dir schmecken."

"Du dir auch", wünschte Chris und begann zu essen. "Wow, das ist... großartig!"

"Ich werds ausrichten", versprach Juli und begann dann ebenfalls sich den Auflauf schmecken zu lassen.

Beim Essen sprachen sie nicht, und erst als er pappsatt war, sah Chris wieder auf.

Julian wirkte inzwischen deutlich entspannter. Die erste Nervosität und Aufregung hatte sich bei ihnen beiden gelegt.

"Wollen wir ins Wohnzimmer gehen? Das Zeug lassen wir einfach stehen, dass mach ich nachher... oder lass ich machen."

"Gerne", sagte Chris sofort. 

"Dann komm. Wenn ich irgendwas für deinen Rücken...?"

"Im Moment geht es", sagte Chris. "War vorhin ja zur Behandlung, die haben mir nochmal ne Spritze gegeben."

"Sag aber Bescheid, wenn’s weh tut - und du dich hinlegen willst oder so."

Chris lächelte Julian dankbar an. "Ich glaub liegen wär nicht so toll, sonst komm ich nämlich wieder nicht hoch."

"Ich würd dir sonst auch wieder hoch helfen", bot Julian an. "Mein Sofa kann man ausziehen, dann liegt man da ganz flach."

"Ok, bei so einem Angebot kann ich kaum ablehnen. Ich sag Bescheid, wenn mein Rücken anfängt zicken zu machen."

"Dann komm mal mit", forderte Julian ihn auf und humpelte auf seinen Krücken vorweg ins großzügige Wohnzimmer. Er ging gleich auf das große Sofa zu, stellte sich auf das gesunde Bein und baute es in eine Art Bett mit großer Liegefläche um. "So, ich bitte Platz zu nehmen."

"Ha, das ist ein geiles Teil", sagte Chris.

Julian lachte leise, "Deswegen hab’s ich ja auch. Komm, mach‘s dir bequem. Brauchst du noch ein Kissen oder so?"

"Nee, das ist prima so. Ich will das motzige Teil ja nicht auch noch verwöhnen", grinste Chris und macht es sich auf der Liegefläche bequem.

"Vielleicht wollte ich ja dich verwöhnen", lächelte Julian ihn an.

"Weißt du was mir viel besser als ein Kissen gefallen würde? Wenn du dich hier neben mich setzt", sagte Chris und klopfte mit der Hand auf das Polster neben sich.

"Oh ja, das würde mir auch ausgesprochen gut gefallen", lächelte Julian ihn an und setzte sich neben ihn. Auf der großen Liegefläche hatten sie beide genug Platz, und es war auch kein Problem für Julian sein Gipsbein hochzulegen.

"Wann wirst du den Klumpfuß denn wieder los?" fragte Chris und deutete auf den Gips.

"Nicht mehr lange, aber dann gibt’s ne Schiene, das ist auch nicht besser."

"Stimmt", sagte Chris. "Hast du zufällig nen Stift hier greifbar?"

"Stift? Müsste hier... Moment..." Julian reckte sich zu einem Beistelltisch, dabei rutschte sein T-Shirt hoch und gab einen Blick auf seinen Bauch und seine Seite frei. 

Irgendwie löste dieser Anblick ein leichtes Kribbeln in Chris Magen aus. Er lag hier neben einem netten, gut aussehenden jungen Kerl, von dem er wusste, dass er auch auf Männer stand.

Das waren doch eigentlich die besten Voraussetzungen! Am liebsten hätte er jetzt die Hand ausgestreckt und über die warme Haut gestrichen, aber das wäre zu weit gegangen. Also gönnte er sich nur einen genießerischen Blick.

"Hier ist der Stift", unterbrach Julian seine Gedanken und hielt ihm einen blauen Edding unter die Nase.

"Blau? War klar", lachte Chris und nahm dem Stift die Kappe ab.

"Gelb wirst du hier nicht finden", grinste Julian.

"War klar", grinste Chris ihn an.

"So und du willst jetzt also meinen Gips... verschönern?"

"Du klingst nicht besonders überzeugt", meinte Chris. "Traust du mir das nicht zu?"

"Oh ich weiß nicht. Wenn du so malst, wie du singst..."

"Ihr ward ja wohl auch nicht besser. Und dann noch nach einem Spiel!"

"Oh bitte, wir haben nur mitgesungen, damit du nicht von Bord geworfen wirst", lachte Julian. "Aber wenn du das nächste Mal so ne schicke Kapitänsuniform anziehen würdest... dann würde das Outfit deine... Sangesversuche glatt überstrahlen."

"Kapitänsuniform, hm? Stehst du da eher auf die Uniform, oder auf den Glitzerbehang?"

"Ähm...", Julian wurde ein klein wenig rot. "Ich find Männer in Uniform schon ganz... schick", nuschelte er.

Chris lächelte ihn an. "Sind sie ja auch..."

Julians Grinsen wurde etwas sicherer. "Ist ungewohnt mit jemandem darüber reden zu können."

"Ja, hab ich auch noch nicht gemacht. Aber ist doch schön."

Julian lächelte ihn fast schüchtern an. "Sehr schön sogar."

"Worauf... stehst du sonst noch so? Außer Männern in Uniformen?"

Sofort schoss Julian die Röte wieder in die Wangen. "Ich... also..."

"Hm?", fragte Chris nach, und ohne darüber nachzudenken legte er eine Hand auf Julians Finger, die nervös an seinem T-Shirt nestelten.

"Ach das ist voll dumm", nuschelte Julian.

"Hm? Was ist dumm?"

"Ich... ich war ne Zeit voll in... in Benni verknallt..."

Sofort fing es in Chris' Kopf an zu rattern. Benni hatte mit einem Mitspieler geflirtet, und Mats war eifersüchtig geworden. War das vielleicht Julian gewesen? "Sieht ja auch gut aus. Und ist ein lieber Kerl."

"Trotzdem war das total dämlich von mir..."

"Warum?", fragte Chris nach.

Julian seufzte. "Für Benni bin ich... irgendwie wie ein kleiner Bruder. Sagt er jedenfalls immer. Der guckt mich an und sieht vermutlich nen 12jährigen mit ner Tüte Eis in der Hand. Außerdem steht Benni eh nicht auf Männer. Und wenn er das tun würde, dann gäbs doch eh nur einen für ihn..."

Chris nickte ohne darüber nachzudenken. "Ja, Mats."

"Siehst du, ich brauch gar nichts weiter sagen. Und welcher Mann hat schon gegen Mats ne Chance? Der Kerl sieht nicht nur gut aus, er ist auch noch so wahnsinnig nett. Das... das ist unfair!“

"Immerhin ist er vom Markt."

"Wer ist vom Markt?"

"Mats."

"Ja. Ist aber ja auch egal. Beide sind nicht schwul und ich bin über Benni hinweg", sagte Julian fest.

Chris lächelte und griff nach der Hand, die so nervös am T-Shirt spielte. "Wenn du dich da mal nicht täuschst."

"Ich bin über Benni weg, wirklich", sagte Julian ernst. "Sonst hätte ich die WM vermutlich nicht überlebt. Sonst würde ich vermutlich gar nicht mehr hier auf Schalke spielen."

"Ich meinte das andere."

Julian runzelte die Stirn. "Das Benni und Mats...?"

Chris konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. "Kennst du einen gewissen MeisterSumm? Und das Brumm dazu?"

Julians Hand verkrampfte sich um Chris und er machte große Augen. "Oh. OH! Oh Scheiße! Das..."

Kurz musste Chris die Zähne zusammenbeißen, Julian hatte verdammt viel Kraft. "Was?"

"Das kann auch echt wieder nur mir passieren! MeisterSumm und Brumm. Wer zum Teufel sollte das auch sonst sein?"

"Sei nicht so hart zu dir, ich glaub, das haben die anderen auch noch nicht mitbekommen."

Julian schnaubte. "Ich bin jeden Tag mit Benni zusammen. Ich hätte es wissen müssen."

"Wieso? Er wollte nicht auffallen. Und wir haben es ja nicht mal bei der WM gemerkt!"

"Müsste ich als schwuler Mann nicht so nen... na so nen Antennendings haben? Es spüren müssen, wenn mir ein anderer schwuler Mann gegenübersteht?"

"Hey, ich müsste diese Antenne auch haben, oder? Ich bin ja wohl mindestens so schwul wie du!"

Einen Moment sah Julian ihn an, dann lachte er auf und endlich entspannte sich der Griff um Chris Hand etwas. "Ok, Punkt für dich. Wo... woher weißt du denn das von den beiden?"

"Als wir jetzt in Berlin waren, und in Nürnberg - wir haben uns im Forum viel unterhalten, und irgendwie passte es - wann sie online waren und so. Da hab ich Mats dann geschrieben."

Julian sah ihn mit großen Augen und irgendwie... bewundernd an. "Du hast ihn echt einfach angeschrieben und gefragt?"

"Ja, hab ich. Und er meinte, ich soll zu seinem Zimmer kommen. Und da war dann auch Benni."

Julian seufzte tief. "Die beiden sind also wirklich ein Paar."

"Ja... enttäuscht?"

"Ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich das grad nicht", sagte Julian nachdenklich. "Ich... ich mein, Benni war so oder so außer Reichweite."

Chris löste seine Hand aus Julians und streichelte darüber.

Julian seufzte ein wenig. "Es ist ganz schön blöd, aber irgendwie war es besser als ich noch dachte, dass Benni nicht schwul ist. Weil ich da... naja, da stand er halt grundsätzlich nicht auf Männer."

"Und du meinst, jetzt steht er nur nicht auf dich?" Vorsichtig legte er einen Arm um Julian.

"Ich sag doch, dass es dumm ist", sagte Julian und lehnte sich an Chris Schulter.

"Ist es nicht. Ich kann das schon verstehen", meinte Chris leise und zog ihn enger an sich.

"Immerhin hat er mit Mats nen guten Fang gemacht", sagte Julian leise.

"Hat er - die beiden sind toll zusammen. Ein Wunder, dass sie noch Fußball spielen können."

"Wieso? Sie sind doch gar nicht so unvorsichtig."

"Das meine ich nicht. Ich dachte nur... Sie sind einfach... sie gehören einfach zusammen, und sie können sich kaum aus den Augen lassen, wenn sie zusammen sind - unbeobachtet."

"Aber es wundert niemand, weil sie halt Benni und Mats sind. Und seit der U21-EM 2009 weißt halt jeder, dass die beiden wie Pech und Schwefel sind."

"Genauso ist es. Sie sind einfach total eng befreundet. Und seit einiger Zeit dann auch zusammen."

"Man kann schon ein bissel neidisch auf die beiden werden..."

"Oh ja, das kann man", stimmte Chris zu. Inzwischen war er dazu übergegangen Julians Oberarm zu streicheln.

Julian war ein warmes, anschmiegsames Gewicht an seiner Seite - etwas, das er ziemlich genoss, wie er sich eingestehen musste.  
Und auch Julian genoss es, so, wie er sich entspannte und jetzt auch die Augen schloss

"Ich hoffe du bekommst keinen Ärger, weil du mir von Mats und Benni erzählt hast", murmelte Julian.

"Sie haben es mir erlaubt", erklärte Chris leise. "Und sie sind sehr gespannt, wer du bist. Wenn ichs ihnen sagen darf. Oder du es ihnen selber sagen willst?"

"Na... zumindest Benni sollte ich es schon selbst sagen", sagte Julian.

"Dann mach das, wenn er wieder zu Hause ist", schlug Chris vor.

Julian nickte. "Und... wie?" fragte er ein wenig kleinlaut.

"Sprich ihn doch mit "Brumm" an", schlug Chris vor.

"Und dann fall ich in Ohnmacht damit ich seine Reaktion nicht erleben muss?" fragte Julian grinsend. "Weißt du wie oft ich schon vor dem Spiegel ein Outing vor Benni geübt hab?"

"Und? Bist du dabei auch in Ohnmacht gefallen?", fragte Chris nach.

"Ich hab das mal... durchgespielt. Und ich fürchte, ich seh echt lächerlich aus, wenn ich in Ohnmacht falle."

Ungläubig sah Chris ihn an. "Ich glaub... du sähest hinreißend aus", brachte er dann heraus.

Julian sah ihn an und lachte. "Nein. Glaub mir. Außerdem bin ich total unglücklich gefallen und hatte die nächsten Tage einen blauen Fleck an meinem Allerwertesten. Erklär sowas mal deinen neugierigen Teamkollegen!"

Jetzt konnte Chris ein Lachen nicht unterdrücken. Er hielt die Luft an, wurde rot, sah Julian mit verkniffenem Gesicht an - und prustete dann los.

"Ja lach du nur. Das war nicht nur peinlich sondern auch sehr unangenehm. Ich hab ne Woche auf dem Bauch geschlafen und immer schief gesessen!"

"Oh Shit", machte Chris mitfühlend und ließ seine Hand ein wenig tiefer rutschen, über die Stelle, auf die Julian wohl gefallen war.

"Genau, bemitleide mich lieber", nickte Julian. "Max hat mir am Tag danach doch echt so nen Donut-Kissen vor den Spind gelegt. Im BVB-Design. Kannst du dir das vorstellen? In unserer schönen blau-weißen Kabine so was... Geschmackloses!"

Wieder musste Chris losprusten, diesmal hielt er es nicht mal zurück.

Julian sah ihn entrüstet an, dann musste er aber ebenfalls lachen.

"Deine Kollegen muss man doch lieb haben."

"Naja", sagte Julian grinsend. "Manchmal möchte sie auch gern umtauschen."

"Aber irgendwie hat man sie trotzdem lieb, hm?"

"Ja. Ist auch echt schwierig Max böse zu sein. Der guckt einen mit diesem total unschuldigen Blick an und...", Julian seufzte. "Man möchte ihm eher nen Lolli kaufen statt ihn zur Rede zu stellen."

Chris lachte wieder auf. "Kann ich mir vorstellen." Wobei das irgendwie auch auf Julian zutraf. Der allerdings dazu auch ziemlich sexy wirkte.

"So jetzt aber genug von meinem Hintern", meinte Julian grinsend. "Ich laber dich hier halb besinnungslos. Ha, da hab ich doch glatt meinen Idianernamen gefunden. Der ständig Schwatzende."

Wieder lachte Chris, es war einfach schön mit Julian zusammen zu sein. "Was soll ich erzählen, Ständig Schwatzender?"

"Natürlich die ganzen schmutzigen Details, mein weißer Bruder", grinste Julian.

"Oh Rothaut, ich glaub, dann wirst du noch röter!", meinte Chris trocken.

"Ach menno, es ist doch echt zum Mäusemelken", nuschelte Julian. "Ich wünschte echt, ich hätte nicht ne ganz so blasse Hautfarbe..."

"Julian?", fragte Chris fast erschrocken, so eine Reaktion hatte er nicht erwartet. "Du bist nicht zu blass. Ich finde, das steht dir total gut. Mit diesen Augen...?"

"Das ist sehr süß von dir Chris, aber ich bin ja nicht blind. Stell mich vor ne weiße Wand und du siehst mich nicht mehr."

"Ja, aber das finde ich nicht hässlich."

"Echt nicht?"

"Nein, quatsch! Ich finde, es steht dir. Ich meine - das ist so ein toller Kontrast mit deinen Haaren und den Augen."

Es war Julian anzusehen, wie sehr er sich über das Kompliment freute. "Spinner", nuschelte er.

"Solange du mir glaubst", lächelte Chris ihn an.

"Naja, du bist ja schon sehr vertrauenswürdig. Und du hast keinen Grund mich anzuschwindeln."

"Nein - würdest du das annehmen? Bei anderen?"

"Kommt immer drauf an, in welcher Situation sie sowas sagen. Gibt genug Leute, die mit Komplimenten um sich werfen, weil sie sich davon was erhoffen."

"Ja, die gibt’s leider. Aber das bedeutet ja nicht dass sie nicht recht hätten."

Julian zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich glaube man ist bei sich selbst immer zu kritisch. Ich find mich ziemlich durchschnittlich. Ich bin damit aber auch nicht unzufrieden oder so."

"Du bist schon mehr als durchschnittlich, Julian." Chris sah ihn genau an und lächelte. Ja, Julian sah wirklich ziemlich gut aus.

"Du machst mich ganz verlegen", sagte Julian mit einem leichten Lächeln.

"Musst du nicht sein, ich mein das ernst."

Julians Lächeln vertiefte sich. "Danke", wisperte er.

Auch Chris lächelte ihn jetzt weich an. Noch immer hatte er seinen Arm um Julians Schultern gelegt und streichelte jetzt wieder seinen Oberarm.

"Du siehst übrigens auch gar nicht so übel aus", sagte Julian mit einem Zwinkern.

"Danke", lächelte Chris, auch wenn ihm klar war, dass das zumindest teilweise der Höflichkeit geschuldet war. Aber darüber wollte er jetzt nicht diskutieren, es war viel zu schön so gemütlich mit Julian auf dem Sofa zu sitzen.

Einen Moment schwiegen sie, ehe Julian ihn wieder ansah. "Du wolltest was von dir erzählen."

"Hm...", machte Chris und überlegte, "was soll ich dir erzählen? Außer, dass du hier den Pechvogel der Nation neben dir sitzen hast?"

"Wegen deinem Eigentor? Wie schon geschrieben, dass kann jedem passieren."

"Ja, nicht nur... ich mein auch das WM-Finale. Und so."

"Da bist du aber doch eher der tragische Held", meinte Julian.

"Ja, der sich nur noch die Hälfte erinnert. Ist komisch gewesen den Film zu sehen, und irgendwie war ich gar nicht dabei."

Julian strich Chris leicht über den Bauch. "Immerhin ist nichts Schlimmeres passiert und du hast ne schicke glänzende Medaille, die dich daran erinnert, dass du Weltmeister bist."

Die Berührung fühlte sich gut an, fand Chris, und für einen Moment schloss er die Augen. "Ich erinnere mich ja schon noch an einiges, aber eben nicht an alles, und das ist komisch. Aber an die Pokalübergabe erinnere ich mich, und das war ja wohl das wichtigste."

"Eben", grinste Julian.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken zog er Julian etwas dichter an sich.

Julian schmiegte sich an ihn und schob seine Hand um seine Mitte. Seine Finger begannen leicht über Chris Seite zu streicheln.

Ein schönes Gefühl, befand Chris, so zart und weich und einfach... gemütlich.

Julian gab ein zufriedenes Brummen von sich. "Hätt ich nicht mit gerechnet", murmelte er.

"Hmm", machte Chris zustimmend, damit, mit Julian hier so zusammen zu liegen, so vertraut irgendwie, hatte er auch nicht gerechnet. "Ist aber schön."

Julian nickte zustimmend. "Find ich auch."

"Dann machen wir doch so weiter", lächelte Chris ihn an und schob nun seinerseits seine freie Hand auf Julians Bauch.

Julian lächelte und sah Chris an. Er musterte ihn und Chris konnte förmlich die Zahnräder hinter Julis Stirn sehen, die sich wie wild drehten. Dann trat plötzlich ein entschlossener Ausdruck in Julians Augen.

'Was hast du vor?', schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, aber es war wohl besser das nicht nachzufragen.

"Ich... ich bin nicht in dich verliebt", sagte Julian leise.


	17. Nicht verliebt

Ehe Chris auch nur irgendwie darauf reagieren konnte, lehnte sich Julian vor und küsste ihn.

Eine merkwürdige Art und Weise einen Kuss zu beginnen, aber das hielt Chris nicht davon ab ihn zu erwidern.

Erleichtert schloss Julian die Augen. Er schob sich noch ein wenig weiter an Chris heran, so gut er es mit seinem Gipsbein schaffte.

Chris hielt ihn fest und begann leicht seine Lippen gegen Julians zu bewegen.

Er hörte Julian leise seufzen.

Das hier war noch überraschender als alles bisher, aber trotzdem fühlte es sich gut und... richtig an.

Gedankenverloren streichelte Chris jetzt über Julians Seite und seinen Rücken.

Erneut war es Julian, der völlig überraschend in die Offensive ging und mit seiner Zungenspitze Chris Lippen an stupste.

Mit einem leisen Seufzen, das diesmal von Chris ausging, intensivierten sie den Kuss.

Er war erstaunt wie forsch Julian vorging und vor allem auch, wie gut er küssen konnte. Eigentlich hatte er gedacht, dass Juli kaum Erfahrung hatte.

Er sollte nicht von sich auf andere schließen, überlegte er noch kurz, dann schaltete sich sein Denken größtenteils ab.

Julian hatte es irgendwie geschafft, sich noch näher an ihn zu drängen und schob nun auch eine Hand in seinen Nacken.

Wow, der ging aber ran. Andererseits würde Chris den Teufel tun und ihn wegschieben. Dafür genoss er das hier viel zu sehr.

Und es gab ja auch keinen Grund, das hier zu unterbinden. Sie waren beide Solo, sie fanden sich nett und attraktiv - auch wenn sie nicht ineinander verliebt waren, wie Julian ja schon festgestellt hatte.

Sie beide brauchten Nähe und ein bisschen Zärtlichkeit, und wenn er dabei auch noch ein wenig was ausprobieren konnte, umso besser.

Und offenbar sah Julian das ja genauso.

Er war inzwischen weiter auf Chris gerutscht, rollte sich aber jetzt auf einmal zur Seite.

"Was...?" fragte Chris überrascht.

"Nichts... dein... dein Rücken", versuchte Julian zu erklären. "Will nicht, dass das schlimmer wird."

"Mein... Oh", sagte Chris und grinste. "An den hab ich gar nicht mehr gedacht."

Julian lachte leise. "Dann ist gut, dann hat er wenigstens nicht wehgetan. Aber... wie machen wir das hier am besten?"

"Gute Frage", lachte Chris und schob sich wieder näher an Julian.

"Ja, so könnte das gehen", lächelte Julian, dann küsst er ihn erneut.

Chris schloss die Augen und vertiefte den Kuss sofort.

Und auch Julian hielt sich nicht zurück, sondern begann wieder Chris' Seite zu streicheln.

Erst über dem Pulli und dann, nach einem Moment des Zögerns, schob Julian seine Finger leicht unter den Stoff.

Chris knurrte bestätigend, das fühlte sich toll an.

Nun war aber doch zu spüren, dass Julian noch ziemlich unerfahren war. Seine Berührungen waren leicht und vorsichtig, tastend und manchmal ein wenig zögerlich.

Aber da er selbst auch noch nicht so viele Erfahrungen gesammelt hatte, passte das doch ganz gut zusammen.

Und sie hatten ja Zeit um sich in Ruhe zu erkunden.

So fuhren auch seine eigenen Hände nur ganz leicht über Julians Körper.

"Wir... ähm... wir könnten auch... die Shirts ausziehen", schlug Julian zögernd vor.

"Gute Idee", lächelte Chris ihn an, war dann aber auch nicht mehr ganz so sicher, als er sich vorsichtig aufsetzte und das Shirt über seinen Kopf zog.

Julian biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe, während er Chris dabei beobachtete.

Offenbar gefiel ihm, was er da sah, lächelte Chris leicht. Dann war Julians Kompliment ja ganz offenbar nicht nur reine Höflichkeit, sondern durchaus ernst gemeint gewesen.

"Du auch, ja?", bat Chris ihn leise.

Julian errötete leicht, als er ziemlich nervös sein Shirt über den Kopf zog.

Dabei musste er gar nicht nervös sein, immerhin sah er schon verdammt gut aus.

Schließlich half Chris ihm, das Shirt komplett über den Kopf zu ziehen und warf es dann in hohem Bogen von der Couch.

Unsicher lächelte Julian ihn an.

Chris sah ihn beruhigend an und hob vorsichtig eine Hand, berührte mit seinen Finger Julians nackte Schulter.

"Siehst wirklich schön aus", lächelte Chris ihn an.

"Du... du auch", hauchte Julian und streckte dann eine Hand aus bis er Chris warme Haut berührte.

Aufmunternd nickte Chris ihm zu.

Chris konnte deutlich die Neugier in Julians Augen erkennen, als er seine Finger über seine nackte Brust streichen ließ.

War das hier für ihn wirklich das allererste Mal? Er hätte gern gefragt, aber damit hätte er die Stimmung total ruiniert. Und reden konnten sie später ja immer noch.

Er würde einfach gucken, was Julian machen würde, und wie weit sie gehen würden.

Julian sah zwar immer wieder unsicher zu ihm hoch, seine Finger bewegten sich aber alles andere als unsicher.

"Das ist schön", lächelte Chris ihn an.

"Find ich auch", wisperte Julian.

"Dann... darfst du gern weitermachen!“

Julian lächelte und hob nun auch die zweite Hand um Chris damit zu streicheln.

Der lächelte ihn an, dann schob er seine Finger ebenfalls auf Julians Brust.

Seine eigene Nervosität war verflogen. Er kopierte einfach die Bewegungen von Julians Fingern und erkundete dann die besonders empfindlichen Stellen.

Seine Seiten, die Gegend um den Bauchnabel und natürlich seine Brustwarzen, die sich gleich aufstellten, als Chris sie berührte.

Julian gab ein Keuchen bei dieser Berührung von sich.

Das ließ Chris gleich weitermachen, um dieses Geräusch erneut zu hören.

Julians Finger stockten. Er konnte sich nicht mehr konzentrieren, dazu waren Chris Berührungen viel zu gut.  
Und es wurde nur besser, was Chris da machte, als er um die Brustwarze herum strich sie dann an stupste.

Julian schloss die Augen und drängte sich den Fingern weiter entgegen.

"Hm, das ist schön", sprach Chris aus, was Julian selbst fühlte.

"Weiter", bat Julian mit rauer Stimme.

"Leg dich hin", bat Chris leise und schon Julian vorsichtig auf den Rücken.

Ein wenig atemlos und mit vor Erregung geröteten Wangen sah Julian ihn an.

"Nicht?", fragte Chris unsicher nach.

"Doch", sagte Julian schnell. "Bitte..."

"Dann... dreh dich, ja?"

"Drehen?" fragte Julian.

"Auf den Rücken?"

"Ach so, ja", sagte Julian mit glühenden Wangen und legte sich auf den Rücken.

Chris lehnte sich über ihn und begann ihn wieder zu küssen, dabei streichelte er ihn weiter.

Julian schlang einen Arm um Chris und vertiefte den Kuss.

Mit einem leisen Seufzen trennte sich Chris von ihm und lächelte ihn an, dann rutschte er ein wenig an seinem Körper herunter.

Julians Atmung beschleunigte sich vor Aufregung und seine Finger glitten in Chris Haare.

Immer tiefer küsste sich Chris, hin zu Julians Brustwarzen, dunkel auf so heller Haut.

"Oh Gott", flüsterte Julian noch bevor Chris Lippen seine Brustwarzen berührten hatten.

Chris knurrte nur etwas Unverständliches, dann umschloss er die Brustwarze mit den Lippen.

Julian gab einen heiseren Laut von sich und seine Finger verkrampften sich leicht in Chris Haar. Dann fühlte er, wie Chris nun seine Finger um die andere Brustwarze schloss.

Spätestens jetzt verabschiedete sich jeder klare Gedanken aus seinem Kopf.

Chris bearbeitete ihn nach allen Regeln der Kunst - hatte er echt so viel Erfahrung, oder war er ein Naturtalent?  
Egal was es war, es war fantastisch!

Er keuchte immer wieder leise, das fühlte sich einfach großartig an.

Chris Finger lösten sich von seiner Brustwarze und schoben sich langsam weiter nach unten.

"Chris!" rief Julian heiser auf.

Chris hob den Kopf. "Nicht gut?"

"Doch, ja, klar!"

"Dann soll ich weitermachen?"

"Ja, bitte..."

Chris lächelte und schob seine Finger noch ein kleines Stückchen tiefer. Seine Fingerspitzen berührten jetzt den Bund von Julians Trainingshose.  
Fragend sah er Julian an. Er würde nur weitermachen, wenn Julian das auch wirklich wollte.

Diesmal sagte Julian aber nichts dazu, sondern nickte nur auffordernd.

Chris spürte ein Flattern in seinem Magen, als er seinen Finger unter den Bund der Hose schob. Er war sicher so nervös wie Julian, aber gleichzeitig war es spannend und aufregend - und es war schön.

Kurz schielte er nach oben und sah, dass Julian seine Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne gezogen hatte und die Augen geschlossen hielt.

Wieder zog es in seinem Bauch, Julian sah einfach heiß aus!

Chris senkte den Blick wieder nach unten und hauchte einen Kuss auf Julians Bauch, direkt über den Bauchnabel.

Sofort hörte er, wie Julian lauter atmete. Schnell zog er am Band der Trainingshose, das bekam Julian wohl gar nicht mit.

Er spürte, wie seine Finger leicht zitterten. Hatte er das hier wirklich vor? 

Gleich würde er Julians Schwanz in der Hand halten, ihn nicht nur zufällig und peinlich berühren, sondern bewusst anfassen.

Er hatte sich bestimmt schon hunderte Male vorgestellt, wie es sein würde. Wie es sich anfühlen würde, den Schwanz eines anderen Mannes zu berühren, zu streicheln, zu massieren... zu schmecken.

Letzteres besonders, wenn er sich mal wieder einen dieser kleinen Filmchen angesehen hatte - und jetzt konnte er es am eigenen Leib erfahren!

Allein bei diesem Gedanken wurde sein eigener Schwanz so hart, dass er sich fast schon schmerzhaft gegen seine viel zu enge Jeans drängte.  
Mit der freien Hand öffnete er schnell Knopf und Reißverschluss, dann schob er seine Finger ein wenig tiefer in die Trainingshose.

Er spürte das krause Haar und die weiche, warme Haut unter seinen Fingerspitzen.

Und dann, da, da war Julians Schwanz, hart, groß, und ebenfalls so warm. Er fühlte sich... großartig an.

Julian gab ein unterdrücktes Keuchen von sich und zuckte unwillkürlich mit den Hüften nach vorn.

Das ermutigte Chris weiterzugehen, er schloss seine ganze Hand um Julians Schwanz.

Julian stöhnte erneut, lauter diesmal.

Allein das Geräusch war so heiß, dass Chris sich kaum noch zurückhalten konnte - am liebsten hätte er gleichzeitig auch Hand an sich angelegt.  
Allerdings hatte er das Gefühl, dass er dann innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden kommen würde - und er wollte das ganze hier noch ein bisschen auskosten und genießen.

Also ließ er die Hand wo sie war. Die Hand um Julians Schwanz bewegte er noch immer nicht, er hatte das Gefühl, dass es auch für ihn zu viel sein könnte.

"Bitte... mach was", kam es schließlich heiser von Julian.

"Das hier?", fragte Chris nach und begann seine Hand leicht zu bewegen.

"Jaaaahhhh...." keuchte Julian langgezogen.

Bei diesem Keuchen konnte auch Chris nicht anders als leise aufzustöhnen. Julian so zu sehen, halbnackt, erregt, das war einfach zu heiß.

Unwillkürlich bewegte er seine Hand fester und schneller.

"Ja, Chris...", war Julians wirklich heisere Reaktion darauf.

Chris konnte nicht länger und schob seine freie Hand in seine offene Hose. Die Hand bewegte er ebenso schnell wie die um Julians Schwanz.

Wie schon befürchtet dauerte es für sie beide nicht lange. Fast zeitgleich kamen sie zum Höhepunkt.


	18. Sexy Extras

Atemlos ließ sich Chris auf Julian sinken.

"Wow", wisperte Julian nach einer ganzen Weile.

Chris lächelte leicht und küsste ihn kurz. "Ja, wow."

Julian sah ihn an und grinste. "Das kam... überraschend."

"Ja...", nickte Chris und versuchte sich das, was geschehen war, noch mal in Erinnerung zu rufen. „Aber du hast angefangen!"

Julian errötete leicht. "Das... kam so über mich", nuschelte er. "Schlimm?"

"Quatsch", schüttelte Chris den Kopf und küsste ihn kurz. "Im Gegenteil."

Julian lächelte erleichtert. "Gut. Ich fand es nämlich wirklich sehr sehr schön."

"War es", bestätigte Chris und kuschelte sich an ihn.

Julian schloss die Augen und begann sanft über Chris Rücken zu streicheln.

Auch Chris schloss genießerisch die Augen und ließ sich erstmal verwöhnen.

Ein bisschen unwirklich kam ihm das alles schon vor. In einem Moment hatten sie sich noch normal unterhalten und plötzlich... waren sie übereinander hergefallen.

Und das direkt nach Julians merkwürdiger Bemerkung, er sei nicht in Chris verliebt.

"Was meintest du eigentlich vorhin?" fragte Chris leise. 

"Vorhin", fragte Julian nach, dann verstand er wohl. "Naja, dass... ich nichts von dir erwarte oder so..."

"Ah, ok", sagte Chris.

"Was hattest du denn gedacht?"

"Gar nichts", sagte Chris grinsend. "Aber jetzt macht es Sinn, wenn man sieht was wir eben... angestellt haben."

Julian grinste ebenfalls. "Eben... deswegen hatte ich das vorher sagen wollen."

"Woher kannst du eigentlich so gut küssen?" fragte Chris und strich dabei geistesabwesend über Julians Brust.

"Gut? Ich weiß nicht... Aber woher konntest du das... das so gut?"

"Ich... ich hab einfach gemacht, was mir auch gefallen würde."

"Wir haben wohl den selben Geschmack", grinste Julian ihn an.

"Offenbar ja", lachte Chris und stupste mit dem Finger leicht Julians Brustwarze an.

Sofort keuchte Julian leise auf.

Chris grinste und wiederholte die Berührung.

"Du Nimmersatt", schüttelte Julian leicht den Kopf.

"Wenn man erstmal rausgefunden hat, wie es geht...", sagte Chris zwinkernd.

"Wie man andere Männer in den Wahnsinn treibt?"

"Oh ich glaube, das wird mein neues Lieblingshobby", grinste Chris.

"Ich hab nichts dagegen", lächelte Julian ihn an.

"Na dann", sagte Chris und beugte sich vor, bis seine Lippen über Julians Brustwarze schweben. "Dann kann ich ja weiter machen."

"Chris!", keuchte Julian auf, noch ehe er die Brustwarze berühren konnte.

"Ich mag es total, wenn du so heiser und verrucht klingst", wisperte Chris und leckte einmal über die Brustwarze.

"Verr... verrucht?", fragte Julian nach.

Chris nickte. "Das ist total sexy"

Schlagartig wurde Julian rot.

Grinsend begann Chris an der Brustwarze zu saugen.

"Chris, das... du... das ist heiß...", raunte Julian.

"Find ich auch", wisperte Chris und begann die bisher vernachlässigte Brustwarze mit seinen Fingern zu bearbeiten.

"Oh ja", keuchte Julian heiser. "Du machst das... wow..."

Chris richtete sich auf. Ehe er weiter machte, musste er unbedingt seine Jeans loswerden. Und Julians Hose am besten auch.

"Ich helf dir mal", erklärte er kurz und zog die weite Hose von Julians Hüfte, dann zerrte er sie auch über das Gipsbein, bis er fast nackt war.

Dann kümmerte er sich um seine eigene Jeans und warf sie zu Julians Hose auf den Boden.

Inzwischen hatte Julian auch die engen Pants ausgezogen und sah Christoph an. "Wollen wir lieber rüber, ins Schlafzimmer?"

"Ja, ist bestimmt gemütlicher", nickte Chris, ein wenig abgelenkt von dem Anblick des völlig nackten Julians.

Als er sich noch immer nicht bewegte, schob sich Julian ein wenig zur Seite um aufstehen zu können.

"Warte, ich helf dir", sagte Chris und stand auf.

"Danke... dann lass uns mal ins Schlafzimmer gehen... ist da hinten links..." Julians Wohnung war großzügig geschnitten, und so musste er einige Meter humpeln, bis er über den Flur zum großen Schlafzimmer gekommen war.

Chris bekam kaum etwas von der Einrichtung oder ähnlichem mit, da sein Blick fest auf Julians Hintern gerichtet war, der verführerisch vor ihm auf- und ab wippte.

Schließlich saß Julian auf dem Bett und sah Chris auffordernd an.

Chris schluckte und trat näher an das Bett zu Julian heran.

"Ziehst du dich auch aus? Ganz?", bat Julian leise.

"Ich... oh ja", grinste Chris und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass er seine Shorts noch trug. "Ich war so abgelenkt."

"Wovon denn?", fragte Julian und sah ihn unschuldig an.

"Von so einem jungen, knackigen Fußballer."

Jetzt lächelte Julian ihn an. "Dann komm her, knackiger, junger Fußballer!"

Chris zog sich schnell seine Shorts aus und trat dann noch näher zu Julian.

"Darfst dich auch gern setzen."

Chris nickte und setzte sich dicht neben ihn.

"Das ist doch unglaublich, oder? Das hier... und wir...", begann Julian sichtlich unsicher.

"Ja, es ist unglaublich", nickte Chris und nahm Julians Hand.

"Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, so bald mit jemandem..."

"Frag mich mal", sagte Chris. "Aber... es ist gut, oder? Ich mein, wir beiden sind Freunde und können das hier einfach genießen."

"Ja, ohne viel Drumrum, einfach... so."

Chris strahlte. Julian hatte sofort verstanden was er meinte. "Und wenn wir dann unsere Traumprinzen finden, sind wir nicht mehr so unerfahren wie vorher", sagte er grinsend.

"Und wir können dann weiter Freunde bleiben."

Chris nickte und lehnte sich dann vor um Julian sanft auf die Lippen zu küssen.

"Hm... üben", nuschelte der an die Lippen.

"Üben bis wir... weltmeisterlich sind", wisperte Chris.

"Ja, viel Training..."

Chris lächelte gegen Julians Lippen und drückte ihn dann sanft nach hinten.

"Gleich weitermachen, starker Cowboy?"

"Oh ja, mein sexy Indianer."

"Bleichgesicht", grinste Julian, dabei war er selbst doch eher das Bleichgesicht.

Chris lachte und verschloss Julians Lippen wieder mit seinen.

Der Kuss war schon eine ganz andere Kategorie, leidenschaftlich und verlangend.

Julian schloss die Augen, schlang seine Arme um Chris und versuchte ihn enger an sich zu ziehen. Ihre Körper berührten sich, und es war, als schossen heiße Blitze durch sie.

Nackte Haut an nackter Haut.

Jetzt erst fühlte Chris, wie sehr er sich nach so etwas gesehnt hatte. Und Julian schien es genauso zu gehen.

Er genoss es einfach ihn zu halten und zu küssen.

Langsam wurde Julian wieder etwas mutiger. Seine Finger lösten sich von Chris Nacken und wanderten über den Rücken nach unten.

"Wollen wir es uns... ein wenig gemütlicher machen?", fragte Chris ihn leise.

"Klingt gut", wisperte Julian.

"Dann... rutsch mal ein bisschen, dann können wir uns zudecken."

Vorsichtig hievte Julian sein Gipsbein ganz aufs Bett und rutschte nach oben.

Chris legte sich neben ihn, auf den Rücken, das war wohl das Beste, das er seinem Rücken im Moment bieten konnte, und zog die Decke über sie.

Julian schmiegte sich eng an ihn und sah ihn an. "Tut dein Rücken weh?"

"Nein, zieht etwas. Aber muss ja nicht schlimmer werden."

"Wann musst du wieder zu Reha?" fragte Julian.

"Morgen wollen sie anfangen, morgen Vormittag - gegen zehn."

"Bleibst du dann heute Nacht hier?"

Etwas überrascht sah Chris ihn an, dann lächelte er. "Würde ich gerne."

"Das ist schön", sagte Julian.

"Ja, finde ich auch. Wäre doof, wenn ich jetzt noch mal los müsste."

Julian hob den Kopf und küsste Chris sanft. "Musst du nicht."

"Das ist gut", lächelte Chris in den Kuss.

"Mein erster Kuss mit einem Mann, das erste... Abenteuer auf meiner Couch und jetzt das erste Mal, dass ein anderer Mann mit mir in meinem Bett schläft", wisperte Julian. "Und das alles in ein paar Stunden."

"Und es stört dich nicht, dass du diesen Mann nicht liebst?"

Julian schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich... fühl mich sicher bei dir. Wenn ich in dich verliebt wäre, dann wäre ich jetzt vermutlich so nervös, dass ich kein Wort rausbringen würde. Dann hätte ich mich auch nie getraut, dich einfach so zu küssen."

"Und wir mögen uns ja auch", lächelte Chris ihn an.

"Ziemlich gern sogar."

"Freunde mit Extras?", grinste Chris ihn an.

"Mit sexy Extras."

Chris lachte. "Oh ja!"

Julian grinste breit.

"Magst du noch... Nachschlag?", bot Chris an.

"Das ist eine sehr dumme Frage", grinste Julian.

"Dann komm mal her", lächelte Chris und sah ihn auffordernd an.

Sofort schob sich Julian enger an Chris. Schon lagen wieder weiche Lippen auf seinen.

Julian seufzte und schloss wieder die Augen um sich völlig in den Kuss fallen zu lassen. Diese Küsse von Chris waren einfach phantastisch, er konnte kaum genug davon kriegen.

Da Chris nun halb unter ihm lag, konnte er diesmal ganz in Ruhe Chris Oberkörper erkunden und erforschen, ob Chris Brustwarzen genauso empfindlich waren wie seine eigenen.

Aber erst küsste er sich über seine Schulter tiefer, und näherte sich so langsam seinem Ziel. Er hörte wie sich Chris Atmung beschleunigte, je näher seinem Ziel kam.  
Dann endlich berührten seine Lippen die Brustwarzen.

Chris keuchte auf.

Julian lächelte leicht, es war ein schönes Gefühl ihn so zu erregen. Und ihn selbst ließ das Ganze auch nicht kalt. Bei jedem Keuchen und Stöhnen kribbelte es in seinem ganzen Körper.

Er war es, der Chris diese Gefühle schenkte - und ihn so zu sehen und zu spüren war der Wahnsinn.

"Gott, Julian, mach was", keuchte Chris heiser.

So motiviert sog Julian leicht an der Brustwarze und wurde mit einem rauen Aufschrei von Chris dafür belohnt.  
Sofort wiederholte er das und tastete dabei nach der anderen Brustwarze und umschloss sie mit den Fingern.

Chris Finger bohrten sich in das Laken neben sich. Julian war ein absolutes Naturtalent! Es war kaum zu glauben, dass er noch überhaupt keine Erfahrungen hatte. "Gott, Julian..."

"Gefällt’s dir?" fragte Julian grinsend.

"Scheiße, ja!"

"Hätt ich gar nicht vermutet", lachte Julian.

"Und warum fragst du dann...?", versuchte Chris zu antworten, keuchte dann aber wieder auf, als Julian leicht zubiss.

Julians Hand ließ von Chris Brustwarze ab und schob sich langsam nach unten.

"Julian!", schrie Chris leise auf, als die Hand seinen Schwanz erreichte

Julian sah nur kurz hoch, ehe er seinen Blick auf seine Hand heftete, die Chris Schwanz locker umschlossen hielt.

Er zögerte merklich, dann schob er sich doch etwas tiefer, und nachdem er die Spitze kurz angesehen hatte, berührte er sie mit den Lippen.

Chris biss sich auf die Unterlippe und kämpfte mit allen Mitteln, um still zu halten. Er wollte mehr davon, mehr von den Lippen!  
Aber er wollte Julian auf keinen Fall überfordern, indem er eine dumme Bewegung machte. So krallte er sich mit den Fingern und sogar auch mit den Zehen in das Laken.

Julian bekam Chris Anspannung natürlich mit und war ihm zutiefst dankbar für die Zurückhaltung. Das war einfach komplettes Neuland für ihn.  
So zögerte er auch wieder, als er die Spitze erneut küsste, etwas länger dieses Mal.

Dann ließ er, vorsichtig, seine Zungenspitze darüber gleiten.

"Julian", rief Chris erneut heiser auf. "Gott, Julian!"

Diesmal hört er die Erregung nicht nur, er schmeckte sie auch - salzig und irgendwie merkwürdig.

Julian runzelte die Stirn. Er konnte noch nicht wirklich einordnen, ob er den Geschmack mochte oder nicht.

Aber Chris' Reaktion machte es ihm schwer jetzt aufzuhören. Also ließ er seine Zunge erneut vorschnellen und leckte diesmal über die gesamte Länge von Chris Schwanz.  
Wieder keuchte Chris auf, so dass es ihm jetzt doch erstaunlich leicht fiel. Außerdem war der Geschmack auch nicht sooo schlimm.

Also nahm er die Spitze kurzentschlossen in den Mund und saugte leicht daran.

"Julian", hörte er Chris wieder aufschreien, so heiser hatte er ihn noch nie erlebt. "Julian", noch einmal. Dann zuckte Chris' Schwanz leicht.

Schnell löste sich Julian von ihm. Beim ersten Mal wollte er nicht unbedingt gleich aufs Ganze gehen.  
Stattdessen umfasste er den Schwanz jetzt mit den Fingern, dann kam Chris auch schon - und statt in den Mund bekam er das Zeug ins Gesicht.

"Ich... sorry", keuchte Chris.

"Is... okay", murmelte Julian, dem das ganze ziemlich unangenehm war. Er wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über das Gesicht.

Er zögerte kurz. Verfluchte Neugier aber auch... langsam führte er seine Hand zu seinen Lippen und leckte einmal vorsichtig darüber.

"Shit", keuchte Chris auf, als er das sah.

"Hm", machte Julian nachdenklich. "Ist irgendwie... seltsam..."

"Heiß", kommentierte Chris nur.

"Findest du?" fragte Julian.

"Naja, irgendwie ist doch alles heiß hier, oder? Ich meine, du und ich..."

Julian lächelte. "Das stimmt. Und... naja, hast schon recht. Es ist irgendwie heiß dich so zu schmecken..."

"Ich hab nichts dagegen", grinste Chris ihn an.

"Willst du auch...?" fragte Julian und hielt Chris seine Hand hin.

Chris stockte kurz der Atem, dann beugte griff er tatsächlich nach der Hand um den Zeigefinger abzulecken. Salzig und merkwürdig - aber das Wissen darum war echt heiß.

Ob Julian selbst wohl anders schmecken würde?

Irgendwie wollte er das gerne ausprobieren. Und zum Ausprobieren war er doch schließlich auch da - auch, wenn es nicht so geplant worden war.

"Ich bin dran", wisperte er und drängte Julian sanft nach hinten.

Julian sah ihn nur mit großen Augen an.

"Na ich will hier doch nicht allein den Spaß haben", grinste Chris.

"Ich bin bisher aber auch nicht zu kurz gekommen."

"Trotzdem. Außerdem bin ich neugierig wie du schmeckst."

"Dann... probier es mal."

Chris nickte und drückte Julian nun komplett auf die Matratze und schob sich dann über ihn.


	19. „Ich will auch“

Erwartungsvoll lächelte Julian Chris von unten an.

Chris musterte ihn einen Moment, dann beugte er sich vor und küsste ihn sanft. Langsam schlossen sich Julians Augen.

Erst in diesem Moment, als Julians Augen ganz geschlossen waren, bewegte Chris seine Lippen und begann nach unten zu wandern.  
Er spürte Julians Herz heftig schlagen, fühlte, wie er schnell und aufgeregt atmete. Seine Haut schmeckte leicht salzig.

Nur ganz kurz verharrte er bei Julians Brustwarze, saugte leicht an ihnen, ehe er sich noch tiefer küsste.

Es war toll zu spüren, wie erregt Julian schon war.

Kurz bevor er sein Ziel erreichte stockte Chris kurz.

Ruckartig schlug Julian die Augen auf.

Chris sah hoch und lächelte. "Bereit?" fragte er rau.

"Ja", hauchte Julian heiser.

"Sexy", wisperte Chris, dann senkte er den Blick und rutschte das letzte Stückchen nach unten.

"Bitte...", raunte Julian.

"So ungeduldig", wisperte Chris und schloss seine Hand um Julians harten Schwanz.

"Ja, ungeduldig", stammelte Julian.

"Aber wir wollen doch nicht, dass es gleich schon vorbei ist."

"Du... du...", offenbar fehlten Julian inzwischen die Worte.

Chris grinste, während er ganz leicht seine Hand bewegte.

Julian keuchte leise.

Chris hatte ein Einsehen und beugte sich vor, bis sein Atem über Julians Schwanzspitze strich. Der Schwanz zuckte ihm gleich entgegen.

"Der kleine Julian ist auch schon ganz aufgeregt", raunte Chris.

"Mach was... bitte..."

Chris nickte und näherte sich Julians Schwanz bis seine Lippen ihn leicht berührten.

"Oh Gott, Chris!", schrie Julian heiser auf.

Dazu sagte Chris nichts mehr, er war viel zu sehr mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt. Zum Beispiel damit, den Schwanz mit einer Hand festzuhalten und die Spitze in den Mund zu nehmen. Mit der freien Hand strich er über seinen Oberschenkel.

Er schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich einzig auf das Gefühl Julians Schwanz in seinem Mund zu spüren und zu schmecken.  
Es war gar nicht so merkwürdig wie er vermutet hatte. Warm und groß war er in seinem Mund - und ein wenig salzig.

Er ließ seine Zunge um die Spitze streichen, ehe er mehr von Julians Schwanz in den Mund nahm.

"Chris", keuchte Julian heiser auf.

Chris brummte leicht um Julians Schwanz herum. Dann begann er ganz leicht zu saugen - und Julian bäumte sich auf.  
Schnell schob Chris eine Hand auf Julians Hüfte um ihn still zu halten.

"Sorry", keuchte Julian atemlos. Jetzt bemühte er sich merklich sich nicht zu bewegen.

Chris streichelte die Haut unter seinen Fingern zum Zeichen das es ok war und begann dann erneut zu saugen.

Er merkte schon, dass Julian nicht lange durchhalten würde. Aber das war ok. Das hier musste ja nicht das letzte Mal sein.

Er leckte noch einmal über die Spitze, dann fühlte er, wie Julian sich verkrampfte - und dann kam. Zwei, drei, vier Spritzer, die etwas dickflüssig und ehrlich gesagt ziemlich eklig in seinem Mund landeten.

Er zog sich zurück und schluckte tapfer. Damit wär dann auch dieses Thema geklärt, dachte er und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über den Mund. Schlucken würde er so schnell bestimmt nicht mehr!

Aber für Julian hatte er es gern gemacht. Außerdem war der Rest wirklich geil gewesen.

"Wow", wisperte Julian in diesem Moment.

"Hat‘s dir gefallen?", fragte Chris nach.

Julian nickte heftig. "Mehr als das!"

"Dann ist gut." Er schluckte noch mal trocken, dann rutschte er wieder hoch zu Julian.

Julian sah ihn mit immer noch ziemlich verklärten Augen an.

Chris zog ihn in seine Arme und streichelte seinen Rücken leicht.

Julian kuschelte sich an ihn und schloss die Augen.

Eine ganze Weile lagen sie so da, ehe Chris sich wieder von ihm löste. "Hast du was zu trinken da? Cola oder so?" Dieser merkwürdige Geschmack und das komische Gefühl hatte er noch nicht aus dem Mund bekommen.

"Ja klar", nickte Julian. "Bringst du mir auch was mit?"

"Klar. Wo?"

Julian lachte leise. "Sorry. Ich würd auch selbst gehen, aber mit meinem Bein... Also Küche und Kühlschrank. Gläser sind daneben im Schrank."

"Hole ich, kein Problem." Bewegung tat auch seinem Rücken gut, auch wenn die Spritze noch ganz gut wirkte.

"Danke", sagte Julian lächelnd.

Chris schob sich aus dem Bett - und wie aufs Stichwort meldete sich in diesem Moment sein verflixter Rücken.

"Chris, alles ok?" hörte Julians besorgte Stimme hinter sich.

"Ja, geht schon", antwortete Chris und verschwand. Im Kühlschrank fand er eine Flasche Fanta, die würde wohl am besten sein, und daneben die Gläser.

Er trank gleich in der Küche einen Schluck und war erleichtert, als die süße Brause den Geschmack in seinem Mund überdeckte.  
Das Prickeln ließ ihn sogar die Konsistenz des Zeugs vergessen. Schnell kehrte er ins Schlafzimmer zurück.

Julian hatte sich ein bisschen in seinem Bett aufgesetzt und hielt eine Tube in der Hand. "Das Zeug hier hilft bestimmt auch gegen Rücken", erklärte er und hielt die Tube hoch.

"Ist lieb von dir", lächelte Chris ihn an, diese Fürsorge tat gut.

"Mach ich gern."

"Dann... Lass uns noch kurz was trinken, und dann kümmerst du dich um meinen Rücken?"

Julian nickte und hielt die Bettdecke hoch, damit Chris darunter schlüpfen konnte.

"Hm, das ist gemütlich", lächelte Chris ihn na.

"Endlich wird mein großes Bett mal richtig genutzt", meinte Julian zwinkernd.

"Hast dich bisher immer drin verlaufen, was?"

"War halt immer ziemlich einsam hier drin."

"Na, jetzt bin ich ja erstmal da."

"Und das find ich wirklich schön."

"Ich auch", lächelte Chris ihn an.

"Also... trinken?" fragte Julian.

"Ja, Moment..." Chris drückte ihm beide Gläser in die Hände und goss ein.

Durstig tranken die beiden, ehe Julian Chris dann bedeutete sich auf den Bauch zu legen, damit er ihm den Rücken eincremen konnte.

Er war geschickt dabei, und Chris merkte nicht nur die Wirkung der Creme, sondern auch der vorsichtigen Massage.

"Sag mir, wenn ich dir weh tue", bat Julian.

"Tust du nicht, du machst das toll."

Julian lächelte und massierte ihn noch eine Zeit. "So, ich glaub erstmal ist gut."

"Ja... schade", grinste Chris ihn an.

Julian lachte. "Kleiner Nimmersatt!"

"Du bist auch nicht besser, oder?"

"Du bist halt ziemlich verführerisch."

Chris lachte leise. "Du aber auch!"

Julian schnaubte und kuschelte sich dann an Chris.

"Hm, das ist wirklich verführerisch."

Julian drückte einen Kuss auf Chris Schulter und schloss die Augen.

"Bisschen schlafen?"

"Mhm", brummte Julian.

"Dann schlaf gut", wünschte Chris und küsste seine Haare.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Julian eingeschlafen war.

Mit einem Lächeln betrachtete Chris ihn. Er sah irgendwie niedlich aus. Ein Lächeln lag auf Julians Lippen und eine feine Röte überzog immer noch seine Wangen.

Bezaubernd, schoss es Chris durch den Kopf, Julian sah bezaubernd aus.

"Dein Freund wird mal richtig viel Glück haben", wisperte er und strich leicht über Julians Nacken.

Julian bewegte sich kurz, wachte aber nicht auf.

Auch Chris spürte inzwischen eine angenehme Schwere. Der Tag war extrem aufregend und voller Überraschungen gewesen.  
Jetzt konnte er sich auch eine Mütze Schlaf genehmigen, auch wenn es erst früher Abend war.

Er ruckelte sich vorsichtig etwas bequemer hin und schloss die Augen. Wenig später war er tief und fest eingeschlafen.


	20. Planung im Bett

Erstaunlicherweise hatte Chris durchgeschlafen, bis er am Morgen die Augen aufschlug.

Eigentlich kein Wunder, er hatte in der Nacht vorher vor Aufregung nicht gut geschlafen, trotzdem war es lange her, dass er so lange geschlafen hatte ohne aufzuwachen.

Er sah zu Julian - und blickte in ein leichtes Lächeln. "Guten Morgen Dornröschen!"

Chris lachte leise. "Dann bist du der Prinz, der mich wachgeküsst hat?“

"Ja, genau. Die Rosenhecke steht aber noch."

"Spinner", sagte Chris grinsend und küsste Julian auf die Nasenspitze. "Bist du schon lange wach?"

"Ein paar Minuten, länger bestimmt nicht."

"Dann ist gut", nickte Chris und bewegte sich vorsichtig. Sein Rücken war zu spüren, aber es war auszuhalten.

"Geht es?", fragte Julian, der das gleich bemerkt hatte.

Chris nickte. "War schon schlimmer."

"Ich hab dir gestern was angeboten... Interesse?"

Chris grinste. "Als ob ich so ein Angebot je ausschlagen würden!"

"Dann leg dich mal hin, ja?", lächelte Julian ihn an.

Chris drehte sich vorsichtig auf den Rücken, wobei er einen Blick auf den Wecker werfen konnte. Kurz nach sieben war es. Das hieß sie hatten noch schön Zeit und mussten nicht hetzen.

Dann fühlte er schon Julians Hände auf dem Rücken - und vergaß alles andere um sich herum. Es war einfach unglaublich entspannend.  
Und er merkte, wie die Hände - oder doch die Creme - die Muskeln entspannte.

"Offenbar gefällt dir, was ich mache", stellte Julian grinsend fest.

"Oh ja - du machst das großartig."

"Danke", sagte Julian. "Also... wann genau musst du los? Es ist jetzt kurz nach sieben."

"Ich muss um zehn in Gladbach sein - spätestens um halb neun muss ich los."

"Das passt. Ich werde gegen 9 zu meinem Termin beim Doc abgeholt."

"Ja, perfekt - dann können wir noch schön frühstücken oder so."

"Du bekommst aufjedenfall einen Kaffee und Müsli oder Toast mit Marmelade. Mehr hab ich glaub ich nicht da", grinste Julian und strich ein letztes Mal Chris Wirbelsäule entlang.

"Klingt gut - mehr würd ich zu Hause auch nicht kriegen."

Julian schmiegte sich wieder an Chris. "10 Minuten noch, ok?"

"Die haben wir noch", lächelte Chris und legte ihm einen Arm um.

Julian schloss die Augen. "Meinst du... wir können das nochmal wiederholen? Solange wir den Traumprinzen nicht gefunden haben mein ich."

Unwillkürlich begann Chris seine Seite zu streicheln. "Klar."

Julian lächelte mit geschlossenen Augen.

"War nämlich wirklich schön. Alles."

Nun öffnete Julian ein Auge. "Find ich auch. Sehr schön."

"Dann wäre es doch doof es nicht zu wiederholen, hm?"

Julian nickte. "Und wir sind ja nicht doof."

Chris kicherte leise. "Oh nein, das sind wir nicht."

Ein paar Minuten lagen sie dann schweigend nebeneinander, bis Julian schließlich seufzte. "Langsam müssen wir. Du möchtest ja bestimmt duschen."

"Ja, schon", nickte Chris. "Und... wir machen‘s ja wieder."

Julian lächelte. "Also Badezimmer ist gleich nebenan. Du kannst das rote Handtuch nehmen."

"Danke..." Er küsste Julian noch einmal kurz und stand dann auf.

Er fand das Badezimmer problemlos und stellte sich schnell unter die Dusche. Julian hatte ein herrlich frisch riechendes Duschgel mit dem er sich einseifte.

Dann schlich er mit dem roten Handtuch um die Hüfte zurück ins Schlafzimmer.

Julian lag noch im Bett, hatte die Decke über sich gezogen und wirkte so, als wäre er wieder eingeschlafen.

"Julian?", fragte Chris leise.

"Hm? Schon fertig?"

"Ja, sorry... Das heißt, wenn du mich allein in deine Küche lässt, kann ich auch Frühstück machen.

"Na meine Küche kennt dich doch schon", grinste Julian. "Geh doch schon mal vor und ich humple hinterher."

"Lass dir Zeit", grinste Chris, zog sich schnell an und ging dann in die Küche.

Schnell setzte er Kaffee auf und durchforstete dann Julians Vorräte nach einem Frühstück. Er fand Müsli mit Apfel und Toast mit Marmelade schließlich auch.

Julian allerdings war noch immer nicht zusehen.

"Juli brauchst du Hilfe?" rief Chris.

Es dauerte etwas, bis Julian antwortete. "Hmm... aufstehen?"

Chris lachte. "Warte ich hol dich!"

"Könntest auch das Frühstück herbringen", lachte Julian.

"Kleiner Pascha", sagte Chris grinsend. Allerdings hatte Frühstück im Bett schon wirklich was für sich.

"Und? Muss ich aufstehen?"

"Nein, ich komme!" rief Chris. Zum Glück hatte er vorhin beim Stöbern ein Tablett gesehen und konnte so alles problemlos ins Schlafzimmer transportieren.

"Wow", strahlte Julian ihn an.

Chris lächelte und stellte das Tablett vorsichtig ab. "So, einmal Frühstück der Herr."

"Ich lass dich nicht mehr weg!", beschloss Julian.

"Soso", sagte Chris lachend. "Das darfst du Lucien aber erklären."

"Du bist doch eh verletzt... hier wirst du viel schneller gesund."

"Wenn ich regelmäßig so schön von dir eingecremt werde bestimmt."

"Versprochen."

Chris schob sich wieder zu Julian ins Bett und balancierte das Tablett dann auf seinen Beinen. Dann begannen sie zu essen, ganz gemütlich und in Ruhe.

"Wie guckst du eigentlich das Länderspiel heute Abend?" fragte Chris.

"Ich wollte eigentlich aufs Laufband, aber der Kraftraum ist dann geschlossen...", grinste Julian. "Also werd ich wohl hier hocken."

Chris streckte ihm die Zunge raus. "Also... mir kam da unter der Dusche ne Idee. Wollen wir zusammen gucken und vielleicht Mats einladen?"

"Ja, das ist ne tolle Idee - der sitzt ja sonst auch alleine rum."

"Eben. Und du könntest Mats von dir erzählen, wenn du möchtest."

"Ich überlegs mir, okay?"

Chris nickte. "War nur ne Idee."

"Ist ja auch ne vernünftige Idee."

"Trotzdem, lass dich von mir nicht drängen. Du bestimmst. Und wir werden auch nen netten Abend mit Mats haben, wenn er es nicht weiß."

"Ja das wird bestimmt nett. Ähm... wollen wir uns dann vorher ums Essen kümmern?"

Chris grinste. "Na du hast doch bestimmt die ein oder andere Karte eines guten Bringdienstes hier. Das ist viel entspannender als Kochen."

"Und ich kümmer mich um Knabberzeug und Getränke, okay?"

"Wo du im Moment so gut zu Fuß bist?" fragte Chris. "Ich frag Mats ob er was zu Trinken mitbringt und besorg selbst das Knabberzeug. Das ist leicht, das kann ich mit meinem Rücken tragen."

"Okay - wenn Mats das schafft?"

Chris nickte. "Ich frag einfach und sonst bestellen wir Getränke zum Essen dazu."

"Stimmt, das können wir auch machen. Also ist das geklärt, du kommst, und Mats hoffentlich auch."

"Ich ruf ihn nachher auf dem Weg nach Gladbach an."

"Wenn er sich nach Gelsenkirchen traut..."

"Na komm, der ist mit Benni zusammen, ich glaube er hat keine Problem herzukommen", lachte Chris.

"Benni wohnt in Düsseldorf."

Chris sah Julian kurz irritiert an, dann lachte er. "Ok, das gibt mir allerdings schon zu denken. Euer Oberschlumpf ist ausgewandert?"

"Ja... ist er. Düsseldorf ist halt auch... schön.“

Chris zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Du warst noch nie in Düsseldorf, oder?"

"Ich war mal bei Benni. Aber die Stadt selbst kenn ich nicht so."

"Ich find’s da nicht besonders schön", sagte Chris.

"Gelsenkirchen ist eindeutig schöner", grinste Julian.

"Gladbach!" lachte Chris.

"Beide", beschloss Julian.

"Na gut, damit kann ich leben."

Inzwischen hatten sie beide genug gegessen, und Chris schob das Tablett ein wenig zur Seite, damit er sich besser an Julian anlehnen konnte.

"Das ist schön", wisperte Julian.

"Oh ja, sehr schön", stimmte ihm Chris zu. "Müssen wir echt wiederholen. Zum Beispiel... heute Abend?"

"Wenn Mats kommt, wird das schwierig zu erklären..."

"Dann dürfen wir nur ganz züchtig nebeneinander sitzen. Oder du sagst es ihm einfach."

"Ich überlegs mir", versprach Julian erneut.

"Ist okay. Wär auch okay, wenn du nicht willst, aber... wär halt einfacher." Und schöner, aber das fügt Chris nicht noch hinzu. Er wollte Julian schließlich nicht drängen.

"Ich sag’s nur ungerne", sprach Julian ihn nach einem Moment an, "Aber ich fürchte, du musst langsam los."

"Ich weiß", seufzte Chris. "Ist aber grad so gemütlich und warm hier..."

"Ist es heute Abend auch wieder. Spätestens, wenn Mats weg ist."

"Oder Mats will gleich mitkuscheln, weil er Benni-Ersatz sucht", lachte Chris und machte sich dann langsam von Julian los. "Brauchst du noch Hilfe beim Aufstehen oder so?"

"Nee, danke, das geht schon. Und wenn was ist, dann engagiere ich halt meinen Bruder."

Chris lächelte und gab Julian einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Dann telefonieren wir heute Mittag und besprechen alles weitere, ok? Bis dahin weiß ich dann auch, ob Mats kommt oder nicht."

"Machen wir - bis dann", verabschiedete ihn Julian und sah ihm nach, bis die Wohnungstür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel.


	21. Überfall der Dortmunder

Auf dem Weg zurück nach Gladbach rief Chris wie angekündigt bei Mats an.

"Cyberman, was verschafft mir die Ehre?", fragte der gleich.

"Sehnsucht nach dem Meister", lachte Chris.

"Lass das bloß mein Brumm nicht hören, das kann eifersüchtig werden", lachte auch Mats. "Also, was gibt’s?"

"Ich möchte dich recht herzlich zum Invaliden-Abend mit Pizza und Fußball vor der Glotze einladen."

"Oh, das klingt gut - zusammen Benni angucken! Bei wem, und wann genau?"

"Heute Abend beim sehr fußlahmen Julchen", grinste Chris. "Du wurdest übrigens ausgewählt, die Getränke zu organisieren."

"Julchen?", fragte Mats, und es dauerte nur einen sehr kleinen Moment ehe er begriff. "Bei JayDee, meinst du?"

"Ähm... das hast du jetzt aber nicht von mir", murmelte Chris ein bisschen peinlich berührt. Er hatte gar nicht drüber nachgedacht, dass Mats ja die Verbindung zwischen JayDee und Julian herstellen würde.

"Glaubt der echt, er kann uns beide einladen, und ich merks nicht?", fragte Mats, und Chris konnte sich vorstellen, wie er ungläubig den Kopf schüttelte. "Manchmal ist der Kleine echt naiv!"

"Ich war aber genauso naiv", grinste Chris schief. "Ich... ich hab ihm allerdings von dir und Benni erzählt..."

"Ihr seid aber auch beide noch klein..."

Chris schnaubte. "Klein ist relativ, Herr Hummels. Aber du bist nicht böse, dass ich euch geoutet hab?"

"Hatte ich dir doch erlaubt."

"Trotzdem. Also, dann kann ich Julchen nachher zusagen?"

"Ja, klar. Getränke, hast du gesagt? Dann guck ich mal, was ich so finde. Und wann?"

"So... gegen 18 Uhr?" schlug Chris vor. "Julchen ist ja auf jeden Fall zu Hause, der hat heute Vormittag seine Termine."

"18 Uhr klingt gut, das nehmen wir", grinste Mats. "Also, bis dann!"

"Bis heute Abend", verabschiedete sich auch Chris.

Dann legte Mats auf, offenbar hatte er jetzt schon einen Termin - oder er wartete auf einen Anruf von Benni.

Und er sollte langsam auch ein bisschen zügiger fahren, sonst würde er zu seinem Reha-Termin zu spät kommen.

 

***

Den Tag überstand Chris ganz gut, die Massage und anderen Anwendungen hatten seinen Rücken angenehm entspannt - und er freute sich auf den Abend mit Julian und Mats.

Julian hatte er vorhin am Telefon schon gebeichtet, dass Mats 1+1 zusammengezählt hatte und tatsächlich bei 2 gelandet war und nun wusste, wer sich hinter JayDee verbarg.

Davon, was sie am Abend zuvor so gemacht hatten, hatte er jedoch nichts erzählt.

"Das muss Mats auch nicht wissen", hatte er zu Julian gesagt.

Julian hatte sofort zugestimmt, das ging nur sie beide etwas an - zumal da ja auch nichts zwischen ihnen lief.

Ein bisschen zu früh traf Chris mit einer Tüte voller Knabberzeug bei Julian ein. Mats' Wagen stand noch nicht vor der Tür, also hatte er ein wenig Zeit mit Julian alleine.

"Hallo mein Cowboy", wurde er gleich strahlend an der Tür begrüßt.

"Hey Indianer", lächelte Chris ihn an und zog ihn fest in seine Arme.

"Dem Rücken geht’s gut?" fragte Julian.

"Ja, die Jungs haben sich angestrengt. Und was macht dein Fuß?"

"Liegt alles im Plan und heilt normal", sagte Julian. "Ich hoffe nur, dass ich diesen Mistgips bald loswerde. Es juckt drunter..."

"Ja, das ist doof", nickte Chris verständnisvoll. "Wie lange musst du noch?"

Julian zuckte mit den Schultern. "Noch zwei Wochen oder so."

"Das schaffst du auch noch."

"Es bleibt mir wohl auch nichts anderes übrig", grinste Julian.

"Ich lenk dich gerne ab..."

Julian strahlte ihn an und küsste ihn auf die Wange. "Mein heldenhafter Cowboy!"

"Das kannst du aber besser", grinste Chris und küsste ihn auf den Mund.

Sofort schlang Julian seine Arme um Chris und ließ sich gegen ihn fallen.

"Ja, das hab ich so erwartet", grinste Chris und hielt ihn fest.

"Na aber wir müssen uns ja gleich benehmen, wenn Mats kommt, da wollte ich uns nicht zu sehr... in Stimmung bringen", grinste Julian frech zurück.

"Andererseits könnte ich heute Nacht wieder hier schlafen", grinste Chris ihn an. "Also, wenn du nichts dagegen hast..."

"Natürlich hab ich nichts dagegen", strahlte Julian. "Dann wirst du morgen früh aber vermutlich meinen Bruder kennenlernen. Der hat mir angedroht mit Frühstück vorbeizukommen."

"Oh", machte Chris. "Und...was sagen wir ihm?"

"Patrick wird nicht dumm fragen. Erstens sind wir beiden zusammen Weltmeister geworden und zweitens ist es nicht das erste Mal, dass ein anderer Fußballer bei mir pennt."

"Okay... aber die pennen nicht in deinem Zimmer, oder?"

Julian lachte. "Nein, die pennen auf der Couch oder im Gästezimmer."

"Dann sollten wir aufgestanden sein, wenn er kommt."

"Sollten wir hinkriegen", nickte Julian. "So und jetzt muss ich mich setzen, sonst verlier ich hier das Gleichgewicht."

"Ja, klar, komm", lächelte Chris ihn an und half ihm ins Wohnzimmer.

"Danke", sagte Julian mit einem Seufzen, als er auf dem Sofa saß.

"Fuß hoch", befahl Chris und packte dann das Knabberzeug aus.

"Hm, du hast ja leckere Sachen mitgebracht", sagte Julian und schnappte sich die Tüte mit Erdnuss Locken. "Die sind voll fies. Davon hab ich mal so viele heimlich gefuttert, dass mir zwei Tage schlecht war und ich einen neuen Dauerkotz-Rekord aufgestellt hab. Danach waren die bei uns zu Hause verboten."

"Hättest du das mal gesagt, dann hätte ich die nicht mitgebracht."

"Aber ich liebe sie!"

"Noch immer? Ich hab mal total viel Sahnetorte gegessen, bei meiner Oma, und kann bis heute keine Sahne mehr sehen."

"Es muss mich halt nur jemand stoppen, bevor ich die Tütenweise in mich reinstopfe", grinste Julian.

"Ich tu mein bestes", versprach Chris ihm.

Julian nickte. "Das ist..." Das Klingeln an der Wohnungstür unterbrach ihn. "Würdest du gehen?" bat er Chris mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln.

"Klar, Schatz", erwiderte Chris das Lächeln, konnte dann aber ein Lachen nicht zurückhalten

Julian schnaubte und warf mit einem Sofakissen nach ihm. "Los Cowboy, fang mal die wilde Biene ein, die da so frech klingelt."

"Dann kommt sie an den Marterpfahl, und wir beide rauchen die Friedenspfeife!" Noch immer lachend ging er zur Tür und öffnete.

Chris war ziemlich erstaunt, als er hörte wie Mats offenbar mit jemandem sprach und tatsächlich war es mehr als ein Paar Füße, das dann die Treppe hochkam.

Und derjenige, der mit ihm mitgekommen war, humpelte hörbar.

Wenig später tauchte Mats am Treppenabsatz auf. "Hallo Chris", grüßte er lächelnd und drehte sich dann um. "Geht‘s oder soll ich dich doch noch hochtragen?"

"Hi", grüßte Chris zurück und sah dann die Treppe runter.

Er musste nicht mehr als die Haare sehen, um Marco zu erkennen, der sich da die Treppe hoch mühte.

"Marco?", fragte er überrascht. "Noch ein Invalider?"

"Ja, ich dachte ich bring alle mit, die ich greifen kann", grinste Mats.

"Kommen da noch mehr?"

Mats schüttelte den Kopf und lehnte sich etwas zu Chris. "Marco musste mal raus. Der verkriecht sich im Moment zu sehr. Nachvollziehbar aber nicht gut für ihn."

"Schön, dass du mitgekommen bist", begrüßte Chris Marco, der jetzt den Treppenabsatz erreicht hatte. "Zu viert macht’s noch mehr Spaß."

Marco schnaufte und lehnte sich gegen das Geländer. "Gott, ich fühl mich wie ein alter Mann."

"Du hast es jetzt ja geschafft, und da wartet ein gemütliches Sofa auf dich."

"Sofa, das klingt himmlisch", lächelte Marco.

"Mit Fußhochlegedevice."

"Komm, ich helf dir rein", sagte Mats und legte einen Arm um Marcos Hüfte.

Es war deutlich zu sehen, dass Marco diese Hilfe brauchte.

Chris folgte den beiden und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Mats trug einen Rucksack, in dem er offenbar die Getränke transportierte.

"Oh, Marco, Mats hi!", grüßte Julian die beide überrascht.

"Hallo Julian", sagte Mats lächelnd. "Noch Platz für einen weiteren Invaliden Dortmunder?"

"Ja, klar. Aber mehr von eurer Sorte kommen nicht, oder?"

"Angst vor uns lieben kleinen Bienen?" fragte Mats.

"Ihr summt und stecht", murrte Julian. "Aber ich hab ja Chris, der mich tapfer verteidigen wird."

"Soso", sagte Mats mit einem breiten Grinsen, sagte aber nichts weiter. "Also, ich bring erstmal die Getränke in die Küche."

"Kannst die Sachen auch gleich hierlassen - immerhin können 50 Prozent der Anwesenden nicht laufen und sind total im Nachteil!"

"Aber das Bier wird dann doch warm..."

"Hm... ja, okay. Aber du holst es."

Mats runzelte die Stirn, während Marco die Augen verdrehte und zu Julian sah. "Hast du Eiswürfel da?"

"Ähm... ja, und ein paar Kühlpads."

Marco nickte. "Mats, zuhören, ok? Nicht an Benni denken, sondern konzentrieren. Du füllst jetzt eine große Schale mit Wasser, gibst Eiswürfel und Kühlpads rein und stellst dann die Bierflaschen rein. Dann können wir das Zeug hier im Wohnzimmer behalten und du und Chris müsst nicht ständig los rennen und uns bedienen."

Julian starrte Marco an, dann lachte er los, diese Anweisung war ja wohl der Hammer! Auch Chris musste lachen, vor allem bei Mats Blick, den er Marco zuwarf.

 

"Ich würd die beiden gern mit Benni zusammen erleben", wisperte Chris Julian zu.

Julian lachte erneut und nickte.

"Also, beeil dich", scheuchte Marco ihn.

"Ja, mein Herr und Gebieter, der Sklave eilt ja schon", brummte Mats und ging in die Küche.

Inzwischen hatte es sich Marco neben Julian auf dem ausgeklappten Sofa gemütlich gemacht und die Beine hochgelegt.

"Chris, wenn du mal neben dich greifst, da liegen verschiedene Bringdienst-Flyer", sagte Julian.

"Klar... also, italienisch? Griechisch? Chinesisch? Indisch-Thai? Oder... hier ist noch amerikanisch. Wäre doch das richtige für Cowboy und Indianer, oder?"

Marcos Kopf ruckte zu ihnen und er starrte sie völlig perplex an.

Julian bemerkte das nicht und lachte nur. "Ich hab trotzdem eher Lust auf Italienisch."

Chris biss sich auf die Lippe. Er hatte Marcos Blick sehr wohl bemerkt - und sofort begriffen, was das hieß. Marco musste in ihrem Forum unterwegs sein, sonst hätte er nicht so auf das Cowboy und Indianer reagiert.

Aber das hieß ja noch lange nicht, dass er auch schwul war, es gab schließlich eine Menge Unterforen, und er selbst hatte ja auch schon in anderen Bereichen gestöbert.

"So Jungs, Kühlung und Bier", verkündete Mats in diesem Moment und kam mit einer Schale ins Wohnzimmer.

"Und dazu die Abstimmung, was wir bestellen", versuchte Chris sich und vor allem auch Marco abzulenken.

"Pizza?" schlug Mats vor und setzte sich neben Marco.

"Italiener ist gut, dann nehm ich Pasta", beschloss Chris.

Julian zog zielstrebig einen der Zettel aus dem Wust, den Chris in der Hand hielt. "Der hier ist gut."

"Okay, dann mal gucken", stöberte Chris kurz durch das Angebot, entschied sich und reichte den Zettel dann weiter.

Marco warf ihm erneut einen kurzen irritierten und leicht fragenden Blick zu, als er den Zettel entgegennahm.

Bald darauf hatten sie alle gewählt, und Mats verließ das Wohnzimmer um in Ruhe zu bestellen.

"Und du hast es also am Rücken", sagte Marco und sah Chris an.

"Ja, das ist voll scheiße", maulte Chris. "Ich hätte spielen sollen..."

"Das trifft auf alle in dieser Wohnung zu", schnaubte Julian.

"Kopf hoch", versuchte Marco sie aufzumuntern. "Wird alles wieder besser. Und dann können wir wieder Tore schießen und gewinnen." Gerade das war beim BVB im Moment nicht so häufig der Fall.

"So Jungs, Essen ist bestellt", verkündete Mats, als er zurück ins Wohnzimmer kam und sich neben Marco setzte.

"Dann kann der Abend ja nur gut werden", strahlte Julian ihn an, dann griff er die Tüte mit den Erdnusslocken.

"Wehe du Kotzt alles voll", sagte Chris grinsend.

Zwei Augenpaare starrten Julian entgeistert an. "Warum soll er kotzen?", fragte Marco nach.

"Die Erdnusslocken und ich haben eine Vorgeschichte", sagte Julian und presste die Tüte an sich. "Aber niemand wird sich zwischen uns stellen!"

"Du gibst uns nichts ab?", fragte Mats ihn entsetzt.

"Hm... Erdnusslocken mit Dortmundern teilen... das ist schon ne schwierige Entscheidung...", grinste Julian.

"Das sollte keine schwierige Entscheidung sein, immerhin sind wir deine Freunde", sah Chris ihn direkt an.

"Na gut", sagte Julian. "Weil ihr es seid."

"Das ist lieb von dir", lächelte Chris.

"Na du hast Julian ja echt unter Kontrolle", sagte Marco mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

"Wie meinst du das?", fragte Chris irritiert nach.

"Nur so", sagte Marco. "Habt ihr euch während der WM so gut angefreundet?"

Langsam dämmerte Chris etwas. "Ja, und wir haben hin und wieder telefoniert", log er. "Und wo wir jetzt beide verletzt sind..."

Julian, dem offenbar nichts dämmerte, sah Chris ziemlich fragend an. Der versuchte ihn mit einem schnellen Blick dazu zu bringen weiterhin nichts zu sagen.  
Mats beobachtete das Ganze mit einem ziemlich amüsierten Blick.

"Passt sich ja gut, so mit deinem Rücken und seinem Fuß", meinte Marco.

"Wie meinst du das denn?" fragte Julian und blickte zwischen Marco und Chris hin- und her.

"Na, dass ihr euch schon... ausgesprochen gut versteht."

Inzwischen konnte Mats ein Lachen kaum noch unterdrücken.

"Schon", murmelte Chris und sah zu Julian, der jetzt wohl auch langsam begriff.

"Marco, jetzt sei nicht zu fies zu den beiden", sagte Mats unterdrückt lachend.

"Ich bin überhaupt nicht fies zu dem Cowboy und dem Indianer."

"Doch, weil die beiden glaub ich keine Ahnung haben, wer du bist", sagte Mats.

"Ich bin Marco - ihr kennt mich doch!", tat Marco unwissend.

Mats verdrehte die Augen und sah Chris und Julian an. "Ignoriert ihn, er versucht witzig zu sein."

"Es bleibt beim Versuch. Marco, was willst du uns sagen?", fragte Chris.

"Dass du Cyberman bist und Julian JayDee", sagte Marco und sah zu Mats. "Und du hast mich ganz schön auflaufen lassen. Hättest doch was sagen können!"

"Das... das... woher?", fragte Julian entgeistert.

"Cowboy und Indianer", sagte Marco. "Und dann die Blicke zwischen euch beiden."

"Blicke?", fragte Chris nach. "Was für Blicke?"

"Ihr beiden guckt euch schon ganz schön... innig an", meinte Mats.

"Wie... innig? Nee, da liegst du falsch. Indianer und Cowboy haben sich angefreundet, aber mehr nicht." Jedenfalls nicht viel mehr.

"Echt?" fragte Mats überrascht. "Schade. Hätte mich für euch beiden gefreut."

"Nee, da ist echt nichts. Aber ist auch okay, wir beide verstehen uns gut, und das reicht doch auch", meinte Julian, der sich langsam wieder gefangen hatte.

Mats nickte, dann stupste er Marco an. "Willst du den beiden nicht auch endlich verraten, wer du bist?"

"Wisst ihr das nicht?", fragte Marco nach, "MR - Marco Reus. B für Borussia - hatte ich schon immer, irgendwie. Und die 11 auf dem Rücken."


	22. Grottenkick

"Oh", machten Julian und Chris fast zeitgleich. "Das... da hätte man aber auch wirklich selbst drauf kommen können", grinste Chris.

"Ja, zumindest, wenn ich hier vor euch sitze."

"Ich steh bei sowas gern auf dem Schlauch", murmelte Julian. 

"Ist schon okay", meinte Marco, "bin ja schon irgendwie froh, dass es nicht zu offensichtlich ist."

"Nicht so wie bei Summ und seinem Brumm", lachte Chris.

"Ja, wobei Summ und Schlumpf es auch getroffen hätten", grinste Marco.

Mats schnaubte. "Dann hätte Benni aber auch gleich seinen richtigen Namen schreiben können."

"Stimmt auch wieder", nickte Julian.

"Und wie lange weiß Mats schon über euch beide bescheid?" fragte Marco.

"Ich hab ihn in Nürnberg angesprochen, ihn und Benni", erzählte Chris. "Und Julian... seit gestern."

Mats lächelte Marco an. "Bei Julian hab ich es heute erraten, als Chris mich so spontan zum Fußballgucken eingeladen hat. Und ich fand die Gelegenheit einfach günstig, deshalb hab ich dich mitgebracht."

"Du wusstest schon vorher von Marco?", fragte Julian nach.

Mats nickte. "Ja, von Marco weiß ich schon etwas länger."

"Aber schön, dass wir jetzt auch von dir wissen, Julian", lächelte Marco ihn an.

Julian nickte. "Ich find’s auch schön. Überraschend, aber schön."

"Dann ist gut", nickte Mats erleichtert.

"Aber... also könntest du Benni noch nichts von mir erzählen? Ich würd es ihm gern selbst sagen", bat Julian Mats.

"Ja, klar, ich halte die Klappe", versprach Mats.

"Danke", sagte Julian.

"Das solltest du ihm selber sagen." Und Chris meinte zu sehen, wie Mats sich darauf freute.

"Immerhin hab ich jetzt schon Übung und werd mich nicht zu dämlich anstellen", grinste Julian schief.

"Ich steh dir gerne bei", grinste Mats.

"Ich vermute, Benni müsste dich nur ansehen, dann weiß er schon was ich ihm sagen will", meinte Julian.

"Meinst du, hm?", fragte Mats verschmitzt.

Julian nickte. "Ihr könnt doch eh die Gedanken des anderen lesen. Hat man jedenfalls das Gefühl, wenn man euch so sieht. Und das dachte ich schon, bevor ich wusste, dass ihr ein Paar seid!"

"Die beiden sind doch fast wie eine Person", meinte Marco auch, "nur, dass sie bei unterschiedlichen Vereinen spielen."

"Ja... Benni will einfach nicht zu uns nach Dortmund kommen", sagte Mats leidend.

"Unglaublich, dabei ist es so schön bei uns!"

"Ähm... hallo? Benni zu euch Bienen? Niemals!" sagte Julian empört.

Chris legte ihm einen Arm um. "Wird er eh nicht machen, der Schlumpf."

"Immerhin ist Gelsenkirchen schön nah", meinte Mats. "Wohnt ihr eigentlich zusammen?", wollte Chris wissen.

"So halb", lachte Mats. "Benni hat schon seine Wohnung in Düsseldorf, allein schon, weil‘s sonst zu auffällig ist. Und manchmal braucht man seinen Freiraum ja auch."

"Klingt schön", lächelte Chris etwas verträumt.

Marco und Julian seufzten fast zeitgleich.

"Ihr findet auch noch euren Deckel", meinte Mats dazu nur.

Marco schnaubte. "Ja klar..."

"Meinst du nicht?", wollte Julian wissen.

Marco zuckte mit den Schultern. "Tolle Männer wachsen nicht auf Bäumen. Oder der Prinz entpuppt sich nach dem Kuss als Frosch." 

"Das klingt doof", meinte Chris. "War‘s schlimm?"

"Hat weh getan", sagte Marco schulterzuckend.

Chris seufzte leise. Er hoffte, dass ihm so etwas erspart blieb.

"Kopf nicht hängen lassen Marco", sagte Mats. "Du bist ein toller Mann und du wirst jemanden finden, der das zu schätzen weiß."

"Ja, ich weiß... wird schon wieder..."

Mats strich ihm kurz mitfühlend über den Arm. "So und jetzt genug Trübsal geblasen. Wir wollen heute Spaß haben und unseren Jungs die Daumen drücken."

"Ja, genau", stimmte Julian zu und drückte die Tüte mit den Erdnussflips wieder fest an sich.

"Sollen wir dich und die Flips kurz allein lassen?" fragte Marco ihn grinsend.

"Ja, bitte... das heißt, nein... Chris soll aufpassen, dass sie mich nicht fressen."

Mats lachte auf. "Einen Dreier mit Erdnussflips also..."

"Nicht, dass du sie hier noch auf Ideen bringst", bemerkte Marco.

"Ihr zwei beiden habt eine extrem schmutzige Fantasie!" sagte Julian.

"Ja, ihr seid viel zu unschuldig für sowas", meinte Mats nur.

Chris senkte schnell den Blick. Unschuldig war das, was Julian und er gestern angestellt hatten, bestimmt nicht!

"Oder etwa nicht?", bohrte Marco gleich nach.

Julian sah Marco völlig ungerührt an. "Was glaubst du denn?" fragte er.

"Dass ihr beide noch total feucht hinter den Ohren seid - und wenn ihr euch zu schnell bewegt, fällt noch etwas Eierschale runter."

"Oh wie putzig!" lachte Mats und streckte sich um Julian durch die Haare zu wuscheln. "Wie gut das Marco und ich jetzt hier sind, um euch anzuleiten."

"Ähm... weiß dein Brumm von diesem Angebot?", fragte Julian nach, als er die Hand zur Seite geschoben hatte.

"Ich hab nichts von Mitmachen gesagt. Das war ein... theoretisches Angebot", ruderte Mats sofort zurück.

"Schade", meinte Marco nur.

"Oh, du darfst gern mitmachen, wenn du das möchtest Marco", grinste Mats ihn an.

"Ich... weiß nicht", murmelte Chris, dem dieses Gespräch irgendwie nicht ganz geheuer war.

"Jungs, das war ein Scherz", sagte Marco trocken. "Mats' Humor ist manchmal gewöhnungsbedürftig. Aber das müsstet ihr nach der WM eigentlich schon wissen."

Julian lächelte Chris kurz an, dann riss er tatsächlich seine Tüte auf. "Magst du welche? Und dem doofen Mats geben wir keine ab, so!"

"Aber... aber Julchen. Kleines, liebes, süßes Julchen", sagte Mats mit aufgerissenen Augen. "Ich versprech auch, ab jetzt ganz artig zu sein!"

"Und wie lange?", fragte Julian argwöhnisch, dabei drehte er sich mit der Tüte von Mats weg und hielt sie beschützend an seinen Körper gedrückt.

"Den ganzen Abend", versprach Mats sofort.

Gleich wandte sich Julian an Chris. "Kann man der Biene vertrauen? Was meinst du?"

"Hm... bisher war er ja immer ganz nett zu uns", überlegte Chris. "Vielleicht geben wir ihm eine Chance."

"Okay", stimmte Julian zu, "aber erst nach dem Essen."

"Das kommt ja hoffentlich bald", sagte Mats und warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr. "Ich hab Hunger."

"Sollte es, die sind meistens recht schnell", meinte Julian und legte die Tüte auf den Tisch.

"Außerdem musst du doch auf deine schlanke Linie achten", meinte Marco und zwickte Mats leicht in den Bauch.

Mats schnaubte leise. "Das macht Benni auch immer."

"Ich weiß", grinste Marco.

"Ja, du machst dich auch noch lustig darüber!"

Ehe Marco antworten konnte, klingelte es zum Glück an der Tür.

"Ah, unser Essen - dann sind die beiden wenigstens ruhig. Gehst du, Chris?", fragte Julian.

"Ich helf dir", sagte Mats sofort und die beiden standen auf.

Gemeinsam gingen sie zur Tür, ließen den Pizzamann ins Haus und holten das Geld raus, während er die Treppe hochstieg.  
Schnell war alles erledigt und sie brachten die Pizzen und Aluschalen in die Küche um dort alles auf Teller zu verteilen.

"Habt ihr toll... hergebracht", grinste Julian sie an.

"Schön lieb sein, ich habe das Essen", lachte Mats.

"Deswegen lobe ich dich ja auch so!"

"Und guck mal, wir haben auch schon gearbeitet", sagte Marco und deutete auf den laufenden Fernseher.

"Ich bin ja so stolz auf euch", grinste Chris ihn an.

Marco sah Julian an. "Irgendwie nehmen die beiden uns nicht richtig ernst."

"Ja, fürchte ich auch. Dabei sind wir echt gut!"

"Möchtet ihr beiden ein Belohnungsküsschen von Chris?" bot Mats an, während er seine zwei Teller auf den Tisch stellte.

"Ja, klar", grinste Marco und spitzte seine Lippen.

"Wieso denn ich?" fragte Chris und stellte seine Teller neben die von Mats.

"Von Mats krieg ich ja keinen."

"Ihr seid echt Spinner", sagte Julian kopfschüttelnd. "Und ich hab jetzt Hunger, als setzen und essen!"

"Da sagen wir nicht nein, oder?", fragte Chris nach und setzte sich.

Mats schob sich wieder auf seinen Platz neben Marco und als alle vier ihre Teller in der Hand hatten, begannen sie zu essen.  
Inzwischen liefen schon die Vorberichte, die ja gefühlt schon Stunden vor dem Spiel anfingen.

"Menno, Benni spielt ja echt nicht", brummte Mats, als die Aufstellung eingespielt wurde. "Ich freu mit ja für Erik, aber..."

"Ja, aber dein Brumm hat sich schon mal ne Pause verdient."

"Außerdem ist das Gibraltar. Da brauchen wir vermutlich nicht so viele Abwehrleute. Manu wird sich eh schon genug langweilen und wieder selbst mit verteidigen", meinte Chris.

"Aber dann bräuchte er doch Benni um ein wenig Beschäftigung zu haben. Also... zum Unterhalten."

"Bestimmt zeigen sie ihn mal auf der Bank."

"Aber davon hat Manu nichts", überlegte Julian.

"Jungs, wir wollen Fußball gucken und nicht Bennis Arsch bewundern", sagte Marco.

"Sprich von dir, nicht von mir"; knurrte Mats. Es gefiel ihm wirklich nicht, dass sein Schatz auf der Bank sitzen musste.

"Guck mal Mats, da ist Erik", sagte Marco. "Drücken wir ihm die Daumen. Er hat bisher immer so unglücklich bei der Natio gespielt."

"Gegen Gibraltar wird er es schon besser machen", meinte Mats hoffnungsvoll. "Er kann es ja - eigentlich."

"Bestimmt", sagte Chris. "Er hat sich jedenfalls viel vorgenommen."

"Dann schafft er es auch... boah, ist das lecker!", lobte Marco sein Essen.

"Ja, ja da müsst ihr erst nach Gelsenkirchen kommen um endlich was Richtiges zu Essen zu bekommen", grinste Julian.

"Für Gelsenkirchener Essen ganz okay", relativierte Mats sofort.

Chris verdrehte die Augen und sah wieder zum Fernseher, wo die Jungs langsam mit dem Warmmachen fertig waren.  
Sie verschwanden wieder im Tunnel, wurden dabei aber auch wieder von Kameras begleitet.

Chris lächelte leicht, als er Mario und Erik sah. Mit den beiden hatte er in den letzten Tagen ja schon viel Zeit verbracht. Und ohne Erik wär er vermutlich sogar die Wände hochgegangen.  
Es war komisch die beiden jetzt auf dem Platz zu sehen, im Fernsehen, und jetzt nicht mitspielen zu können.

"Alles ok?" fragte Julian ihn leise.

"Ja, klar... ist nur... vor ein paar Tagen war ich da noch mit dabei."

"Und das nächste Mal bist du wieder dabei. Wir beide. Wir vier", sagte Julian.

"Ja, wir vier", nickte Marco bestätigend.

"So, los geht’s", sagte Chris. "Was sind eure Tipps?"

"Sieben zu null", tippte Julian, die anderen Tipps waren ähnlich, eher noch höher.

Das Spiel fing auch erst ganz gut an, allerdings dauerte es erstaunlich lange bis das erste Tor viel. Dann wurde es, wenn sie ehrlich waren, zunehmend langweilig. Zur Pause stand es dann doch 3:0.

"Puh", machte Marco. "Das war... zäh."

"Ja. Hoffentlich wird’s in der zweiten Hälfte besser..."

"Kann nur besser werden", grinste Chris schief.

"Nee - sie könnten noch ein Tor reinlassen...", knurrte Mats.

"Mit Manu im Tor? Niemals!"

"Das macht der noch selbst, damit es spannender wird", maulte Marco. Man sah ihm besonders an, dass er doch selbst spielen wollte.

"Ja... ist schon enttäuschend. Wenn ich daran denke, dass wir Brasilien mit 7:1 geschlagen haben...", seufzte Mats.

"Ja, da muss noch einiges passieren, damit die Zuschauer zufrieden sind. und wir auch", überlegte Chris.

"Aber immerhin sehen wir ein paar hübsche Kerle in engen Trikots und kurzen Hosen", grinste Mats.

"Okay, das ist schon okay. Aber... was sagt dein Brumm, dass du fremde Männer anguckst?"

"Ich würd ihn ja angucken, wenn er spielen würde! Aber so... muss ich mir das Spiel ja irgendwie schön reden. Und diese engen Trikots haben ja wirklich was..."

"Oh ja - und ich denke, dein Schatz wird die Aussicht auch genießen", grinste Chris.

"Ok, jetzt will ich es doch wissen - wen bitte starrt ihr denn an?" fragte Julian.

"Sind ja alle ganz schick", meinte Marco. "Musti ist schick... und Poldi in dem engen Trikot... und Manu auch."

"Das sagen wir ihm aber besser nicht, Manus Ego ist schon groß genug", sagte Mats trocken.

"Nein, nein, einem Schalker würd ich das eh nie sagen", stimmte Marco ihm zu.

"Ex Schalker und aktueller Bayer - das ist gleich doppelt so schlimm!"

"Ja, deswegen ja. Also Jungs - Klappe halten."

"Mario ist auch ganz süß", sagte Julian. "Außerdem hat er einen so tollen Körper..."

"Aber auch ein Bayer...", meinte Chris nur.

"Hm", machte Mats nur mit einem kurzen Seitenblick zu Marco. "Aber keiner von denen kommt auch nur ansatzweise an Benni ran..."

Die übrigen lachten leise, "das war klar..."

"Das musst du jetzt auch sagen, weil ich es sonst Benni petze", sagte Julian grinsend.

"Petze", lachte Mats auf. "Aber jetzt Schluss, jetzt geht’s weiter."

"Dann mal los Jungs", sagte Chris.

"Ein paar Tore schuldet ihr uns noch", forderte Julian die Jungs im Fernsehen auf.

"Nicht nur ein paar, sondern viele!"

"Vier, fünf, sonst wird das mit meiner Wette doof."

"Was hast denn gewettet?" fragte Marco.

"Mehr als 6:0. Und es geht um ein Essen."

"Das ist ja ner harmlose Wette."

"Worum hättest du gewettet?"

"Ich durfte schon im Schalke-Trikot Bennis Auto waschen", erzählte Mats.

"Das ist ja wohl keine Strafe!", behauptete Julian.

"Oh doch!" sagte Mats sofort. 

"Höchststrafe", betonte Marco.

"Dann lieber nackt, als im Schlumpf-Kostüm!" 

"Das wäre deinem Benni sicher auch recht gewesen", grinste Chris.

Mats lachte. "Damit könntest du durchaus Recht haben."

"Aber dann wär‘s doch für euch beide keine Strafe mehr", gab Julian zu bedenken.

"Kommt drauf an, wie kalt es ist."

"Solange es nicht so kalt ist", zeigte Julian mit den Fingern einen daumenlangen Abstand.

"Ich seh schon, demnächst wascht ihr alle nackt Autos", grinste Mats.

"Nur, wenn ich für jemanden besonderen waschen kann. Für meinen Bruder würd ich das bestimmt nicht machen - da dann lieber um ein Essen", meinte Julian.

"Sagt mal, kommt mir das nur so vor, oder wird das Spiel noch schlechter?" fragte Marco.

"Es kommt dir nicht nur so vor", meinte Chris leise.

"Boah... Jungs das ist nur Gibraltar!"

"Und ihr seid keine F-Jugend!", maulte Marco.

"Es wird eindeutig Zeit, dass wir zurückkommen und den Jungs mal zeigen, wie man Fußball spielt", sagte Chris.

"Oh ja", knurrte Marco. Er war nun ja schon fast das ganze Jahr ausgefallen - zumindest fühlte es sich so an.

"Möchte jemand noch ein Bier?" fragte Mats.

"Ja, gern", gingen gleich drei Hände hoch. "Muss man sich ja schön trinken, das Gekicke hier..."

Mats beugte sich zur Seite und zog die Flaschen aus der Schüssel. "Ach Chris... Erik hat erzählt, dass du unter die Künstler gegangen bist?" fragte Mats und verteilte die Flaschen.

"Künstler?", fragte Chris nach, dann fiel der Groschen, "Oh Gott, ja. Der wollte echt, dass ich ein Bild male, damit ich mich nicht langweile. Aber wieso hat ers dir erzählt?"

"Ich hatte ihn gefragt, was er so macht und er hat erzählt, dass er versucht hat dich ein bisschen aufzumuntern", erzählte Mats.

"Hat er wirklich", lächelte Chris. "Ist ein lieber Kerl."

"Bilder malen, da kann auch echt nur Erik drauf kommen", grinste Marco.

"Ja, er hat auch drauf bestanden."

"Lass mich raten: du wolltest nicht, aber er hat dich einmal bittend angesehen und im nächsten Moment hattest du die Buntstifte in der Hand", lachte Mats.

Etwas irritiert sah Chris ihn an. "Kennst du ihn so gut, oder mich?"

"Ihn", antwortete Mats. "Wir haben uns im Trainingslager ein Zimmer geteilt."

"Da hatte er auch so bescheuerte Ideen?", fragte Chris nach.

Mats nickte. "Aber es war nie langweilig mit ihm."

"Er hat das Herz am rechten Fleck", meinte Marco dazu nur.

"Noch zehn Minuten", sagte Julian in diesem Moment. "So ein schlechtes Spiel..."

Das Spiel war wirklich nicht gut, auch wenn es mittlerweile 4:0 stand. Sie konnten sich alle vier vorstellen, wie die Presse jetzt auf den gestürzten Weltmeister einschlagen würde.


	23. Entschuldigung per Telefon

"Na jetzt bin ich doch froh, dass Benni nicht gespielt hat", grinste Mats schief, als der Schiri endlich abpfiff.

"Mit ihm wäre es besser gewesen...", meinte Marco.

"Oder er wär jetzt auch der Buhmann..."

"Dann ist es doch gut, dass er nicht gespielt hat", beschloss Mats.

"Ich darf gar nicht an das Spiel am Dienstag denken. Die Spanier werden uns doch fertig machen", brummte Chris.

"Ich hoffe doch nicht. Die haben doch dieselben Probleme."

"Außerdem werden die Jungs sich da mehr anstrengen. Da geht's schließlich um die Ehre!"

"Und nicht nur um drei Punkte gegen einen Mini... Mircogegner."

"Na Benni wird dann ja gleich hervorragende Laune haben, wenn er anruft", sagte Mats.

Julian sah ihn an, "Willst du dann vorher nach Hause fahren, oder sollen wir ihn zusammen aufmuntern?"

Mats sah zu Marco. "Was sagst du?"

"Du fragst mich?", fragte Marco erstaunt.

"Ähm... Ja. Wir sind zusammen mit meinem Wagen hier, wenn du dich erinnerst."

"Ach so, ja, klar... das mit dem Fahren läuft im Moment noch nicht so", erklärte Marco kurz. "Aber wenn du willst, können wir dann bald fahren."

Mats nickte. "Soll ich noch kurz beim Aufräumen helfen?" fragte er Julian.

"Wenn du das mit Chris zusammen machen könntest?"

"Machen wir", sagte Chris lächelnd.

"Danke, das ist lieb von euch", lächelte Julian ihn an.

Schnell räumten Mats und Chris das benutzte Geschirr und Flaschen weg. Dann verabschiedeten ich Mats und Marco und fuhren nach Hause.

 

"Das war nett mit den beiden", sagte Julian.

"Ja, war es wirklich. War schön, dass die beiden da waren."

"Und überraschend. Vor allem das mit Marco."

"Oh ja, ich hatte auch gar keine Ahnung!"

Julian sah ihn an. "Dabei ist sein Nickname so offensichtlich! Aber ich bin im Raten sowieso schlecht."

"Ich hab eigentlich nicht geraten", gab Chris zu.

"Nicht?" fragte Julian überrascht.

"Nee - das heißt, bei Mats war es mir irgendwann klar, aber sonst? Es gibt viel zu viele Möglichkeiten.“

Bevor Julian antworten konnte, klingelte Chris Handy.

"Ja?", meldete Chris sich sofort.

"Hallo Chris", hörte er überraschend Eriks Stimme.

"Oh, Erik!", freute sich Chris ihn zu hören.

"Na... hast du das Spiel gesehen?"

"Ja, mit Julian, Mats und Marco zusammen. Quasi die Invalidenreihe."

"Oh je, das klingt ja deprimierend", lachte Erik. "Und wir haben nichts getan, um euch aufzumuntern."

"Nein, echt nicht. Wir hatten schon in der Halbzeit keine Taschentücher mehr", schniefte Chris gespielt

"Oh ihr armen! Dann möchte ich mich in aller Form bei dir Entschuldigen und gelobe feierlich Besserung!"

"Ich verlass mich drauf. Gegen Spanien müsst ihr besser sein, sonst wird’s peinlich."

"Ich weiß... keine Ahnung was heute los war. Wir wollten echt besser spielen", sagte Erik leise.

"Das ist mir schon klar. Vielleicht ward ihr euch zu sicher", überlegte Chris.

"Kann sein. Oh man wir haben 4:0 gewonnen und ich fühl wie nach ner Niederlage..."

"Ihr habt mehr erwartet. Und es war - ganz ehrlich - echt kein schönes Spiel."

"Mhm...", machte Erik und seufzte tief.

"Gegen Spanien wird’s besser", versprach Chris.

"Wer weiß, ob ich da nicht wieder auf der Bank sitze..."

"Du bist gut, Erik, du wirst spielen!"

Chris konnte sich vorstellen, wie Erik jetzt leicht lächelte. "Das ist lieb von dir."

"Nein, nur ehrlich", lächelte Chris jetzt.

"Ich wusste schon, warum ich dich angerufen hab", sagte Erik.

"Brauchst 'n bisschen Aufmunterung?", fragte Chris nach. "Du hast gar nicht so schlecht gespielt, Erik."

"Ich weiß. Aber ich war auch schon viel besser. Wir sind Weltmeister verdammt und hätten fast ein Tor von Gibraltar bekommen... "

"Ihr habt gewonnen, und die Gibraltarer... oder so, die sind total glücklich. Eigentlich ist das doch okay, oder?"

"Hm, wenn du es so siehst. Dann... war das also einfach nur nett von uns, dass wir die Jungs aus Gibraltar nicht fertig gemacht haben?"

"Ja, genau. Guck dir mal an, wie glücklich sie sind."

"Na gut, das kann ich akzeptieren."

"Schön", lächelte Chris, dann hörte er, wie jemand im Hintergrund rief. "Du, ich muss...", verabschiedete sich Erik schnell. "Bis später!"

"Bis später", sagte Chris noch, auch wenn er nicht sicher war, ob Erik das noch gehört hatte.

Dann sah er Julian an, der ihn mit unleserlichem Blick musterte.

"Erik", sagte Chris unnötigerweise.

"Ich weiß", bemerkte Julian.

"Er hat sich nach dem Spiel nicht so gut gefühlt und wollte... was guckst du denn so?" fragte Chris irritiert.

"Nichts. Ich wunder mich nur, dass er ausgerechnet dich anruft."

"Wir haben uns halt echt gut verstanden vor meiner Abreise."

"Stimmt, da ward ihr ja viel zusammen. Ich hab nur gedacht, ich wüsste viele Leute, die ich an seiner Stellung anrufen würde - von der Nationalmannschaft wäre da keiner bei."

"Mhm", machte Chris. Da hatte Julian schon irgendwie Recht. Er hätte vermutlich seine Familie angerufen.

"Aber wenn ihr in letzter Zeit so dicke ward..."

"Er hat sich um mich gekümmert, als ich wegen meinem Rücken so niedergeschlagen war."

"Er ist echt ein lieber Kerl. In Brasilien war er immer da, wenn jemand mal reden wollte.“

Chris nickte. "Das ist er wirklich."

Julian gähnte leicht, "Du...?"

"Bist müde?" lachte Chris.

"Ja, war... anstrengend. Oder... einschläfernd?"

"Beides. Dann bring ich dich mal ins Bett."

"Willst du hier bleiben, oder fährst du noch nach Hause?"

"Ich würde sehr gern bleiben", sagte Chris.

Julian lächelte ihn an. "Dann... wollen wir ins Bett?"

Chris nickte und stand auf, damit er Julian hochhelfen konnte.

Sie machten sich schnell bettfertig und kuschelten sich dann unter die Decken.

"Schlaf gut", wisperte Julian.

"Du auch", flüsterte Chris. Er drehte sich auf die Seite - zu Julian - und schoss die Augen.

Sie beide waren schnell eingeschlafen.

 

***

 

Chris wachte am nächsten Morgen auf, als jemand leise seinen Namen rief. "Chris, wach auf!"

"Hm?" brummte er und öffnete verschlafen die Augen.

"Wann musst du los?", fragte die Stimme.

"Los?"

"Zur Reha!"

"Erst gegen Mittag", nuschelte Chris und schloss die Augen wieder.

Es dauerte einen kleinen Moment, dann hörte er ein leises Seufzen "Schön..."

Chris schob sich näher an den warmen Körper neben sich.

"Hm, ja... komm her", flüsterte es - Julian.

Chris lächelte leicht. Es war wirklich wahnsinnig schön so mit jemandem aufzuwachen. Und dann auch noch so viel Zeit zu haben!  
Er fühlte wie Julian eine Hand auf seinen Rücken schob und sich noch enger an ihn schmiegte.

"Hm, schön", nuschelte Chris.

Julian brummte, dann setzte er sich plötzlich auf. "Scheiße. Ich hab vergessen, dass Patrick doch zum Frühstück kommt!"

"Shit", knurrte Chris. Er hätte noch ewig mit Julian so liegen können.

"Ja ich weiß. Und das schlimme ist, dass er nen Schlüssel hat."

"Also aufstehen", folgerte Chris enttäuscht.

"Ist besser. Wir müssten sonst ne ganze Menge erklären..."

Widerwillig setzte sich Chris auf - und fluchte. "Scheiße... schon wieder. Ich hasse meinen Rücken!"

"Ok, auf den Bauch legen. Ich creme dich erst ein, bevor wir irgendwas anderes machen", sagte Julian sofort.

"Ich hoffe, das hilft."

"Zur Not fährt Patrick dich zum Arzt. Das kann er gut", grinste Julian schief.

"Der Arzt ist dann aber in Gladbach..."

"Ist ja auch nicht so weit weg."

"Ist lieb, dass du deinen Bruder so weitergibst."

"Nur weil ich dich mag", lachte Julian.

"Auf jeden Fall Danke." Er drehte sich auf den Bauch und zerrte sich das T-Shirt über den Kopf.

"Mhm... nett", meinte Julian.

"Wenn’s nach mir ginge, müsstest du nicht nur eincremen."

"Oh dafür haben wir nun wirklich keine Zeit", lachte Julian.

"Ich weiß, aber ich wollte es dir zumindest anbieten."

"Pass auf, beim nächsten Mal, wenn du so vor mir liegst, nehm ich dich beim Wort."

"Und schockst deinen Bruder", grinste Chris.

"Spinner!" lachte Julian und begann nun sanft Chris Rücken einzucremen.

"Hm, fühlt sich gut an", lächelte Chris.

"Ja ich weiß, du stehst auf Massage."

"Ja ,total!"

"Als solltest du dir wohl nen Masseur als festen Freund anlachen."

"Gute Idee", meinte Chris, "oder ich schick meinen Freund auf eine Masseurschule."

"Perfekt", lachte Julian. "Und ich bin fertig."

"Schade."

"Ich weiß..."

"Also, aufstehen? Wann kommt dein Bruder?"

"In einer halben Stunde."

"Dann überraschen wir Patrick einfach", grinste Chris. "Aber bis dahin sollten wir beide ordentlich bekleidet sein."

"Dann mal husch husch aus dem Bettchen und ab mit dir ins Bad. Du bist ja doch etwas schneller zu Fuß."

"Ich beeile mich", versprach Chris - und das tat er dann auch.

Sie schafften es beide pünktlich fertig zu sein und schon den Tisch fürs Frühstück vorzubereiten, als Patrick schließlich die Wohnungstür aufschloss.

"Ah, mein Bruder ist schon auf... oh, du hast Besuch?"

"Ja", lächelte Julian seinen Bruder an. "Wir haben gestern zusammen das Spiel geguckt. Zusammen mit Mats und Marco."

"Hallo Chris", grüßte Patrick ihn. "Ich hoffe, mein Bruder hat dich nicht zu sehr getriezt?"

"Nein er war ganz lieb", lächelte Chris.

"Na, ich weiß ja nicht..."

Julian boxte seinen Bruder gegen den Oberarm. "Hallo? Ich bin dein Lieblingsbruder, vergiss das nicht!"

"Bist aber auch der nervigste Bruder", grinste Patrick ihn an.

"Nerven? Ich? Niemals! Du musst mich verwechseln."

"Schon klar, Nervensäge", grinste Patrick und stellte dann den Korb auf den Tisch, der gut mit Frühstückssachen gefüllt war.

"Das sieht lecker aus", sagte Julian, als er in den Korb spähte.

"Alles nur für dich", grinste Patrick. "Und natürlich für dich auch, Chris.“

Chris lachte leise. "Das ist sehr nett von dir."

Schnell hatte Patrick die Sachen verteilt, und sie saßen bei dem gemütlichen und ausgesprochen leckeren Frühstück.

Schließlich musste Chris sich aber auf den Weg nach Gladbach machen.

Massage, Kraftraum, noch eine Untersuchung, dann konnte er am frühen Abend endlich nach Hause.

Erst dort sah er, dass er eine SMS von Mats bekommen hatte: [heute Abend im Forum ist der Chat mit Hitz. Hab auch Julchen dran erinnert.]

Schnell sah Chris auf die Uhr. Es war gerade mal halb sieben, er konnte sich also noch etwas zu essen machen, ehe er sich einloggte. Eine große Schüssel Salat mit Käse und Ei auf dem Schoß machte er es sich auf dem Sofa bequem.

Er loggte sich ins Forum ein, das tatsächlich schon ziemlich gut besucht war.

Es war ein schönes Gefühl hinter so vielen Pseudonymen schon die wahren Menschen zu kennen - MeisterSumm, Brumm, JayDee und MRB11 kannte er ja schon.

"Mein Cowboy:)", begrüßte Julian ihn sofort.

"Houwgh, mein Indianer!", erwiderte Chris schnell.

"Ich bin ja echt sehr neugierig, wie das gleich so wird", schrieb Julian.

"Ich auch - aber ich freu mich auch schon sehr."

"Hallo Cyberman, du warst ja ne ganze Zeit nicht mehr da", meldete sich in diesem Moment Ernie.

"Hatte viel zu tun, aber jetzt bin ich ja wieder da", schrieb Chris schnell.

"Das ist schön. Wie geht's dir?"

"Wird besser. Und dir? Alles okay?"

"War schon besser, wenn ich ehrlich bin."

"Oh, bist du auch verletzt?", fragte Chris gleich besorgt nach.

"Nein, nein! Zum Glück nicht. Ist nur grad so ein bissel doof. Aber das wird wieder."

"Jetzt bist du ja hier bei uns im Forum, natürlich wird es jetzt besser", schrieb Chris mit einem Lächeln.

"Stimmt, ihr muntert mich immer auf."

"Dafür sind wir doch da", meinte Chris. "Also, denk an was Positives. Du bist gesund, fit... kannst spielen..."

"Das stimmt. Und ich hab so nette Leute um mich rum."

Chris nickte leicht. "Das hilft immer", bemerkte er. War ihm die letzten Tage ja auch so gegangen.

"Außerdem Jammer ich da ja dem richtigen was vor. Du bist verletzt, das ist viel schlimmer als nur schlecht drauf zu sein."

"Ich hoffe ja, dass ich bald wieder fit bin. Außerdem ist schlecht drauf sein auch scheiße."

"Aber daran bin ich selbst schuld und kann es auch selbst ändern."

"Wir alle helfen dir dabei", warf Julian ein.

"Ach Jungs, was würde ich nur ohne euch tun? Fühlt euch alle mal ganz feste gedrückt!", schrieb Ernie.

"Elendig alleine zu Grunde gehen", tippte Julian gleich.

"Oh ja, das hast du vollkommen recht!"

Inzwischen waren schon einige Leute mehr online, die üblichen Verdächtigen tummelten sich im Forum, und hin und wieder meldeten sich auch Spieler aus anderen Forumsbereichen, denn natürlich hatte sich rumgesprochen, dass es in diesem Unterforum heute interessant werden würde.

Auch bei Chris steigerte sich die Neugier. Er kannte Thomas nicht, hatte sein Outing aber natürlich gebannt verfolgt. Schließlich war er ziemlich enttäuscht gewesen, wie schnell das Thema wieder aus den Medien verschwunden war.

Er war gespannt, was Thomas so alles zu erzählen hatte. Und dann endlich, pünktlich, meldete sich "Thomas Hitzlsperger" an.


	24. Chat mit Thomas

"Hallo Thomas", schrieb Mats. "Schön, dass es so schnell geklappt hast."

"Schön, dass das Forum hier schon so gut angenommen wird. Macht Spaß sich hier umzugucken bei Euch."

"Also, wie wollen wir das machen? Willst du erst ein bisschen erzählen und dann Löchern wir dich mit Fragen?"

"Das klingt gut", schrieb Thomas und begann dann. Dass sich nach seinem Outing vor fast einem Jahr die Aufregung recht schnell gelegt hatte, aber dass er inzwischen Kontakt zu einigen aktiven, schwulen Spielern hatte. Wie er vor seinem Outing mit dem Verstecken gelegt hatte, und - das überraschte alle - dass er inzwischen gerne in der Szene in München unterwegs war – und dies auch schon teilweise vor seinem Outing, obwohl davon in der Öffentlichkeit nichts bekannt war. Auch über die Treffen mit verschiedenen Fanclubs schrieb er.

"Hattest du denn nie Angst, dass es rauskommt?", stellte Ernie die erste Frage.

"Schon", tippte Thomas, "aber je näher mein Karriereende kam, desto weniger wichtig wurde das. Hätten sie mich erwischt, und wäre deswegen der Fußball aus gewesen (was ja nicht gesagt war), dann hätte ich damit leben können."

"Aber wie hast du überhaupt den Mut dazu gefunden? In solche Clubs zu gehen?" fragte Julian. "Allein bei dem Gedanken wird mir ehrlich gesagt schlecht vor Angst..."

"Das hat sich langsam ergeben. In England - da war ich irgendwie lockerer, ich war nicht der große Star und hatte also einige Freiheiten."

"Das ist tatsächlich ein guter Tipp", sagte Clueso. "In Holland kann man ganz gut weggehen, ohne erkannt zu werden."

Das war vielleicht wirklich eine Lösung sich mal nach Belgien oder so zu orientieren, überlegte Chris.

"Und deinen Freund?" fragte Tinkerbell. "Wie hast du den kennengelernt? Ich stell mir das schon schwierig vor, selbst wenn man nicht der große Star ist und überall erkannt wird..."

"Es war eigentlich eine Zufallsbekanntschaft - wie man halt Freunde kennenlernt. Und irgendwann gestand er mir auf sehr süße Art und Weise, dass er sich in mich verguckt hatte."

"Erzähl!" verlangte Benni. "Unsere armen kleinen Singles hier, sind in der Hinsicht teilweise ziemlich pessimistisch, die brauchen ein bisschen Motivation."

Ein küssender Smiley folgte, dann beschrieb Thomas recht ausführlich, wie er seinen Freund kennengelernt hatte.

Chris ertappte sich dabei wie er sehnsuchtsvoll seufzte. So schön die letzten beiden Tage mit Julian gewesen waren, er war halt nicht in ihn verliebt. Es fehlte die Schmetterlinge, die schweißnassen Hände, das Gefühl zu schweben...

Er war ein lieber Kumpel - mit Extras - aber mehr konnte er sich einfach nicht vorstellen.

Immerhin ging es Julian ja genauso und er musste keine Angst haben, dass er ihm das Herz brach. Das war das letzte was er tun wollte, immerhin war Julian wirklich lieb.

"Bist du eigentlich enttäuscht über die öffentlichen Reaktionen? Oder besser deren Ausbleiben?" fragte Torscheißer.

"Ja, bin ich", schrieb Thomas ehrlich. "Und andererseits bin ich froh, dass die Idioten nicht zu laut geworden sind."

"Trotzdem wär‘s schön gewesen, wenn sich mehr Leute öffentlich geäußert hätten. Aber ich befürchte, da müssen wir uns alle an die eigene Nase packen. Die Angst ist und war zu groß für jeden aktiven Spieler", schrieb Mats.

"Für euch hier besonders. Natürlich hatte ich irgendwie gehofft, dass sich jemand von euch auch meldet, aber die Gefahr war und ist einfach zu groß."

"Vielleicht, wenn mehr Spieler, die nicht mehr aktiv spielen würden, den Mut finden und es so langsam immer mehr werden... vielleicht kann sich dann auch mal ein aktiver Spieler outen", schrieb Rübennase. "Aber im Moment..."

"Ich mache euch ja keinen Vorwurf - ich hab mich vorher ja auch nicht getraut."

"Aber du hast es jetzt getan und bis für uns damit ein großes Vorbild", schrieb Benni.

"Das sollte ich nicht sein", widersprach Thomas.

"Und wieso nicht?"

"Weil ich euch kaum damit geholfen habe, dass ich mich geoutet habe."

"Doch hast du. Allein schon das dieses Forum hier entstanden ist, ist schon eine Hilfe. Und du gibst uns Mut, dass wir erfolgreich spielen und trotzdem eine glückliche Beziehung haben können", antwortete Mats.

"Ihr beide zum Beispiel", bemerkte Thomas.

"Naja, Brumm und ich hatten wahnsinniges Glück, dass wir förmlich übereinander gestolpert sind."

Chris lächelte, Mats und Benni waren wirklich unglaublich so zusammen. Aber Mats hatte recht, sie hatten wirklich glück gehabt.

Dem stimmte auch Thomas zu.

Nach und nach wurden weitere Fragen gestellt, zu so ziemlich jedem Thema, das man sich vorstellen konnte und Thomas bemühte sich, alle so gut es ging zu beantworten.

Es war zwar ein ernstes Thema, trotzdem hatten sie viel Spaß zusammen, und Thomas versprach sich öfter mal sehen zu lassen.

"Ihr könnt mir auch jederzeit eine private Mail schicken, wenn ihr irgendwas nicht hier öffentlich fragen wollt", bot Thomas an.

"Danke für das Angebot", schrieb Mats stellvertretend für alle.

Damit verabschiedete sich Thomas und loggte sich aus.

Die Jungs unterhielten sich noch ein wenig, aber da es schon recht spät war, verabschiedeten sie sich dann auch nach und nach.

Auch Chris schaltete das Tablet aus und machte sich Bettfertig. Als er aus dem Schlafzimmer kam, sah er, dass er eine SMS hatte. Halb erwartete er, dass sie von Julian kam, aber es war Erik der schrieb. [Bist du noch wach?]

Die SMS war erst wenige Minuten zuvor abgeschickt worden, also konnte er getrost noch anrufen. Und das machte er dann auch gleich.

"Hey", begrüßte Erik ihn lächelnd. "Ich hoffe ich hab dich nicht geweckt."

"Nein, ich bin zwar gerade auf dem Weg zum Bett, aber noch bin ich wach. Und du offenbar auch."

"Ja... kann nicht schlafen. Mich lässt das Spiel nicht los, außerdem... war‘s viel lustiger bevor du abgereist bist."

"Ich wär auch gern noch bei euch, das kannst du mir glauben", seufzte Chris.

"Wie war deine Reha heute?"

"Wie Reha nun mal ist - bisschen ätzend, aber man kann es überleben."

"Wirst du denn am nächsten Wochenende wieder spielen können?"

Ich hoffe es, aber noch steht’s nicht fest."

"Meine Daumen sind ganz doll für dich gedrückt."

"Danke, das tut gut", lächelte Chris. "Moment, muss mir kurz die Socken ausziehen, dann können wir weiterreden."

"Du kannst dich auch erst fertig machen und ins Bett legen - dann lieg ich hier nicht allein so rum", lachte Erik.

"Dann leg ich dich mal kurz zur Seite, okay?" Schon lag das Handy auf dem Bett und Chris zog sich schnell um.

Erik wartete geduldig, bis Chris sich schließlich zurückmeldete.

"So, gemütlich eingekuschelt", lächelte Chris, als er seinen Kopf auf das Kissen legte. Das Handy hatte er auf Lautspreche gestellt, das war bequemer.

"Ich auch. Mit Bettsöckchen. Irgendwie ist es hier echt kalt."

"Mit Bettsöckchen?", fragte Chris ungläubig nach. Irgendwie war das... süß.

"Ähm... ja... meine Füße werden halt total schnell kalt. Und die sind echt putzig. Wenn man die Füße zusammenhält sieht es aus, als würden sich zwei Elche küssen... das... Chris, das bleibt bitte unter uns, ja?"

"Zwei Elche? Du hast Elchsocken? Keine Angst, ich verrate dich nicht."

"Naja... wir haben immerhin ja schon November, da kann man Elch-Socken tragen."

"Ja, natürlich. Außerdem sind die bestimmt... elchwarm", kicherte Chris.

"Warte mal kurz, ich schick dir ein Foto", sagte Erik und Chris hörte, wie er mit seinem Handy hantierte.

Sekunden später brummte sein eigenes Handy, und Chris konnte das Bild betrachten. Und gleich wieder loskichern. Die beiden Füße, die auf weißer Hotelbettwäsche lagen und in dicke Socken steckten - mit Elchen darauf, die sich tatsächlich küssten, so, wie Erik die Füße hielt.

"Jetzt bist du neidisch, oder?" fragte Erik lachend.

"Ja, total! Die sind ja echt... total geil!"

"Und deine armen Füße müssen frieren?"

Chris lachte leise, dann machte er ein Foto von seinen Füßen, die er ganz gemütlich auf seinem Kopfkissen platzierte. Das schickte er kommentarlos an Erik.

"Ich wusste es doch, sie sind nackt! Was haben dir armen Dinger dir nur getan?"

"Meinst du, sie wollen auch Socken anhaben? Aber sie sind doch warm!"

"Das behauptest du!"

"Okay, okay..." Chris seufzte leise, dann stand er auf und suchte die selbstgestrickten Socken seiner Oma raus und schickte dann ein neues Bild an Erik.

"Das tut bestimmt auch deinem Rücken gut", behauptete Erik.

"Also bist du jetzt zufrieden?"

"Sehr. Ich will ja nur, dass es dir und deinen Füßen gut geht."

Chris lächelte leicht. Auch wenn das wohl nur im Scherz gesagt worden war, fühlte es sich gut an.

Er hörte, wie Erik sich tiefer in sein Bett kuschelte. "Erzähl mir was", bat er leise.

"Hmm", machte Chris ebenso leise. "Was soll ich dir erzählen?"

"Hm... was war dein schönster Urlaub?"

Chris überlegte kurz - nicht nur über den Urlaub, sondern auch die Bitte. Ging es Erik so schlecht, dass er nicht schlafen konnte? Dass er Chris' Nähe brauchte? Seine Stimme? Jemanden, der für ihn da war? "Abgesehen von Brasilien...?"

"Das war ja kein Urlaub", lachte Erik.

"Nein, aber es war wohl die schönste Zeit meines Lebens."

"Meine auch. Wie ein Traum."

"Ne WM - und sie dann auch noch gewinnen!"

"Und wir sind noch so jung Chris. Wir können die nächsten Jahre mehr Titel holen - die Weltmeisterschaft verteidigen. Wär das nicht geil?"

"Das ist echt unglaublich!"

"Manchmal wach ich nachts auf und bin sicher, dass ich alles nur geträumt hab. Dann muss ich aufstehen und ins Wohnzimmer gehen, wo die Medaille hängt", erzählte Erik leise.

"Ich hab ein paar Fotos im Schlafzimmer. Mit dem Pokal, wir alle da auf dieser Tribüne. Und das Siegerfoto. Und natürlich diesen Pokalnachbau, aber der ist im Wohnzimmer."

"Stimmt, du hast ja diese süße Pokal-Kopie. Die musst mir irgendwann mal zeigen, ja?"

"Ja, wenn ich mich schon nicht so ganz an das Finale erinnern kann, brauch ich wenigstens das Ding", grinste Chris.

"Ist ja auch eine tolle Erinnerung."

"Oh ja, ist es auch."

"Hast du denn auch noch genug Platz für weitere Pokale? Der nächste ist ja 2016 dran."

"Ich schaff mir dann einfach einen neuen Schrank an", grinste Chris.

Erik lachte leise. "Ok, das ist ne gute Lösung."

"Und du? Deine Medaille ist im Wohnzimmer?"

"Ja. Eine Wand ist da völlig mit Bildern und so behängt. Da hängt mein erstes Profitrikot, eine Kopie von meinem ersten Profivertrag, die Flugtickets nach Brasilien und sowas. Und die Medaille halt."

"Das klingt schön. Auch dein Weltmeistertrikot?"

"Ja klar. Und es ist sehr viel sauberer als mein erstes Profitrikot", grinste Erik. "Blütenweiß sozusagen."

Auch Chris grinste. Klar, mehr als ein bisschen warmmachen hatte Erik in dem Trikot nicht gemacht.

Aber es war trotzdem ein Weltmeister-Trikot und damit kostbar.

Und auch, wenn Erik nicht gespielt hatte, war er einfach ganz wichtig für das Team gewesen.

"Ich warte immer noch auf die Urlaubsgeschichte", sagte Erik und gähnte dabei verhalten.

"Okay", nickte Chris und begann dann zu erzählen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Chris an Eriks ruhigen Atemzügen hörte, dass er eingeschlafen war.

Ganz warm wurde es in seinem Bauch. Erik rief ihn an, wenn er nicht schlafen konnte - das war ein schönes Gefühl, ein Vertrauensbeweis.

Lächelnd lauschte er noch einen Moment den Atemzügen, ehe er das Handy ausstellte.

Es war schon spät, er sollte jetzt auch schlafen, beschloss er.

Also zog er sich die viel zu warmen Socken wieder aus und kuschelte sich dann ins Bett. Mit einem Lächeln beim Gedanken an Erik mit Elchsocken schlief er ein.


	25. Liederraten

Am nächsten Morgen hätte er fast verschlafen und kam grad noch so rechtzeitig bei seinem Reha-Termin an.

Die Reha stand er durch, ohne viel zu denken, doch irgendwie guckte er immer wieder auf sein Handy. Erik hatte sich aber nicht gemeldet.  
Klar er hatte viel zu tun, aber irgendwie... hatte er wenigstens auf eine kleine SMS gehofft.

Er selbst langweilte sich bei seiner Reha, lediglich beim Mittagessen traf er auf seine Kollegen.

Immerhin rief Julian ihn kurz nach dem Essen an.

Sie quatschte eine Weile und verabredeten sich für das Spiel gegen Spanien. Wieder bei Julian.

"Laden wir die Dortmunder auch ein?" fragte Chris.

"Ja, gute Idee!", stimmte Julian zu.

"Dann ruf ich nachher mal Mats an", sagte Chris.

"Ja, mach das. Und er soll Marco wieder mitbringen, das war doch eine schöne Runde."

"Das wird er bestimmt gern machen. Marco braucht die Ablenkung ja mindestens genauso wie wir."

"Noch mehr, glaub ich, der arme Pechvogel."

"Ja... und das mit seinem Ex hörte sich auch ziemlich übel an."

"Oh ja, eben ein echter Pechvogel im Moment, der arme."

In diesem Moment piepte sein Handy und zeigte, dass eine SMS eingetroffen war. "Wart mal kurz Julian, hab grad ne SMS bekommen."

Er rief die Nachricht auf - und lächelte. Sie war von Erik.

[Welche Sockengröße hast du?]

Chris zog die Stirn kraus. Was war das für eine Frage? [42], schrieb er zurück.

"Julian, bin wieder da", meldete er sich, als er die SMS abgeschickt hatte.

"Okay, schön. Also, wir vier wieder - und auch sonst wie beim Gibraltar-Spiel? Essen bestellen und so?"

"Hat ja gut geklappt - und lecker war‘s auch!"

"Okay, und gute Dinge sollte man nicht ändern."

"Vielleicht bestell ich ne andere Pizza, aber das ist schon die einzige legitime Änderung", lachte Chris.

"Gut, dann ist das abgemacht. Und du telefonierst rum."

"Mach ich gern."

"Und ich kümmer mich diesmal um Getränke. Das heißt, Patrick kümmert sich drum. Und Mats das Knabberzeug?"

"Ha wir werden noch richtig gute Partyplaner", lachte Chris.

"Perfekte Partyplaner", lachte auch Julian.

"So, ich glaube hier geht’s weiter - die wollen mich wieder quälen. Ich sag dir Bescheid, ob Mats und Marco kommen."

"Dann... halt die Ohren steif, ja?"

"Du auch. Bis bald Julian."

Chris legte auf, brachte das Handy zurück in die Kabine und nahm den zweiten Teil seiner heutigen Reha in Angriff.

Erst als er am frühen Abend wieder nach Hause kam hatte er Zeit Eriks Antwort auf seine SMS zu lesen. [Das wird eine Überraschung. Außerdem erwarte ich den Rest deiner Geschichte von gestern Abend zu hören!]

[Ich hatte schon zuende erzählt, aber dir war es wohl zu langweilig...], schrieb Chris zurück.

[Langweilig? Niemals!]

[Und warum bist du einfach so eingeschlafen?]

Statt einer neuen SMS klingelte diesmal sein Handy.

"Hey Erik", meldete sich Chris ohne auf das Display zu achten.

"Meine Finger wollten nicht mehr tippen", grinste Erik. "Und das ich eingeschlafen bin lag nur an der späten Uhrzeit."

"Na, hoffentlich", meinte Chris zweifelnd.

"Keine Angst, ich hab genau zugehört. Also bis ich eingeschlafen bin. Aber dann hab ich von lauter Tüten Vanilleeis geträumt und ich weiß noch, dass du was von Eis gesagt hast... Hatte dein Eis auch immer so ne komische Kirsche obendrauf? Meine im Traum hatten das jeden Falls."

Chris überlegte, "Ja, hatte es. Als ich mit meinen Eltern im Urlaub war und jeden Tag dieses Eis essen durfte. Da war so eine eklige Kirsche drauf, die ich immer Mama gegeben habe."

Erik lachte. "Siehst du. In gewisser Weise hab ich also von dir geträumt. Auch wenn das nächste Mal die Kirsche verschwinden könnte."

Wieder wurde es so warm in Chris' Bauch, so, wie Erik das sagte, war es echt schön.

"Also und was hast du heute so schönes gemacht?" fragte Erik.

"Nichts Schönes... nur Reha", murmelte Chris.

"Und sie waren gemein zu dir?"

"Sie wollen mir ja nur helfen - behaupten sie."

"Das wollen sie auch. Sie wollen, dass du bald wieder gesund wirst."

"Weiß ich ja. Aber es ist einfach nicht schön..."

"Ok, ich merk schon, du brauchst Aufmunterung. Wird durchs Telefon schwieriger... lass mich einen Moment nachdenken."

Chris lächelte, er freute sich schon auf Eriks Aufmunterung.

"Also, ich könnte dir was vorsingen", schlug Erik grinsend vor.

"Oh ja", lachte Chris. Er selbst konnte gar nicht singen, aber vielleicht ja Erik?

"Hast du grad ja gesagt? Ehrlich?"

"Ich werde davon doch nicht ertauben?"

"Ich singe total gern, aber irgendwie... hab ich überall Singverbot. Neven wollte mich sogar schon mal knebeln - mit ner Socke von Kevin!"

"Uigitt!", machte Chris angeekelt. "Wenn ich schreie, hörst du aber bitte auf, ja?"

"Ich... könnte ja auch nur summen. Das ist glaub ich nicht ganz so gefährlich."

"Versuch es mal", bat Chris.

Erik räusperte sich und begann dann nach einem Moment leicht zu summen.

Es dauerte etwas ehe Chris die Melodie erkannte - es war "Ein Hoch auf uns". Den Song hörte er tatsächlich auch immer wieder - einfach, weil es ihn so sehr an Brasilien und ihren WM-Titel erinnerte. An eine wunderschöne Zeit, die er niemals vergessen würde.

"Und erkannt?" fragte Erik schließlich.

"Ja, klar." Und mit ziemlich schiefer Stimme begann Chris zu singen, "Ein Hoch auf uns - uns, auf dieses Leben, auf den Moment, der immer bleibt."

"Ok, das war einfach. Dann kommt hier das nächste", grinste Erik und summte erneut.

Chris grinste, und in der nächsten Stunde spielten sie so etwas wie das 'Heitere Liederraten unter erschwerten Bedingungen', weil eben beide ausgesprochen schlechte Sänger waren.

"Chris, ich muss runter zum Abendessen", sagte Erik schließlich mit ziemlichem Bedauern.

"Schade. Aber vielleicht ganz gut für deine Zimmernachbarn..."

"Da ist Benni auf der einen Seite - der Mats anschmachtet, also eh nichts von der Umwelt mitbekommt. Und... ich glaub Jonas ist auf der anderen Seite, der muss als Neuling ja ruhig sein", grinste Erik.

"Na, dann ist ja gut", nickte Chris. "Und beide kennen dich ja auch schon gut."

"Also... darf ich dich heute Abend wieder anrufen? Falls ich nicht schlafen kann?" fragte Erik leise.

"Ja, klar", lächelte Chris. "Ich mag es mit dir zu telefonieren."

"Ich auch", wisperte Erik.

"Schön... dann bis später", verabschiedete sich Chris.

"Bis später", sagte Erik und legte auf.


	26. Gruppenreise

Chris lächelte noch leicht, als er das Handy sinken ließ.

Erik war wirklich unglaublich.

Eigentlich so unauffällig, aber wenn man ihn näher kennenlernte, war er einfach toll. Ein guter Freund, witzig, und man konnte sich toll mit ihm unterhalten.

Eigentlich ein echter Traummann.

Und dieses Kribbeln, diese Wärme, die Chris immer fühlte, wenn er mit Erik telefonierte... das war schon etwas Besonderes.

Manchmal hatte er fast das Gefühl, als... als würde Erik mit ihm flirten. Aber er konnte doch nicht wissen...?

Vermutlich täuschte er sich ja eh. Erik war bestimmt nicht schwul. Sonst wüsste Mats bescheid und hätte ihm irgendwie einen Tipp gegeben. Grade weil Mats ja wusste, dass er sich gut mit Erik verstand.

Und dass Mats es nicht wissen könnte - das konnte er sich nicht vorstellen.

Also sollte er sich nicht so in diese Geschichte reinsteigern und Erik nur als guten Freund sehen. Alles andere... sah man ja bei Marco, wie schief sowas gehen konnte.

Solche Ablenkung konnte er sich im Moment einfach nicht leisten.

Aber wo er grad eh bei Mats war - den wollte er ja noch anrufen, um ihn und Marco für Dienstag zu Julian einzuladen.

Schnell hatte er das Handy wieder gezückt und telefonierte erneut.

Mats freute sich über die erneute Einladung. "Marco wird sich auch freuen, wenn ich es ihm erzähle. Ihm hat der Abend sehr gefallen."

"Uns auch. Und es wäre doch schade das nicht zu wiederholen. Wobei die Jungs gerne besser spielen könnten. Kannst du deinem Brumm gern mal ausrichten."

"Oh mein Brumm hat vor sehr gut zu spielen, wenn er darf. Und er will alle anderen auf dem Platz kräftig in den Arsch treten, wenn sie das nicht tun", lachte Mats.

"Das ist gut - gegen die Spanier sollten sie echt gewinnen."

"Werden sie. Wir alle wollen das Jahr ja versöhnlich ausklingen lassen."

"Gut, wenn dein Brumm das versprochen hat... kann ja auch von der Bank aus ein paar Arschtritte verteilen."

"Ich möchte ihn aber eigentlich spielen sehen. Damit hätte das Spiel gleich von Anfang an ein echtes Highlight."

Chris lachte, und kurz schoss ihm durch den Kopf, dass er ja auch gerne Erik sehen würde.

"Was denn? Ich seh meinen Freund gern auf dem Platz!"

"Ja, klar. Versteh ich ja."

"Wie fandest du gestern eigentlich unseren Chat mit Thomas?“

"Sehr schön", antwortete Chris. "Es war eine tolle Idee ihn einzuladen, und was er gesagt hat - ich glaub, es hat vielen gut getan."

"Denk ich auch. Er war übrigens total nervös, weil er immer meint, er könnte ja niemandem Ratschläge geben."

"Kannst ihm sagen, dass er das toll gemacht hat. Er hat keine Ratschläge gegeben, aber irgendwie ist er doch ein Vorbild für viele."

"Ja und genau dagegen sträubt er sich. Aber keine Angst, ich bin hartnäckig und sag es ihm immer und immer wieder."

"Er ist nun mal der erste gewesen - und er hat es viele Jahre durchgehalten sich zu verstecken. Und erfolgreich zu sein. Natürlich ist er ein Vorbild."

"Schreib ihm das mal bei Gelegenheit, er muss das glaub ich noch öfter und von mehr Leute hören, damit es ihm selbst richtig klar wird."

"Okay, mach ich", versprach Chris.

"Also, ich vermute mal das Benni langsam mit Essen fertig sein müsste", meinte Mats.

"Dann ruf deinen Schatz mal an. Und grüß ihn schön, ja? Und bis übermorgen, spätestens!"

"Halt die Ohren steif und bis bald", lachte Mats und legte auf.

Chris lächelte leicht, als er auflegte. Er freute sich schon auf das Spiel.

Ob er gleich mal Julian anrufen sollte, um ihm zu sagen das alles klappte?

Noch während er überlegte, wählten seine Finger schon.

"Hallo Lieblings-Cowboy", meldete sich Julian mit vollem Mund.

"Oh, Indianer, störe ich gerade beim Büffelessen?"

"Bin fast fertig", nuschelte Julian und schluckte. "So, alles aufgegessen."

"Ich könnte auch nachher noch mal anrufen", bot Chris an.

"Ach quatsch. Sollte eh nicht so viel essen, wo ich im Moment nicht richtig trainiere. Sonst gibt’s bald die Indianerrolle und das möchte keiner sehen."

"Ich glaub, die sähe ganz schön schick aus", grinste Chris, der versuchte, sich Julians sehr schlanken Körper mit Speckrolle vorzustellen.

"Chris, das ist zwar extrem charmant von dir, aber ich glaub dir kein Wort. Ich sähe aus wie ein sehr sehr blasser Kartoffelkloß. Ohne Soße!"

Jetzt lachte Chris auf. "Kartoffelkloßindianer?"

"Ja genau. Und das geht nicht, also werde ich die unglaublich leckere Lasagne zur Seite schieben und den Rest brav morgen essen."

"Lasagne? Hm, darauf könnte ich auch..."

"Also bis Dienstag hält die nicht", grinste Julian.

"Schade. Aber wir können ja eine neue machen, wenn du magst."

"Auch ne gute Idee. Vielleicht mit ein bisschen Salat dazu... Kommen die gelben Jungs denn eigentlich?"

"Ja, hab gerade mit dem Summ gesprochen, und Marco kommt sicher auch gerne mit. Hatte ihm viel Spaß gemacht, und er braucht ja auch Ablenkung."

"Ach das ist schön", freute sich Julian hörbar.

"Wird bestimmt wieder eine nette Runde", lächelte Chris.

"Aber ich hoffe, dass das Spiel diesmal besser ist", sagte Julian.

"Gleiches Ergebnis, besseres Spiel?", schlug Chris vor.

"Das nehm ich", lachte Julian. "Und Benni schießt mal wieder ein Tor? Muss ja nicht immer alles Thomas machen..."

"Ja, da wär ich auch für."

"Gut, dann haben wir auch das geregelt."

"Schön", lächelte Chris. "Und was hast du sonst noch gemacht heute? Außer Lasagne essen?"

"Mein Bruder hat mich ins Kino geschleppt, damit ich mal wieder was anderes sehe. Die Pinguine aus Madagaskar. War super lustig."

"Oh, den wollte ich auch noch sehen. Lohnt sich also?"

"Auf jeden Fall."

"Gut, dann guck ich mal, mit wem ich gehen kann."

Erik hätte bestimmt Spaß daran, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.

Aber irgendetwas hinderte ihn daran es Julian gegenüber auszusprechen.

"Ach da findet sich bestimmt jemand", meinte Julian. "Zur Not würd ich ihn mir auch ein zweites Mal ansehen, wenn du doch niemanden findest."

"Das ist lieb von dir", lächelte Chris. "Ich werd dich anrufen, wenn ich niemanden finde."

"Schön. Und was hast du heute so getrieben?"

"Reha... ganz trocken und langweilig. Und telefoniert."

"Geht‘s dem Rücken denn besser?"

"Ja, ist schon etwas besser geworden. In ein, zwei Wochen kann ich wohl wieder trainieren."

"Da fällst du aber doch noch lange aus", sagte Julian seufzend.

"Ja, aber es ist ein Ende in Sicht", jeden Falls redete sich Chris das immer selbst ein.

"Meine Daumen sind ganz fest für dich gedrückt Chris."

"Danke, das ist lieb von dir."

"Wir müssen doch zusammen halten, mein Lieblingscowboy."

"Tun wir doch schon, Indianer. Immerhin lenken wir uns beide ab."

"Das tun wir. Und du weißt ja, wenn deine Wohnung zu einsam ist, komm einfach vorbei."

"Mach ich, keine Sorge!"

"Schön."

"Aber heute wohl nicht mehr, ich bin total müde." Außerdem würde Erik bestimmt noch anrufen.

"Nein, das ist klar. So wie du dich anhörst, gehörst du wirklich in die Koje. Oder ins Zelt."

"Ich nehm heute das Zelt - und spätestens übermorgen wieder dein Wigwam."

"Dann bleibst du nach dem Spanien-Spiel wieder bei mir?"

"Ich denke, das ist am praktischsten..."

"Das ist total super", freute sich Julian.

"Dann machen wir es uns wieder... gemütlich". Und vielleicht ja auch mehr.

Julian lachte. "Gemütlich... klingt sehr gut."

"Gemütlich und mehr...?"

"Hätte ich nichts dagegen Chris."

"Schön, dann können wir das ja mal... im Auge behalten."

"Dann haben wir ja gleich zwei Dinge, auf die wir uns am Dienstag freuen können."

"Ja, darauf freu ich mich auch besonders."

"Dann schlaf gut mein Cowboy."

"Du auch, Indianer!" verabschiedete sich Chris und legte auf.

Chris gähnte erneut, irgendwie war der Tag - und die Reha - anstrengend gewesen. Dann blickte er auf sein Handy - er hoffte irgendwie, dass Erik ihn noch mal anrufen würde.

Und tatsächlich, grade nachdem er sich fürs Bett fertig gemacht hatte, klingelte sein Handy.

Er lächelte leicht, als er sich meldete, "Hallo Erik!"

"Hey Chris", begrüßte ihn Erik. "Alles gut bei dir?"

"Ja, klar. Und bei dir? Seid ihr schon in Spanien?"

"Nein, wir fliegen erst morgen früh", erzählte Erik. "Dafür sind Jerome und Manu heute abgereist, die können Dienstag nicht spielen..."

"Och menno", murrte Chris, das hatte er schon mitbekommen, aber ärgerlich war es dennoch.

"Ja, ist blöd. Sorgt aber vermutlich dafür, dass ich spielen werde."

"Dann werd ich noch mal so gerne zugucken", lächelte Chris.

"Super, da kann dann ja nichts schief gehen, wenn du die Daumen drückst."

"Mats und Marco und Julian machen bestimmt auch mit."

"Ah die Invalidenrunde kommt wieder zusammen", lachte Erik.

"Ja, genau - hatte letztes Mal viel Spaß gemacht. Mehr als das Spiel..."

"Ich streng mich mehr an, damit es dir gefällt. Euch allen", versprach Erik.

"Danke, das werde ich den anderen ausrichten. Wir werden dann ein Urteil fällen, obs geklappt hat."

"Ich muss mich dem Urteil eines Schalkers stellen?" fragte Erik entsetzt.

"Ich fürchte es", grinste Chris. "Aber die Dortmunder sind ja in der Mehrheit."

"Ein Glück! Und die beiden mögen mich", lachte Erik. "Und... Ich hoffe, dass mich der Gladbacher auch ein bisschen mag und das Urteil deshalb positiv ausfällt."

"Ja, der Gladbacher mag dich auch", lächelte Chris in den Hörer und fühlte es wieder einmal so angenehm warm werden in seinem Bauch.

"Da bin ich sehr erleichtert. Ich hab den Gladbacher nämlich auch gern."

Die Wärme nahm noch ein wenig zu, und Chris hatte das Gefühl, dass er ein wenig rot wurde. "Das... das ist schön", flüsterte er.

Einen Moment war es still am anderen Ende der Leitung. "Es... Es wär echt toll, wenn du jetzt hier wärst", wisperte Erik dann kaum hörbar.

Irgendwie kam es Chris komisch vor, wie Erik das sagte - komisch, aber merkwürdigerweise nicht unangenehm.

"Ich... Was hast du morgen vor? Außer deiner Reha mein ich", wechselte Erik schnell das Thema.

"Noch nicht viel... Reha dauert wieder lange, und danach bin ich bestimmt fertig. Wollte demnächst noch ins Kino, Julian hat mir von den Pinguinen von Madagaskar vorgeschwärmt."

"Oh läuft der schon?"

"Ja, wohl seit ein paar Tagen. Willst du auch hin?" Vielleicht konnten sie dann zusammen gehen.

"Ja, natürlich. Ich bin großer Fan von Animationsfilmen."

Wieder lächelte Chris. "Und besonders von den Pinguinen!"

"Ja, das sind richtig coole Socken!"

"Dann... wann hast du Zeit?", fragte Chris spontan.

"Wir kommen Mittwoch zurück", überlegte Erik. "Freitag ist kein Spiel... Donnerstag?"

"Ja, Donnerstag klingt toll!"

"Holst du dann schon mal die Karten? Gern in 3D."

"Klar, mach ich", versprach Chris mit einem breiten Grinsen. Er freute sich schon drauf - auf den Film und auf Erik.

"Wann genau hast du morgen eigentlich Reha?" fragte Erik.

"Ich fang um zehn an, und dann geht’s mehr oder weniger durch. Pausen und so weiß ich noch nicht. Aber... melde dich einfach, wenn du Zeit hast."

"Dann... Dann bist du so bis 9uhr zu Hause?", hakte Erik nach.

"Ja, eher sogar bis halb zehn."

"Schön", freute sich Erik. "Dann sollte ja alles klappen."

"Klappen?", fragte Chris verständnislos nach.

"Ja. Wirst du morgen sehen", sagte Erik lachend.

"Du machst es spannend", meinte Chris.

"Klar. Ich liebe es spannend."

Chris grummelte etwas Unverständliches.

"Was denn?" fragte Erik.

"Ich mag’s nicht spannend..."

"Es ist was Schönes. Was wirklich Schönes."

"Na gut... dann sollte ich schnell schlafen, dann dauert es nicht mehr so lange."

"Oh ja, ist schon wieder ziemlich spät geworden."

"Liegst du auch schon im Bett?", fragte er nach.

"Natürlich!"

"Dann kannst du mir heute mal was erzählen."

"Oh, was möchtest du denn hören?" fragte Erik und raschelte hörbar mit seinem Bettzeug.

"Weiß nicht... erzähl einfach mal was von dir."

"Von mir? Hm... da gibt’s gar nichts so furchtbar spannendes zu erzählen. Ich bin ein ziemlich durchschnittlicher Typ. Normal."

"Ich doch auch. Und ich hab gestern was erzählt."

"Ok, dann lass mal überlegen. Ich hab neulich meinen Sommerurlaub für nächstes Jahr gebucht. Der ist dieses Jahr ja seltsamerweise ins Wasser gefallen", erzählte Erik. "Drei Wochen USA. Ich miete mir da ein Auto und fahr ein bisschen rum. Ich will auf jeden Fall nach Miami und da mit Delfinen schwimmen. Das wünsch ich mir schon seit ich ganz klein bin."

"Mit Delfinen? Oh, das klingt echt toll. Ich wollte dieses Jahr eigentlich nach Bali... musste ich dann ja absagen", grinste Chris.

"Ach du auch? Das ist ja lustig!"

"Ja, da war so ein komischer Typ, der wollte, dass ich unbedingt nach Brasilien fliege. War dann auch ganz nett."

"Hast du auch diese Stadion-Tour mit Gruppenübernachtungen gebucht?"

"Ja, muss derselbe Veranstalter gewesen sein."

"Nächstes Jahr kommt das jeden Falls nicht in die Tüte. Ich mein der Sommerurlaub in zwei Jahren ist ja auch schon geplant. Da geht’s nach Frankreich. Muss ja nicht immer weit weg sein", grinste Erik.

"Das klingt gut, da kann man auch sein Schulfranzösisch ein wenig auffrischen. Ich glaub, das mach ich auch. Wieder mit diesem Gruppenreisen Anbieter?"

"Ja, der gleiche wie in Brasilien."

"War ja auch nicht schlecht. Und die besten Karten für die Fußballspiele!"

"Oh ja, total nah dran hat man gegessen!"

"Oder... mittendrin", lachte Chris. "Manche Teilnehmer können sich sogar noch dran erinnern!"

"Hm... ich glaub, für dich nehmen wir nen Schutzhelm mit. Ist sicherer."

"Ja, bitte", seufzte Chris.

"Wenn du möchtest bemal ich dir den Helm sogar."

"Aber nicht in Schwarz-Gelb!"

"Warum denn nicht? Das sind so hübsche Farben!"

"Ich steh eher auf... ähm... schwarz-grün-weiß-rot...ähm... naja, so ungefähr."

"Ach wenn man das alles mischt kommt bestimmt eh Schwarz-Gelb raus", behauptete Erik fröhlich.

Chris lachte leise. "Bald bin ich wohl nur noch schwarz-rot. Oder... wohin auch immer es mich verschlägt."

"Dir würde Schwarz-Gelb ziemlich gut stehen find ich", murmelte Erik.

"Meinst du, ja?"

"Mhm, denke ich."

Chris schwieg leise. Es war schön gewesen, während der Zeit bei der Nationalmannschaft - mit Mats und Roman und so... und Erik.

"Hey... bist du eingeschlafen?" wisperte Erik.

"Nee, bin schon noch da. War schon schön mit euch bei der WM."

"Aber du würdest trotzdem gern ins Ausland gehen, hm?"

"Ja, klar - das wär schon was Tolles. Aber jetzt noch nicht, ich denke, da brauch ich noch ein bisschen."

"Gut. Also... ich mein nur, du bist ja noch so jung und man hat ja schon bei einigen gesehen, dass es schief gegangen ist, wenn sie zu früh gewechselt sind."

"Ja, eben - deswegen bleib ich auch noch hier. Und Leverkusen wird mich auch nicht so schnell gehen lassen, glaub ich."

"Leverkusen hat ne gute Mannschaft. Sie spielen fast immer in der CL."

"Ja, ich weiß."

"Was ist? Du hörst dich nicht sehr begeistert an."

"Ja, ich weiß. Irgendwie schon. Aber ich fühl mich hier halt auch total wohl."

"Na komm, noch ist die Saison nicht zu Ende und du spielst noch bei der Borussia. Der falschen Borussia aber immerhin ne Borussia."

"Beruhigend..."

"Kann ich was tun, damit es dir wieder besser geht?"

"Das wird schon, Erik."

"Ich möchte dich aber gern aufmuntern."

"Dann erzähl mir was Schönes, ja?"

Erik überlegte einen Moment und begann dann zu erzählen. Kleine unzusammenhängende Geschichten, aus seiner Kindheit, die ihm einfielen.

Es war schön ihm zuzuhören, fand Chris, und seine Niedergeschlagenheit legte sich bald.

Allerdings kehrte die Müdigkeit dafür umso stärker zurück. Und so wurde Eriks Stimme irgendwann immer leiser.  
Aber das war gut. Mit Eriks Stimme am Ohr einzuschlafen, war mehr als gut. Etwas, woran sich gewöhnen könnte...


	27. Süßer Gruß am Morgen

Glücklicherweise hatte Chris seinen Wecker gestellt, sonst hätte er sicher verschlafen. So schlug er gegen halb neun die Augen auf.

Gähnend sah er neben sich auf sein Handy und sah das blinkende Symbol für eine ungelesene Nachricht in der Ecke leuchten.  
Schnell rief er die Nachricht, die natürlich von Erik stammte, auf.

[Guten Morgen Schlafmütze, ich hoffe du hast nach meiner Gute-Nacht-Geschichte gut schlafen können. Ruf mich an wenn es angekommen ist, ok? Ich bin schrecklich neugierig, ob es dir gefällt!]

Angekommen? Was soll angekommen sein? Chris schüttelte den Kopf, das musste er jetzt nicht verstehen. Manchmal war Erik schon ein komischer Kauz.

Er drehte sich noch mal im Bett - dabei merkte er wieder einmal, warum er im Moment bei der Reha war und nicht trainieren oder gar bei der Nationalmannschaft spielen konnte.

Er stieß ein paar sehr fantasievolle Flüche aus und raffte sich dann hoch. Er war grade aufgestanden, als es an der Tür klingelte.

In schlabberiger Shorts und altem T-Shirt trat er an die Tür und drückte den Summer.

Ein Postbote kam mit einem Paket die Treppe hoch. "Herr Kramer? Ein Paket für Sie."

"Oh, danke", sagte Chris überrascht, unterschrieb und nahm dem Herren das Paket ab.

Er brachte das Paket ins Wohnzimmer, setzte sich auf die Couch und sah dann neugierig auf den Absender. Als Adresse war ein Hotel in Nürnberg angegeben. "Erik", wisperte er. Das Paket kam von Erik.

Es kribbelte warm in seinem Bauch, als er das Paket langsam, fast andächtig öffnete.

Obenauf lag ein Brief: "Lieber Chris, wenn ich krank oder verletzt bin, dann schickt meine Mutter mir immer ein Gute-Besserungs-Paket mit lauter tollen Dingen. Und nach unserem Gespräch über deine armen Füße, die ohne Bettsocken auskommen müssen, wird es eindeutig auch für dich Zeit, so ein Paket zu bekommen. Allerdings musst du leider auf die selbstgebackenen Kekse, den Kuchen oder die leckere Lasagne meiner Mutter verzichten. Ich hoffe, der Inhalt muntert dich trotzdem ein bisschen auf - und sorgt für zukünftig schön warme Füße!"

Chris lächelte leicht, es war wirklich lieb, süß, toll, wie sich Erik um ihn sorgte - und kümmerte.

Mit einem warmen Gefühl im Bauch griff er in das Paket und holte zuerst ein Paar Socken raus - grau mit Pinguinen drauf, die sich küssten, wenn man sie zusammen hielt. Ein kleiner Zettel steckte am Bund der einen Socke: "Elche gab es nicht, aber Pinguine sind ja Spezialisten wenn es ums Warmhalten in der Kälte geht!"

Sein Lächeln vertiefte sich, und dazu kam die schon bekannte, angenehme Wärme im Bauch. Er griff noch einmal in das Paket.

Zwei Tüten mit Milka-Weihnachtskugeln folgten. Vollmilch und Knister-Kugeln. Und natürlich klebte auch hier ein Zettel: "Ist noch nicht Weihnachten, ich weiß. Deshalb ja auch nur Vollmilch und das Knister-Zeug. Wenn du noch keine Knisterkugeln kennst - es ist ein echt lustiges Gefühl, wenn man sie isst!"

"Spinner", flüsterte Chris liebevoll. Der Kerl war doch echt der Hammer!

Als nächstes zog er einen Mp3-Stick in Form der Biene Maja raus. "Emma (oder Maja, wie sie hier fälschlicherweise heißt) kann viel besser singen als wir beide. Dein Auto hat aber bestimmt nichts dagegen, wenn du auf dem Weg zur Reha einfach mitsingst."

Neugierig sah Chris die Biene an. "Welches Geheimnis versteckst du?", fragte er sie leise. Das würde er wohl nur erfahren, wenn er sie nachher wirklich im Auto abspielte.

Noch einmal griff er in den Karton. Eine Papierrolle holte er heraus, mit einem Stück Ringelband zusammengebunden.

Chris ahnte schon, was sich hier versteckte und löste schnell das Band um das Papier aufzurollen.

Hervor kam eine Zeichnung, "Buntstift auf Papier" würden sie in der Kunst dazu sagen. Offenbar ein echter Durm!

"Oh Gott, ich hab keine Ahnung, was das sein sollen", murmelte Chris und drehte das Bild in verschiedene Richtungen.

Es war... bunt. Man konnte mit Mühe Figuren darauf erkennen. Aber eher... schemenhaft. Nein, Erik war kein Künstler - oder gerade deswegen?

Aber Erik hatte es für ihn gemalt und allein deshalb fand er es wahnsinnig toll. Er würde es sich auf jeden Fall irgendwo hinhängen!

Am besten ins Schlafzimmer, wo er es vom Bett aus sehen konnte.

Und vielleicht auch, damit nicht zu viele Leute das Bild sahen und komische Fragen stellten.

Lächelnd betrachtete er noch einmal das Bild, dann sah er zur Uhr. Wenn er sich beeilte, dann könnte er Erik noch anrufen bevor er zur Reha musste. Aber erst sollte er sich waschen und anziehen.

Er beeilte sich und ignorierte seinen protestierenden Rücken. Nachher würde man sich ja genau darum kümmern.

Wenig später saß er wieder auf dem Sofa, ein paar Minuten hatte er noch, und wählte Eriks Nummer.

"Guten Morgen Chris", begrüßte Erik ihn fröhlich.

"Guten Morgen Nikolaus!"

"Ah, es ist angekommen", freute sich Erik.

"Ja, ist es - danke!"

"Dann gefällt es dir?"

"Oh ja, klar! Die Socken sind toll - und das Bild... was ist da doch gleich drauf?"

"Na das ist doch eindeutig!"

"Ich weiß nicht genau, wo oben ist", murmelte Chris.

"Ich bin zutiefst entsetzt! Das ist eine detailgetreue Darstellung unserer WM-Feier!"

"Ah, dann..." Chris sah das Bild noch einmal an, und langsam konnte er Einzelheiten erkennen.

Das Gelbe sollte vermutlich der Pokal sein. Auch wenn der in Eriks Version offenbar unter ein Auto geraten war oder so.  
Dazu waren einige Gestalten zu erkennen, und schwarz-pink-orange war eine Fahne in einer Ecke zu sehen. Offenbar hatten ihm nicht alle Farben zur Verfügung gestanden.

"Und erkennst du es jetzt?" fragte Erik.

"Aber klar! Das ist ja eindeutig. Und da links, das sind wir beide!"

"Genau! Arm in Arm mit Medaille und vermutlich grölen wir grad Ein hoch auf uns", lachte Erik.

"Ein wunderschönes Gemälde", lachte auch Chris.

"Ja, es ist gut geworden, das muss ich auch sagen."

"Ich muss heute noch einen Rahmen besorgen."

"Wo hängst du es hin?"

"Ins Schlafzimmer."

"Oh wow, du hängst mich also in dein Schlafzimmer."

Chris grinste leicht. "Damit ich es immer beim Einschlafen sehen kann!"

"Ich fühle mich sehr geehrt!"

"Das solltest du auch."

"Ich freu mich. Vor allem, dass ich dich offenbar aufmuntern konnte."

"Oh ja, das konntest du. Bist ein Aufmunterungsheld!"

"Und ich bin jetzt nochmal Held - du musst langsam los, wenn du pünktlich zur Reha kommen willst. Und ich muss auch runter, sonst flieg ich nicht mit nach Spanien."

„Dann wünsche ich dir einen guten Flug, Aufmunterungsheld. Rufst du an, wenn ihr Zeit habt?"

"Klar mach ich das. Bis später Chris."

Auch Chris verabschiedete sich, dann musste er sich auch schon beeilen um zur Reha zu kommen.


	28. Der Beißer und der Sabberer

Die ganze Zeit während der Reha war er mit seinen Gedanken bei Erik.

Bei Erik, der ihm einfach so ein Paket geschickt hatte, mit Socken, Schokolade, einem Bild - und Musik in einem Biene-Maja-USB-Stick. Schöner Musik, wie er auf der Hinfahrt viel zu kurz hatte feststellen können. Erik hatte einen guten Geschmack!

Aber warum tat Erik das? Machte er sowas für alle seine Freunde? Oder zumindest für alle Freunde, denen es nicht gut ging? Irgendwie konnte er es sich nicht vorstellen.

Warum also bei ihm?

War das, was sie in den letzten Tagen am Telefon getan hatten, so etwas wie... flirten? Aber warum sollte Erik mit ihm flirten? Erik war nicht schwul. Oder?  
War er vielleicht... tatsächlich auch schwul? Das konnte Chris sich nicht vorstellen - das wäre doch ein zu großer Zufall!

Er biss sich auf die Lippe. Eigentlich hatte er nur zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder fragte er Erik oder er fragte Mats. Mats würde es wissen, wenn Erik schwul war. Aber beide Möglichkeiten gefielen ihm nicht wirklich.

Was, wenn er sich irrte? Was, wenn Erik dann... eingeschnappt war? Oder Mats es nachher noch weitererzählte?

Also blieb nur abwarten? Sich vielleicht umsonst Hoffnungen machen? Sich richtig in Erik zu verknallen und dann zu merken, dass Erik nur ein mitfühlender Freund war, der aber nicht auf Männer stand?

Das war doch auch scheiße. Dabei war er schon mächtig dabei sich in ihn zu vergucken - wie es in seinem Bauch immer kribbelte und warm wurde, wenn er mit ihm telefonierte. Oder auch nur an ihn dachte.

"Chris, wir machen Pause. Geh mal ein bisschen an die frische Luft und wenn du wieder kommst, bist du deinem Kopf wieder hier, ja?" unterbrach der Physio ihn.

Überrascht sah Chris ihn an, hatten ihn seine Gedanken so sehr abgelenkt?

"Raus mit dir. In ner halben Stunde geht's weiter. Ruf dein Mädchen an", grinste der Physio ihn an.

Chris schluckte, war er tatsächlich so auffällig gewesen? Und war es dann auch noch so auffällig gewesen, woran er gedacht hatte? "Mach ich", murmelte er und stand auf.

Das war nicht gut, das war wirklich nicht gut, dachte er, als er sich seine Jacke schnappte und nach draußen ging.

Und wen sollte er jetzt anrufen? Der Physio hatte ihm ja im Grunde geraten Erik anzurufen - aber das kam nicht in Frage. Vielleicht... Kurzentschlossen setzte er sich in die Kabine und rief auf seinem Handy das Forum auf. Vielleicht beruhigte ihn das ja.

Seit dem Chat mit Thomas war einiges los gewesen, neben den üblichen Scherzen waren auch ernstere Gespräche zustande gekommen. Kurzentschlossen tippte Chris los. "Wie finde ich raus, ob jemand (wirklich) auf mich steht oder das nur ein Missverständnis ist?"

"Fragen kommt vermutlich nicht in Betracht?" erhielt er schon kurz darauf eine Antwort von Rübennase.

Schön, dass jemand online war, sonst hätte er sich jetzt wohl ziemlich scheiße gefühlt. "Nee, nicht so. Irgendwie... wir verstehen uns gut, aber ich weiß halt nicht, ob da mehr ist. Also, von ihm aus."

"Weiß er denn von dir?"

"Nee, ich glaub nicht. Sonst hätte er ja auch schon was gesagt - glaub ich."

"Ich seh schon, du magst es kompliziert;)"

"Sonst hätte ich ja auch nicht fragen müssen", schrieb Chris mit einem Grinsen. "Wie war das eigentlich bei dir und Clueso?"

"Wir kannten und schon ziemlich lange und zum Glück ist er nicht so ein großer Schisser wie ich. Als er damals den Verein gewechselt hat, da hat er mir gesagt, dass er auf Männer steht. Auf mich. Aber das er es verstehen würde, wenn ich damit nicht klar komme und Abstand brauche."

"Und du bist damit nicht klar gekommen?"

"Erst schlecht. Aber eher, weil das nicht in meinen Plan passte. Mich in einen Mann verlieben, meinen besten Freund? Das wollte ich nicht. "

"Aber grundsätzlich hattest du es dir schon vorstellen können?"

"Schon. Und schlussendlich hab ich das ja auch eingesehen;) als ich verletzt war, da war er für mich da, obwohl ich ihn so vor den Kopf gestoßen hatte."

Chris schluckte. Erik war auch für ihn da, jetzt, wo er so verletzt war. Munterte ihn auf, beschäftigte ihn, kümmerte sich um ihn, auch aus der Distanz.

"Mein Bruder hat mir schließlich klar gemacht, dass ich mich dämlich benehme und ihm endlich gestehen soll, dass ich seine Gefühle erwidere", fuhr Rübennase fort.

"Und dann seid ihr zusammen gekommen", schrieb Chris. Seine Gedanken kreisten noch immer um Erik - verliebte er sich in ihn? Beruhten diese Gefühle auf Gegenseitigkeit? Konnte er es wagen...?

"Ja. Auch wenn Clueso mich ein bisschen zappeln ließ. Aber das hatte ich auch verdient."

Chris zögerte kurz, dann schrieb er. "Ich sitz ja gerade kaputt zu hause - und er hat mir was geschickt, zum Aufmuntern..."

"Das ist lieb, aber kein eindeutiges Zeichen. Was genau hat er denn geschickt?"

"Wir... wir haben über Socken gescherzt, also waren Socken drin. Musik. Schokolade. Und ein Bild."

"Ein Bild? Von ihm?"

"Nein. Ein... er hat was gemalt. Oder so."

"Oh... Also ganz ehrlich, damit ich jemandem etwas male, muss er mir schon viel bedeuten. Ziemlich viel."

"Könnte auch ein Scherz sein... er wollte auch, dass ich ihm was male, als mir langweilig war", meinte Chris relativierend.

"Puh, das ist echt schwierig. Weißt du denn wie er allgemein zu dem Thema steht?"

"Keine Ahnung", schrieb Chris. "Generell hat er kein Problem damit, aber wenn’s ihn betrifft...?" Eine Tür klappte hinter ihm, und Chris sah sich um. Sein Physio stand wartend da.

"Ich muss weg", schrieb er nur schnell und grinste dann schief. "Ich komme."

"Telefonpause ist vorüber", grinste der Physio. "Ich hoffe, du hast was klären können?"

"Ein bisschen...", murmelte Chris.

"Dann hast du deinen Kopf jetzt hoffentlich bei deinem Rücken, ja?"

Chris nickte. "Versprochen."

"Dann komm mit und leg dich wieder hin", wurde er aufgefordert.

Christoph folgte dem Physio zurück in den Behandlungsraum.

Die nächste halbe Stunde lief es ganz gut, dann kehrten die Gedanken an Erik zurück - und der Physio schicke ihn weg. "Geh in die Sauna, das tut dem Rücken auch gut, und dann ab nach Hause. Bringt heute eh nichts mehr."

"Tut mir leid, dass du es heute so schwer mit mir hattest", sagte Chris als er sich von der Liege schob.

"Schon okay, manchmal ist der Kopf einfach im Weg. Versuch morgen besser drauf zu sein."

"Bis morgen", sagte Chris.

Er packte schnell seine Sachen zusammen, setzte sich noch in die Sauna und fuhr dann nach Hause. Am Rechner sah er gleich nach, ob Rübennase noch geantwortet hatte. "Melde dich, wenn du wieder da bist", war der letzte Eintrag.

"Hey Rübennase, bin wieder da", schrieb er und setzte dann Wasser für den Reis auf.

Immer wieder sah er ins Forum, doch er hatte schon sein Hühnerfrikassee und den Reis aufgegessen, als Rübennase endlich antwortete. "Ich jetzt auch. Also, er hat mit dem Thema generell keine Probleme, sagst du. Dann wirst du eure Freundschaft sicher nicht aufs Spiel setzen wenn du ihm von dir erzählst."

"Schon, aber wie soll ich das Thema anschneiden?"

"Es haben doch inzwischen alle den Link zum Forum bekommen... vielleicht darüber?"

"Mhm, das könnte gehen. Wenn ich das Thema drauf lenken kann."

"Schaffst du schon", war Rübennase zuversichtlich, "scheinst mir ein schlaues Kerlchen zu sein."

"Danke", schrieb Chris grinsend und sah dann, dass sich Julian eingeloggt hatte.

"Hey Cowboy!", grüßte Julian ihn gleich, "Hallo Rübennase!"

"Hallo mein Indianer", schrieb Chris und überlegte, ob er Julian anrufen und von Erik erzählen sollte. Oder ihn morgen ansprechen, wenn sie das Spanienspiel ansahen? Bevor Mats und Marco kommen würden?

Das wäre ihm ehrlich gesagt lieber. Am Telefon wollte er sowas nicht erzählen. Gerade, weil die Freundschaft zu Julian, wenn auch noch sehr jung, doch recht tief ging.

Während er nachgedacht hatte, waren auch Ernie, Tinkerbell und Benni ins Forum gekommen. Seinem Gespräch mit Rübennase wurde so ein abruptes Ende gesetzt, und sie wandten sich anderen Themen zu.

"Alles ok bei dir?", schrieb Julian ihm nach einiger Zeit eine private Nachricht.

"Langsam wieder", schrieb Chris zurück.

"Ist was passiert? Bei der Reha?"

"Nee, nur die Sache mit Erik - kannst ja mal nachlesen, was Rübennase und ich dazu geschrieben haben."

"Mit Erik???"

"Was hast du gegen Erik - außer, dass er Dortmunder ist?"

"Ich bin nur... Moment, ich les erst mal und ruf dann an", schrieb Julian.

Wenige Minuten später klingelte Chris' Handy. "Ja?", meldete er sich wie üblich.

"Okay, irgendwie fehlt mir noch ein bisschen was. Seit wann läuft das mit dir und Erik? Und warum hast du mir nicht erzählt, dass du ihn magst?"

"Da läuft nichts, und ich wollte es dir morgen sagen - weil das am Telefon irgendwie doof ist."

"Mhm... Na gut, das kann ich akzeptieren. Aber von wegen da läuft nichts! Wenn Erik dir schon Geschenke schickt!"

"Ich hab keine Ahnung was da läuft", gab Chris zu. "Und es war auch eher ein... Verletztenaufmunterungspäckchen. Ich hab ihn Aufmunterungsheld genannt. Vielleicht einfach deswegen."

"Aber du magst ihn schon", stellte Julian fest.

"Ja, schon", gab Chris zu. "Ist ein lieber Kerl. Aufmunterungsheld halt."

"Komm, wenn dich das Thema so beschäftigt, dann ist da schon mehr."

"Natürlich beschäftigt er mich. Wir haben uns ja auch in Nürnberg gut verstanden."

"Süß ist er ja schon, der Erik. Schlechten Vereins Geschmack, aber niedlich.

Chris kicherte leise. "Immerhin bei einer Borussia."

"Naja, das mit den Borussias ist ja eh so ne Sache", grinste Julian.

"Genau, immer richtig."

"Königsblau ist das einzig wahre!" behauptete Julian. "Und lenk nicht vom Thema ab. Du willst Erik also auf den Zahn fühlen, ja?"

"Ich überlege es zumindest."

"Hast du Mats mal gefragt? Der müsste doch wissen, ob Erik schwul ist."

„Und wenn er es Erik sagt?"

"Denkst du Mats würde sowas machen?"

"Nein, aber irgendwie... mag ich mit ihm nicht drüber reden."

"Kann ich verstehen", sagte Julian leise. "Aber Rübennase hat schon recht. Und du weißt ja immerhin schon, dass Erik nicht grundsätzlich was gegen Schwule hat. Er weiß ja von Benni und Mats. Also... wenn du ihm von dir erzählst, sollte das kein so großes Risiko sein."

"Außer, dass er vielleicht nicht damit umgehen kann, dass ich auf ihn stehe."

"Geh doch erstmal einen Schritt nach dem anderen und sag ihm, dass du auf Männer stehst. Und dann warte ab, wie er überhaupt reagiert."

Chris nickte leicht. "Vielleicht... sollte ich das versuchen."

"Solltest du!"

Leise seufzte Chris. "Mach ich. Und... du flickst mich wieder zusammen ja? Aber ich mach das nicht am Telefon."

"Nein und vor allem nicht vor dem Spiel morgen. Erik muss sich ja auch konzentrieren."

"Eben. Und... sag nichts zu Mats, ja? Auch morgen nicht."

"Ich halt mein Klappe", versprach Julian.

"Danke..."

"Aber du erzählst es mir doch, oder? Also wenn du mit Erik gesprochen hast."

"Ja, versprochen."

"Gut. Ich fänd‘s schön, wenn es mit euch beiden klappt."

"Du bist ein elender Optimist!"

"Nein ich bin ein Romantiker! Wenn mir ein Mann ein Bild malen würde, dann würd ich ihn abknutschen. Also... wenn er niedlich ist. Und nett. Und lustig. Und gut aussieht. Aber dann würde ich ihn auf jeden Fall knutschen!"

"Also soll ich Erik einfach so in Grund und Boden knutschen?"

"Ich an Eriks Stelle wäre begeistert", lachte Julian.

"Ich hab dich schon abgeknutscht, Julchen. Sooo begeistert warst du nicht."

Julian schnaubte. "So stimmt das ja nun auch nicht. Und wenn du dich an das erinnerst, was nach der Knutscherei so passiert ist..."

"Das war... ziemlich nett, was danach passiert ist. Aber ich würde gern mehr von Erik haben."

"Weiß ich doch, Cowboy."

"Und du?", versuchte Chris abzulenken. "Wen willst du als deinen Häuptling?"

"Ach, wenn ich das mal wüsste. Aber jetzt kümmern wir uns eh erstmal um dich."

"Na gut", nickte Chris. "Mal sehen, was Erik so sagt..."

"Aber da du das ja erst ab Mittwoch rausfinden kannst, sprechen wir jetzt über was anderes. Wie war deine Reha heute?"

"Ging so... war irgendwie ziemlich abgelenkt."

Julian lachte leise. "So so."

"Der Physio fand‘s auch nicht so toll..."

"Ach der war bestimmt auch schon mal verknallt und kennt sowas."

"Ja, er schickte mich dann raus um mit 'meinem Mädchen' zu telefonieren..."

Diesmal lachte Julian lauter. "Ist das süß!"

"Ja... hab mich dann im Forum mit Rübennase unterhalten."

"Dann hast du heute noch gar nicht mit Erik gesprochen?"

"Doch, heute Morgen, als das Paket angekommen war."

"Hast du ihn eigentlich gefragt warum er dir das Paket geschickt hat?"

"Nein... Als Aufmunterung, oder?"

"Frag ihn doch einfach mal. Ich muntere meine Freund auch gern auf, aber ich schick da selten solche Überraschungspakete."

"Ja, aber dann frag ich erst, wenn wir uns sehen."

"Oh man und das wo ich so neugierig bin", seufzte Julian.

"Wirst es noch früh genug erfahren, Julchen."

"Ich weiß. Also... Patrick und ich waren heute für unser Essen morgen einkaufen. Wir haben alles für ne Lasagne und nen schönen Salat da."

"Super, dann werden wir nicht verhungern."

"Bist du dann schon früher hier, und hilfst mir beim Kochen?" fragte Julian.

"Ja, hatte ich vor. Ich komm, sobald ich von der Reha entlassen bin."

"Und... und du bleibst trotzdem hier? Also nach dem Spiel?" fragte Julian nun etwas unsicher. "Trotz der Sache mit Erik mein ich..."

"Ja, klar. Ich... ich fänds doof noch nach Hause zu fahren... und so."

"Schön", sagte Julian hörbar erleichtert.

Kurz schoss es Chris durch den Kopf, ob es wohl so etwas wie fremdgehen wäre.

Aber erstens war er nicht mit Erik zusammen - noch nicht - und außerdem hieß es ja gar nicht, dass irgendwas zwischen Julian und ihm passieren würde. Sie würden im Bett liegen, sich festhalten, vielleicht bisschen knutschen - und dann würden sie einfach sehen, was sein würde.

"Bist du noch da?“, fragte Julian.

"Ja, klar. Ich freu mich auf morgen - auch auf Morgen Nacht."

"Oh... ich... also ich meinte damit nicht... ich hab dich gern hier Chris, auch über Nacht, aber... ich bin kein Ersatz für Erik", sagte Julian leise. "Du magst ihn offenbar sehr, sonst würde er dich nicht so durcheinanderbringen. Und ich fänd es deshalb nicht richtig, wenn da was zwischen uns laufen würde."

"Das meine ich auch nicht. Aber... ich fand’s schön mit dir im Bett zu schlafen... nicht alleine im Bett zu sein. Und vielleicht ein bisschen zu knutschen oder so. Aber mehr nicht. Du bist doch kein Ersatz für Erik! Du bist... ganz anders. Aber eben auch wichtig. Anders wichtig..."

"Ich weiß, dass ich dir wichtig bin Chris. Du bist mir auch sehr wichtig. Und gegen einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss hab ich auch nichts. Oder zwei oder drei."

Chris lächelte beim Gedanken daran. "Dann machen wir es genauso."

"Also, dann sehen wir uns morgen, ja?"

"Ja, ich komm dann, sobald ich fertig bin", versprach Chris.

"Schlaf gut. Und träum schön von Erik", grinste Julian.

"Werde ich", lächelte Chris in den Hörer. "Und du auch."

"Ich träum lieber nicht von Erik, ok?" lachte Julian.

"Du findest schon noch jemanden anderen."

"Erstmal bringen wir dich jetzt unter die Haube. Also bist morgen Cowboy!"

"Bis morgen, Rothaut!"

Lachend legte Julian auf.

Auch Chris legte auf. Gedankenverloren griff er nach dem Paket von Erik und holte die Pinguinsocken heraus. Ohne lange zu überlegen zog er seine Socken aus und schlüpfte in die Pinguin-Socken. Lächelnd legte er die Füße so zusammen, dass die beiden Pinguine sich küssten.

Es sah echt süß aus, fand er, und kurzentschlossen machte er ein Foto davon und schickte es Erik. Es dauerte nicht lange bis daraufhin sein Handy klingelte.

"Hey", lächelte Chris in den Hörer.

"Ich hab grad so ein nettes Bild bekommen - von wohlig warmen Füßen", grinste Erik.

"Ja, ganz wohlig warme Füße!"

"Freut mich, dass sie passen. Und das sie dir offenbar gefallen."

"Oh ja, das tun sie. Aber das tut das ganze Paket."

"Hast du schon die Knisterkugeln probiert?"

"Ich hab sie gerade bei mir liegen", griff Chris gleich zu der Packung und pulte eine der Kugeln aus der Alufolie. "Hmm...", machte er erst, bis er die Kugel zerdrückt hatte und das Knistern begann.

Er hörte Eriks leises Lachen. "Ist lustig oder? Ich find das Gefühl auf der Zunge jedes Mal... prickelnd."

"Oh ja, prickelnd passt!", lachte Chris.

"Hab ich doch richtig geraten, dass du das mögen wirst", sagte Erik.

"Ja, sehr gut geraten!"

"Dann konnte ich dich ein bisschen aufmuntern?"

"Oh ja, das konntest du", lächelte Chris. "Und du hast einen guten Musikgeschmack!"

"Danke. Die Lieder hör ich meistens morgens auf dem Weg zum Training. Fröhlich und zum Mitsingen. Da kommt man gleich gut gelaunt an."

"Ich hatte erstaunlich gute Laune!"

"Mission erfüllt", sagte Erik. "Und soll ich dir was sagen - ich wär gern bei dir und würd mir das Spiel morgen im Fernsehen angucken. Das Wetter hier ist die Hölle. Für morgen haben sie fürs ganze Spiel Regen angesagt. Und kalt ist es auch!"

"Darf ich euch dran erinnern, dass ihr in Spanien seid?"

"Sag das mal dem Wetter! Erinnerst du dich an das WM-Spiel gegen die USA. So ähnlich schüttet das hier auch."

"Bäh, das war unschön. Nicht nur für Benni."

Erik lachte auf. "Aber für Benni ganz besonders. Mir war das vorher noch nie so deutlich aufgefallen... aber inzwischen kommt ja wieder ein bisschen Flaum durch."

"Ja, es ist wirklich schon viel besser geworden."

"Gut... dann kannst du morgen ja mal gucken, ob du den nächsten mit Haarproblemen entdecken kannst", meinte Erik.

"Werde ich. Bericht dann an dich?"

"Ja genau. Und ich überlege mir dann, wie ich es dem Opfer schonend beibringe."

"Mit einer Visitenkarte von Bennis Klinik?", schlug Chris vor.

"Oh ja super Idee. Ich seh schon, ich werd mir richtig Freunde damit machen", grinste Erik. "Vielleicht lasse ich ihm den Hinweis doch lieber Anonym zukommen."

"Ja, könnte besser sein", grinste Chris.

"Ok... also immerhin Mats wird dann morgen ja auf seine Kosten kommen. Benni wird spielen und innerhalb von fünf Minuten klatschnass sein. Häng ihm also besser ein Sabberlätzchen um."

Chris lachte leise. "Okay, mach ich." Und Julian wird ihm wohl ein Lätzchen besorgen.

"Was ist dein Tipp für morgen?" fragte Erik.

"Hm - ihr gewinnt. 2:1 oder so?"

"Das 2 zu find ich gut, aber das Gegentor stört mich. Ron möchte kein Tor kassieren hat er gesagt."

"Okay, 2:0 besser?"

"Viel besser!"

"Okay, dann nehmen wir das."

"Sehr schön, dann haben wir das Spiel ja perfekt geplant", grinste Erik. "Und bei dir so? Bist du heute Morgen noch pünktlich zur Reha gekommen?"

"Ja, gerade so. Hätte wohl auch ziemlichen Ärger bekommen."

"Oh... ich hätte das Paket wohl lieber Nachmittags anliefern lassen sollen."

"Nein, das war schon okay so. So konnte ich mich schon auf dem Weg hin aufmuntern lassen - Von Maja-Emma.“

Erik lachte. "Oh ich find’s so toll, dass Dortmund eine Biene als Maskottchen hat. Ich hab als Kind die Biene Maja geliebt. Ich wollte immer wie Willi sein. Der war irgendwie voll cool. Ein bisschen trottelig, aber trotzdem cool."

"Nur, dass du nicht so trottelig bist."

"Ach täusch dich da mal nicht. Es gibt Dinge, bei denen ich sehr trottelig bin."

"Erzähl", bat Chris.

"Oh je... nehmen wir da zum Beispiel meinen ersten Kuss. Ich war so nervös und aufgeregt, dass ich dem Mädel in die Unterlippe gebissen hab."

Mädel. Es war, als hätte Erik ihm gerade einen Eimer - Rieseneimer - Eiswasser über den Kopf gekippt. Schlimmer als bei der Ice Bucket Challenge.

"Ich sollte vielleicht dazusagen, dass ich mir mit meinem besten Freund vorher im Nachtprogramm... na du kennst doch diese kleinen Erwachsenenfilmchen, die da gezeigt werden. Jeden Falls dachte ich - jung und dumm wie ich war - so müsste man knutschten. Und als es dann soweit war wusste ich plötzlich nicht mehr wohin mit meiner Zunge und Jessi hatte die Lippen zugelassen und... danach hieß ich jeden Falls nur noch Erik der Beißer."

Unwillkürlich musste Chris lachen, auch wenn ihm nach der Sache mit dem 'Mädel' noch immer etwas schlecht war. Aber... wie alt war Erik da wohl gewesen? Er selbst hatte auch zuerst mit Mädels rumgeknutscht, ehe ihm klar wurde, dass er auf Männer stand. Das war bei vielen so gewesen. Also war das - vielleicht - gar nicht aussagekräftig. Oder?

"Chris? Bist du noch da?"

"Ja, bin ich", kam die Antwort mit etwas Verspätung, "bin noch da. Beißer."

"Ja, ich bin Erik der kleine Vampir, und wenn du nicht lieb bist, dann beiß ich dir!" grinste Erik breit.

Chris schluckte leicht. Beißen durfte Erik ihn auch - neben so vielen anderen Dingen.

"Du bist müde, oder? Reha ist immer anstrengend und plappere dich hier wieder voll", sagte Erik leise.

"Ich lass mich gern vollplappern. Aber... wenn du mir ein bisschen Zeit gibst dass ich mich fertig machen kann?"

"Natürlich. Ich warte auf dich."

"Dann bis gleich", lächelte Chris, brachte das Handy schnell ins Schlafzimmer und verschwand dann im Bad. Er beeilte sich, Wusch sich schnell und putzte sich die Zähne, dann lief er zurück ins Schlafzimmer.

"Bin wieder da", kündigte er an, ehe er sich in sein Bett kuschelte.

"Das ist schön", sagte Erik leise. "Dann bist du jetzt dran."

"Womit?"

"Na von deinem ersten Kuss zu erzählen natürlich."

"Ach so..."

"Was denn?" fragte Erik sanft.

"War nicht so toll", murmelte Chris. "Ähnlich wie bei dir. Nur... nasser. Viel zu viel Spucke, ich weiß nicht mal mehr, wo sie herkam. Und sie schmeckte ziemlich nach Zimt, von diesen komischen Kaugummis."

"Big Red", grinste Erik. "Die hab ich ne Zeitlang auch ständig gekaut."

"Ja, genau die... War nicht schön, zumindest beim Küssen."

Erik lachte. "Weißt du was noch ekelhafter ist? Wenn man dazu Cherry-Coke trinkt."

"Igitt! Das klingt scheußlich!"

"Ja, ist es. Nicht empfehlenswert."

"Also, jetzt weißt du auch über meinen ersten Kuss Bescheid."

"War auch keine Glanzleistung", kicherte Erik.

"Nee, ich glaub, da nehmen wir uns nichts. Wobei ich zumindest nicht Chris der Beißer bin..."

"Du bist dafür der Sabberer?"

"Auch nicht besser", murmelte Chris. Verdammt, das war ein echt doofes Gespräch, und Erik würde ihn jetzt bestimmt nicht mehr küssen wollen - selbst in dem unwahrscheinlichen Falle, dass er schwul war.

"Nein. Ich hoffe einfach, dass wir beide inzwischen besser küssen können", lachte Erik.

Sofort kribbelte es in Chris' Bauch, und er hätte ihn am liebsten angeboten es mal auszuprobieren. "Ja, ich denke auch...", murmelte er dann.

"Bleibt es bei unserer Verabredung fürs Kino?" fragte Erik leise.

"Ja, klar - ich besorg morgen gleich die Karten", versprach Chris, froh über den Themenwechsel.

"Ich freu mich schon sehr Chris."

"Ich freu mich auch", und das Kribbeln wurde stärker.

"Wir sollten versuchen zu schlafen", wisperte Erik.

"Hm - ist schon spät", murmelte Chris.

"Du bist wieder dran was zu erzählen", sagte Erik.

"Hmm", machte Chris und erzählte dann von seiner Einladung zum Jahresrückblick bei Günther Jauch.

"Ist ja ein Grund das zu gucken", sagte Erik gähnend.

"Ich bin jeden Falls schon gespannt darauf."

"Erinnerst du mich noch einmal dran?" bat Erik.

"Mach ich, versprochen."

"Gut", lächelte Erik.

Jetzt war es an Chris zu gähnen. Es war warm und gemütlich, und er hatte Eriks Stimme im Ohr. "Wollen wir langsam schlafen?"

"Mhm... klingt gut", murmelte Erik.

"Schlaf gut..."

"Du auch. Und träum was Schönes."

"Hm, du auch", nuschelte Chris und legte mit einer letzten, minimalen Bewegung auf. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er dann auch einschlief.


	29. Gegen Spanien

Am nächsten Tag packte Chris gleich die Sachen für die Nacht zusammen, dann fuhr er zur Reha. Dieses Mal hatte er seine Gedanken besser zusammen, so dass der Physio schließlich folgerte, dass er die Sache mit "dem Mädchen" geklärt hätte.

Chris grinste nur schief. Geklärt war ja nicht wirklich was, aber im Moment könnte er auch nichts dran ändern.  
Wenn er aber wieder ruhiger war und die Reha störungslos durchziehen konnte, dann war doch auch schon mal was erreicht.

Außerdem freute er sich schon sehr auf den Abend mit Julian.

So fuhr er gleich nach Ende der Reha nach Gelsenkirchen.

Julian erwartet ihn schon. "Hallo Cowboy!" begrüßte er ihn an der Wohnungstür.

"Mein Lieblingsindianer!", grinste Chris und umarmte ihn.

"Na wie geht's dir?" fragte Julian und ging vor in die Küche.

"Ganz gut. Hab gestern noch lange mit Erik telefoniert."

"Ach ja? Und, erzähl!"

"War... schön", lächelte Chris, erzählte aber nicht viel mehr.

Julian lächelte ihn an. "Steht dir. Das verknallt sein."

Chris grinste etwas unsicher. "Ähm... wie war das mit der Lasagne?"

"Patrick hat mir gestern schon ein bisschen bei den Vorbereitungen geholfen, viel müssen wir also nicht mehr machen.“

"Dann haben wir ja noch Zeit, Mats und Marco kommen ja erst in einer Stunde."

"Wenn du magst, kannst du aber den Salat machen", schlug Julian vor.

"Okay, Zutaten... ah, da sind sie ja", meinte Chris und begann dann schon abzuwaschen, zu schälen und zu schnippeln.

Dabei unterhielt er sich mit Julian. Der begann bald die Sauce zu erwärmen, den Käse zu reiben und schichtete dann die Lasagne.

Mats und Marko klingelten pünktlich eine Stunde später an Julians Tür.

Der Salat stand schon auf dem Tisch, und die Lasagne brutzelte fröhlich im Ofen - und duftete köstlich.

"Ihr habt gekocht?" fragte Mats verblüfft.

"Wir sind zwei Helden, und wir haben für euch gekocht", grinste Chris.

"Wow! Ich bin zutiefst beeindruckt", lachte Marko.

"Das ist die berühmte indianische Gastfreundschaft. Mein weißer Bruder hat allerdings auch mitgeholfen."

"Ach und Indianer essen also gern Lasagne?"

"Lasagne wurde vom Cowboy importiert."

"Ihr spinnt", stellte Marco trocken fest.

"Wer hat denn hier so blöde nachgefragt?", maulte Julian.

"Ein Dortmunder halt", sagte Chris mit einem Zwinkern zu Julian.

"Ich dachte, du magst die...?"

"Ich dachte nur, dass ich dich ein bisschen unterstütze."

"Streitet euch nicht", unterbrach Mats sie, "die Lasagne scheint fertig zu sein, und ich hab Hunger."

"Chris, holst du sie aus dem Ofen?", bat Julian.

"Ja, klar, humpelt schon mal in Richtung Sofa", forderte Chris sie auf.

"Ich helf dir", sagte Mats.

"Danke", lächelte Chris und öffnete die Ofentür. Vorsichtig hob er die große Auflaufform heraus und bat Mats dann, "Machst du wieder zu? Und bringst du den Salat mit?"

"Ja klar", sagte Mats und schloss die Ofentür.

Dann folgte er Chris mit der Salatschüssel ins Wohnzimmer, wo es sich Marco und Julian schon bequem gemacht hatten.

"Benni spielt heute übrigens", erzählte Mats strahlend.

"Dann können die Jungs ja nur gewinnen", grinste Chris ihn an, während er auffüllte.

Mats nickte. "Und Benni hat versprochen, dass sie besser spielen werden."

"Kann ja nichts mehr schiefgehen", meinte Marco.

Chris grinste leicht und setzte sich neben Julian.

Einträchtig begannen sie zu essen.

Der Fernseher lief schon, denn die Vorberichte hatten bereits angefangen.

Wie Mats angekündigt hatte war Benni mit in der Aufstellung, auch auf anderen Positionen war gewechselt worden.  
Aber Erik spielte auch, wie Chris erfreut feststellte.

Er konnte ihn beobachten wie er sich aufwärmte, dann im Tunnel wartete und schließlich mit den anderen zur Hymne auf den Rasen trat.

"Das regnet aber wirklich heftig", murmelte Mats.

"Hatte Erik schon angedeutet... aber immerhin hat dein Schlumpf ja was dagegen getan."

Mats sah ihn grinsend an. "Du redest mit Erik über Bennis Haare?"

"Naja..."

"Bennie Haare sind halt ein spannendes Thema", grinste Marco.

Mats seufzte leise. "Macht es nicht zum spannenden Thema, wenn er dabei ist, ja?"

"Keine Angst, hab ich nicht vor. Ich mag Benni schließlich."

"Gut, ist ein sensibles Thema. Wird langsam besser, aber... ging ihm nach dem Spiel echt mies." Jeder wusste, dass Mats das Regenspiel gegen die USA meinte.

"Ok, anderes Thema", schlug Julian vor.

"Danke", nickte Mats erleichtert. "Also, wie geht’s heute aus?"

"2:0", sagte Chris. "Ron möchte wohl kein Tor bekommen."

"Ich bin für 1:0", meinte Mats.

"Mhm... 2:1", tippte Marko.

"Dann bleibt für mich nur noch ein Unentschieden über, oder? 1:1 würd ich dann fast sagen", überlegte Julian.

"Nicht doch! Tipp doch einfach auf nen hohen Sieg", schlug Chris grinsend vor.

"Ich will doch Siegchancen haben...", murmelte Julian.

"Worum Wetten wir denn überhaupt?", fragte Mats.

"Ähm", machte Chris, "ich weiß nicht. Der Gewinner läd die anderen zum Essen ein?"

Marco nickte zustimmend. "Klingt nach einer guten Idee."

"Merkwürdige Idee... aber warum nicht?"

"Ok Julchen, dann fehlt noch ein Tipp", grinste Mats.

"Ich hab doch schon auf ein Unentschieden getippt. Wär doch unfair, wenn ich jetzt auf 7:1 tippen würde - damit wär ich dann ja fein raus."

"Ja, aber wird’s ein 0:0 oder was anderes?"

"Ich hatte auf ein 1:1 getippt", erinnerte ihn Julian.

Chris lachte als er Mats Gesichtsausdruck sah. "Wirst alt, gell Opa Mats?"

"Ich geb dir gleich Opa!"

"Sollen wir dir die Tipps vielleicht aufschreiben?" bot Marco hilfsbereit an. "Aber... kannst du das in deinem Alter dann noch ohne Brille lesen?"

"Danke, mit den Kontaktlinsen geht es noch sehr gut!"

"So Männer, Konzentration", sagte Chris immer noch grinsend. "Spiel geht los."

"Dann los, Jungs", forderte Marco den Fernseher auf.

"Los Benni, schieß ein Tor", sagte Mats, als die Kamera bei der Nationalhymne Bennis Gesicht zeigte.

"Jetzt doch noch nicht, Mats. Erst nach dem Pfiff!"

Chris schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf, schluckte aber, als in diesem Moment Erik ins Bild kam. Fast hätte er aufgeseufzt, konnte das aber grad noch so unterdrücken.

Dass Erik gut aussah, wusste er ja schon, aber irgendwie wirkte er jetzt, nach ihren Flirtereien - wenn es denn welche gewesen waren - noch attraktiver.

"Es freut mich so, dass Erik wieder spielen darf", sagte Mats in diesem Moment. "Hat er sich wirklich verdient."

Chris schluckte, jetzt bloß nichts Falsches sagen! "Ja, ist echt schön", stimmte er deswegen einfach nur zu.

"Einer muss ja auch unser Dortmunder-Fähnchen hochhalten", seufzte Marko.

"Ja, wenn wir anderen auch keine Lust auf Regen haben..."

"Ich hätte ja eigentlich gedacht, dass Roman spielen würde."

"Ja, jetzt, wo Manu nach Hause ist..."

"Ron wird seine Sache auch gut machen", sagte Julian.

"Ja, ich weiß, und er ist ja auch ein Guter, aber ich hätte es Roman halt auch gewünscht."

"Na wie lange dauert es wohl, bis die Jungs da von Kopf bis Fuß durchnässt sind?" fragte Chris grinsend.

"Fünf Minuten", meinte Mats, dem das irgendwie nicht ganz recht war.

"Na komm - denk an Benni in nem nassen Trikot, das ist doch ein netter Anblick."

"Ja, und diesmal wird er hinterher auch nicht so leiden."

"Na siehst du. Kein Grund also so besorgt auszusehen."

"Ich denke halt an letztes Mal... aber es wird bestimmt besser. Und ja, ein Benni im nassen, engen Trikot ist schon echt nett."

Ein Erik auch, dachte Chris bei sich und konzentrierte sich jetzt mehr auf das Spiel.

Er schaffte es sogar - solange Erik nicht im Bild war.

Das Spiel war gar nicht schlecht - für die Bedingungen und die vielen Ausfälle auf beiden Seiten.

Lange stand es 0:0, auch wenn es so manche Chance gab. In der Halbzeit ließ Julian Chips und Flips rausholen, dann sahen sie die zweite Hälfte. Endlich, in der 89. Minute, fiel das Tor - Toni Kroos hatte Erfolg.

"Ha wenigstens mal nicht Thomas", meinte Julian lachend. "Und auch kein aktueller Bayernspieler mehr, also bin ich zufrieden."

"Na, du magst die Bayern ja echt - was, wenn es ein Dortmunder gewesen wäre? Erik zum Beispiel?"

"Hm...", machte Julian und schielte aus den Augenwinkeln zu Chris. "Ich hätte mich für Erik gefreut und geflucht, weil‘s ein Dortmunder ist."

"Das war genau die richtige Antwort", grinste Chris ihn an.

Marco schnaubte. "Das du dich hier mit dem Schalker verbündest... obwohl ich doch auch mal bei Gladbach war und du deshalb zu mir halten müsstest!"

"Aber er hat doch recht, für einen Schalker", meinte Chris. "Außerdem hat er uns Essen gegeben."

"Stimmt", sagte Mats. "Und uns zum zweiten Mal sein Sofa zur Verfügung gestellt."

"Also müssen wir lieb zu ihm sein."

Marco sah nicht überzeugt aus, nickte aber. "Na gut. Aber Erik hat das Tor ja auch gar nicht gemacht, sondern Toni."

"Ja, und sie haben echt gewonnen. Gegen Spanien! Mal wieder!"

"Ja, das ist ein guter Abschluss. Weltmeister und Spanien besiegt."

"Dann lass uns mal ein bisschen feiern. Bier da?"

"Ich hols", sagte Chris und stand auf.

"Danke", sah Julian ihm nach.

Chris ging in die Küche und zog dort sein Handy hervor. Er wollte Erik eine kurze SMS schicken und zum Sieg gratulieren.

[Glückwunsch zum Jahresabschluss! War schön euch zuzusehen. Wird heute Abend sicher zu spät, deswegen schon mal Gute Nacht! C.]

Mit einem Lächeln steckte er das Handy wieder ein, holte dann vier Flaschen Bier hervor und ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

Sie stießen auf den Sieg, auf die Jungs, auf Männer allgemein und auf viele andere Sachen an.

Es war schon ziemlich spät, als Mats und Marco sich auf den Heimweg nach Dortmund machten.

"Gleich ab ins Bett?", fragte Julian unter Gähnen.

Christoph nickte. "Ja, ist ja schon ganz spät."

"Oder willst du noch mit Erik telefonieren?"

"Ich... ich hab ihm vorhin ne SMS geschrieben und ihm schon gute Nacht gewünscht", nuschelte Chris ein wenig verlegen.

"Oh, wie süß", grinste Julian ihn an.

"Ich wollte ihm nur zum Sieg gratulieren!"

"Ja, schon klar. Und eine gute Nacht wünschen."

"Das bot sich halt an..."

"Ja, schon klar..."

"Ich weiß doch immer noch nicht, ob Erik überhaupt auf Männer steht. Also sollte ich da auch nicht so große Hoffnungen reinsetzen."

"Du willst ihn ja fragen, oder?"

"Ja... oder ihm erstmal überhaupt sagen, dass ich auf Männer stehe. Mal gucken, was dann weiter passiert."

"Es wird schon keine Katastrophe werden", versprach Julian.

Chris lächelte Julian dankbar an. "Hoffentlich. So und jetzt helf ich dir mal hoch, damit wir ins Bett kommen."

"Danke", lächelte Julian und ließ sich hochziehen.

Chris half Julian noch ins Bad und ging dann zurück ins Wohnzimmer, wo er ein bisschen aufräumte. Jeden Falls hatte er das vor, als sich sein Handy plötzlich meldete.

"Ja?", meldete er sich überrascht.

"Danke für deine SMS", sagte Erik leise. "Ich hab mich sehr drüber gefreut."

Ohne, dass er es wollte, schlich sich ein breites, glückliches Grinsen auf sein Gesicht. "Schön... wollte dich doch nicht ganz alleine ins Bett gehen lassen."

Erik lachte. "Das ist echt lieb von dir. Wie hat dir das Spiel gefallen?"

"War gut - besonders du", lächelte Chris.

"Danke! Es hat sogar Spaß gemacht, trotz des Regens. Aber Spanien hatte nicht viele Chancen, also war unsere Abwehrarbeit gut und ich bin zufrieden."

"Es war schön, d...euch zu sehen."

"Ich... ich muss los, Chris. Wann bist du morgen denn von der Reha zu Hause? Dann können wir uns länger unterhalten."

"Ich schätze mal so gegen vier oder fünf. Soll ich mich melden?"

"Ich meld mich", sagte Erik mit einem hörbaren Lächeln. "Muss ja auch erstmal nach Hause kommen und einkaufen und so."

"Ja, klar. Dann... gute Fahrt, gute Reise, und... schlaf gut."

"Du auch Chris. Und träum was süßes."

"Du auch", lächelte Chris, dann legte er auf und ging in Richtung Schlafzimmer.

"Na, war das ein Anruf aus Spanien?" wurde er grinsend von Julian begrüßt.

Wortlos nickte Chris.

"Ach das ist so aufregend", sagte Julian mit leuchtenden Augen. "Was hat er gesagt?"

"Haben ja nicht lange telefoniert. Aber morgen wollen wir es wieder machen.“

"Wenn Erik nichts von dir will, dann fress ich nen Besen", meinte Julian.

"Meinst du echt?"

"Na komm. Wen rufst du nach nem Spiel normalerweise an? Nen guten Kumpel? Wohl kaum!"

"Meine Eltern", überlegte Chris.

"Ja, oder eben die Freundin oder den Freund. Benni wird bestimmt mit Mats sprechen."

"Und Erik... mit mir...", murmelte Chris.

"Ganz genau. Also sage ich: Erik ist genauso verknallt in dich, wie du in ihn."

"Ich hoffe es", murmelte Chris.

"Vertrau mir. Und jetzt ab mit dir ins Bad und dann komm her zum Schlafen."

"Ich beeil mich", versprach Chris.

Er putzte sich nur schnell die Zähne und zog sich um, dann schlüpfte er schon zu Julian ins Bett.

"Na komm her, du verliebtes Huhn", schlug Julian die Bettdecke zur Seite.

Chris brummte etwas Unverständliches und kuschelte sich in die Kissen.

"Magst du herkommen?", fragte Julian leise und etwas unsicher.

Chris rutschte näher zu ihm.

"Also... nur wenn du magst", murmelte Julian und sah ihn ernst an.

"Wir machen hier ja nichts verbotenes Julian. Nur ein bisschen kuscheln", sagte Chris leise.

"Ja", stimmte Julian zu und schob sich an ihn heran, so dass er sich an seine Seite kuscheln konnte.

Chris legte einen Arm um Julian und hielt ihn fest. Es tat gut, so einen Freund zu haben. Es war so schön nicht allein zu sein - und einen Freund zu haben, der ihm das mit Erik so gönnte.

"Schlaf gut", wisperte Julian. "Und träum von deinem Erik."

"Werde ich. Und du - schlaf du auch gut und träum schön." Ganz vorsichtig küsste Chris Julian auf die Wange.

Julian lächelte und schloss die Augen.


	30. Durch die Socke

Kurz vor dem Wecker klingeln wachte Chris auf. Warm und gemütlich lag Julian an ihn gekuschelt.

Er lächelte und strich Julian sanft über den Rücken. Ob er so auch bald mit Erik daliegen würde? Bei ihm oder bei Erik zu Hause und dann nicht nur als Freunde sondern als viel mehr?

Ob er Erik dann auch so zärtlich aufwecken würde?

Oder von Erik mit einem Kuss geweckt wurde?

Er lächelte leicht bei dem Gedanken, das musste ein wunderschönes Gefühl sein.

"Mhm, morgen", brummte Julian in diesem Moment.

"Guten Morgen", wünschte Chris eise.

"Das ist schön, so aufzuwachen."

"Ja, ist es", stimmte Chris zu. Mehr wollte er jetzt nicht sagen, Julian konnte sich denken, was er jetzt fühlte, und er wollte die Stimmung zwischen ihnen nicht kaputt machen.

"Haben wir noch Zeit fürs Frühstück?" fragte Julian. "Ich hab selbstgemachte Marmelade und diesen leckeren Aufbackbrötchen da."

"Dafür haben wir auf jeden Fall noch Zeit", grinste Chris.

"Toll", freute sich Julian.

"Dann... heute kommt Patrick nicht, oder?"

"Nein, er muss nebenbei ja auch noch arbeiten. Ich werd nachher von meinem Physio zur Reha abgeholt. Aber erst gegen 10 Uhr."

"Dann können wir diesmal ja im Bett frühstücken?"

Julian grinste breit. "Sehr sehr gern."

"Dann bleib hier mal liegen, und ich kümmer mich ums Essen. Kaffee?"

Julian nickte. "Mit ein bisschen Milch, aber ohne Zucker."

"Bis gleich", verabschiedete sich Chris und stand auf.

Inzwischen kannte er sich schon gut in Julians Küche aus und hatte so keine Schwierigkeiten alles zu finden.

Wenig später trug er das Tablett mit Kaffee, Brötchen, Marmelade, Aufschnitt und den anderen Leckereien ins Schlafzimmer.

Julian hatte schon ein bisschen Platz gemacht und half Chris, das Tablett sicher abzustellen.

Dann kuschelte sich Chris wieder zu ihm.

"Guten Appetit", wünschte Julian und griff nach dem Becher Kaffee.

"Dir auch", wünschte Chris und nahm sich das erste Brötchen.

Die beiden ließen sich ihr Frühstück schmecken.

Danach kuschelten sie noch ein wenig, ehe Chris sich ziemlich hastig fertig machte.

Er hatte zum Glück alle Sachen dabei und konnte so direkt zur Reha fahren.

Nach der Reha fuhr er direkt nach Hause, er wollte bei Eriks Anruf zu Hause sein.

Chris hatte kaum seine Schuhe ausgezogen, als es an seiner Tür klingelte. Er erwartete niemanden, also ließ er sich ein wenig Zeit, hängte noch seine Jacke auf und drückte dann den Summer.

"Na du lässt einen ja warten", begrüßte ihn wenige Sekunden später ein grinsender Erik.

"Erik!", rief Chris überrascht auf. "Was machst du hier?"

"Ach ich glaub ich hab die falsche Ausfahrt genommen", sagte Erik zwinkernd. "Lässt du mich rein?"

"Ja, klar... komm rein", trat Chris etwas verspätet zur Seite.

Erik lächelte und zog Chris dann in eine kurze Umarmung. "Ist ne schöne Überraschung, dass du hier bist", erklärte Chris, als sie sich wieder voneinander getrennt hatten.

"Das freut mich", sagte Erik. "Ich find das Telefonieren doof, wenn ich doch so in der Nähe wohne und dich auch einfach besuchen kann."

"Ist auch viel schöner, dass du jetzt hier bist."

Erik grinste und zog sich seine Jacke aus. "Dann zeig mir doch mal deinen Palast."

Chris lachte leise. "Also, der Thronsaal ist hier..." öffnete er die Wohnzimmertür. "Dann der Speisesaal", die Küche, "und hier das Schlafgemach - und der Wellnessbereich."

"Du hast echt ein Trikot von Ribéry an der Wand hängen?" fragte Erik kopfschüttelnd, als sie wieder im Wohnzimmer waren.

"Naja... ist halt ein großartiger Fußballer. Aber wenn ich mal deins kriege..."

"Kein Problem!" sagte Erik sofort. "Das vom nächsten Spiel ist deins."

"Schön", freute sich Chris und strahlte ihn an. Hoffentlich nicht zu auffällig!

Erik lächelte und sah sich weiter um. "Spielst du mir mal was vor?" fragte er mit einem Nicken in Richtung der Gitarre.

"Ich bin nicht so gut", murmelte Chris, trat dann aber doch etwas unsicher zur Gitarre und nahm sie vom Ständer.

"Ich find es toll, wenn jemand ein Instrument spielt. Ich bin in der Hinsicht leider total unbegabt", sagte Erik und setzte sich aufs Sofa.

Chris setzte sich ihm schräg gegenüber auf den Sessel und begann die Gitarre zu stimmen. "Was soll ich dir denn vorspielen?"

"Dein Lieblingslied", bat Erik.

Chris zögerte, was verdammt war ein Lieblingslied, das er jetzt hier für Erik spielen konnte?  
Wenn Erik ihn weiter so ansah, würde er eh überhaupt nichts mehr spielen können. Spontan fing er an "Wonderful tonight" von Eric Clapton zu spielen.

Erik lehnte den Kopf an die Rückenlehne des Sofas und sah Chris mit einem sanften Lächeln zu.

Als Chris fertig war - weil ihm die nächste Strophe nicht mehr einfiel - machte er weiter mit dem Halleluja, das am Ende von Shrek vorkam.

Erik lachte leise, als er es erkannte und wippte leicht mit dem Fuß im Takt mit.

Nach dem Lied legte Chris die Gitarre zur Seite. "Du bist bestimmt nicht hergekommen um mir beim Spielen zuzugucken..."

"Wieso nicht? Die Gitarre steht dir und du spielst wirklich schön", antwortete Erik.

"Danke", murmelte Chris ein wenig verlegen. "So gut bin ich noch nicht."

"Du hättest dich Gitarrenman nennen sollen", sagte Erik und sah ihn dabei aufmerksam an.

Gedankenverloren zupfte Chris an den Saiten der Gitarre. "Meinst du?"

Erik nickte. "Hätte besser gepasst als Cyberman."

Erst jetzt begriff Chris - und hätte fast die Gitarre fallen lassen. "Cyberman?", fragte er atemlos nach.

Ein leichtes Lächeln lag aus Eriks Lippen als er nickte und wortlos einen Fuß hob - der in einem bunten Socken mit einem Bild von Ernie steckte.

"Ernie...?", heiser war Chris' Stimme, und irgendwie piepsig. "Da ist... du bist Ernie?"

"Du hattest wirklich keine Ahnung", sagte Erik und stand auf um sich auf die Armlehne von Chris Sessel zu setzen. "Aber ich hätte es wohl auch nicht erraten, wenn da nicht jemand ein so interessantes Gespräch mit Rübennase geführt hätte."

"Ich hatte keine Ahnung", murmelte Chris, "sonst hätte ich das bestimmt nicht so öffentlich diskutiert."

"Ich bin froh, dass du es gemacht hast", sagte Erik leise.

Vorsichtig nickte Chris. "Bin ich jetzt auch..." brachte er etwas undeutlich heraus. Es arbeitete noch in ihm, hatte er Erik wirklich richtig verstanden?

Eriks Fuß stieß leicht gegen seinen. "Ich mach sowas nicht für alle meine Freunde. Solche Päckchen schicken."

"Hat Julian auch gesagt...", rutschte es Chris heraus. Langsam konnte er es wirklich glauben - Erik... stand auf ihn?

"Und ich erzähl bestimmt auch nicht jedem die ganzen Sachen, die ich dir erzählt hab. Die meisten Dinge davon wissen nur ganz wenige Menschen."

Chris lächelte, ihre Telefonate waren schon immer etwas Besonderes gewesen. "Erik der Beißer", erinnerte er sich laut.

"Mhm... Inzwischen beiß ich aber nur auf Wunsch", grinste Erik ihn an.

"Ich sabbere auch nicht mehr", versprach Chris.

"Dann stört es dich nicht, wenn ich das mal... teste?" fragte Erik leise.

"Nein", flüsterte Chris heiser - und näherte sich Erik ganz mutig.

Erik legte eine Hand flach auf Chris Wange und näherte sich ihm ebenfalls langsam.

Ganz langsam kamen sie sich näher, bis sich endlich, endlich ihre Lippen trafen. Leicht und vorsichtig - ohne Zähne oder Spucke.

Eriks Finger bewegten sich sanft und streichelten seine Wange.

Ihre Lippen lösten sich wieder voneinander, und Chris strahlte Erik an.

Auch Erik strahlte übers ganze Gesicht.

Jetzt hob auch Chris eine Hand und strich Erik sanft eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn.

"Ich hatte so eine Angst, dass du das hier nicht willst", flüsterte Erik.

"Was - echt? Nach meinem Gespräch mit Rübennase?"

"Davor", sagte Erik kopfschüttelnd.

"Ich war mir auch nicht sicher. Bis... eben. Also du plötzlich als Ernie hier warst. Ich... ich hab’s mir nur gewünscht."

"Das hab ich gehofft", wisperte Erik und begann wieder Chris Wange zu streicheln.

"Ich war kaum auf die Idee gekommen, dass du mich auch wollen würdest. Ich hab dann mit Julian drüber gesprochen, und der war sich sicher."

"Mit Julian?" fragte Erik überrascht.

"JayDee", erklärte Chris kurzerhand, früher oder später würde Erik eh von ihm erfahren.

"Oh... Wow! Der kleine Julian... Deshalb bist du in der letzten Zeit so dicke mit ihm."

"Hast ja mitgelesen, wie Cowboy und Indianer zusammengefunden haben. Und er ist ja echt ein lieber."

"Ich... War ein bisschen eifersüchtig auf Julian. Weil er so viel Zeit mit dir verbringen durfte. Aber... Ich war mir sicher, dass er nicht auf Männer steht..."

"Du warst ja nicht da", murmelte Chris, dann sah er Erik an. "Ich mag ihn - und er mich. Aber niemals so, wie ich dich mag."

"Hab ich mir inzwischen auch gedacht", sagte Erik lächelnd. "Sonst hättest du ja das Gespräch mit Rübennase nicht geführt."

"Er hat... naja, du hast das Gespräch ja gelesen. Und Julian hat genau dasselbe gesagt."

"Dann hättest du mir heute von dir erzählt?" Frage Erik.

Chris nickte. "Ich wollte mit dir über das Forum sprechen. Und so rausfinden, wie du überhaupt zu dem Thema stehst."

"Aber du wusstest doch, dass ich von Benni und Mats weiß und nichts gegen sie habe."

"Ich meinte eher, wie du dazu stehen würdest, wenn sich ein Typ in dich verguckt hat."

Erik lächelte und lehnte sich vor, bis sich ihre Lippen sanft berührten.

Kurzentschlossen schob Chris eine Hand unter Eriks Po und zog ihn auf seinen Schoß.

Erik lachte auf und schlang seine Arme um Chris Hals.

Auch Chris lachte jetzt, es war, als fiele eine ungeheure Last von ihm ab.

"Ich bin sehr froh, dass ich einfach hergekommen bin und nicht nur angerufen hab", sagte Erik.

"Ich auch. Ich wollte das nicht am Telefon machen - sonst hätte ich gestern Abend schon was gesagt."

"Ich auch! Aber es war so schwer nichts zu sagen, vor allem nach deiner SMS..."

"Die war doch eigentlich ganz normal - oder?"

"Schon, aber da hatte ich ja schon den Chat gelesen und wusste, dass du mich magst."

Chris lächelte. "Du warst da ganz schön im Vorteil..."

"Immerhin haben wir uns so eine Menge rumgeeiere erspart", meinte Erik lächelnd.

"Oh ja, vorsichtiges Nachfragen, Missverständnisse... als du von deinem ersten Kuss erzählt hast, hab ich ja schon fast wieder aufgeben wollen."

"Deshalb warst du da so komisch", sagte Erik und begann ihn sanft im Nacken zu streicheln.

Unwillkürlich schloss Chris die Augen und genoss die Berührung. "War einfach blöd - da verguck ich mich in dich - und du tust so, als wärst du hetero..."

"Meinen ersten Kuss hatte ich aber nun mal mit nem Mädchen", lachte Erik.

"Ich ja auch. Das hab ich mir dann auch versucht einzureden."

"Aber jetzt küsse ich keine Mädchen mehr", sagte Erik und lehnte sich vor um Chris sanft zu küssen.

"Mh-mh", machte Chris verneinend in den Kuss.

Er spürte, wie Erik an seinen Lippen lächelte, ehe er vorsichtig den Kuss vertiefte. Zurückhaltend stupste seine Zunge gegen Chris' Lippen.

Chris spürte ein Kribbeln im Bauch und er öffnete seine Lippen für Eriks Zunge.

Vorsichtig schob sich die Zunge weiter - und in Chris' Bauch schien etwas zu explodieren. Ein Ballen komprimierter Schmetterlinge oder so.

Erik seufzte in den Kuss, und seine Finger schoben sich in Chris Haare.

Leise seufzte Chris genießerisch. Es fühlte sich so gut an, Erik zu küssen und so nah bei sich zu spüren.  
Seine Hände wanderten über seinen Rücken und seinen Po und zogen ihn etwas bequemer auf sich.

Erik gab einen kleinen Laut von sich und der Kuss wurde merklich leidenschaftlicher.

So bestärkt zog Chris ihn ein wenig dichter an sich.

Eriks Finger wühlten sich durch seine Haare, sein Körper presste sich so eng an ihn wie möglich.

Es war so schön - und so unglaublich. "Erik", wisperte Chris kaum hörbar, dann küsst er ihn weiter.

Diese Küsse waren ganz anders als die Küsse von Julian. Viel intensiver, voller Herzklopfen und Leidenschaft.

Chris konnte davon einfach nicht genug bekommen! Und Erik ging es ganz offenbar genauso.  
Noch ein wenig näher, dann saß Erik so eng es nur ging auf Chris' Schoß.

Chris Herz schlug noch schneller.

Eriks Nähe war so unbeschreiblich gut!

"Tu ich deinem Rücken auch nicht weh?", wisperte Erik gegen seine Lippen.

"Hm? Was ist ein Rücken?", fragte Chris leise und grinste ihn an.

Erik lachte. "Dann ist ja gut."

Kaum hatte er sich aber wieder nach vorne gebeugt, vibrierte es in Chris' Hosentasche.

Erik stockte und lachte dann laut. "Schatz, du vibrierst", grinste er Chris an.

"Schatz?", fragte Chris ungläubig nach, dann pulte er nach seinem Handy. Als er dafür den Hintern etwas vom Sessel heben musste, hielt er Erik mit einer Hand auf seinem Schoß fest.

Erik kicherte. "Sorry, den Satz hab ich mal in nem Film gehört und wollte ihn immer mal selbst sagen."

"Schon okay, Hasi", grinste Chris und nahm dann das Gespräch an. "Ja?"

"Hallo, mein Cowboy", meldetet sich Julian.

Es dauerte einen Moment ehe Chris' Hirn wieder arbeitete. "Hallo Indianer!"

"Stör ich grad?", fragte Julian.

"'N bisschen", gab Chris zu. "Erik ist hier."

"Oh... Und? Sag schon, hast du ihn schon auf das Forum angesprochen? Wie hat er reagiert?"

Chris sah kurz zu Erik, dann lächelte er weich. "Er hat Ernie-Socken an."

"Wie...? Ernie-Socken? Nen seltsamen Geschmack hat er..."

Chris seufzte leise. "Ernie hat jetzt einen Bert", versuchte er es noch einmal.

Erik vergrub seinen Kopf an Chris Schulter um sein Lachen ein wenig zu dämpfen.

Unwillkürlich begann Chris seinen Rücken zu streicheln. "Hast du es jetzt?", fragte er Julian.

"Du... Du meinst das Forum? Erik ist Ernie?"

Chris seufzte erleichtert. "Ja, Erik ist Ernie. Mit Bert."

"Lange Leitung, der kleine Schlumpf", wisperte Erik gegen seinen Hals.

"Ist halt ein Schlumpf", grinste Chris. Es war ein wundervolles Gefühl, wie Erik sich an ihn schmiegte.

"Lästert ihr grad über mich?" fragte Julian, der immer noch ein wenig fassungslos über all das war.

"Nur ein bisschen."

"Ihr seid doof. Aber ich freu mich trotzdem für euch."

 

"Dann ist es auch in Ordnung, dass du uns doof findest", grinste Chris in den Hörer.

"Du klingst ganz schön glücklich Chris."

"Ich bin auch ganz schön glücklich. Ganz schön sehr glücklich."

"Ich auch", rief Erik so laut, das auch Julian es hörte.

Der lachte leise. "Das ist schön", meinte er dann.

Erik kuschelte sich wieder an Chris Hals und begann die Haut dort mit leichten küssen zu übersähen.

Genießerisch schloss Chris die Augen.

"Ähm vielleicht telefonieren wir wieder, wenn du dich besser konzentrieren kannst", grinste Julian.

"Ja, ich... ruf dich an", versprach Chris und legte dann auf ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten.


	31. Viel, viel besser

"Ist ja ganz schön neugierig, dein Indianer", murmelte Erik ohne mit den sanften Küssen gegen Chris Hals aufzuhören.

Chris lachte leise. "Oh ja, ein neugieriger Indianer. Aber ein ganz lieber. Aber... jetzt reden wir nicht mehr über ihn, ja?"

"Bin eh zu beschäftigt, um zu reden", murmelte Erik und küsste sich langsam an Chris Hals nach oben.

"Hmm", machte Chris leise, es klang fast wie ein schnurren. "Sollst dich auch nicht anders beschäftigen."

"Du klingst noch viel besser, als ich es mir vorgestellt hab", wispertet Erik.

"Du machst das auch viel besser, als ich es mir vorgestellt hab", erwiderte Chris ebenso leise.

Erik lächelte und küsste nun Chris Kinn. Wieder seufzte Chris leise.

Und dann spürte er endlich Eriks Lippen wieder auf seinen. Weich und warm und irgendwie... total lecker. Viel viel besser als alles, was er sich bisher vorgestellt hatte.

Und noch viel besser als alles, was er bisher erlebt hatte - wobei er ja noch nicht so viel Erfahrung gesammelt hatte.

Ob Erik schon mehr Erfahrung hatte? Außer mit der gebissenen ersten Freundin? Ein wenig fühlte es sich ja so an.  
Aber hatte Ernie nicht irgendwann im Forum geschrieben, dass er noch gar nicht so lange wusste, dass er schwul war?

Er würde Erik nachher mal fragen - aber nicht jetzt, wo er ihn so hingebungsvoll küsste und anfasste. Dabei blieben seine Finger bisher aber brav über der Kleidung.

Chris war das nur recht, er wollte es auch lieber ein bisschen langsamer angehen.

"Du... Das ist jetzt total unromantisch, aber ich hab Hunger", sagte Erik plötzlich.

Chris konnte nicht anders als aufzulachen. "Kein Problem, was magst du essen? Bestellen?"

"Bestellen ist gut, da muss ich dich nämlich nur minimal loslassen."

"Und was?", Chris küsste ihn noch einmal leicht.

"Pizza?" schlug Erik vor

"Pizza ist gut", nickte Chris. "Nummer hab ich eingespeichert. Oder brauchst du die Karte?"

Erik schüttelte den Kopf. "Bei Pizza experimentiere ich nicht. Es geht nichts über eine gute Salami-Pizza mit viel Käse."

Chris lachte und wählte gleich die Nummer des Bringdienstes. Es dauerte nicht lange, dann hatte er die Salami mit extra Käse und die Schinken-Pilze bestellt.

"Und ich bin dir wirklich nicht zu schwer?" fragte Erik, als Chris aufgelegt hatte.

"Du passt da perfekt hin", lächelte Chris und strich wieder über seinen Rücken und den Hintern.

"Also ich hab das Gefühl, mein Hintern hat es dir angetan", grinste Erik.

"Ich glaub, da täuscht dich dein Gefühl nicht. Er ist ziemlich... sexy.“

"Findest du, ja?"

"Oh ja. Sehr."

Erik lächelte und gab Chris einen Kuss.

Dann lächelte er und strich Chris wieder durch die weichen Haare.

"Wenn wir grad dabei sind - ich steh total auf deine Hände", sagte Erik und ergriff eine davon. "Die sind mir schon während der WM aufgefallen. Und vorhin beim Gitarre spielen..."

"Meine Hände? Die sind doch ganz normal", murmelte Chris und sah nun auch seine Hand an.

"Du hast so schöne lange und schlanke Finger", sagte Erik. "Und trotzdem sind sie stark. Das gefällt mir."

So ganz überzeugt war Chris nicht, aber für ihn waren seine Hände ja auch nur seine Hände.

Erik lehnte sich zu ihm und seine Lippen strichen über seine Ohrmuschel. "Ich bin schon gespannt, wie sich diese Hände anfühlen werden", wisperte er.

Schlagartig zog es sich in Chris' Bauch zusammen. Eriks Stimme war ein klein wenig rau und heiser.

"Ah, die Vorstellung gefällt dir auch, hm?" fragte Erik.

"Die Vorstellung - und du auch."

Erik lehnte seine Stirn gegen die von Chris und schloss die Augen. "Ich bin so glücklich Chris. So unendlich glücklich..."

"Oh ja, ich auch", flüsterte Chris. Inzwischen lag eine Hand noch immer auf Eriks Hintern, die andere hielt seine Hand und strich über den Handrücken.

Die beiden saßen einfach so da, hielten sich fest und genossen dieses neue Gefühl der Nähe zueinander bis schließlich der Bringdienst klingelte. "Ich mach das und du besorgst die Teller und so?" schlug Erik vor.

Chris küsste ihn kurz. "Klingt gut", meinte er und ließ Erik widerwillig los.

Erik grinste ihn an und ging hintern-wackelnd zur Wohnzimmertür.

Kichernd folgte Chris ihm und deckte den Esstisch im Wohnzimmer. Er fand sogar weiße Papierservietten und stellte ein wenig Deko auf den Tisch zwischen sie. Auch an Getränke hatte er gedacht.

Wenig später kam Erik mit den beiden Pizzakartons zurück.

"Wow", kommentierte er den gedeckten Tisch. "Das sieht gut aus."

"Nen Dekopreis gewinn ich damit sicher nicht", grinste Chris und zündete die einzelne rote Kerze an, die er in einer Schublade gefunden hatte.

"Ist total schön", lächelte Erik. "Danke."

Chris strahlte. "Komm setz dich. Die Pizzen riechen extrem lecker und langsam bekomm ich auch richtig Hunger."

"Moment", ließ Erik die beiden Pizzen auf die Teller gleiten, dann brachte er die Kartons schnell in die Küche.

Schnell war Erik zurück und setzte sich neben Chris auf den Stuhl. "Ich mag deine Wohnung. Die ist schön hell und geräumig."

"Meine Mutter sagt immer, kahl und leer", grinste Chris.

"Wir sind halt Männer", lachte Erik. "Meine Wohnung ist kleiner, deshalb wirkt sie voller, aber meine Mutter meint auch immer, dass sie zu leer ist. Und meistens hab ich nach ihrem Besucht, ne Vase, nen Kerzenleuchten oder sonst einen Schnickschnack mehr, der in einem Schrank Staub ansetzt."

Chris lachte. "Oh ja, das kenn ich auch."

"Mütter", grinste Erik und probierte ein Stück Pizza. "Oh ja, sehr gut. Genau das richtige Salami-Käse-Mischverhältnis."

"Die sind halt gut, die Jungs", grinst Chris und aß das erste Stück von seiner Pizza.

"Ja, können fast mit meinem Lieblingsbringdienst in Dortmund mithalten."

"Ich hoffe, die Differenz kann ich ausgleichen?"

"Oh mehr als das Chris!"

Wortlos - weil er gerade den Mund voll hatte - strahlte Chris ihn an.

Erik lächelte und streckte eine Hand aus um Chris etwas Käse aus dem Mundwinkel zu wischen.

Wieder kribbelte es heftig in Chris' Bauch - neben den Pilzen, dem Käse und dem Schinken.

"Hör auf so zu gucken, sonst will ich dich küssen und werde dabei vermutlich elendig verhungern", sagte Erik.

Chris lachte leise. "Okay, aber nur, bis die Pizza alle ist."

"Danach hab ich vor, dich in Grund und Boden zu küssen", sagte Erik zwinkernd.

"Ich hoffe, nicht nur das...?"

"Och mir würden da noch ein paar andere Dinge einfallen, damit uns nicht langweilig wird."

"Dann können wir das ja ausprobieren - nachher..."

"Nachdem wir uns gestärkt haben", nickte Erik und schob sich einen großen Bissen Pizza in den Mund.

Sie unterhielten sich über allgemeinere Sachen, bis sie beide satt waren.

Dann brachten sie schnell das Geschirr in die Küche und machten es sich dann auf Chris Sofa bequem.

Sofort zog Chris Erik wieder eng an sich.

Erik kuschelte sich sofort an ihn. Dabei sah er auf seine Socken. "Dann kann ich in Zukunft ja die mit Ernie und Bert anziehen", sagte er grinsend.

Chris lachte. "Hast ja jetzt deinen Bert."

Erik nickte und strahlte ihn an.

Chris strahlte zurück und küsste ihn dann zärtlich.

Erik kam ihm sofort entgegen und schob wieder eine Hand in seinen Nacken.

Das könnte Chris stundenlang tun, Erik küssen - und das taten sie auch die nächsten Minuten. Zärtlich und ruhig, zumindest war es so in den ersten Minuten, denn nach und nach wurden die Küsse inniger und leidenschaftlicher.

Die Hände blieben zunächst noch oberhalb der Kleidung, erforschten aber auch so schon den Körper des anderen.

Das Sofa war schön breit und so ließ sich Erik irgendwann einfach nach hinten sinken und zog Chris mit sich.

Halb saßen sie, halb lagen sie übereinander und küssten und streichelten sich. Irgendwann fühlte Chris, wie sich Eriks Hand unter den Saum seines Shirts schob.

Er war ganz vorsichtig und schob seine Finger ganz langsam über die nackte Haut. Es war so, als würde er die Stelle ganz langsam erforschen wollen.

Chris schloss unwillkürlich die Augen um es noch besser genießen zu können.

Langsam schoben sich die Fingerspitzen über seine Seite, da, wo er eigentlich etwas kitzlich war, aber bei Erik fühlte es sich einfach toll an.

Erik sah ihn an. "Dein Shirt stört", wisperte er mit rauer Stimme.

Chris schluckte leise, dann setzte er sich ein wenig auf und zog das Shirt über seinen Kopf

"Und jetzt genauso bleiben", wisperte Erik und hob seine Hände um Chris Oberkörper zu berühren.

Chris blieb fast steif so sitzen wie er war und harrte den Dingen, die jetzt kamen.

Erik lächelte. "Atmen darfst du schon noch", sagte er leise und begann ihn dann streichelnd zu erkunden.

Ganz langsam tastete er sich über die nackte Haut.

Dabei beobachtete er Chris Reaktionen ganz genau.

Erst blieb er noch einigermaßen ruhig, doch als Erik seine Brustwarzen berührte und mit der Fingerspitze umkreiste, seufzte er doch leise auf.

Erik lächelte und wiederholte die Berührung sofort.

Chris lächelte leicht. "Schön", wisperte er.

"Wenn dir das gefällt...", murmelte Erik und lehnte sich vor. Im nächsten Moment spürte Chris Eriks Lippen direkt übe seine Brustwarze streichen.

Sofort keuchte er auf, es fühlte sich so intensiv an!

Er spürte wie Erik grinste, ehe er über die Brustwarze leckte.

Wieder keuchte er, es war, als würde die Berührung durch seinen ganzen Körper blitzen.

"Du machst wirklich interessante Geräusche", raunte Erik und sein Atem strich dabei über die nasse Brustwarze.

"Wie soll ich ruhig bleiben, wenn du sowas machst?"

"Oh nein, das war keine Beschwerde. Ich find es gut, wenn du mir so zeigst, was dir gefällt. Mhm... mal gucken, was du dazu sagst", murmelte Erik und begann ohne Vorwarnung an Chris Brustwarze zu saugen.

"Wuah!", machte Chris sofort.

Erik keuchte leicht, ließ dabei aber nicht Chris Brustwarze ab.

"Gott, Erik!"

Eriks Hand schob sich fast unbemerkt über seine Brust, bis seine Finger die bisher vernachlässigte Brustwarze erreichten.

"Erik!", keuchte Chris erneut.

Kurz sah Erik hoch und seinen Augen waren viel dunkler als sonst. Sein Mund stand leicht offen, und er atmete heftig.  
Noch nie hatte Erik so heiß ausgesehen fand Chris.

Dann senkte sich sein Gesicht wieder, und Erik sog wieder an der Brustwarze.

Chris schob eine Hand in Eriks Haar, die andere legte er auf seine Schulter.

"Was soll ich machen?", fragte Erik ihn leise.

"Ich... du... Shirt aus", brauchte Chris das erste sinnvolle heraus, was ihm durch den Kopf schoss. Er wollte Erik auch ansehen und berühren können.

Der nickte leicht, und schon im nächsten Moment landete sein Shirt auf dem Fußboden.

Chris nahm sich einen Moment und sah Erik einfach nur an. Er war so schlank, aber trotzdem muskulös, seine Haut nur noch ganz leicht gebräunt. Nur das große Tattoo an seinem Arm hob sich dunkel ab. "Gott...", wisperte er wie in Trance.

"Was... was ist?", fragte Erik leise.

"Du bist... atemberaubend", wisperte Chris.

"Oh... echt?", fragte Erik ungläubig.

Chris nickte. "Für mich schon."

"Ich... ich find’s so schön, dass wir es geschafft haben..."

"Ich auch", sagte Chris mit einem zärtlichen Lächeln.

Und schon schoben sich wieder seine Hände auf Eriks Hintern.

Eriks Augen verdunkelten sich noch ein wenig mehr. "Soll ich die Jeans auch ausziehen?" fragte er heiser.

"Ja... dann zieh ich meine auch aus..."

Erik griff nach Chris Hand. "Nur wenn du es möchtest. Wir sind jetzt... seit zwei Stunden oder so zusammen. Wir haben Zeit."

"Es wäre gemütlicher. Ich kann auch meine Bettdecke holen, dann wird’s noch gemütlicher", schlug Chris vor.

Erik nickte. "Das klingt nach einer großartigen Idee."

"Dann...bis gleich", lächelte Chris und schob sich unter Erik hervor.

"Chris?"

"Ja?"

"Dein Hintern sieht auch sehr sexy aus", grinste Erik.

Chris erwiderte das Grinsen ein wenig unsicher, dann küsste er Erik noch einmal kurz und verschwand dann.


	32. Wie Wachs

Im Schlafzimmer hielt Chris kurz inne und holte tief Luft. Träumte er das hier nur oder saß Erik wirklich auf seiner Couch - halbnackt und so unglaublich sexy...?

Nein, er träumte nicht. Erik war... Erik war sein Freund. Er war tatsächlich sein Freund.

Mit einem Strahlen schnappte er sich seine Bettdecke und lief zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

Erik hatte inzwischen ebenfalls seine Hose ausgezogen und saß in seiner engen Shorts auf dem Sofa

Er lächelte strahlend, als er Chris sah und schob ein paar Kissen zurecht, damit sie es schön gemütlich hätten.

Chris strahlte zurück. Noch immer zog er die Bettdecke hinter sich her und erinnerte Erik so ein bisschen an Linus von den Peanuts mit seiner Schmusedecke.

"Komm her", sagte Erik und streckte die Arme nach ihm aus.

Sofort trat Chris auf ihn zu. Er schloss Erik gleich in die Arme und ließ sich dann neben ihn sinken.

Erik griff nach einem Zipfel der Bettdecke und breitete sie mit Chris Hilfe über ihnen aus. Sie ruckelten sich noch ein wenig zurecht, dann schmiegte sich Chris an ihn.

"Mhm, das ist sehr schön", wisperte Erik.

"Oh ja, so könnte ich stunden... tage... wochenlang liegen", lächelte Chris.

Erik nickte zustimmend. "Ich auch."

Mit einem Lächeln drehte sich Chris zu ihm und küsste ihn leicht.

Erik schloss seine Augen und ließ sich völlig in den Kuss fallen.

Weiche Finger schoben sich in seinen Nacken, und er seufzte leise.

Aber diesmal hielt Erik den Kuss ruhig und zärtlich.

Er wollte das hier einfach genießen, ganz in Ruhe, ganz verliebt.

"Kann ich heute Nacht hierbleiben?" fragte er irgendwann leise. "Wir Nationalspieler haben erst morgen nach dem Mittag Training, wir hätten morgen früh also auch Zeit."

"Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich dich heute Nacht weglasse!"

Erik lachte leise. "Ich wollte es ja nur hören."

"Ich sag’s dir gern immer wieder."

"Lass dich nur nicht aufhalten!"

"Ich lass dich nicht weg", grinste Chris ihn an.

"Das hört sich so unglaublich gut an, wenn du es sagst."

Chris konnte nicht anders, er zog Erik einfach näher und küsste ihn erneut.

"Davon kann ich übrigens auch nicht genug bekommen", flüsterte Erik.

"Ich auch nicht, ganz sicher nicht."

Erik lächelte glücklich gegen Chris Lippen.

Wieder bewegten sich die Finger ganz leicht.

Erik rutschte noch näher an Chris heran und spürte wie nackte Haut aufeinander traf. Er schloss die Augen, es fühlte sich so gut an - er hätte nie gedacht, dass es so gut sein würde.

Erneut war es ein Handy, das die Stimmung störte. Diesmal allerdings das von Erik, das anfing in seiner Hosentasche zu klingeln.

Chris sah ihn kurz an, dann reckte er sich und angelte nach der Jeans.

"Sorry, ich dachte echt ich hab’s ausgemacht", grinste Erik schief.

"Macht nichts... hier", drückte er es Erik in die Hand.

Erik runzelte die Stirn, als er sah, dass Mats anrief. "Was will Mats denn?"

"Mats? Keine Ahnung..."

Erik zögerte und überlegte, ob er es einfach klingeln lassen sollte.

"Na los, geh ran...", forderte Chris ihn auf.

Erik verdrehte die Augen und nahm das Gespräch entgegen. "Mein Lieblings-Mats, was kann ich für dich tun?"

Chris rutschte ein wenig näher und legte ihm einen Arm um.

"Dein Lieblingsmats fragt sich, wo zum Teufel du bleibst", antwortete Mats lachend.

"Wie - wo ich bleibe?"

"Kegeln? Klingelt es? Kevin hatte uns doch eingeladen."

"Oh shit", murmelte Erik. "Ich... hab ich ganz vergessen."

Mats lachte leise. "Ja, sowas hab ich mir schon gedacht. Irgendwann vergisst du nochmal deinen Kopf."

"Kannst du mich entschuldigen?"

"Ja klar. Aber was ist denn los? Ich dachte, wir wollten es Kevin und Neven endlich mal so richtig zeigen. Und wenn du nicht da bist, dann muss ich mit Mitch in ein Team und du weißt, dass er nicht kegeln kann."

"Ich bin... unterwegs..."

"Oh ok. Klingt ja geheimnisvoll."

"Nächstes Mal bin ich wieder dabei, ja?"

"Ok. Dann sehen wir uns morgen im Verein. Ich bin derjenige, der euch zusammen mit den anderen Invaliden vom Rand des Trainingsplatzes zujubelt."

"Und ich bin der, der erst morgen Nachmittag aufschlagen wird."

"Ach ja, hab ich vergessen. Na gut, vielleicht guck ich morgen Nachmittag dann nochmal vorbei."

"Sonst kann ich auch zu dir kommen und dir hallo sagen."

"Klingt gut. Also dann bis morgen. Und... genieß was auch immer du heute Abend so tust", lachte Mats.

"Mach ich, ganz sicher", grinste Erik. "Und euch viel Spaß."

"Mats wollte dich entführen?" fragte Chris, als Erik sein Handy ausgestellt – und zwar diesmal wirklich komplett - hatte.

"Ja, wir wollten kegeln. Mit Kevin und Neven und so."

"Oh klingt nett. Kegeln war ich schon lange nicht mehr."

"Kannst ja nächstes Mal mitkommen. Benni ist auch manchmal dabei."

Chris lächelte. "Da sag ich bestimmt nicht nein."

"Aber jetzt reden wir nicht mehr darüber, okay?"

"Nein, wir waren grad bei so schönen Dingen, als uns dein Handy unterbrochen hat."

"Dann lass uns doch einfach mal weitermachen", meinte Erik.

"Dann komm wieder her", wisperte Chris und zog Erik an sich.

"Und jetzt stört uns nichts und niemand mehr."

Chris nickte und verschloss Eriks Lippen dann wieder mit seinen. Das konnte er wirklich stundenlang tun, und es war schön, dass sie jetzt Zeit hatten - und nicht mehr gestört wurden.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er Eriks Hände auf seinem Bauch spürte, die ihn sanft streichelten.

Wieder kribbelte es heftig, er war sich sicher, dass Erik das auch spüren konnte.

Eriks Finger strichen zielsicher über die Stellen, die er vorhin erkundet hatte und die Chris auf so wunderbare Art zum Seufzen brachte.

Erik war eindeutig ein Naturtalent!

Aber diesmal wollte auch Chris Erik zum Stöhnen bringen und begann ihm leicht über den Oberkörper zu streicheln.  
Erst nur über seine Seiten, er musste sich erstmal vorarbeiten.

"Mhm, fühlt sich gut an", wisperte Erik.

So motiviert machte Chris weiter, schob seine Hände weiter auf seine Brust und erkundete sie.

Erik hatte mit seinen Berührungen innegehalten und ließ Chris machen. Er schloss die Augen und seufzte immer wieder, wenn Chris eine Stelle berührte, die besonders empfindlich war.

"Gefällt dir?", fragte Chris leise.

Erik nickte. "Als wären deine Hände genau dafür gemacht worden", wisperte er heiser.

"Dann hast du noch einen Grund mehr sie zu mögen."

Erik öffnete die Augen und lächelte Chris an. "Oh ja!"

"Dann... ist ja alles gut."

Erik lachte leise und lehnte sich vor um Chris zu küssen.

Kurze Küsse kleine Küsse, zärtliche Küsse.

Und irgendwie landeten sie dabei wieder in einer halbliegenden Position - Erik unter Chris.

Inzwischen streichelten zwei Paar Hände über nackte Haut.

Und Eriks Finger stießen dabei immer wieder an den Rand von Chris Shorts.

Jedes Mal zuckte es in Chris, aber er traute sich nicht die Hose auszuziehen.

Und auch Erik schien an dieser Stelle unsicher, etwas was bisher kaum spürbar gewesen war. Aber sie hatten ja Zeit und mussten nichts überstürzen.  
Eigentlich fand er es sogar schön, wenn sie noch nicht gleich aufs Ganze gingen. Es machte das hier zu etwas Besonderem. Jede Berührung und jeder Kuss konnte so vollkommen ausgekostet werden.

Offenbar sah Erik das ähnlich, denn jetzt zogen sich seine Hände zurück und streichelten wieder seine Brust.

"Ist das ok für dich?" wisperte Erik und sah ihn an.

"Ja, sehr okay", lächelte Chris.

Erik erwiderte das Lächeln und gab ihm dann einen so zärtlichen Kuss, dass Chris das Gefühl hatte, als würde er schmelzen.

Es hieß ja immer, dass man Wachs in den Händen seines Partners werden würde - Chris wurde es von Eriks Küssen.

Langsam wurden ihre Berührungen und Küsse träger. Vor allem Erik war müde nach dem anstrengenden Länderspiel gegen Spanien.  
So fielen ihm schließlich einfach die Augen zu.

"Hey, wollen wir nicht rüber ins Bett?", wisperte Chris.

"Oh... sorry", murmelte Erik, der wohl schon ein paar Sekunden geschlafen hatte.

"Muss dir nicht leid tun, aber im Bett ist es viel bequemer."

"Ja... gehst du vor, sonst verlauf ich mich und penn in der Wanne ein?“

"Ich nehm sogar dein Patschehändchen, damit du nicht verloren geht’s", grinste Chris und stand auf.

Er zog die Decke von Erik und hielt ihm dann die Hand hin.

Mit einem müden Lächeln ließ sich Erik hochziehen und schob seine Finger zwischen Chris. "Ok, kann nicht mehr verloren gehen."

"Dann komm mit, ist ja nicht weit", sagt Chris. Mit der einen Hand zog er die Decke mit der anderen Erik sanft mit sich ins Schlafzimmer.

"Ein Bett, wie schön", sagte Erik und zog Chris mit sich, als er sich auf das Laken fallen ließ.

Chris lachte und kuschelte sich gleich wieder an ihn. Dann zog er die Decke über sie. "Jetzt kannst du schlafen."

"Gute Nacht", sagte Erik gähnend und schmiegte sich dann eng an Chris.

"Schlaf gut", wünschte Chris und schloss die Augen.


	33. Ein perfekter Morgen

Chris wurde wach, weil jemand ihn sanft küsste. Auf die Wangen, die Lippen, die Nase...

Er wagte es nicht die Augen aufzuschlagen aus Angst, dass es nur ein Traum war.

"Du bist wach", wisperte Erik plötzlich und unterstrich die Worte mit einem festeren Kuss gegen seine Lippen. "Ich merk das, weil du anders atmest."

"Mag nicht wach werden", flüsterte Chris.

"Und wieso nicht?" fragte Erik leise.

"Weil du dann weg sein könntest."

"Bin ich nicht. Bin hier, bei dir", wisperte Erik.

Vorsichtig schlug Chris die Augen auf - und lächelte dann glücklich. Er hob eine Hand und strich Erik durch die Haare, dann lag die Hand in seinem Nacken.

"Guten Morgen", lächelte Erik ihn glücklich an.

"Guten Morgen", strahlte Chris.

Erik strich ihm sanft über die Wange und kuschelte sich dabei enger an ihn. "Es ist schön nicht allein aufzuwachen."

"Es ist ein Traum so geweckt zu werden."

"Oh das mach ich von nun an gern öfter!"

Chris lächelte leicht. "Ich nehm dich beim Wort."

"Kannst du", sagte Erik und hauchte erneut einen Kuss auf Chris Lippen.

Leise seufzte Chris. Es war wirklich unbeschreiblich schön so geweckt zu werden.

"Hast du denn gut geschlafen?" fragte Erik.

"Perfekt. Wie hätte ich anders schlafen können?"

Erik lächelte und begann unter der Decke über Chris Seite zu streicheln.

Bis auf die Shorts, die sie am Vorabend nicht mehr ausgezogen hatten, waren sie nackt, und die Berührung fühlte sich großartig an. "Erik", wisperte Chris mit halbgeschlossenen Augen.

"Ok?" fragte Erik leise.

"Mehr als okay..."

Erik lächelte und bewegte seine Finger daraufhin weiter - über seine Seite und dann irgendwann weiter in die Mitte über Chris Bauch.

Er streichelte um den Bauchnabel, dann schob er seine Hand tiefer. Dabei sah er Chris fragend an.

Vorsichtig nickte Chris, jetzt wollte er es wissen.

Erik biss sich ganz leicht auf die Unterlippe, als er seine Fingerspitzen vorsichtig und sehr langsam unter den Bund der Shorts schob.

Auch Chris hielt die Luft an, und er merkte, wie sich seine Muskeln im Bauch, im ganzen Körper anspannten - vor Vorfreude.

Schleichend näherten sich Eriks Finger ihrem Ziel. Irgendwann stupste seine Fingerspitze gegen Chris' Schwanzspitze.

Zitternd holte Chris Luft.

"Mehr?", fragte Erik leise nach.

Chris nickte sofort.

"Dann... musst du mir helfen." Mit einer Hand zupfte er an dem Bund von Chris' Shorts.

Atemlos konnte Chris nur erneut nicken und hob seine Hüften an. Nur einen Handgriff später hing die Shorts tiefer auf seiner Hüfte, und Chris konnte sie von den Beinen strampeln.

"Besser", raunte Erik.

Chris nickte leicht. "Du auch?", fragte er leise.

"Was für eine Frage", grinste Erik und zog sich dann seine Shorts aus.

Dann schmiegte er sich an Chris, ohne ihn zunächst weiter zu streicheln.

"Das... ist schrecklich aufregend", wisperte Erik.

Chris grinste leicht, "Ja, das ist es." Er war froh, dass Erik es genauso fühlte.

"Ich... bin nervös", gestand Erik. "Das ist totaler Blödsinn, oder?"

"Ist es nicht, ich bin‘s schließlich auch."

"Wirklich?"

"Natürlich!"

"Das ist... beruhigend", grinste Erik deutlich erleichtert.

"Du bist mein Erster", gestand Chris leise.

"Wirklich?" wisperte Erik.

Chris nickte leicht. "Bei dir auch, oder?"

"Ja. Ich... solange weiß ich es ja noch nicht. Oder steh dazu."

Chris nickte. "Da... reden wir später drüber, ja?" Irgendwie wollte er jetzt die Nähe und Ruhe genießen.

"Stimmt. Hier liegt ein heißer, nackter Mann neben mir und ich labere Blödsinn", sagte Erik zwinkernd. "Ist ne dumme Angewohnheit. Wenn ich nervös bin, dann fang ich an zu reden."

"Ist ja okay", lächelte Chris und küsste ihn einfach wieder.

Erik schloss die Augen und ließ sich völlig in den Kuss fallen.

Auch Chris konnte sich jetzt wieder richtig entspannen. Und nach einer Weile spürte Chris auch wieder Eriks Finger, die über seine Hüfte strichen.

Langsam, ganz langsam arbeiteten sie sich vor auf seinen Bauch - und tiefer. Diesmal stockte Erik nicht, sondern ließ seine Finger direkt zu Chris Schwanz gleiten.  
Und dann - dann umfasste er ihn.

Chris stöhnte auf.

Für einen Moment zuckte Erik zurück, dann legte er seine Hand fester herum.

Chris presste die Lippen zusammen um nicht erneut zu Stöhnen.

Jetzt bewegte Erik endlich seine Hand, erstmal ganz vorsichtig, langsam.

Chris musste sich sehr zusammenreißen um ruhig liegen zu bleiben. Seine Hände krallten sich in das Laken unter ihm, nur so schaffte er es. Aber er wollte Erik nicht verschrecken.

Das Stöhnen konnte er jedoch nicht mehr unterdrücken.

Erik sah ihn kurz und mit einem Lächeln an. "Ich hör dich gern", wisperte er ermutigend.

Chris nickte leicht, und jetzt hielt er sich nicht mehr zurück. Er keuchte und stöhnte, während Erik seine Hand fester bewegte.

Eriks Blick verdunkelte sich, als er sich schließlich vorbeugte und Chris Lippen mit seinen berührte.  
Das war das letzte, das Chris wohl noch gebraucht hatte: Eriks zarte Lippen auf seinen. Er keuchte in den Kuss - und kam.

Überrascht hielt Erik inne, dann lächelte er gegen Chris Lippen. "Das schein ich ja richtig gemacht zu haben."

"Oh ja", keuchte Chris noch immer außer Atem.

"Mhm und du stöhnst so schön, wenn dir etwas gefällt", wisperte Erik.

"Findest du?", fragte Chris etwas verlegen.

Erik nickte. "Ich find das sehr sehr heiß."

Chris nickte leicht, dann schob er seine Hand auf Eriks Bauch.

Erik schloss seine Augen und nahm den unterbrochenen Kuss wieder auf.

Vorsichtig tastete Chris über seinen Bauch und erkundete seinen Körper. Es dauerte nicht lange bis sich auch seine Finger nach unten vortasteten und so auf Eriks harten Schwanz stießen.

Er war groß und hart. Größer als er erwartet hatte. Und er fühlte sich verdammt gut an.

Erik keuchte unterdrückt und seine Hüften ruckten ganz leicht vor.

"Du darfst auch gerne... stöhnen", lächelte Chris ihn an.

"Dann bring mich zum stöhnen", raunte Erik.

"Ich tu mein bestes", versprach Chris und bewegte seine Hand um Eriks Schwanz.

Und tatsächlich stöhnte Erik bei der nächsten Bewegung heiser auf. "Ja... so ist gut..."

Chris lächelte leicht und bewegte seine Hand genau so weiter, dabei wurde er langsam schneller und fasste fester zu.

"Ich... Chris... ich...!"

 

"Komm", wisperte Chris und küsste ihn zärtlich.

Mit einem langgezogenen Stöhnen kam Erik.

Das Geräusch war das schönste, das Chris sich vorstellen konnte.

Mit geschlossenen Augen lag Erik da, bis er sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte. Dann grinste er Chris an. "Was für ein Weg den neuen Tag zu beginnen!"

"Hm, könnte man sich dran gewöhnen, oder?", knurrte Chris genießerisch.

Erik nickte. "Mehr als das."

"Dann... machen wir das öfter, ja?"

"Am liebsten jeden Morgen", flüsterte Erik.

"Das wär schön", stimmte Chris leise zu.

"Zum Glück wohnen wir ja nicht so weit voneinander entfernt", sagte Erik lächelnd.

"Ja, das ist echt gut. Stell dir vor, du würdest in Hamburg spielen... oder Madrid."

"Also keine Auslandswechsel ohne dass der andere mitkommt", lachte Erik.

"Und wenn’s im Rucksack ist", stimmte Chris zu.

Erik grinste und begann leicht über Chris Bauch zu streicheln. "Für mich steht ein Wechsel aber eh erst Mal nicht an. Ich will mich weiter bei Dortmund beweisen. Aber irgendwann wär Ausland schon toll."

"Müssen wir uns halt absprechen", meinte Chris und lächelte - Eriks Hand fühlte sich toll an. "London wäre toll - und da gibt’s genug Vereine für uns beide."

Erik nickte. "Damit wär ich einverstanden. André und Per haben ja während der WM so von England geschwärmt, da wurde man schon ein bisschen neidisch."

"Muss auch schön sein da", nickte Chris. "Da kann man bestimmt gut leben - und spielen."

"Denk ich auch. Die Stimmung ist ja total anders als hier in Deutschland."

"Und das Land ist auch schön." Chris schüttelte den Kopf. "Aber erstmal sind wir hier, und hier ist es auch schön. Mit dir."

Erik lächelte noch strahlender. "Sehr schön."

Er kuschelte sich an Chris und schloss noch einmal die Augen, während er die leichten Berührungen genoss. Und auch Chris machte keine Anstalten aufzustehen.

Zum Glück hatten sie ja auch Zeit, da Erik ja am Vormittag kein Training hatte.

Ohne viel zu machen - außer sich zu berühren und hin und wieder leicht zu küssen - verbrachten sie den Vormittag im Bett.

"Ich muss los", sagte Erik schließlich leise.

Chris nickte leicht, dann küsste er Erik noch einmal. "Ich auch - will schließlich bald wieder spielen."

"Wie geht’s dem Rücken denn?" fragte Erik. "Soll ich ihn vielleicht mal küssen, damit er schnell wieder besser wird?"

Mit einem leisen Kichern drehte sich Chris auf den Bauch.

Erik grinste und beugte sich über Chris Rücken. Ganz zärtlich begann er sich an der Wirbelsäule entlang nach unten zu küssen.

Leise keuchte Chris, dann nuschelte er in das Kissen, "Scheiße, ist das geil!"

Erik unterdrückte ein Lachen und küsste sich noch ein Stückchen weiter als er eigentlich vorgehabt hatte.

"Hör auf, Erik", bat Chris unter Aufbringung des letzten Bisschen Vernunft. "Sonst kommen wir nicht mehr weg."

Erik seufzte hörbar, ließ aber nach einem sanften kleinen Biss in Chris linke Pobacke ab und setzte sich auf. "Hast Recht."

Langsam rollte sich Chris auf den Rücken, dabei zog er die Bettdecke mit sich. Erik musste ja nicht gleich sehen, wie sehr ihn das eben angemacht hatte - scheiße, er war so kurz davor zu kommen, jetzt noch!

Allerdings schien es Erik nicht anders zu gehen, wenn er dessen rote Wangen und deutlich verschleierten Augen so betrachtete.

"Wir... wir machen wann anders weiter... heute Abend", brachte Chris heraus.

Erik nickte und grinste dann. "Ich sollte echt aufstehen, sonst lass ich das Training Training sein."

"Dann... geh mal duschen", schlug Chris vor. "Willst du noch was essen...?"

"Wenn du was da hast, wär das vermutlich nicht schlecht", grinste Erik.

"Nichts Besonderes. Toast... vielleicht Cornflakes, weiß nicht, ob noch Milch da ist. Und Obst ist immer da."

"Obst würde mir schon reichen", sagte Erik. "Ich fahr ja eh gleich zum Verein durch und da bekomm ich auch noch was zu essen, wenn ich möchte."

"Ich such dir was raus", versprach Chris und stand auf. Schnell zog er sich ein bequemes, etwas zu langes T-Shirt über und dazu eine frische Shorts, dann verschwand er in der Küche.

Er hörte, wie im Bad die Dusche angestellt wurde und lächelte unwillkürlich. Bisher hatten nur Kumpels mal hier bei ihm geduscht. Aber jetzt, jetzt stand sein Freund unter der Dusche.

Es war echt unglaublich! Er erinnerte sich mit einem Lächeln an den Vorabend, als Erik auf einmal seine Ernie-Socken gezeigt hatte. Ernie und Erik... irgendwie begriff er noch immer nicht, dass das dieselbe Person war - und dass er mit dieser Person zusammen war!

Summend begann er schnell Kaffee zu kochen und suchte dann in seinen Vorräten nach etwas Essbarem, dass er Erik vorsetzen konnte.  
Er schnitt einen Apfel und eine Birne auf, dazu legte er zwei Bananen, und steckte Toast in den Toaster.

Plötzlich schlangen sich von hinten zwei Arme um ihn und ein warmer Körper schmiegte sich an ihn. "Ich hab dein Duschgel und Shampoo benutzt", teilte Erik ihm mit, während er begann sacht an Chris Hals zu knabbern. 

Sofort fing Chris' Herz heftig an zu klopfen, und in seinem Bauch flogen die Schmetterlinge Loopings.

"Möchtest du heute Abend zu mir kommen?" fragte Erik.

"Natürlich", lächelte Chris und drehte sich in seinen Armen. "Brauch dann nur noch deine Adresse."

"Bekommst du gleich per SMS", versprach Erik.

"Dann komme ich auf jeden Fall."

"Das ist schön", sagte Erik lächelnd. "Dann überleg dir mal, was du essen möchtest."

"Was magst du denn?", fragte Chris nach.

"Ich liebe Nudeln - und die Lasagne meiner Mutter", grinste Erik. "Aber ich ess eigentlich auch alles andere. Solange es keine Innereien sind."

"Nudeln ist doch gut - wollen wir dann heute Abend Nudeln essen?"

"Gern. Und weißt du, was das tolle an Nudeln ist?"

"Hm? Was denn?"

"Na man kann sie mit einer Hand essen."

Kurz stutzte Chris, dann lachte er und griff nach Eriks Hand.

"Ganz genau", nickte Erik

"Meinst du, wir können auch mit einer Hand frühstücken?"

"Klar doch. Ist alles ne Frage der Organisation. Toastbrot in kleine Häppchen schneiden und schon ist das total einfach!"

"Dann machen wir das doch", lächelte Chris und begann Honig, Marmelade und Nutella auf Toast zu streichen und schnitt sie dann in Viertel.

Dann griff Erik wieder nach Chris Hand, schob seine Finger zwischen die von Chris und schnappte sich mit der anderen Hand eine Toastecke.

Auch Chris griff zu, nach einem Stück Birne, doch bevor er abbiss, küsste er Eriks Handrücken kurz.

Erik strahlte ihn an. "Ich glaub ich werd nachher beim Training über den Platz schweben", lachte er.

"Und ich werde bei der Reha strahlen wie ein Atomkraftwerk."

"Das wird uns ein paar sehr seltsame Blicke einbringen", meinte Erik.

"Ja, auf jeden Fall. Wirst du es jemandem sagen?"

"Mats bietet sich ja schon irgendwie an", sagte Erik. "Er weiß von dir und... ich wollts ihm ja eh irgendwann mal erzählen. Also, dass ich auf Männer stehe."

"Dann mach es", bat Chris. "Und Benni wird es dann auch erfahren."

Erik lachte leise. "Ja, das ist anzunehmen. Und Julchen weiß es ja auch schon. Oder möchtest du noch jemanden einweihen?"

"So viele wissen nicht von mir."

"Von mir ja auch nicht."

"Dann erzählen wir es einfach denen, die schon von uns wissen. Sie werden uns für uns freuen."

Erik nickte. "Und ich kann vor ihnen mit meinem unheimlich tollen, sexy Freund angeben."

"Oh ja, ich auch!"

"Schön. Aber ich möchte es Mats mit dir zusammen sagen."

"Wollen wir ihn heute Abend treffen?"

"Ja, das passt denk ich ganz gut. Wenn er möchte, kann er sein Brumm ja auch mitbringen."

"Gute Idee - dann bleiben sie auch nicht so lange", grinste Chris.

"Das war mein Plan", zwinkerte Erik.

"Sagst du den beiden Bescheid? Sonst ist das so komisch mit der Überraschung."

"Kein Problem. Wann kannst du denn bei mir sein?"

Chris überlegte "So gegen sechs, halb sieben, schätze ich."

"Ok, dann werde ich also erst brav trainieren, und dann vor Sehnsucht nach dir vergehen", sagte Erik mit einem dramatischen Augenaufschlag.

"Wie lange musst du heute?", fragte Chris nach.

"Wir fangen um 15 Uhr an, ich werd also auch nicht früher als 18 Uhr zu Hause sein."

"Dann geht’s ja."

Erik grinste. "Ich weiß. Aber damit ich pünktlich fertig werde, muss ich langsam los."

"Ja, und ich muss auch los."

Erik sah ihn an. "Ok, dann hoch mit uns, ehe ich es mir anders überlege und dich einfach wieder ins Schlafzimmer schleife und heute nicht mehr aus dem Bett rauslasse."

Chris lachte leise und stand auf. "Dann auf mit dir."

Erik seufzte, stahl sich einen schnellen, aber sehr leidenschaftlichen Kuss von Chris und stand auf.

"Bis später", verabschiedete er sich und verschwand schnell.


	34. Offenbarungen

Chris sah ihm seufzend nach. Er hätte Erik am liebsten auch hierbehalten und diesen Tag - und die nächsten auch - ganz allein nur mit ihm verbracht.

Aber das ging einfach nicht, immerhin hatten sie beide einen Job. Und sie würden sich ja am frühen Abend wieder sehen.

Also machte Chris sich fertig, dann musste er auch schon los zur Reha.

Unterwegs bekam er eine SMS von Erik mit seiner Adresse und einem Smiley, der ihm einen Kussmund zuwarf.

Chris lächelte leicht, als es wieder in seinem Bauch kribbelte.

20 Minuten später bekam er eine zweite SMS von Erik. [Mats und Benni kommen zum Essen. Sie wollen danach ins Kino, wir sind sie also schnell wieder los; )]

[Perfekt], schrieb Chris zurück und schickte ebenfalls einen Knutschsmiley zurück. Dann war er beim Verein angekommen und schaltete vorsichtshalber sein Handy aus.

Er hatte kaum den Behandlungsraum betreten als der Physio ihn prüfend ansah. "Glückwunsch!"

"Ähm... hä?" fragte Chris.

"Zu dem Mädchen."

"Oh... danke", strahlte Chris.

"Du siehst viel besser aus als neulich - schön, dass du das klären konntest."

"Ja, ich bin auch froh. Und ich verspreche, dass ich mich jetzt voll in die Reha reinhänge."

"Umso eher kannst du sie wieder auf dem Feld beeindrucken."

Chris grinste leicht. "Also, womit fangen wir an?"

"Erstmal guck ich mir deinen Rücken an, und dann..." breitete der Physio ein ziemlich umfangreiches Programm vor Chris aus.

Chris nickte und stürzte sich mit Feuereifer in die Übungen.

"Dein Mädchen tut dir gut", kommentierte der Physio irgendwann.

"Ja, ganz offenbar", grinste Chris. Erik tat ihm wirklich unglaublich gut.

"Ich freu mich für dich."

"Danke", strahlte Chris.

Schließlich nickte der Physio ihm zu. "Lass sie mal nicht so lange warten."

"Ich fahr direkt von hier aus los", sagte Chris. "Wann soll ich morgen hier aufschlagen?"

"Halb zehn."

Das bedeutete, dass sie morgen ziemlich pünktlich aufstehen mussten. "Ok. Dann bis morgen früh."

"Viel Spaß", wünschte der Physio nur.

"Werd ich haben", lachte Chris und verließ mit schnellen Schritten den Behandlungsraum.

Er machte sich gleich auf den Weg nach Dortmund, zu Erik.

Er hatte die Hälfte des Weges hinter sich, als sein Handy klingelte.

Schnell nahm er das Gespräch an. "Ja?"

"Hallo Lieblings-Cowboy", begrüßte Julian ihn. "Oder darf ich dich nicht mehr so nennen, wo du jetzt eingefangen wurdest?"

"Ich werde immer dein Lieblings-Cowboy bleiben", lachte Chris. "Immerhin bleibst du mein Indianer."

"Gut, da bin ich erleichtert. Und kannst du grad sprechen oder sitzt Erik auf deinem Schoß?"

"Nein, ich bin gerade auf dem Weg nach Dortmund."

Julian lachte. "Hätt ich mir denken können. Also, erzähl mal. Wie ist das mit euch beiden?"

"Ist total schön", strahlte Chris und erzählte ein wenig von dem was passiert war.

Julian hörte ihm zu. "Ach, das hört sich so romantisch an mit euch beiden. Und du klingst so glücklich Chris."

"Ich bin auch total glücklich", strahlte Chris.

"Ich freu mich für dich, Cowboy."

Chris konnte sich nicht zurückhalten und erzählte weiter, was so passiert war.

"Gib Erik nen Kuss von mir", lachte Julian, als Chris schließlich vor Eriks Haustür angekommen war.

"Aber nur auf die Wange", grinste Chris und verabschiedete sich.

Strahlend klingelte Chris bei Erik und fast sofort ertönte der Summer.

Sofort stürmte Chris die Treppe hoch, auch wenn er von der Reha ziemlich geschafft war.

Erik erwartete ihn mit einem strahlenden Lächeln an der Wohnungstür.

Sofort fiel ihm Chris in die Arme.

"Du hast mich also auch vermisst", lachte Erik und trat die Tür mit dem Fuß zu.

"Oh ja, sehr!"

Erik küsste ihn sanft auf den Mund und zog ihn dann mit sich. "Ich muss die Soße umrühren, sonst können wir nachher nur Nudeln mit Butter essen."

Nur zu gerne ließ sich Chris mit ihm in die Küche ziehen. Groß und hell, und es schien, als würde Erik öfter mal kochen. Jedenfalls öfter als er, Chris, selbst.

"Wenn du was trinken möchtest, dann bedien dich einfach", sagte Erik und nickte Richtung Kühlschrank. 

Das tat Chris sofort, nach dem Training oder der Reha war er immer durstig.

"Und wie war deine Reha?" fragte Erik.

"Läuft ganz gut, ich werd bald wieder ins Training einsteigen. Und mein Physio hat mich beglückwünscht."

"Lass mich raten", grinste Erik. "Wenn er so drauf ist wie Neven, war die Frage, ob du dir die heiße Braut endlich geschnappt hast."

"Er ist so drauf wie Neven..."

Erik lachte. "Dann komm mal her du heiße Braut und probier meine Soße."

"Gerne, mein Mädchen", grinste Chris und trat an den Herd.

Erik griff nach einem bereitliegenden Löffel und tunkte ihn in die rote Soße. "Ist ne Art Arabiata", sagte er und hielt Chris den Löffel an die Lippen.

"Oh, die ist lecker", lobte Chris. "Nicht zu scharf, aber... hmm, gut!"

"Freut mich, dass sie dir schmeckt", sagte Erik mit einem Strahlen.

"Und Neven meint, du hast ne heiße Braut abgeschleppt?", fragte Chris nach.

Erik nickte und legte einen Arm um Chris Mitte. "Er hat mich angesehen, gegrinst und gemeint, ich müsste ne unglaublich tolle Nacht hinter mir haben, so wie ich aussehe."

"Hattest du ja auch - oder?" Unwillkürlich schmiegte er sich an Erik.

"Die beste Nacht überhaupt", nickte Erik.

"Es war wunderschön", lächelte Chris leise. "Mein Physio hatte neulich gemeint, ich soll das mit meinem Mädchen klären - und jetzt hat er mich einfach beglückwünscht."

Erik beugte sich zu Chris und küsste ihn auf die Wange. "Mats und Benni werden so in 15 Minuten hier sein."

"Dann sollten wir langsam die Nudeln aufsetzen, dann können wir gleich essen. Wissen sie eigentlich, dass ich hier bin?"

"Nö", grinste Erik. 

Chris lachte, Erik, so harmlos er auch wirkte, hatte es faustdick hinter den Ohren.

"Für uns beide hab ich nachher auch noch Nachtisch", sagte Erik. "Steht im Kühlschrank oben in der weißen Schüssel, wenn du schon mal gucken möchtest."

"Für uns beide? Du machst es aber spannend", meinte Chris und öffnete die Kühlschranktür.

"Muss mein Mädchen doch verwöhnen", lachte Erik.

Chris schnaubte leise. "Schon klar - heiße Braut!"

Erik streckte ihm lachend die Zunge raus. "Kannst du mir dann gleich die Nudeln mitbringen? Sind frische Nudeln, die gehen schneller und schmecken besser." 

Chris suchte die Nudeln raus, dann sah er noch einmal auf die Schüssel. Ein Deckel lag darauf. "Was gibt’s denn nun zum Nachtisch?"

"Guck einfach nach", meinte Erik zwinkernd.

Schnell reichte Chris ihm die Nudeln, dann hob er den Deckel ab.

"Was...?" - "Gratinierter Obstsalat mit Basilikum, Quarkmasse und oben drauf Cantuccini", antwortete Erik grinsend, ehe Chris seine Frage zu Ende stellen konnte.

"Gratinierter... Aber sieht nicht schlecht aus", kommentierte Chris.

"Zweifelst du etwa an meinen Nachtischkünsten?"

"Das nicht, aber für ein abschließendes Urteil muss ich ja erst probieren."

"In der Schublade neben dir sind kleine Löffel", bot Erik an.

Chris grinste Erik an, dann suchte er sich einen Löffel heraus und bohrte am Rand der Schüssel, um von allen Schichten etwas zu bekommen. "Großartig", kommentierte er sofort.

Erik lächelte. "Den verstecken wir aber vor Mats und Benni."

"Die beiden hätten gar keine Zeit dafür", meinte Chris.

"Du kennst Mats schlecht, wenn’s um Nachtisch geht", lachte Erik.

"Er isst viel davon, aber er braucht dafür auch seine Zeit, oder? War jedenfalls in Brasilien so."

"Das schon...", Erik wurde vom Klingeln der Haustür unterbrochen. "Passt du hier mal auf und ich lass Summ und Brumm rein?"

"Klar", versprach Chris und nahm ihm den Kochlöffel aus der Hand.

Erik nutzte die Chance und stahl sich einen Kuss, ehe er aus der Küche zur Wohnungstür lief.

Chris hörte die fröhliche Begrüßung, dann kamen die drei Richtung Küche.

"Chris?" fragte Mats verblüfft. "Was machst du denn hier?"

"Ähm... kochen?", bot Chris an und hielt den Löffel hoch.

"Gibt’s in Gladbach keine Küchen?" fragte Benni ähnlich überrascht.

"Ich find die bei Erik einfach netter. Und besser ausgestattet."

"Erst Julchens Küche, jetzt Eriks... welche ist als nächstes dran?" fragte Mats lachend.

"Ich glaub, ich bleib bei Eriks Küche."

"Dann bist du Eriks Mädchen?" fragte Mats, der offenbar ziemlich schnell 1+1 zusammengezählt hatte. 

Chris grinste breit. "Bin ich."

"Woher weißt du denn schon wieder von meinem Mädchen?" fragte Erik. "Musste Neven wieder tratschen?"

"Du kennst ihn doch...", grinste Mats. "Neven muss so etwas einfach loswerden. Er freut sich für dich. Außerdem bist du echt rumgelaufen wie auf Drogen, heute beim Training."

"So schlimm war ich nun auch nicht", meinte Erik grinsend.

"Nein, nur ein bisschen. Man sah dir an, dass etwas passiert ist."

Erik strahlte und stellte sich zu Christoph. "Bist nicht böse, dass ich dir vorher nichts von mir erzählt hab?"

"Du wirst deine Gründe gehabt haben", meinte Mats nur.

"Dann... naja, dann kann ich euch ja gleich noch was erzählen", sagte Erik. "Ich bin Ernie."

"Ernie?", fragte Benni nach, der heute nicht ganz so schnell schaltete wie sein Freund. "Ach klar - Du bist Ernie?!?"

Erik nickte. "Ja, schuldig in allen Punkten der Anklage."

Benni dachte nach, das sah man deutlich, dann grinste er. "Doch, das passt..."

Auch Mats nickte zustimmend. "Ja, wenn man so drüber nachdenkt, ist es eigentlich logisch."

"Warum ist es logisch?", wollte Erik wissen.

"Einige Dinge die du geschrieben hast", meinte Mats. "Außerdem kenn ich nur einen Menschen, der Ernie-Socken hat."

Chris lachte. "Ich mag die Socken!"

"Ich auch. Die sind stylisch", sagte Erik. "Ich hab auch noch welche mit dem Krümelmonster."

"Du bist so ein Spinner!", lachte Mats und wuschelte ihm durch den Kopf. "Und ihr beide habt echt zusammengefunden?"

Chris nickte. "Allerdings hatte ich mich schon in Erik verguckt, bevor ich wusste, dass er Ernie ist."

"Oh, eine vermeintlich hoffnungslose Liebe, die doch noch was geworden ist. Man darf die Hoffnung halt nie aufgeben."

"Naja, wir haben die letzten Tage ja schon ganz heftig am Telefon geflirtet", sagte Erik und zog Chris an sich. 

"Aber ich hab nicht gewusst, dass Erik auch auf Männer - und dann auch noch auf mich - stehen würde."

"Das ist heute echt ein Tag der Offenbarungen", meinte Benni kopfschüttelnd und setzte sich. 

"Offenbarungen?", fragt Chris nach.

"Ähm... weiß Erik über...?" sah Benni Mats fragend an.

Mats zögerte, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. "Erik... weißt du, wer JayDee ist?", fragte er dann so herum.

"Ich vermute mal ja", grinste Erik. "Jedenfalls wenn das der ist, der neuerdings ganz dicke mit Chris befreundet ist."

"Mein Indianer, ja", nickte Chris. "Und der hat euch erzählt, wer er ist?"

"Mir! Mats wusste ja schon vor mir Bescheid und sagt kein Wort", schnaubte Benni. "Ich bin vorhin aus allen Wolken gefallen. Ich hätte niemals mit Juli gerechnet."

Chris lachte leise. "Der wollte wohl, dass du selbst drauf kommst."

"Ja, das hat er auch gesagt", sagte Benni.

"Und du bist nicht drauf gekommen", grinste Erik.

"Ich hatte vor ich glaub fast zwei Jahren mal versucht auf ner Party mit ihm zu flirten", erzählte Benni. "Aus Spaß und weil ich den Verdacht hatte, dass er vielleicht schwul ist. Aber Julchen hat so gar nicht reagiert, also hab ich gedacht, dass ich mich geirrt hab."

"Dann war Julchen derjenige, welcher...?", grinste Chris.

"Ja", knurrte Mats. "War er."

"Noch immer eifersüchtig?", fragte Benni mit einem breiten Grinsen.

"Nein... nicht wirklich jedenfalls. Ich weiß ja, dass du nicht in der Art an Julian interessiert bist", sagte Mats. "Aber deshalb muss es mir noch nicht gefallen, wenn du einfach mit anderen Männern flirtest."

"Irgendwie wollte ich einfach rauskriegen, ob er interessiert wäre. Ob er überhaupt schwul ist."

"Na jetzt wissen wir ja zum Glück alle Bescheid und du musst nicht mehr Fremdflirten", sagte Mats grinsend.

"Solange du mit mir flirtest", grinste Benni ihn an.

"Nur mit dir", sagte Mats zwinkernd und zog Benni dann an sich.

"Jungs? Wollt ihr essen?", unterbrach Erik sie.

"Ich dachte schon, du fragst nie", sagte Benni erleichtert. 

"Dann helft mal schnell beim Aufdecken, umso eher können wir essen", forderte Erik die drei auf und goss schon mal die Nudeln ab. Wenig später saßen sie zusammen am Tisch.

"Ah Arabiata", sagte Mats, als er an der Soße roch.

"Komm ich auch mal in den Genuss", freute sich Benni, "Mats schwärmt schon immer so von dieser Sauce."

"Dann lasst sie euch schmecken", grinste Erik, der sich sichtlich über das Kompliment freute.

Und schon aßen sie alle hungrig.

Dabei unterhielten sie sich ein wenig.

So ein Pärchenabend war eine nette Sache, fand Chris, und es war das erste Mal, dass er sich wirklich dazugehörig fühlte, und nicht wie das fünfte Rad am Wagen.

"Wir müssen leider langsam los", sagte Mats schließlich. "Der Film fängt bald an."

"Dann wünschen wir euch viel Spaß", meinte Chris. "Und wir machen hier wann anders weiter."

"Ja, das müssen wir unbedingt wiederholen", sagte Benni. "Ist für uns ja auch das erste Mal, dass wir mit nem anderen schwulen Pärchen so zusammen sitzen können."

"Ihr kennt sonst gar kein anderes Paar?", fragte Chris ungläubig.

Mats schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich überleg schon die ganze Zeit, wie ich die Nase und seinen Freund mal dazu bringe, sich mit uns zu treffen. Die beiden sind ja auch schon lange zusammen und... es ist doch irgendwie schön, mal Erfahrungen auszutauschen, offen reden zu können und so."

"Aber du hast keine Ahnung, wer die beiden sein könnten?"

Mats schüttelte den Kopf. "Dafür hat Benni aber eine starke Vermutung was das Scheißerchen angeht."

"Du meintest, er wäre Torwart", erinnerte sich Chris.

"Ja. Und dann geh mal die Torhüter in der ersten Liga durch und überleg, wer es sein könnte", meinte Benni. "Außerdem... ich hab mit ihm zusammen gespielt und irgendwie... ich mein, wenn mein Gefühl bei Julchen gestimmt hat, dann vielleicht auch bei ihm."

Kurz überlegte Chris, dann sprach Erik aus, auf das er inzwischen auch gekommen war. "Timo?"

Benni nickte. "Es würde auch passen, was er so im Forum von sich erzählt hat. Er hat keinen Freund, sondern Familie - stimmt auch, Timo hat einen Sohn und ne Freundin."

"Wenn das stimmt - dann hat ers echt schwer. Pech in der Karriere - und zwar ein Tiefschlag nach dem nächsten - und dann auch noch das."

"Er wird nicht der Einzige sein, der so lebt", meinte Mats. "Und er vergöttert Neo. Ich denke, er würde dir sagen, dass es das wert ist, weil es seinen Kleinen gibt."

"Gut möglich, aber wirklich glücklich wirkt er auch nicht..."

"Vielleicht hilft ihm ja das Forum ein wenig. Und vielleicht traut er sich dann ja auch mal endlich mit Thomas zu reden", sagte Mats und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. "So, jetzt müssen wir echt los, sonst können wir kein Popcorn mehr kaufen."

"Viel Spaß", wünschten Chris und Erik und brachten die beiden zur Tür.

"Euch beiden auch viel Spaß", grinste Benni.

"Danke", grinste Erik breit.

"Keine gefährlichen akrobatischen Übungen, wir brauchen dich fit Erik", lachte Mats und umarmte die beiden schnell.

"Du bist ein elender Spinner!", lachte Erik.

"Sagt ausgerechnet Ernie!"

"Ich bin total normal. Manchmal."

"Red dir das nur ein", meinte Benni und zog Mats dann am Arm. "Bis bald ihr beiden!"

"Bis bald, Summ und Brumm."


	35. Nachtisch

Lächelnd schloss Erik die Tür hinter den beiden und drehte sich dann zu Chris um. "Das war echt schön."

"Ja, war es", lächelte Chris ihn an und trat zu Erik um ihn in seine Arme zu schließen.

"Es ist... unglaublich befreiend, dass jetzt so viele Leute von mir wissen", sagte Erik leise.

"Fühlt sich echt gut an. Aber am besten ist, dass du es weißt."

Erik lächelte und schmiegte sich an Chris. "Ja, darüber bin ich auch sehr froh."

Leichte Küsste landeten auf seinem Hals.

"Lass uns ins Wohnzimmer gehen, da ist es viel gemütlicher als hier im Flur."

"Aber nur, wenn wir diesen Obstsalat mitnehmen."

"Klar", grinste Erik.

"Dann ist gut", nickte Chris und zog Erik mit sich in die Küche.

Erik holte schnell zwei Löffel, während Chris die Schüssel aus dem Kühlschrank nahm.

Im Wohnzimmer machten sie sich über den Salat her, der wirklich lecker war.

"Du bist echt ein guter Koch", sagte Chris zu Erik.

"Danke. Ich koch gerne, aber bisher hats sich nicht so gelohnt.“

Chris lächelte und lehnte sich an Eriks Seite.

Dabei aßen sie weiter. "Jetzt weiß ich ja, für wen ich kochen kann", lächelte Erik irgendwann.

"Und vielleicht bekomme ich ja Lust, mit dir zusammen zu kochen. So zu zweit macht das bestimmt mehr Spaß."

"Macht es bestimmt", lächelte Erik.

Chris nickte und lehnte sich dann vor, bis er Erik etwas Quark von den Lippen küssen konnte. Sofort erwiderte Erik den Kuss, und der Salat war vergessen.

Chris schaffte es grad noch so, die Schüssel auf den Tisch und somit in Sicherheit zu bringen.

Dann saß Erik schon auf seinem Schoß und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.

Chris stöhnte in den Kuss und schlang seine Arme um Erik. Dieser Kuss war so heiß... und Erik drängte sich so fest an ihn, an seinen Schoß.

Es war kein Wunder, dass er fast sofort spürte, wie sich sein Schwanz in seiner Hose regte. Eriks Schwanz fühlte er schließlich auch.

"Die Hosen... müssen... weg", keuchte Erik heiser.

"Ja... schnell", keuchte Chris und schob Erik von sich.

Erik zerrte sich sein Shirt über den Kopf und warf es über die Sofalehne. Seine Hose landete direkt daneben.

Auch Chris zog sich in Windeseile Shirt und Hose aus. Dann zog er Erik wieder auf seinen Schoß.  
Durch den dünnen Stoff ihrer Shorts spürte er Eriks Schwanz nun sehr viel deutlicher.

"Erik", raunte er heiser und legte seine Hände auf den Hintern um ihn so dichter an sich zu ziehen.

"Gott ja!", stöhnte Erik und versuchte sich irgendwie an Chris zu reiben.

Chris unterstützte ihn dabei, hob seinen Hintern an und ließ ihn wieder runter, das alles mit viel Druck.

"Chris, warte", keuchte Erik. "Ich... nicht so..."

"Bitte...", keuchte Chris, der sich schon dem Point of no return näherte.

Erik schloss die Augen und schob seine Hand zwischen ihre Körper und drängte sie irgendwie in Chris Shorts.

"Ja... bitte", kam es kaum verständlich von Chris, dann krampften sich seine Muskeln schon zusammen, und noch ehe Erik seinen Schwanz berührt hatte, kam er.

Erik biss sich auf die Lippe. Chris sah so heiß aus, wenn er kam. So unsagbar heiß. Mit leicht geöffnetem Mund, halb geschlossenen Augen und einem heiseren Stöhnen auf den Lippen.

Erik lehnte sich vor und küsste Chris leidenschaftlich. "Komm mit ins Bett", raunte er dann.

"Ja..." nickte Chris, der froh war wenigstens dieses Wort rauszukriegen.

Ein weiterer Kuss folgte, dann stand Erik auf, zog Chris hoch und mit sich ins Schlafzimmer.

Beim Rausgehen griff Chris noch schnell nach dem Obstsalat, dann ließ er sich mitziehen.

Im Schlafzimmer ließ Erik Chris Hand los und zog sich wortlos seine Shorts aus. Dabei sah er Chris schon fast herausfordernd an.

Der nickte und zog seine nassen Shorts ebenfalls aus. Es tat gut das Zeug loszuwerden.

Eriks Blick verdunkelte sich und strich verlangend über Chris nackten Körper.

Schon bei dem Anblick merkte er wie er hart wurde.

"Komm her", raunte Erik und streckte eine Hand nach Chris aus.

Chris griff die Hand und ließ sich zu Erik ziehen.

"Ich kann kaum glauben, was für einen heißen Freund ich habe", wisperte Erik.

Ein Lächeln schob sich auf Chris' Lippen. "Du bist aber auch nicht ohne..."

"Dann gefalle ich meinem Freund also?" fragte Erik.

"Sehr", lächelte Chris und begann mit den Fingern über seinen Oberkörper zu streicheln.

Erik schob seine Hände auf Chris Hüfte.

"Hm, das fühlt sich schön an", wisperte Chris.

"Das was du machst ist auch nicht schlecht."

Mit einem Lächeln ließ Chris seine Hand erstmal etwas höher gleiten. Erik blieb ganz ruhig stehen und ließ Chris einfach machen.

Langsam schob sich die Hand über seine Schultern, die Brust, zu den Brustwarzen, verweilten da aber nur kurz und forschten dann weiter - Bauch, wieder die Seite, die Hüfte...

Erik schloss die Augen, während ein lustvoller Schauer nach dem anderen durch seinen Körper lief.  
Die Fingerspitzen waren einfach unheimlich erregend, wie sie langsam über seine Haut tasteten.

Dann spürte Erik plötzlich Lippen, die über seine Schulter strichen. Bei der Berührung seufzte er leise auf, er fühlte sich so... geliebt!

Chris Lippen wanderten über sein Schlüsselbein, dann küsste er sich langsam nach unten. Als er bei Eriks Brustwarzen angelangt war, wurden ihm die Knie weich, und er griff nach hinten um sich am Schrank abzustützen.

"Bett?" fragte Chris.

"Nee... schon okay so", raunte Erik, den es irgendwie besonders anmachte, Chris so vor sich zu haben.

Chris grinste. "Ganz wie du möchtest", sagte er und leckte dann über Eriks Brustwarze.

Sofort keuchte Erik auf. Die freie Hand legte er auf Chris' Hinterkopf und zog ihn leicht an sich.

Chris brummte zufrieden. Dann küsste er sich weiter über Eriks Haut.

Erik gab immer wieder leise stöhnende Laute von sich und seine Finger krallten sich leicht in Chris Haar.  
Dabei drückte er ihn sanft weiter nach unten.

Chris spürte ein nervöses Flattern in seinem Magen, je tiefer er sich küsste. Dennoch - oder vielleicht gerade deswegen - folgte er Eriks unausgesprochener Bitte.  
Ganz leicht legte er eine Hand um Eriks Schwanz, dann küsste er vorsichtig die Spitze.

"Chris", zischte Erik heiser.

Kurz sah Chris hoch. Dieser Blick war das heißeste, das Erik je gesehen hatte! 

Chris lächelte und ließ, ohne den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen, seine Zunge über die Spitze gleiten.

"Gott, Chris", hauchte Erik, dieser Blick, so von unten, dieses ganze Bild von Chris, der ihn leckte, der seinen Schwanz leckte und jetzt die Spitze in den Mund nahm, das alles war einfach viel zu heiß!

Er spürte, dass er das hier nicht lange aushalten würde.

"Chris", warnte er gerade noch rechtzeitig.

Schnell löste sich Chris von Eriks Schwanz, massierte ihn nur weiter leicht mit der Hand.

"Mehr, bitte, Chris... fester", bat Erik heiser. Chris konnte ihn doch hier nicht so quälen!

"Dann willst du kommen?" fragte Chris rau.

"Bitte, ja... bitte, Chris, lass mich kommen!"

"Na gut. Wenn du mich so nett bittest", grinste Chris und verstärkte seinen Griff um Eriks Schwanz.

"Oh ja", raunte Erik, "Ja..." So, wie Chris ihn gerade anfasste, brauchte er nicht mehr lange. Mit einem Stöhnen kam er.

Sofort hielt Chris seine Hand still, dann, schließlich, küsste er die Spitze und leckte sich dann prüfend über die Lippen.

Erik stöhnte erneut.

Mit einem leichten Lächeln leckte Chris noch einmal über die Spitze, dann stand er auf und schloss Erik in die Arme.

Erik ließ sich schwer gegen ihn sinken.

"Jetzt ins Bett?", fragte Chris, und ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten schob er Erik schon in die Richtung.

"Lüstling!" grinste Erik und ließ sich aufs Bett fallen.

"Ich kann bei dir gar nicht anders."

"Gut. Ich nämlich auch nicht."

"Wie gut, dass wir uns einig sind", lächelte Chris und küsste ihn zärtlich.

Erik zog ihn enger an sich, während er den Kuss genauso zärtlich erwiderte.

Nackt lagen sie auf der Bettdecke und schmiegten sich aneinander.

"Dir ist schon klar, dass ich dich jetzt nie wieder hier rauslasse, oder?" fragte Erik grinsend.

"Deswegen habe ich ja schon für Proviant gesorgt", deutete Chris auf die Schüssel mit dem Obstsalat, die auf dem Nachttisch stand.

"Ja, du denkst mit, das gefällt mir", lachte Erik.

"So brauchen wir..." Chris sah auf die noch immer recht gut gefüllte Schüssel, "bis morgen Abend nicht aufzustehen."

"Theoretisch ja. Ich befürchte nur, das Kloppo da was gegen hat", grinste Erik.

"Dann... schreib ich dir ne Entschuldigung."

"Oh ja!" rief Erik lachend. "Das ist ne super Idee!"

"Und dann bleiben wir den ganzen Tag hier im Bett."

"Und stellen die Klingel ab", meinte Erik.

"Klar", lachte Chris und zog Erik dichter an sich.

Erik kuschelte sich an ihn. "Das wär echt schön. So ein ganzer Tag nur für uns..."

"Wir müssen mal gucken, das schaffen wir bestimmt mal. Wenn wir am selben Tag spielen, müssten wir auch am selben Tag frei haben."

"Stimmt. Und so lange ist es ja auch nicht mehr bis zur Winterpause."

Chris ruckelte sich etwas zurecht und zerrte dabei die Bettdecke unter sich hervor, "ist so einfach gemütlicher..."

"Stimmt. Schön kuschelig und warm."

Genießerisch schloss Chris die Augen und schmiegte sich an Erik. Es war noch früh, viel zu früh zum Schlafen, aber zunächst genossen sie beide die Nähe und die zärtlichen Berührungen.

Sie lagen bestimmt eine halbe Stunde oder länger so da, bis Erik schließlich zum Nachttisch sah, wo der Obstsalat stand. "Wollen wir uns mal um den restlichen Obstsalat kümmern?"

"Sehr gute Idee", stimmte Chris zu und setzte sich auf. Er angelte nach dem Salat, in dem noch der Esslöffel steckte, mit dem sie aufgefüllt hatten. "Reicht der Löffel? Oder brauchen wir kleine?"

"Das geht so", meinte Erik grinsend.

Chris nickte und griff gleich nach dem Löffel, um Erik die erste Portion zu reichen.

So fütterten sie sich gegenseitig mit dem Rest des Salats.

Schließlich stand die Schüssel recht leergekratzt auf dem Fußboden neben dem Bett, und Chris und Erik kuschelten sich wieder aneinander.

"Wollen wir noch ein bisschen Fernsehen?" fragte Erik.

"Gute Idee", lächelte Chris und setzte sich auf. "Machst du an?"

Erik nickte und schnappte sich die Fernbedienung, die auf dem Nachttisch lag.

"Und dann komm her", forderte Chris ihn auf. Er saß inzwischen mit gespreizten Beinen an die Kopfseite des Bettes gelehnt.

Grinsend schob sich Erik zwischen Chris Beine und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an seine Brust.

"Genau so hab ich mir das gedacht", lächelte Chris. Mit einer Hand zog er die Decke an sich und legte sie auf ihre Beine, dann legte er seine Hände auf Eriks Bauch.

"Ja, das passt so perfekt", sagte Erik genüsslich.

Langsam bewegte Chris eine Hand auf seinem Bauch.

Erik schloss die Augen und gab einen genießerischen Laut von sich.

Er war im Himmel. Mit Chris im Himmel.


	36. Epilog

"Ist eigentlich überhaupt jemand online", schrieb Rübennase im Forum.

"Ja, ich bin da", schrieb JayDee zurück.

"Schön, ich hatte schon das Gefühl, ich würde hier Selbstgespräche führen müssen. Und dann droht mir Cluseo immer mit den unbequemen Jacken und den freundlichen Männern."

"Oh - sind die hübsch die freundlichen Männer?"

"Keine Ahnung, aber die Jacken sind doof."

"Stimmt... ist aber echt ganz schön ruhig hier im Moment."

In diesem Moment meldete sich jemand zu Wort, ErnieMitBert: "Hallo Jungs!"

"Was ist denn bei dir passiert???" fragte Rübennase.

"Was meinst du, was passiert sein könnte?"

"Ernie hat Bert gefunden;)" schrieb JayDee. "Und wo ist dein Bert abgeblieben?"

"Müsste gleich kommen", schrieb Erik - und im nächsten Moment wurden sie von Cyberbert begrüßt. "Hey!"

"Ich fress nen Besen", kam es von Rübennase. "Du... Cyberman ist jetzt Cyberbert?"

Ein breiter, lachender Smiley war die Antwort, "Jep, ich bin Cyberbert. Ist doch auch viel... kreativer als Cyberman."

"Wartet bitte, ich muss Clueso Bescheid geben, das muss er sich angucken!"

Es dauerte nur einen Moment, dann war Clueso auch online. "Wenn man euch mal zwei Tage aus den Augen lässt", war sein Kommentar. "Glückwunsch zum Bert, lieber Ernie!"

"Danke:)", schrieb Ernie zurück.

"Und dir, Bert, Glückwunsch zu deinem Ernie!", fügte die Rübennase hinzu. "Hat mein Mann wohl vergessen. Ist ja auch schon älter."

"Ich geb dir gleich Älter, du Nase!"

'Mein Mann' klang schön, fand Chris. Vielleicht würde er Erik auch einmal als seinen Mann bezeichnen können.

"Rübennase, du hast dir also nen alten Knacker angelacht?" fragte Ernie.

"Er hatte überzeugende Argumente. Hat schon Vorteile, so ei", dann war abgeschickt worden, und Cluseo meldete sich. "Hört nicht auf die spinnerte Rübennase!"

"Boah, ihr seid genauso schlimm wie Summ und Brumm!" beschwerte sich Julian. "Was hab ich eigentlich verbrochen, dass ich hier offenbar der letzte Single-Mann bin?"

"Du bist hier nicht der einzige, JayDee", schrieb Chris, "MR11 und das Torscheißerchen... Tinkerbell, die wenigsten haben hier doch einen Freund."

"Hm... hast du auch wieder Recht. Und ich freu mich ja für dich, mein Cowboy. Für euch alle."

"Und demnächst freuen wir uns für dich, mein Lieblingsindianer!"


End file.
